La habitación misteriosa
by Mafioze
Summary: El quinto año en Hogwarts acaba de comenzar, ¿qué secretos y aventuras le esperaran a Harry, Ron y Hermione?


1.-El rescate de los mortífagos  
  
Un hombre calvo y pequeño contemplaba desde fuera los grandes muros que protegían la gran prisión mágica de Azkaban, a dónde iban todos los seguidores de Voldemort y los mortífagos. Donde, de hecho, debería haber ido él, pero no estaba allí. Porque este hombre fingió su propia muerte años atrás y culpó a un inocente para que pagara por él. Ahora él estaba libre, pero debía de entrar en Azkaban para realizar una misión. A su lado su maestro, Lord Voldemort, le daba las últimas instrucciones de lo que debía hacer para así seguir su ansiado y malvado plan. - Y no olvides que si algo sale mal, Colagusano, no dudaré en castigarte. Ya sea por mí mismo o con la ayuda de los dementores. - Por...por supuesto, señor- temblaba Colagusano- Ningún fallo. - Entonces...¿a qué estás esperando?- sus ojos rojos de serpiente brillaban con malicia- ¿acaso ahora te quieres echar atrás? -No, no, señor, jamás- tomo airé y dijo- allá voy. Mientras Colagusano se dirigía hacia el gran muro, Voldemort lo miraba, esperando a que hiciera algo mal o se arrepintiera. Pero Colagusano no lo hizo, no por qué estuviera satisfecho por el plan, si no que era lo suficientemente consciente del peligro que suponía negarse, y también era consciente de que había traicionado a demasiados para salirse ahora del Lado Oscuro. Así que, como si fuese una resignación que tuviese que asumir, dijo algunas palabras con su varita mágica, y el muro se abrió, instantes después de que él pasara, se volvió a cerrar. Colagusano caminó hasta la puerta principal, se internó dentro y se encontró con un hombre, con muchas llaves. Detrás de él se encontraban varios dementores. Prefirió no mirarlos, y volverse únicamente hacia el hombre. ¿-Qué hace aquí? No sé como habrá entrado, pero desde luego, la entrada aquí está prohibida. Le ordeno que se vaya de aquí ahora mismo Tras decir esto el hombre sacó una varita y lo apuntó. -No puedo. Tengo órdenes-dijo Colagusano -¿Órdenes, de quién, si puede saberse? -De lord Voldemort- su cara no reflejaba demasiada seguridad ni tan siquiera era temible, pero, sin embargo, el hombre se sorprendió tanto, que se le calló la varita. -No tendré más remedio que llevarle con los dementores.- dijo apresuradamente. Al oír esto, Colagusano levantó la varita y marcó en el aire el símbolo de una gran calavera verde brillante con una serpiente en la lengua, un símbolo que todos conocían bien, a pesar de que la mayoría nunca lo había visto demasiado cerca, pero todos le tenían un gran horror. El guardia no fue menos y la reconoció al instante: La Marca Tenebrosa. -El Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto y tengo órdenes de él de liberar a todos sus vasallos, tanto los que están aquí prisioneros como a sus queridos amigos...los dementores- al decir esto un leve escalofrío recorrió su cara. -¿De qué está usted hablando? Está loco. No tendré más remedio que llamar al Ministerio. El hombre no creía lo más mínimo en sus palabras, lo consideraba algún loco que, sin saber cómo, se había colado en Azkaban. Sin embargo, por el tono de sus palabras, comenzaba a asustarse. No todos los días se colaba un loco apuntándole con una varita y haciendo aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa. Es más, entrar en Azkaban no era nada fácil. -Y si piensa hacer eso, a mí tampoco me queda otro remedio. Colagusano levantó su mano plateada, "regalo" de Voldemort por ofrecer la suya propia para renacerle, en la que sostenía su varita y formuló uno de las maldiciones imperdonables. De hecho, la peor de todas, la más temida: Avada Kedavra. Un potente rayo de luz verde salió de su varita, dio directamente al guarda. Y, para cuando se quiso asombrar, ya yacía sobre el suelo, muerto, con los ojos abiertos como platos de la sorpresa. Colagusano avanzó pasando a los dementores y les dijo: -¿la celda de los Lestrange? Los dementores lo guiaron hasta el destino solicitado. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en por qué su maestro no habría escogido a algún otro vasallo. Hasta entre los mortífagos, lo consideraban un cobarde, por haber pasado 13 años ocultándose como una mísera rata en una familia de magos. Pero, en el fondo, Colagusano sabía perfectamente por qué lo había escogido a él: los demás mortífagos estaban demasiado bien situados en el Ministerio y en otros lugares mágicos, como para correr el peligro de ser descubiertos por algún miembro del Ministerio que se encontrara en Azkaban de visita. Desde luego, su Señor prefiere todavía que no cunda el pánico demasiado, todavía no quiere desenmascarar a sus mortífagos. Siguiendo con sus pensamientos, Colagusano siguió caminando, guiado por los dos dementores por los oscuros corredores con celdas. Tras llegar al destino solicitado, los dementores se pararon en seco y abrieron las tres celdas contiguas, dejando libres a los prisioneros que se encontraban dentro. -Sabía que el Señor Tenebroso se alzaría de nuevo, y que nos rescataría y seremos recibidos con todos los honores- dijo la mujer. -En cuanto a ti- dijo el señor Lestrange, mirando con desprecio a Colagusano- no entiendo como te ha vuelto a acoger. Desde luego, no dudo que tenga sus motivos. El miedo que se reflejaba en la cara de Colagusano se acentuó aún más cuando escuchó este comentario. -Cre...creo que deberíais avisar a todos los demás- dirigiéndose hacia los dementores.- dijo cambiando de tema e intentando que su miedo no se le notase demasiado en la voz. -Que así sea- dijo la señora Lestrange con su voz imponente y seria. Los dementores debieron entender la idea, porque se fueron por un corredor oscuro, alejándose de ellos, que se dispusieron a seguirles. Al pasar por el vestíbulo, dónde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del guarda, los demás siguieron con total normalidad, mirando con indiferencia el cadáver, pero sin mostrar el más leve asomo de respeto o pena en su cara, sino con una fría mirada y con total resignación. Pero, esta reacción no fue la misma que la que tuvo Colagusano, que se paró en seco, horrorizado, al darse cuenta de que la Marca Tenebrosa que hace un momento hizo aparecer en ese mismo lugar, no se encontraba allí. Es más, no había rastro de ella. Los Lestrange también se pararon extrañados al ver la expresión de Colagusano. -La...la...Mar..mar..ca...Tenebro...bro...sa- dijo temblando. -¿Qué marca? -La que hice aparecer hace un momento. -¡¿Hiciste aparecer la Marca en un sitio techado?!- exclamó el hombre - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que si la haces en su lugar bajo techo, no se quedará ahí, sino que ascenderá a los cielos? ¿No ves que ahora nos descubrirán? -Vamos, rápido- dijo la señora Lestrange- Los funcionarios del Ministerio no tardarán en llegar al darse cuenta de tu error, Colagusano. Debemos huir cuánto antes y reunirnos con nuestro Señor. -Pero antes este miserable recibirá su merecido- dijo con odio su marido. -¡No!- exclamó la señora Lestrange , y al hacerlo, Colagusano le expresó su gratitud con la mirada- No lo hago por ti, inútil idiota, lo hago porque no hay tiempo. Pero estoy seguro de que tendrás tu castigo en cuanto nos reencontremos con Él. Y al decir esto, se escuchó un ¡plin!, que significaba que se había desaparecido. Instantes después su marido y Colagusano. siguieron su ejemplo, y, al cabo de unos segundos, se encontraron los cuatro en un descampado con un lord Voldemort al que le saltaban chispas por los ojos. -¡¡Inútil!!- exclamó, dirigiéndose a Colagusano- ¡¿Es qué no sabes hacer nada bien, salvo estropear los mejores planes?! -Señor, le ruego que me disculpe, señor, yo no sabía...- dijo Colagusano besando la túnica de su maestro. -Por supuesto que lo haré- le interrumpió -¿De...de...verdad?-preguntó entre extrañado y eufórico Pettigrew. -Desde luego...Después de que recibas tu merecido castigo- a Colagusano se le ensombreció el rostro, que irradiaba más miedo todavía, si cabe- ¿Acaso te sorprende? Creo recordar que te avisé sobre las consecuencias si algo salía mal. Pero, todavía no es momento de tu castigo, primero tendré unas palabras con mis viejos amigos. Y se dirigió hacia los tres motífagos, que hasta el momento habían pasado desapercibidos. -Mi preciado matrimonio Lestrange... ninguno de los dos me negó jamás, al contrario de todos mis demás vasallos, fuisteis encerrados en Azkaban todos estos largos años, sufriendo por vuestro Señor. Aunque, debo decir que yo tampoco me he divertido en todo este tiempo, os lo puedo asegurar. El niño al que llamaron mi caída, Harry Potter, me ha estado complicando las cosas un poco... Ha escapado de mí ya varias veces, por algunos descuidos que cometí, de los que nunca me perdonaré a mí mismo, sobre todo mi último encuentro con él, en el que estuve tan cerca de librarme definitivamente de él pero desgraciadamente...no lo conseguí. Pues bien, a vosotros, mis queridos mortífagos os voy a conceder el honor más grande que os puedo dar: vais a ser los encargados de traerme al niño una vez más, para que yo tenga el gusto de aniquilarlo para siempre. ¿Estaréis dispuestos a asumir los grandes riesgos que conlleva esta misión sólo por mí? Os aseguro que muchos de mis servidores harían lo que fuera por hacerlo ellos mismos. Pero os he elegido sólo a vosotros, porque sois en los que más confío en estos momentos. ¿Estaréis dispuestos? -Nada me haría más feliz que hacerle feliz, Señor- el señor Lestrange también se arrodilló. -¿Y tú Kayla? ¿Estás dispuesta? -Absolutamente- dijo la señora Lestrange con un brillo de radiante felicidad en los ojos -Estupendo, ya os contaré más adelante todos los detalles de mi plan y estaré abierto a todas vuestras ideas y proposiciones para llevarlo a cabo, pero antes, debo de terminar con un asuntillo...- dijo con una sonrisa malévola, y dirigiéndose a Colagusano le dijo- Hoy has vuelto a tener mucha suerte de nuevo, Colagusano. Es más, me asombro de tu gran suerte. Podrías haber arruinado todo el plan, echar por los suelos tanto esfuerzo de tu Señor, que no se encuentra todavía en un estado muy bueno de salud todavía, y sin embargo, has rescatado a mis tres fieles servidores, pero has dejado todavía encerrados a muchos de mis seguidores, y esto tiene un precio, te lo advierto, otro fallo garrafal como éste y las consecuencias serán mucho peores. Al terminar de decir esto, levantó su varita y exclamó: -¡Crucio! Colagusano se empezó a retorcer de dolor. Su cuerpo se retorcía más y más mientras gritaba. Pero no era el único que gritaba. En ese momento, Harry Potter, en su cama del número 4 de Privet Drive, se encontraba gritando por el fuerte dolor de su cicatriz en forma de rayo que poseía en su frente. Se despertó sudando y todavía mareado por el dolor de la frente. Se sentó en la cama. No era la primera vez que le ocurría esto, el verano pasado ya le ocurrió, y también le pasó una vez en clase de Adivinación. Y, si era del mismo tipo de sueño, cosa que no dudaba, significaba que todo lo que había pasado en él había ocurrido en la realidad. Lo que significaba que, tal y como sospechaba el profesor Dumbledore el curso pasado, era verdad. Voldemort tenía el propósito de hacerse aún más fuerte...y lo estaba consiguiendo. Ya había rescatado a algunos de sus mortífagos prisioneros en Azkaban y no tardaría en liberar a los demás, ya que los dementores no habían puesto ninguna resistencia, es más, hasta parecían alegrarse, si es que esos seres fuesen capaces de alegrarse por algo. La sola idea de pensar en esto, hacia que se le encogiera el estómago. El dolor de la cicatriz ya había cesado pero el dolor que le estaba invadiendo ahora era mucho más doloroso. Era un dolor que sentía en el fondo de su corazón, desde aquel día de la final del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Los recuerdos aparecían en su cabeza y cada vez que lo hacían, era más doloroso. Recordaba todos aquellos instantes: cuando Voldemort revivió, cuando vio a sus padres salir de la conexión entre las varitas de él y Voldemort, y...sobre todo, más que otra cosa, recordaba el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric Diggory, su espectro, pidiéndole su último deseo, viendo a sus apenados padres llorando y lamentándose por la perdida de su hijo, el momento en el que Harry le dijo que cogieran los dos juntos... Todos aquellos momentos pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza, clavándose como puñales en el corazón. Se tumbó otra vez en la cama, pero sabía perfectamente que, después de lo ocurrido no iba a poder dormir, la cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas para poder ni siquiera intentarlo. Así que decidió que debía hacer algo. Pero no se le ocurrió nada. De pronto, le vino lo que debía hacer. Sí, eso haría, de todos modos, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Tampoco es que tuviese muchas opciones. Decidió seguir el consejo de Sirius sobre qué hacer en caso de que le doliese de nuevo la cicatriz. Así que cogió un trozo de pergamino y como el año pasado se dispuso a escribir una carta, sólo que esta vez no iría dirigida a Sirius, sino a Albus Dumbledore.  
2.- Recuerdos, dudas y pensamientos  
  
Cuando Harry terminó de escribir la carta a Dumbledore contándole todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, se sintió extrañamente mucho más tranquilo y seguro. Después de todo, en Privet Drive estaba fuera de todo peligro gracias al propio Dumbledore que se había molestado en protegerle con su avanzadísima y poderosa magia. Hasta se sintió con ganas de dormir. Así que se tumbó e intentó dormirse. Se dio cuenta de que sólo faltaban 3 semanas para que fuese su cumpleaños, y de que estaba realmente ansioso de que llegase ese día, ya que seguro recibiría cartas de todos sus amigos. Esperaba recibir cartas de su mejor amigo, Ron Weasly, y de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Ambos los había conocido en Hogwarts y ahora eran inseparables, aunque de vez en cuando discutían. Harry se acordó de su pelea con Ron porque éste creía que Harry había introducido su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, y también de la pelea entre Ron y Hermione, a causa de los celos de Ron al famoso jugador de quidditch Víktor Krum y también campeón del Instituto Durmstrang. Recordó que durante el tiempo que Harry y Ron habían estado sin hablarse había estado pasando mucho tiempo con su amiga Hermione, y que, a pesar de haberse tragado muchas horas de biblioteca, no había estado tan mal. Desde luego, Hermione, además de inteligente, era una excelente persona, gracias a ella superó las pruebas del Torneo. Le apoyó desde el primer momento y confió en él. En ese momento se acordó del beso en la mejilla que le dio al bajar del expreso de Hogwarts en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, al finalizar el curso. Pero, no se sintió nervioso ni nada por el estilo. Él no sentía nada por Hermione, salvo una fuerte amistad. En cambio, sí que recordó la expresión de Ron. Estaba seguro que su amigo no la veía sólo como una amiga. La verdad es que Hermione había mejorado bastante al encoger sus incisivos (bastante más largos de lo normal antes de que la señora Pomfrey se los arreglara) y la noche del Baile de Navidad estaba realmente preciosa. Pero a Harry quien realmente le gustaba era una alumna de Ravenclaw, buscadora de su equipo: Cho Chang. Era una muchacha un año mayor que él y, bastante guapa, recordó Harry con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero, al recordar a Cho, también la recordó la última vez que la vio, en el Gran Comedor, con lágrimas en los ojos y realmente muy afectada por la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Al recordar esto, otra vez se sintió fatal. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, como, por ejemplo, la tarea que tendrían que realizar Sirius, su padrino, y Hagrid. Ninguno de los dos había dado muchos detalles sobre lo que Dumbledore les había mandado para el verano. Sólo sabía que Hagrid iría tal vez acompañado por Madame Máxime, y que Sirius había ido a visitar al profesor Lupin y a intentar reunir a varias personas a las que Dumbledore se refirió como "el antiguo grupo". Desgraciadamente, Harry no se acodaba ni remotamente de ninguno de los nombres que dijo, ya que esa noche tenía muchas cosas que pensar, y de lo que Harry ahora se lamentaba. Como no le venía ningún nombre a la cabeza, Harry dejó el asunto para otra ocasión. Y recordó también la misión de Snape. ¿Qué tendría que hacer él? ¿Espiar a Voldemort? ¿Fingir que volvía a su lado como un mortífago arrepentido? Pero lo que le daba vueltas a la cabeza de Harry era...¿sólo fingir? ¿Qué le aseguraba a Dumbledore que Snape estaba completamente de su lado? Tal vez este pensamiento le recorría sólo debido a su odio por el profesor Snape, que era bastante desagradable con él, le castigaba sin motivo y todavía no olvidaba sus viejos tiempos con James Potter y su odio hacia él. Harry pensó que seguramente Snape y su padre serían grandes enemigos, al igual que Harry y Malfoy. Pero, finalmente, pensó que Dumbledore confiaba en gente que otros no harían, al igual que Hagrid y el profesor Lupin, y que sus razones tendría para confiar en el profesor Snape. En ese momento, miró el despertador que se encontraba junto a su mesita de noche, que marcaba las 1 y media de la mañana. Decidió que ya era el momento de dormirse, mañana, sería un día duro, como todos los días en Privet Drive. Y, tras tachar un día más en el calendario que mostraba los días que faltaban para su regreso a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, se quedó profundamente dormido. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó sobresaltado, no porque hubiese tenido otro de sus extraños sueños, ni siquiera uno normal, sino porque Tía Petunia estaba dando gritos como una posesa y aporreándole la puerta para que despertarse. -¡¡Vamos, levántate!! ¡¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro Duddy y quiero que todo salga perfecto!! ¡¡Quiero verte levantado antes de que vuelva aquí o te caerá una buena!! Harry se sentó en la cama, ¿el cumpleaños de Dudley? ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Al contrario del resto de sus parientes, Harry se acordaba de todos los cumpleaños ajenos. Y estaba seguro de que hoy no era el de su primo. A pesar de la terrible perspectiva del cumpleaños de Dudley, Harry se levantó extrañamente feliz y despejado. Sin mucha aceleración, se duchó, aseó y vistió y bajó las escaleras, camino de la cocina, donde sabía que se le quitaría su feliz estado de ánimo. Peor no fue así. -Por fin, ya era hora- le miró Tía Petunia con desprecio- Dudley está apunto de levantarse y de abrir sus regalos. -Pero...¿su cumpleaños no era...- empezó Harry -Lo hemos adelantado- tía Petunia no tenía la menor intención de seguir dando más explicaciones, pero al ver la expresión de asombro de Harry, continuó- Este año, Dudley se ha apuntado a un campamento de verano al que asistirá durante dos semanas, por lo que pasará su cumpleaños allí. Así que hemos decidido darle hoy una fiesta sorpresa. Y ahora, termina de preparar el desayuno mientras yo le aviso.  
  
Harry no podía creer en su suerte: le habían adelantado el sufrimiento de soportar el cumpleaños de Dudley, que no soportaba desde que ocurrió lo de la serpiente en el zoológico, pero a cambio, se quitaría a Dudley de encima durante dos largas semanas más. La verdad, es que él salía ganando con el cambio. En ese momento bajó Dudley, dividido entre el sueño y la sorpresa y empezó a desenvolver sus numerosos regalos, mirando de vez en cuando a Harry para ver su gesto. Lo que Dudley quería ver era enfado o envidia en la cara de Harry, pero él, en cambio, le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas, hasta que finalmente, el que se enfadó fue Dudley. Lo que Harry realmente deseaba era poder pasar las vacaciones con los Weasly, pero, como no podía ser, el no tener que soportar a Dudley era un gran consuelo. Y nada ni nadie podría quitárselo...O quizás sí. El plan de Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia era que Harry se mantuviese en silencio haciendo cualquier cosa menos molestar en su habitación. Como Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a comportarse así cada vez que los Dursley recibían visitas, no le causó ninguna molestia. La verdad es que casi fue un alivio, ya que no tenía ninguna gana de pasar un día con los simpáticos componentes de la pandilla de Dudley, que, casualmente, tenían todos cierto parecido a su querido primo. Así que Harry subió sin rechistar a su habitación dispuesto a pasar la tarde leyendo sus libros del colegio sobre magia o haciendo sus tareas para el verano, pero cuando llegó a su habitación, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Sobre su ventana había algo, al principio creyó una bola peluda, pero, para su asombro, descubrió que la cosa tenía ojos y que le estaba mirando. No era una bola, era...una rata. El animal salió por la ventana rápidamente, dejando a un Harry totalmente aturdido. Cuando Harry volvió en sí, pensó que no era para preocuparse. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que no era la primera rata que se colaba en el número 4 de Privet Drive, la cosa no era tan alarmante. Y, tampoco la rata tenía un dedo cortado, tal y como lo tenía...Colagusano. Claro que, también hay que decir, que no le dio tiempo a examinar sus patas, ya que fue todo bastante precipitado. Tras unos minutos de preocupación, Harry olvidó totalmente el tema, ya que no tenía ningún sentido preocuparse por algo o alguien que en realidad no estaba seguro que había visto. Un ruido le indicó que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dudley había comenzado y que a partir de ese momento, debía hacer como si no existiese ningún Harry Potter en esa casa. Como no tenía ganas de hacer ninguna tarea para el colegio, cogió el álbum de fotos de sus padres que Hagrid le había regalado cuando terminó el primer curso. Así pasó Harry embelesado las horas, mirando las fotos de unos Lily y James Potter felices en su boda, en el colegio, con él mismo de pequeño... Y Harry sintió un enorme vacío en su interior. Y en esos momentos, daría cualquier cosa, cualquiera de sus pertenencias, todo lo que poseía, por volver a ver de nuevo a sus padres, aunque sólo fuese un instante, por que volviesen a la vida. Y sintió odio. Un odio inmenso hacia Voldemort, que había apartado de su vida a unos seres tan importantes en su vida como sus padres, y el que tantas familias había destrozado, sólo por diversión, sólo por ansia de poder. Y pensó en la noche de la final de los Torneo de los Tres Magos, en la que había tenido un encuentro cara a cara con el asesino de sus padres. Y se arrepintió de no haber luchado, de vengar la muerte de sus padres...Pero no, eso no podía ser. Era imposible que él, un estudiante de magia de 14 años, hubiese vencido al mayor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Lo único que habría conseguido era perder la vida. La vida por la que su madre se sacrificó. Y entonces se alegró de no haber perdido el sentido común en aquel reencuentro, porque de lo contrario, su madre habría muerto inútilmente, y eso era más de lo que Harry podría soportar. El ruido y el zapateo de la planta de abajo le hizo pensar en otra cosa. Su cabeza volvió a Cho. Su estómago dio un vuelco. Recordó cuando el curso pasado le pidió ser su pareja de baile para el Baile de Navidad, pero ella le rechazó, porque Cedric se le había adelantado. Igual que le adelantó en la final de los Tres Magos. Sin embargo, Cedric le había cedido la oportunidad de que sólo Harry cogiese la copa. De que sólo él hubiese sido el ganador. Pero entonces a Harry se le ocurrió lo que en aquel momento consideró como una buena idea, pero que cada día se arrepentía más y más, la cual fue que cogiesen los dos juntos la copa. Lo que hizo que Cedric ya no estuviese aquí más. Lo que hizo que Cedric no pudiese terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Lo que hizo que fuera una víctima más de la locura por su ascenso al poder de lord Voldemort. Sin poder remediarlo de ningún modo, Harry sentía en el fondo, de que él y sólo él era el único culpable de su muerte. Y esa era la razón por la que el recuerdo de Cedric le causaba un dolor inmenso. Más inmenso aún que el que sentía Cho tal vez cada vez que lo recordaba. Y por eso, Harry se prometió a sí mismo de que se intentaría olvidar de Cho para siempre. Era como si eso, saldara en cierto modo una parte de la deuda que tenía con Cedric. Pensó que, si él aprovechase la oportunidad de que él ya no estuviese para intentar algo con Cho, sería un insulto a su memoria. Y como iba de recuerdos la noche (hacía ya tiempo que, entre pensamientos y recuerdos, se había puesto el sol), también le vino a la cabeza el momento en que comunicó a Ron y a Ginny del rechazo de Cho, en la sala común de Gryffindor. Y recordó la expresión de tristeza de Ginny. Sabía perfectamente que él le gustaba a Ginny desde que comenzó segundo curso y ella entró en Hogwarts. Y, realmente, lo sentía con todo su corazón no poder corresponderla, porque esto significaba que Ginny sufriría por él, y lo último que querría hacer en este mundo es hacer daño a la hermana pequeña de Ron. Y descubrió, que Ginny realmente sólo era eso. Que, en realidad, Harry nunca le había prestado demasiada atención. Nunca habían mantenido una conversación de verdad. La verdad, es que ella tampoco ponía muchas facilidades de su parte, ya que cada vez que Harry la miraba, o le decía alguna palabra, Ginny se iba a otro lado, o tiraba algo, se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa. Pero...¿se ponía sólo ella nerviosa? ¿O también él sentía algo extraño? No, claro que no, su actitud frente a ella era totalmente normal. ¿Normal? ¿Entonces por qué ahora el corazón te late más deprisa, Harry?- se preguntó él mismo en voz alta- ¿Estás seguro de que realmente no sientes absolutamente nada hacia a ella? ¿de que Ginny Weasly es sólo para ti la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo? Y, con la duda de sus sentimientos hacia Ginny, Harry cayó rendido en su cama y se durmió profundamente. Sin recordar, ni siquiera, lo que lo había sobresaltado al entrar en su habitación. Haciendo caso omiso de aquella rata. Aquella rata que, sin darse cuenta Harry que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en todas estas cosas, había permanecido frente a su ventana, observándole, escuchándole lo que decía en voz alta...vigilándole. Al caer dormido, la rata corrió en dirección a un descampado, que se encontraba lejos de la zona de Privet Drive. Mucho más lejos, de hecho. Habría tardado menos tiempo en recorrer el camino si no fuese por la anormalidad que sufría en una de sus patas...a la que le faltaba un dedo. Colagusano llegó exhausto a reunirse nuevamente con su señor. Ya transformado otra vez en un hombre, le comunicó todo lo que había visto con sus propios ojos en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Sin mencionar, claro está, el hecho de que Harry casi lo descubre. No era tan tonto como para revelarle eso, ya que sabía perfectamente, que si lo hubiese hecho, su propio cuerpo habría sufrido bastante daño con la, demasiado conocida para él, maldición cruciatus. Y nada alegró más a su señor, Voldemort, cuando su vasallo Colagusano le contó lo ocurrido. Se dirigió a Colagusano y le dijo: -Bien, has realizado correctamente la tarea que te encomendé. Ahora, creo que no te necesitaré más. Bueno, sí- cambió de decisión Voldemort- quiero que sigas espiando al niño y de que me informes de cualquier novedad. Lo haría yo mimo con mucho gusto, pero no me está permitida la entrada en ese barrio por la magia que ese viejo chiflado de Dumbledore ha realizado en él. -Con mucho gusto señor- contestó Colagusano. La verdad es que esta tarea era de su agrado, ya que no consistía en ningún peligro, y, de paso, estaba entretenido viendo todo lo que hacía Harry y sus parientes, los Dursleys. -Ummm- Voldemort dejó de hacer caso a su vasallo, y comenzó a hablar para él mismo- Así que ya sabemos el punto débil de nuestro objetivo, nuestro querido Harry Potter, y es, nada más y nada menos que Ginny Weasly. Se lo comunicaré a mis vasallos, por su puesto. Ya que ellos son los que tienen que llevar a cabo el plan. Colagusano dejó de prestar atención a su señor. "¿Llevar a cabo el plan?- pensó - ¿Y que estoy haciendo yo acaso?", Colagusano cada vez le tenía menos aprecio a los Lestrange. Es más, ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de la forma de los que los trataba su señor. De una forma con la que nunca se había referido a él nunca. Y pensó que ya era hora de hacerle una pequeña jugadita a sus queridos compañeros. Todavía no sabía cuál, pero la averiguaría, de eso estaba seguro. De igual manera que había averiguado la forma de huir del Ministerio 14 años fingiendo su propia muerte.  
  
3.- Cumpleaños feliz  
  
Y sin Harry apenas darse cuenta, pasaron los días en Privet Drive. Por fin Dudley se marchó a su campamento de verano, lo que había hecho que la tranquilidad que reinaba ahora en la casa de los Dursleys fuese incluso hasta inquietante. Pero eso a Harry tampoco le importó ya que había pasado parte de su vida encerrado en una diminuta alacena, donde el ruido tampoco era muy frecuente que digamos. Una noche antes de su cumpleaños, mientras Harry veía la televisión (ahora que Dudley se había ido, era toda suya), Tío Vernon carraspeó detrás de él, signo de que quería hablar con Harry, así que él volvió la cara hacia él. -Apaga eso- dijo enfuruñado. Harry, obediente, la apagó, y se quedó mirándolo expectante, pensando en qué diablos quería su Tío. Ya se estaba imaginando un nuevo castigo agotador y malvado inventado por él, cuando su Tío comenzó de nuevo a hablar. - Resulta que mañana tengo una reunión importante. Muy importante, de hecho, puede que bata el récord de venta de taladros Grunnings en mucho tiempo. Si lo consigo, puede incluso que me asciendan- esto último lo dijo con gran orgullo.- Así que, mañana la casa se quedará sola...- se interrumpió cuando vio la mirada de alegría de Harry. -¿Podré quedarme sólo aquí?- preguntó Harry, al borde de ponerse totalmente eufórico. -...Y cuando digo sola, es sola- prosiguió como si no hubiese escuchado nada y una mirada de felicidad en los ojos cuando contempló el cambio de estado de Harry- Puesto como no nos podemos arriesgar a dejarte con mi hermana Marge, ya que después de aquel...incidente que le causaste la última vez no te quiere ver más... ehh...estás obligado a quedarte mañana por la noche al cuidado de la señora Figg Perfecto- pensó Harry- no tengo otra cosa que hacer que estar en una casa de una anciana, rodeado de sus asquerosos gatos. Pero más tarde, Harry se dijo a sí mismo que tampoco estaba tan mal. Con un poco de suerte, la señora Figg le dejaría apoderarse de la tele y tal vez, no le diese mucho la lata con los gatos. Pero, de repente, recordó que mañana sería su cumpleaños número 15, lo que supuso un gran problema, ya que estaba casi seguro de que recibiría cartas y regalos de sus amigos y padrino, y, si no hacía algo por evitarlo, llegarían a casa de una atónita Sra.Figg cuando las viese. Luego pensó, que si las lechuzas eran los bastante inteligentes, no entrarían en la casa de una anciana muggle. Y si no, ya se arreglaría de alguna manera de disimular la situación delante de la anciana. O, tal vez, el correo llegase antes de que se fuese a su casa. Pero esto último no ocurrió porque Tía Petunia le hizo irse a casa de la Sra.Figg antes de almorzar, para no tenerlo revoloteando mientras sus Tíos se arreglaban para la importante ocasión. Así que, a la mañana siguiente, Harry cogió las cosas que creyó que necesitaría (que más bien eran pocas) y se marchó hacia su destino. Las dos manzanas que separaban la casa de los Dursleys con la de la Sra.Figg las recorrió lentamente y sin prisa, pensando en su amigo Ron y si Dumbledore le dejaría visitar La Madriguera antes de comenzar el curso escolar. Llegó a la casa de la anciana, tocó al timbre y le abrió una Sra. Figg con una amplia sonrisa, a la que Harry devolvió otra por amabilidad. -Entra, Harry, y ponte cómodo- le dijo ésta- Ve la televisión si quieres, aunque no sé si funcionará, ya que yo no la veo muy a menudo- dijo con una sonrisa humilde. Harry entró en la casa y se acomodó en el sillón dispuesto a tragarse toda la programación que hubiese en la tele, que, por cierto, funcionaba, con dificultad, pero funcionaba. -¿Quieres algo antes de almorzar? ¿Un caramelo? ¿Grageas de todos los sabores, quizás?- añadió suspicazmente. - Sí, gra...¿eh?- Harry se interrumpió a él mismo, pensando si habría oído bien. -¿No las has probado nunca?- preguntó ella al ver la expresión de su invitado- Están buenísimas, aunque tienes que tener cuidado porque realmente son de todos los sabores- se rió para ella misma. Quizás los muggles también tengan unos caramelos llamados así, unas imitaciones o algo así- pensó Harry, pero no muy convencido. Le daba la sensación de que algo extraño estaba pasando. Y así era. Mientras aguardaba a que la señora Figg apareciese con las grageas, miró hacia la ventana vio a varias lechuzas en la ventana. Entre las que distinguió a la suya propia, Hedwig. Harry le hizo una seña indicándole que no era el mejor momento para entregarle sus cartas, cuando justo entró la Sra. Figg con las grageas, que eran totalmente verdaderas, de imitación tenían menos que Dumbledore de muggle, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse de dónde las había sacado, porque en ese momento, las lechuzas estaban dando picotazos como locas en la ventana. Como si no fuese con él, Harry intentó que su semblante pareciese normal y le dijo a la Sra. Figg: - Estoy desando probar sus grageas, señora- dijo él, cogiendo una roja. -¿No vas a dejar entrar a las lechuzas, Harry?- preguntó la anciana- ¿Acaso no quieres recibir los regalos de tus amigos? A Harry, de la impresión, escupió la gragea que tenía en su boca, que por poco deja tuerta a la pobre Sra. Figg. -¿Co...co...mo di..ce?- preguntó él fingiendo estar sorprendido- Lo siento- se disculpó por el altercado. -Vamos, Harry, ¿de verdad no sabías que tú y yo somos de la misma condición?- preguntó ella extrañada, mientras abría la ventana, por la que entraban las lechuzas enloquecidas. ¿De la misma condición?- se preguntó Harry. Pensó que cada vez le gustaba menos la Sra. Figg. Harry permanecía agachapado en la esquina del sofá, sin saber muy bien que hacer, mirando a la anciana, que más que demostrar estar sorprendida, resultaba apenada ante el descubrimiento de que Harry no tenía la más leve y remota idea de quién era ella. Entonces, como un rayo de luz, le vino la imagen que le hizo abrir los ojos. -¿Usted no será...por casualidad...Arabella Figg., verdad?- preguntó Harry, asombrado de su propia inteligencia. Por fin había recordado los nombres del "antiguo grupo" al que se había referido Dumbledore. Y uno de ellos era el de la Sra. Figg. La anciana pareció alegrarse ante el descubrimiento de Harry, y asintió feliz. -Vaya, que susto.- dijo Harry- ¿Y que era lo que quería Dumbledore de usted? Porque sé que mi padrino vino a buscarla.- dijo Harry sin poder contenerse. -Bueno, Harry, eso es algo secreto, que sólo unos pocos sabemos- dijo misteriosamente. -Lo siento- se lamentó Harry, quizás había sido algo imprudente al preguntarle eso a alguien que "prácticamente" acababa de conocer. -Creo que deberías abrir tus regalos, las lechuzas están impacientes- dijo la Sra. Figg con una sonrisa- En la comida te informaré sobre mi vida de bruja, de la que seguro que estarás deseoso conocer.  
  
Y sin más, desapareció con un ¡plin!, lo que hizo que Harry ya no pusiera en duda que la Sra. Figg era una auténtica bruja. Así que, algo contento porque no fuese el único con poderes mágicos de Privet Drive, se dispuso a ver sus regalos de cumpleaños. Además de a Hedwig, reconoció a la lechuza de Ron, la pobre y vieja Errol, que tenía pinta de estar muriéndose. Empezó con la carta de su amigo, que decía:  
  
¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!! Te envío un regalo que espero que te guste. Siento decirte que este verano no podrás pasar con nosotros las vacaciones. Mi padre ha hablado con Dumbledore, pero ni siquiera nos ha permitido que estés la última semana. Sólo ha accedido a que te recojamos la tarde anterior para comprar el material necesario para el próximo curso en el Callejón Diagon y llevarte a la mañana siguiente a la estación de King Cross para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. De verdad que siento que no puedas estar con nosotros aquí. Están hasta Hermione y Penélope, la novia de Percy. ¡¡Que los muggles no te amarguen las vacaciones!!  
  
Ron P.D: Ginny te manda recuerdos y te envía un detalle de su parte. (Creo que ya se ha puesto en contacto con Colin y Dennis Creevey para fundar tu club de fans, ja,ja!) P.D 2: ¡¡No te puedes imaginar los beneficios que están dando los "Sortilegios Weasly" de Fred y George!! Hasta me han comprado una túnica de gala nueva...  
  
Harry terminó de leer la carta bastante apenado, porque este verano tendría que pasarlo entero con los Dursleys. Aunque, quizás este verano sería diferente, gracias al descubrimiento de que la Sra. Figg era una bruja. Se preguntaba si Dumbledore tendría algo que ver con el repentino descubrimiento.  
  
Harry cogió los tres paquetes que iban con la carta de Ron. El primero contenía un gran pastel casero de la Sra. Weasly y un surtido de sus mejores dulces. El segundo era una botellita diminuta, llena de un líquido transparente, que, a simple vista, parecía agua. Harry la abrió y olió el contenido, el cual fue bastante desagradable. La cerró inmediatamente, lo que importa es el detalle- pensó, preguntándose si ese sería el de Ron o el de Ginny. Dejó la botellita encima de la mesa, y comenzó a desenvolver el tercer paquete, que era el más pequeño de todos. Era una bolita diminuta dorada, parecida a una snitch pero mucho más pequeña todavía. Era extraordinariamente hermosa, y a la vez, extraña. Como si guardase un gran secreto en su interior. Se quedó un tiempo contemplándola maravillado, sin saber por qué, le empezó a tomar cariño a la bola. Al rato, se dio cuenta de que venía acompañado por una pequeña nota que decía.  
  
Harry este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, no es gran cosa, pero aparenta menos de lo qué es. Llévalo siempre contigo y te será de gran utilidad. Ginny  
  
Cuando leyó la nota de Ginny, la Sra. Figg entró por la puerta para avisarle que la comida estaba lista. -¿Te pasa algo, Harry? - preguntó- Tienes la cara muy roja. -Eh...no,no, estoy bien, gracias- y al decir esto se guardó la bolita en el bolsillo y se puso aún más colorado. Decidió ir a almorzar (más bien lo decidió su estómago, que estaba hambriento) y después seguir con sus regalos. Llegó a la cocina, que era más grande de lo habitual y sin olor a gato, y contempló extasiado la cantidad de comida que había sobre la mesa. Realmente, la Sra. Figg se estaba esmerando. Harry le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Y, tras descubrir, que la comida no tenía sólo buena pinta, sino que estaba también deliciosa, volvió al salón a seguir viendo sus regalos, pensando que este cumpleaños estaba siendo uno de los mejores de su vida, por no decir el mejor. Cuando se dispuso a leer la carta de Hermione, la Sra. Figg, que estaba también en el salón dio un grito de sorpresa. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry -¿Sabes para qué sirve esto, Harry?- le dijo señalando la botella diminuta. -No- contestó él sinceramente. -Es un útil mágico, de los que quedan pocos en el mundo. Si lo agitas y su contenido se vuelve verde, significa que estás a salvo y todo va con normalidad, pero, sin embargo, si está rojo, quiere decir que tengas cuidado porque alguien quiere hacerte daño y lo conseguirá. Compruébalo tú mismo. Harry cogió la botella, algo apenado porque, si realmente había tan pocos, debía haber costado bastante dinero, y eso era algo de lo que los Weasly no tenían demasiado. Harry la agitó suavemente, y, para su sorpresa, no salió ni verde ni rojo, sino azul. -eh...¿azul? -Bueno, no sé. Nunca he visto ninguno de estos objetos en realidad- confesó la anciana- Sólo sé por algunos libros los dos colores más importantes, pero hay muchos más que te indican cosas menos importantes. Tendrás que consultar en algún libro para averiguarlo. Harry pensó que eso, tal vez, se lo dejaría a Hermione para que disfrutara investigando sobre él horas y horas en la biblioteca. Pero la Sra. Figg le sacó de su pensamiento al continuar hablando: -También sé que estos artilugios se llaman "lacrimóleo", ya que el líquido que contiene es, nada más y nada menos que lágrimas de fénix, lo que significa que, si en algún momento tienes una herida, Dios no lo quiera, bastará con una sola gota para sanarla. Vaya- pensó Harry- realmente es de mucho más valor de lo que había pensado al principio. Harry comprendió que todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender del maravilloso mundo mágico, ya que él, prácticamente, era de origen muggle. Al igual que Hermione, pero al contrario que él, ella estaba mucho más informada de todos estos asuntos y estaba casi seguro de que ella sabía perfectamente lo que era un lacrimóleo. Y, pensando en ella, se dispuso a leer su carta. Querido Harry: Espero que te encuentres bien y que estés pasando un feliz cumpleaños. ¡No todos los días se cumplen 15 años!. Yo estoy bien, estoy pasando unos días en La Madriguera con todos los Weasly, siento que no puedas estar aquí con nosotros, Ron me ha contado que Dumbledore no quiere que te alejes de donde estás. También fui a visitar a Víctor Krum el pasado mes a Bulgaria. ¡No sabes qué interesante es la historia mágica en ese país! He hecho muchas fotos mágicas, para que ni Ron ni tú os quedéis sin ver lo magnífica que es Bulgaria. Me despido, la Señora Weasly está avisándome que vaya a cenar. Muchos besos de Hermione  
  
P.D Compré tu regalo mientras estaba en Bulgaria. Lo elegimos entre Víktor y yo, espero que te guste.  
  
Preguntándose si la cosa entre Hermione y Krum iba en serio, y también sobre la reacción de Ron ante la noticia de que Hermione había ido a visitarlo, cogió el paquete y lo abrió. Al contrario de los otros regalos que había recibido, esto lo reconoció al instante: era una caja con el escudo de la selección de quidditch de Bulgaria. Harry, emocionado, se imaginó lo que había en su interior. Y, efectivamente, acertó. Contenía cuatro maravillosas bolas para jugar al quidditch: dos bludgers, una quaffle y la más querida por él y la que más conocía, la preciada snitch. Mientras observaba con detenimiento las pelotas, (que eran las oficiales, y de gran calidad, más incluso que con las que jugaba en Hogwarts) pensó que Hermione se había pasado esta vez con su regalo de cumpleaños. Ahora podría jugar al quidditch, su deporte favorito por excelencia, cuando quisiera, incluso en el jardín de los Dursleys. La sola idea le pareció divertida, pero, a la vez imposible. No quería imaginar la cara que pondrían sus parientes si hiciera una demostración tan "anormal" en su propio jardín (Pero, ¿qué pensarán los vecinos de nosotros?- se imaginó la expresión de Tía Petunia). Bastante animado, observó que ya sólo le quedaban dos paquetes, con sus respectivas cartas y una carta de pergamino viejo, el que supuso que sería de Hogwarts. Las otras dos serían de Hagrid y su padrino. Y así era:  
  
Querido Harry: Espero que te encuentres bien y que no haya sucedido nada raro por allí. Cómo ya te he dicho anteriormente, quiero que me informes de todo lo que te ocurra y de que avises a Dumbledore si notas que la cicatriz te vuelve a doler. En cuanto a mí, no te puedo decir dónde me encuentro, ya que sería peligroso revelártelo por si interceptan esta carta, sólo te puedo decir que estoy en un lugar bastante lejano. Ojalá te guste mi regalo por tu cumpleaños y te ayude a no aburrirte. Tu padrino Sirius  
  
A continuación, cogió el paquete que lo acompañaba. Era un juego de gobstons de oro macizo, el mismo que anhelaba hace dos veranos cuando se hospedó en el Caldero Chorreante. Y, por último, le llegó el turno a Hagrid:  
  
¿Qué hay, Harry? Te escribo por tu cumpleaños y para enviarte tu merecido regalo. No es mucho, pero cuando nos volvamos a ver, te esperará una gran sorpresa. Como sabrás, este verano estoy muy ocupado llevando a cabo los asuntos que me ordenó Dumbledore, junto con Madame Máxime. Tengo muchas cosas que contaros a ti, a Ron y a Hermione. Espero que nos veamos pronto, cuídate Hagrid  
  
Junto con esto, venía un paquete con todos sus chucherias favoritas, de las que solía comprar a la mujer del carrito en el expreso de Hogwarts. Después, contempló de nuevo todos sus regalos (la Sra. Figg se encontraba a su lado haciendo exactamente lo mismo), llegó a la conclusión de que el verano no se le presentaba del todo mal y que aquel cumpleaños había sido, sin duda, muy feliz.  
  
4.- Un verano no tan largo  
  
Después del día de su cumpleaños, los días pasaron rápidamente para Harry. Pasó el tiempo y Dudley volvió de su campamento, más gordo y rechoncho si cabe. Pero eso no le importó a Harry, ya que, después de descubrir que su anciana vecina, la Sra.Figg pertenecía al mundo mágico como él, pasaba la gran parte de su tiempo en su casa. Esto le hacía sentir a Harry como si estuviese en su verdadero hogar, algo que sólo había sentido en Hogwarts y en la Madriguera, la casa de los Weasly. Esto no significaba que no quisiese ir este verano junto con sus amigos, al contrario. Pero, como no podía ser porque Dumbledore había ordenado que permaneciese en Privet Drive, tampoco estaba mal eso de pasar las vacaciones con su vecina bruja. Una tarde, mientras la Sra. Figg dormía en el sofá, Harry seguía inspeccionando la casa. Unos días antes, Harry pidió permiso a la anciana para poder investigar todo lo que tenía en su casa, y ella se lo concedió con gusto. Así que Harry subió las escaleras y decidió visitar la biblioteca por primera vez. Cuando se internó dentro de ella, supuso que la Sra. Figg la había agrandado mediante medios mágicas, ya que las dimensiones de la sala no eran normales. Harry contempló todos los libros que había, que eran bastante numerosos, y entre ellos, descubrió con sorpresa que poseía el ejemplar de "Moste Potente Potions" , un libro bastante conocido para él, ya que en segundo curso, él, Ron y Hermione lo sacaron de la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts para poder preparar la Poción Multijugos y así convertirse en alumnos de Slytherin por un tiempo para poder sacarle a Malfoy si él era el heredero de Slytherin. Pero, desgraciadamente, no sirvió para nada ya que Malfoy no sabía nada sobre el tema y lo único que consiguieron es que a la pobre Hermione le saliera pelos y bigote, ya que se convirtió en gato. Y, al recordar esto, también recordó los acontecimientos que le ocurrieron en segundo curso. La verdad es que Harry todos los años se enfrentaba a duras pruebas, en primero rescató la Piedra Filosofal de manos de Voldemort, en segundo volvió a escapar de él, bueno, realmente escapó de su recuerdo. Y no sólo eso sino que salvó a Ginny y limpió el nombre de Hagrid. Y así hasta llegar a ahora. La verdad, es que si estoy vivo es de milagro- pensó Harry. Y también recordó las predicciones que le hacía su profesora de Adivinación, Sybill Trelawney. Si todas sus predicciones fueran ciertas, Harry sería ahora mismo una especie de muerto viviente, ya que la gran afición de la profesora Trelawney era predecir muertes súbitas a Harry. Harry se rió para sus adentros al recordar a su profesora. Pero también una vez escuchó una verdadera predicción de sus labios, la de que un vasallo volvería al lado del Señor Tenebroso y se alzaría más grande y fuerte que nunca. Y ocurrió que sea misma noche, Colagusano escapó y se reunió con Voldemort. Lo que ahora él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas es que la otra parte de la predicción no se cumpliese. Ya que lo último que quería es que Voldemort se hiciera más poderoso. Eso es lo que Dumbledore quiere evitar- pensó. Quiere detenerle antes de que se haga demasiado poderoso. Pero sus pensamientos volvieron otra vez a la habitación en la que se encontraba. Y preguntándose para que querría la Sra. Figg el libro donde se explicaban a hacer las pociones multijugos, siguió examinando los libros. Reconoció algunos libros más que se encontraban en la Sección Prohibida, pero no se interesó mucho en eso, ya que encontró algo que le causaba más expectación. Era un trofeo. Pero no era un trofeo corriente, como el que le dieron a él y a Ron al terminar segundo curso, sino uno... especial. No sabía por qué, pero tenía algo que no poseían los demás. Tenía la misma sensación que cuando miraba la bola dorada que le regaló Ginny. El trofeo poseía la figura de un fénix, resplandeciente y hermoso, le recordaba un poco a Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore. Luego pensó que seguramente todos los fénix serían parecidos, y además, no es que hubiese visto muchos en su vida. De hecho, sólo sabía de la existencia de Fawkes. Recorrió con los dedos la figura, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la placa que había abajo. La leyó con interés y observó que ponía: "A la Sra. Arabella Figg, por su colaboración en la "Orden del Fénix". ¿La Orden del Fénix? - se preguntó Harry, realmente tenía bastantes cosas que preguntarle a la Sra.Figg sobre las cosas que había hecho. Al parecer, era una bruja bastante importante, ya que poseía la confianza del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Pero, para su sorpresa, no era el único trofeo que había en la biblioteca. Este segundo era más grande, pero también mucho menos bonito. Ni tampoco poseía nada especial, por lo menos a los ojos de Harry. En este ponía: "A Arabella Figg, por sus esfuerzos luchando contra el Lado Oscuro". Harry se preguntó si la Sra. Figg sería una aurora jubilada, o tal vez, seguiría en activo. Bueno eso es imposible, pensó, ya que ya no había aurores. O por lo menos eso creía, tal vez ya se habían puesto en funcionamiento de nuevo. El grito de la Sra. Figg indicándole que la cena ya estaba lista, sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento. Durante la cena, Harry se preguntó el modo de sacar el tema de conversación que deseaba, cuando la anciana le empezó a hablar. -Así que hoy has estado en la biblioteca, ¿verdad? -Eh...sí. ¿He hecho algo malo?- Harry intentó recordar si la Sra. Figg le había dicho algo sobre que esa sala estuviese prohibida. -Oh, no, por supuesto que no, cariño- sonrió ella- No tienes prohibida ninguna parte de esta casa. Aunque me gustaría que no te pasases mucho por mis aposentos, no es por nada, pero...no sé, lo preferiría. -No se preocupe, no entrare en él.- Harry no tenía ningún interés de entrar allí, ya que consideraba que no tendría nada importante. Pero ya que le decía que no debía entrar... le apetecía hacerlo. El profesor Snape tiene razón, pensó él, siento atracción por romper las normas. Bueno, es hora de preguntarle sobre los Trofeos... -¿Y habrás visto ya mis preciados trofeos, no?- preguntó la Sra. Fig., Harry se preguntó si sabría leer los pensamientos o simplemente era coincidencia. -Sí, Sra. Figg, ¿qué es la orden del Fénix? -Bueno, Harry, es bastante complicado de explicar, eh...verás... -¿Era usted aurora?- preguntó Harry sin poder contenerse. -Llámame de tu, Harry, por favor, no soporto que me llamen de usted, hace que me sienta más vieja de lo que soy...- continuó hablando Harry comprendió que si seguía preguntándole, lo único que conseguiría era ponerla en un aprieto, era obvio que no quería hablar del tema. Seguramente, sería algo secreto. Genial, así tendría muchas más cosas que contar a sus amigos Ron y Hermione cuando los volviese a ver. Por cierto, sería dentro de muy poco. Tan sólo quedaban dos semanas para que comenzase el curso escolar, y Ron le había dicho que pasarían a recogerle un día antes. Cuando terminó de cenar, se sentó un rato a ver la televisión, antes de volver a casa delos Dursleys. Estaba realmente interesando en un documental sobre el comportamiento de las lechuzas, cuando giró la cabeza y casi se cae de la impresión (lo habría hecho si no estuviese sentado). Dobby se encontraba sentado cómodamente a su lado, mirándole con sus grandes ojos como pelotas de tenis. Harry observó que ya no estaba tan delgado como antes. -¡¡Dobby!! -Dobby ha venido a visitar a Harry Potter. Dobby fue primero a verle a su casa, pero a Dobby le dijo una mujer que Harry Potter estaba aquí. -¿Una mujer?- preguntó Harry. -Sí, casi se muere del susto cuando me vio, Harry Potter. -Oh, no- murmuró, ahora tendría problemas cuando volviese a casa de los Dursleys. -Dobby le ha comprado a Harry Potter un regalo por su cumpleaños, tome, Harry Potter.- Dobby le entregó un paquete, y Harry adivinando que sería, lo abrió. -¡Unos calcetines! Muchas gracias Dobby, son muy... originales.- y de verdad lo eran, uno tenía un dragón echando fuego por la boca, y el otro era de sirenas, representando las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos del curso pasado- ¿los has hecho tú, no? -Sí, Harry Potter. Dobby ahora no tiene casi nada que hacer en vacaciones. Sólo se encarga de limpiar los cuartos del castillo de vez en cuando para que no se acumule el polvo, Harry Potter. Y Dobby pensó que debía hacerle a Harry Potter un regalo por su cumpleaños porque Harry Potter es noble y valiente, y a hecho mucho por Dobby, y Dobby quería agradecérselo. -Tú también has hecho por mí, Dobby- dijo recordando la segunda prueba del Torneo, que no habría superado sin la ayuda de Dobby. Y sin la ayuda del impostor Barty Crouch, pensó.- ¿Y cómo está Winky? ¿Se ha recuperado? -Bueno... verá Harry Potter, Winky hizo algo terrible, señor- dijo asustado - Winky se tiró por la ventana. Harry sintió mucha lástima por ella, Winky quería mucho al señor Crouch y a su hijo, y ahora los dos estaban muertos. A Winky le debió de dar un ataque o algo así, la verdad es que estaba muy mal cuando la vio por última vez. -¿Pero está bien ya? -Esta muy grave, Harry Potter- empezó a sollozar- ¡Oh, Harry Potter es tan gentil y sensible! ¡Harry Potter se preocupa por los elfos domésticos, cosa que no hace la mayoría de los magos! -Bueno, no soy el único. Hermione se preocupa mucho más- pensó en voz alta. -¡Oh, Harry Potter es capaz de escoger a buenos amigos también! ¡Hasta tiene una amiga que se preocupa por nosotros, los elfos! ¡Y también el que le dio la prenda a Dobby es muy noble, Harry Potter!- dijo señalando el jersey rojo oscuro que le dio Ron las pasadas Navidades. -Pero, ¿se recuperará? Me refiero a Winky- preguntó él, volviendo al tema anterior. -Los médicos dicen que sí, Harry Potter. -Me alegro- comentó él. -¡oh, a Dobby le da tanta pena, Harry Potter! -Estoy seguro que se pondrá bien enseguida, Dobby- le dijo él con voz tranquilizadora. -No me refiero a Winky, señor, me refiero a usted, Harry Potter. -¿A mi?- preguntó él extrañado, lo único que le faltaba es que hasta los elfos domésticos sintieran pena por él. -Sí, Harry Potter. Dobby escucha en Hogwarts cosas y se entera, señor. Y Dobby escuchó el otro día al profesor Snape decirle al profesor Dumbledore que se planean ataques contra usted, Harry Potter, y que por eso Harry Potter no podía irse con el que le dio la prenda a Dobby, señor. -Ah, bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado a que Voldemort haga todo lo posible por eliminarme del mapa.- contestó Harry como si tal cosa. Cualquier otro habría reaccionado de distinta manera, pero no un Harry Potter al que ya se había enfrentado varias veces con él. Un Harry Potter que tenía presente casi todos los días a Voldemort en su vida, ya sea de una manera o de otra. Así que realmente Snape en un espía...- pensó él. -¡Dobby admira el valor de Harry Potter!- de pronto se paró- ¡ A Dobby se le ha hecho tarde, señor, Dobby tiene que regresar al castillo, señor, el día libre de Dobby ha terminado. Y al decir esto salió corriendo por la ventana, y, en un momento, desapareció de la vista de Harry. Pensó que ya era hora de regresar a casa de los Dursleys, ya que era bastante tarde. Y, si estaba en lo cierto, mañana le esperaría hacer un castigo duro, a causa de la visita de Dobby a Privet Drive. Y no se equivocó. Cuando llegó al número 4, Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia le esperaban furiosos. Le contaron el altercado que había ocurrido por la tarde, el que le abrió la puerta fue el mismísimo Dudley que se desmayó al ver a ese "bichejo horrible" según las palabras de Tía Petunia al describir al pobre Dobby. A Harry casi le da un ataque de risa al imaginarse la escena y la expresión de Dudley y Dobby, pero no se pudo dar el gusto ya que sus tíos lo consideraban culpable de los hechos y, tal y como él esperaba, le pusieron un castigo para el día siguiente, lo que significaba que no podría visitar a la Sra. Figg. A la mañana siguiente Harry se tuvo que levantar casi al alba para poder cumplir su castigo que consistía en arreglar todo el jardín. Al principio pensó que tampoco era una tarea tan dura, pero, cuando vio el estado del jardín, cambió de idea, estaba seguro de que Dudley había hecho todo lo posible por hacerle el trabajo más duro la noche anterior. Y lo que más le fastidió fue que, cuando terminó de arreglar los arriates, Tía Petunia le estropeó todo el trabajo ya que pasó corriendo por ellos gritando. Luego se dio cuenta de que no lo hacía por fastidiar a Harry, sino porque una asquerosa rata corría detrás de ella, y sabía perfectamente que su Tía sentía un asco tremendo por las ratas. Era algo parecido a lo que sentía por él mismo, pensó Harry apenado. Cuando terminó su castigo ya había anochecido, y lo único que le apeteció hacer era echarse en la cama y dormir por lo menos 15 horas. Pensó que Dobby, por lo menos, no había hecho nada por evitar que volviese a Hogwarts como hizo hace tres veranos, ya que eso supondría que sufriría grandes daños físicamente a causa del afán del elfo por protegerle. Lo último que pensó antes de dormirse es que ya faltaba poco para que los Weasly lo recogieran y se pudiese marchar de allí hasta el próximo verano. Y, para bien de Harry, el esperado día llegó. Ron, dos días antes de la recogida, le envió una nota comunicándole la hora en que pasarían por él. Cuando Harry se lo comunicó a los Dursleys, casi se mueren del susto, ya que la última visita de los Weasly a Privet Drive no era muy bien recordada por ellos, y sobre todo, por Dudley, que fue víctima de los "caramelos longuilinguos" de Fred y George. Pero, para alegría de sus tíos, los Weasly llegaron de forma normal, a ojos de los Dursleys, en un coche, que Harry supuso que les había dejado el Ministerio. Harry comprobó desde la ventana de que venían en el coche la señora Weasly, Fred y George, Ginny, Ron y Hermione. La madre de Ron se bajó del coche y tocó al timbre.  
5.- Jornada de compras  
  
Tía Petunia abrió la puerta, sin ningún asomo de cordial bienvenida en su rostro. -¡Chico, baja, han venido a por ti!- gritó Tío Vernon. Harry bajó apresuradamente las escaleras (todo lo más apresuradamente que le permitía llevando su gran baúl y la jaula con Hedwig), y corrió a saludar a la Sra. Weasly, que lo recibió con un gran abrazo. Después, los gemelos se bajaron y le ayudaron a llevar su equipaje. -Bueno...mucho gusto de conocerles. Nos llevamos a Harry ya- y al decir esto, tendió la mano a los Dursleys, que se la estrecharon con una mirada no muy confiada. -Hasta el verano que viene, supongo- dijo Harry como despedida. -Adiós- contestó Tía Petunia rápidamente. Y después de las rápidas despedidas, Harry montó en el coche, entre Ron y Hermione. -Hola, Harry- les dijeron ellos. -Hola- su mirada se dirigió hasta la otra punta del sillón (bastante largo, dicho sea de paso) en la que se encontraba Ginny con la cabeza gacha- Hola, Ginny. -Hola, me alegro de verte- balbuceó ella con la cara totalmente roja. Y Harry tampoco fue menos. Los demás ocupantes del sillón trasero contemplaron la escena de "saludo" divertidos y dirigieron a Harry una mirada picarona. Harry desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia otro lado, intentando evitar la mirada de Ron, y contempló feliz cómo se alejaban de Privet Drive. Al alejarse del barrio, el coche comenzó a ir mucho más rápido y Harry dejó de mirar por la ventana ya que lo único que podía ver era manchurrones. -Ya hemos llegado- dijo el chofer. Todos se bajaron del coche y se dirigieron hacia el caldero Chorreante, la entrada al Callejón Diagon. Al entrar en el establecimiento, vieron a muchos rostros conocidos, como el de Tom, el tabernero. También reconocieron en una mesa del final a Cornelius Fudge hablando en susurros con Lucius Malfoy. Los Weasly, Hermione y Harry se sentaron en la mesa que se encontraba más alejada de ellos. -¿Qué estarán tramando esos dos?- preguntó Hermione por lo bajo, de manera que sólo lo oyeron Harry y Ron. -Ni idea. Pero creo que nada bueno- contestó Ron. La opinión respecto a Cornelius Fudge había cambiado para todos ellos después de presenciar el curso pasado la escena entre Dumbledore y Fudge, que se negaba a creer en el regreso de Voldemort. Después de tomar algo de picar, la Sra. Weasly se dirigió a todos ellos: -Ahora vamos al Callejón Diagon, compraremos primero los libros y materiales que necesitaréis. -Mamá, Fred y yo vamos a ir la tienda de quiddich para comprar nuestras escobas, ¿vale?- comunicó George. -Vamos a comprarnos dos saetas de fuego- dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo a Harry. -De eso nada- replicó su madre- Aunque hayáis conseguido mucho dinero con vuestras "bromitas" no consentiré que malgastéis el dinero de esa manera. Un lote de dos escobas así sería demasiado. -Esta bien mamá- dijeron a coro los dos.- Iremos montados en mariposas, para que estés tranquila- añadió Fred en tono confidencial a Harry. -Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpierais, después de comprar todo lo que os haga falta, regresaremos aquí para pasar la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Arthur, Percy y Penélope vendrán también. Después de decir esto, la Sra. Weasly cogió a Ginny y salió del Caldero Chorreante, Fred y George se dirigieron a la Tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch. Así que Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos, para más tarde llegarse a Flourish y Bloots, para comprar sus nuevos libros, después de sacar su dinero de la cámara acorazada de Harry en Gringotts, el banco mágico. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la librería, Harry sacó por primera vez su lista de libros que debía comprar y comprobó que sólo tenía que comprar dos libros: Guía de Transformación, clase 5 y Libro de Encantamientos, nivel Avanzado. Cuando salieron del establecimiento cargados con sus nuevos libros, sobre todo Hermione, ya que ella tenía más asignaturas que él y Ron, comenzaron a hablar animadamente. -Tengo muchas ganas de que empiece el curso, las clases de este año serán interesantísimas, ya que este año nos examinaremos del TIMO, que es muy importante...- parloteaba Hermione. -Hermione, no nos amargues las vacaciones que nos quedan.- dijo con pesadumbre Ron. -No creo que debas tomártelo tan a la ligera, Ron, estos exámenes son muy importantes para poder seguir estudiando magia.- replicó ella. -Lo que no entiendo es como vas a dar abasto este año, con todo lo que tendrás que hacer ahora que eres "importante".- dijo él de manera extraña. Harry ya estaba viendo una nueva discusión entre sus dos amigos, así que decidió intervenir antes de que la cosa fuera a peor y de que Hermione comenzara el contraataque. -¿Por qué eres importante, Hermione? ¿Acaso ha pasado algo y no me he enterado?- preguntó él. -Bueno, es que se me ha olvidado decírtelo, ya sabes, como hemos tenido tan poco tiempo desde que te recogimos...- contestó ella un poco colorada- verás, eh.. Este año voy a ser una prefecta de Gryffindor- esto último lo dijo con una pequeña nota de orgullo contenido en su voz. A Harry esta noticia no le extrañó, ya que Hermione tenía todo lo que se pedía de un buen prefecto, ya que era inteligente, responsable y estudiosa. En realidad, Harry se lo debía de haber imaginado o preguntarle a Hermione, ya que era de suponer que la hicieran este año que comenzaban quinto y que es cuando se eligen a los prefectos. Harry se sintió un poco apenado por no haberle preguntado nada a su amiga, con todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza, se había olvidado de ella. -ah, que bien. Bueno, casi me lo imaginaba- sonrió él- me alegro por ti. -¿Has visto, Ron? Deberías aprender de Harry.- dijo ella dirigiéndose a Ron. -¡ Mira, Hermione, me da igual que seas prefecta!¡Haz lo que te dé la gana!- dijo Ron enfurecido. -¡Que no te quepa duda de que eso haré!- replicó ella. -Ron, ser prefecto no es malo. Si a ella le hace ilusión...- intentó Harry poner fin a la pelea. -Ya, pero seguro que se convierte en Percy 2, todos los prefectos son iguales, se creen mejores porque sean "prefectos perfectos". -Eso no es verdad- Hermione le dirigía a Ron una mirada fulminante. -Cedric era prefecto y no era así- empezó a decir Harry como para sí mismo, aunque sus dos amigos le escucharon perfectamente. Los dos parecieron olvidar sus discusiones y se dirigieron una mirada entre ellos de no saber qué hacer. Sabían perfectamente que Harry todavía recordaba todo lo ocurrido el año pasado y ahora Ron y Hermione se sentían culpables por haberle hecho recordar todo aquello otra vez. Así que comprendieron que era una estupidez discutir entre ellos por una tontería así, y Hermione propuso tomar un helado en Florean Fortescue. Cuando se sentaron en la terraza de la heladería, se pusieron de nuevo a hablar animadamente, e hicieron que a Harry se le fuese todo eso de la cabeza. Harry se sintió feliz de tener unos amigos así, aunque, como todo el mundo, tenían sus diferencias. Se sintió agradecido de que le hicieran que tuviese la cabeza en otra parte, aunque tampoco quería que se preocuparan demasiado por él. Y no sólo ellos, sabía que ellos no eran los únicos que se preocupaban por él, la Sra. Weasly también lo hacía, se lo notó en su mirada al recogerle de casa de los Dursleys. Y se preocupaban también todos los Weasly, ya que ninguno de ellos mencionaba nada que pudiera hacerle sentir mal. Cuando terminaron su helado, se dirigieron hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin, a comprarse una túnica nueva, ya que en la carta de Hogwarts decía que todos los alumnos de cuarto en adelante debían llevar una túnica de gala. Harry se preguntó por qué, ya que el año pasado fue por el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero ¿por qué este año también?. Entraron y se encontraron a Ginny probándose una túnica de gala de color verde. Está muy guapa- pensó Harry para sí mismo, contento de que Ron no pudiese saber lo que estaba pensando, ya que no sabía cuál sería su reacción si supiera que le estaba empezando a gustar Ginny. Mientras Harry miraba a Ginny embelesado con la mirada perdida, Ron estaba mirando túnicas qué creía que le sentaría bien a Harry, ya que él ya tenía su túnica, regalo de Fred y George, así que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de Harry a su hermana. Pero Hermione sí lo hizo y le dirigió una sonrisa, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. -Vamos, dile algo. Nunca hablas con ella- le susurró ella al oído. Hermione se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar túnicas para ella, guiñándole un ojo a Harry. Harry se puso colorado, extrañado del comportamiento de Hermione. Ella parecía comprenderle, al contrario de Ron, que estaba completamente ajeno a la situación. "O tal vez no quisiera enterarse- pensó él- quizá no le haga gracia". En ese momento, Ginny se percató de la presencia de Harry, que se encontraba totalmente parado delante de ella, y le saludó. Harry no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a ella y hablarle, aunque en el fondo lo estaba deseando. -Hola- dijo él tímidamente, y armándose de valor le dijo: Esa túnica te sienta muy bien. Estás realmente...guapa. Sorprendiéndose él mismo de su comentario, que nunca le había hecho a una chica, dirigió una mirada de soslayo a donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no le hubiera oído lo que acababa de decir. -Gra...gra...cias- tartamudeó como pudo ella, llegando aun grado de rojo en su cara que era alarmante, Harry incluso se asustó por si se estaba poniendo enferma. Aunque él no era menos... -Eh, Ginny, esto... te quería agradecer tu regalo. Me gustó mucho, lo llevo siempre, mira- y se sacó la pequeña bola del interior de su túnica. -Ah, no es nada, de verdad, me alegro de que te gustara. Lo elegí yo- y le dirigió una sonrisa. Harry creyó que se iba al suelo. Le estaba gustando hablar con Ginny, aunque no fuese una conversación muy fluida, ya era más de lo que solían hablar ellos normalmente. Debería entablar más conversaciones con ella- pensó. -Oye, me gustaría que hablásemos más de vez en cuando, apenas lo hacemos. -Claro, me gustaría mucho. Me agrada hablar contigo. La verdad es que esta es la primera vez que me hablas- sonrió ella tímidamente. -Bueno, tú tampoco es que comiences muchas conversaciones. Estamos en paz- dijo Harry feliz. -Ya, bueno, es que yo...- -¡¡Mira Harry, esta es perfecta!!- le gritó Ron. -Ron, estoy segura de que la túnica podrá esperar- le dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada significativa. Ron la miraba sin entender. -No, da igual. Ya voy- y se dirigió a Ginny- Me ha gustado hablar contigo, ahora me voy a ver que túnica me han elegido. -Hasta luego. Harry dejó a Ginny, que se metió en los probadores "mamá, me voy a llevar esta" le dijo a la Sra. Weasly, y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos. -¿De qué hablabais?- preguntó extrañado Ron. -De nada- se apresuró a contestar Harry- Me la probaré. Y se metió en los probadores rápidamente antes de que su amigo le notase el sonrojo de la cara. La túnica que le habían escogido era de color gris oscuro, Harry pensó que Ron y Hermione habían escogido bien, ni él mismo la habría elegido mejor. Cuando salió, dispuesto a comprársela, Hermione estaba ya pagando la suya, de color lila claro. Salieron de la tienda, ya con sus túnicas nuevas, cuando Harry divisó de lejos a la Sra. Figg su vecina bruja. Harry comenzó a correr para saludarla y presentársela a Ron y Hermione, cuando se paró en seco al ver que salía del Callejón Diagon y entraba en el callejón Knockturn, la calle donde se encontraban todas las tiendas dedicadas al Lado Oscuro. -¿A dónde ibas?- le preguntó Ron cuando le alcanzó. -¿Has visto a alguien conocido?- dijo Hermione levantando la vista a ver si encontraba a algún compañero o alguien que conociera. -¿Qué hacía la Sra. Figg entrando al ese callejón?- se preguntó Harry en voz alta sin hacer caso de los comentarios de Ron y Hermione. -¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos a la vez. -¿La Sra. Figg? -¿Quién es esa? -Es mi vecina- respondió Harry, y les comenzó a contar todo lo que había descubierto sobre ella y lo que sabía al respecto. -Así que tiene un Trofeo sobre "La Orden del Fénix"...- dijo como pensado para sí misma Hermione. -¿Sabes algo sobre ella? Porque yo no lo he oído en mi vida- dijo Ron. -Ni yo. -Creo que he leído algo sobre el tema. Pero no recuerdo en qué libro. No puede ser en Historia de Hogwarts porque creo que no es nada relacionado con el colegio, y en tampoco creo que en Brujería del siglo XXI, no, que va, ahí no... -Bueno, creo que podrías preguntárselo mañana a tus amigos los pref...- comenzó a decir Ron pero que se detuvo al instante al recibir una mirada cargada de Hermione y otra de Harry de no-empecemos. Siguieron hablaron sobre el tema y cada uno diciendo lo que pensaba que sería la "Orden del Fénix", aunque algunas suposiciones eran totalmente imposible, desde el Ministerio de Magia de los Fénix a un Diccionario donde se encontraba el orden de nacimiento de estos animales. Cuando se encontraron de vuelta en el Caldero Chorreante, toda la familia Weasly se encontraba allí, a excepción de Bill y Charlie que habían vuelto a sus trabajos, según le explicó Ron a Harry después. Todos estaban rodeados de compras, excepto Percy que lo estaba de libros, pero los ojos de Harry se detuvieron en las nuevas escobas de los gemelos, para variar, ya que era un gran forofo del quidditch, su deporte favorito por excelencia. -Son las nuevas Nimbus 2002- les dijo Fred emocionado, al entender el gesto de Harry. -Sí, dejan muy atrás a las 2001, estoy deseando ver la cara que pone Malfoy cuando vea que todo el equipo de Gryffindor tiene escobas mejores que la suya.- dijo George como si estuviese viendo en ese momento la cara de rabia de Malfoy. -Acabamos de ver a Angelina y a Alicia en la tienda de Artículos para el Quidditch, y se han comprado cada una la Cleansweep 9, que también deja atrás a la Nimbus 2001 de Malfoy- dijo todavía más emocionado Fred. -Y nos han dicho que Katie también se ha comprado otra Nimbus 2002. Ahora todo el equipo tenemos escobas nuevas y buenas.- George ya no cabía en sí de tanta alegría. -Ya veo a Malfoy: "Papi, papi, quiero una escoba nueva, quiero una Saeta de Fuego, cómpramela papi, di que sí..."- todos se rieron con la espléndida imitación de Fred. -No creo que Malfoy compre nada que tenga Harry, ¿verdad?- le dijo George entre risas a Harry. Y así pasaron todos una magnífica velada, charlando y riendo. Incluso Penélope, la novia de Percy, se animó a contar chistes. Todo iba estupendamente hasta que salió el tema de Cornelius Fudge. -¿De que estaría hablando ese estúpido viejete con el padre de Malfoy?- preguntó Ron a su padre. La Sra. Weasly ni siquiera se molestó en corregirle, ella tampoco le tenía mucho agrado. -Pues no lo sé, pero sospecho que hablaban con algo relacionado con esto- y al decirlo sacó el diario "El Profeta" y lo leyó en voz alta:  
  
POSIBLE NUEVO DIRECTOR EN EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS  
  
Esta mañana ha tenido lugar una importantísima reunión con todos los miembros del Ministerio, al mando de nuestro Señor Ministro Cornelius Fudge para decidir si Albus Dumbledore puede seguir al mando del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El motivo por el que la tarea llevada a cabo por Dumbledore como director de este colegio sea puesto en duda lo ha revelado hoy Fudge, el cual asegura que Dumbledore no se encuentra en condiciones mentales para conducir un centro de tanto rango como Hogwarts y, además, afirma el hecho de que Albus Dumbledore no merece poseer este alto cargo. El resto del Ministerio ha estado totalmente desacuerdo con este argumento, ya que creen que este hombre ha sabido llevar muy bien su puesto el tiempo que ha estado al mando de él, además de ser un mago de alto prestigio, considerado un genio por todos sus descubrimientos y hazañas, entre las que destacan, como todos nuestros lectores sabrán el descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y la derrota del mago tenebroso Grindelwand. A pesar de la disconformidad de la mayoría del Ministerio, Fudge ha declarado que el asunto no quedará así, ya que ha prometido que revelará pruebas de que Dumbledore no es capaz de llevar su puesto en breve. Mientras tanto, Hogwarts seguirá contando con su director, hasta nueva orden. Entre los nombres que se barajan para ser nuevo director, se encuentra el nombre de Mundungus Fletcher, propuesto por el mismísimo Dumbledore.  
  
Todos quedaron totalmente alucinados ante la noticia de que Fudge quería echar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts. El primero en reaccionar fue Ron. -¿Pero como osa a intentar arrebatarle el puesto a Dumbledore? Seguro que uno de los que lo aprobaron fue Lucius Malfoy. - dijo ofendido. -Así es Ron, Malfoy fue de los pocos que estuvieron de acuerdo, junto con otros más, que, casualmente, fueron culpados de ser partidarios de Quien- Tú-Sabes hace años.- le contestó el Sr.Weasly. -¿Crees que esto es un plan de Quien-Tú-Sabes, papá?- dijo Percy, dándose aires de importancia al decirlo. -No sé, pero sería bastante astuto por su cuenta. Así se quitaría de en medio a Dumbledore. Sabe perfectamente que si Dumbledore se cruzara en su camino, le haría mucho daño y no quiere correr riesgos.- explicó el Sr.Weasly. -Vamos a dejar el tema, por favor. No quiero hablar de esto- pidió la Sra. Weasly. Todos callaron lo que pensaban decir y siguieron cenando hasta que a Harry le vino una cosa a la cabeza: -Sr. Weasly, ¿qué ha pasado con Ludo Bagman? -Pues en realidad nadie lo sabe, Harry, se dio a la fuga, luego se descubrió que andaba traficando dinero negro con los duendes- dijo con resentimiento el padre de Ron. -¿Se ha encontrado un sustituto ya, papá?- preguntó Fred. -No, se barajan nombres, pero no hay ninguno seguro. -¿ Y del señor Crouch?- preguntó Hermione. -Oh, claro que sí, Weatherby lo sustituirá encantado- le respondió George muy serio antes de que su padre lo hiciera. -Esto no es asunto de risa, George- dijo Percy con voz de ultratumba. -No nos amargues la fiesta, Weatherby- le cortó Fred. -Ya basta. Percy tiene razón, no es para hacer gracias sobre eso, ¿entendido? Ahora todos a la cama, ¡ya!- dijo la Sra. Weasly con voz seria y severa. Harry, Hermione y todos los hijos Weasly menos Percy, se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones para preparar todo el equipaje que llevarían a Hogwarts al día siguiente y poco después, adentrarse en un largo sueño. Cuando llevaba ya varias horas dormidos, Harry se despertó en mitad de la noche sobresaltado, y corrió a despertar a Ron, su compañero de habitación. -¡Ron, Ron!- cuando abrió los ojos le dijo: Acabo de acordarme de quién es Mundungus Fletcher, es el que Dumbledore mencionó a final del curso pasado junto con Arabella Figg.  
  
Pero Ron no le dijo nada, sólo le respondió con un sonoro ronquido.  
6.- Cambio de "aires"  
  
A la mañana siguiente, la Sra. Weasly llegó a la habitación donde se encontraban durmiendo profundamente Harry y Ron bien temprano para que pudiesen llegar a tiempo a la estación de King Cross. Con todo el ajetreo de subir y bajar escaleras, las colas en el cuarto de baño y evitar que nadie se dejase nada en casa, a Harry se le olvidó volver a comentarle a Ron su descubrimiento sobre Mundungus Fletcher. Justo después de desayunar, todos con el sueño reflejado en sus caras, se dispusieron a montarse de nuevo en el coche del Ministerio, sin duda ampliado mágicamente ya que no era normal que en un coche muggle normal pudiesen viajar cómodamente ocho personas, más 6 grandes baules, tres escobas, la jaula de Hedwig y Pigwidgeon, y el gato de Hermione, Crookshanks, que se encontraba especialmente inquieto ese día. Llegaron a la estación un cuarto de hora antes de que partiera el Expreso de Hogwarts, cogieron los carritos para transportar los baúles, y empezaron a traspasar la barrera para llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Los primeros en pasar fueron Fred y George, para luego darle paso a Ron y Ginny. Pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar, Ron se dio un puntapié con su carrito y cayó al suelo, concentrando así la atención de todos los muggles que pasaban por ahí. Ron empezó a alejar a la multitud que se había concentrado a su alrededor alegando que no había pasado nada y diciéndole a Harry en voz baja para que no le escuchasen los muggles, que pasase el primero con Ginny. Harry obedeció y pasó junto con Ginny sin decir nada el uno al otro, extrañado con la actitud de su amigo, antes de traspasar la barrera dirigió una última mirada hacia donde se encontraba Ron y observó que Hermione se encontraba a su lado preocupándose por él, y Harry lo comprendió al instante. A Ron se le nota el plumero- pensó con una sonrisa Harry, estando ya el andén nueve y tres cuartos con la vista del Expreso de Hogwarts ante sus ojos. Ginny se percató de su sonrisa y le preguntó de qué se reía. Nada, sólo de la buena pareja que hacen- le contestó Harry sonriendo aún más señalando a Ron y a Hermione que acababan de llegar, Ron aún quejándose de su supuesto dolor del pie. Y al mirarlos, Ginny se rió también. Es verdad. A mi hermano le gusta desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad?- al contestarle Harry a su pregunta encogiéndose de hombros, Ginny prosiguió- ¿No te ha contado nada Ron al respecto? Vaya. ¿A ti sí? No, pero suponía que contigo tenía más confianza- dijo Ginny sinceramente pero se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado al ver la expresión de tristeza de Harry. "¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? Se supone que soy su mejor amigo", pensó él, y una vocecilla en su interior le contestó "por la misma razón que tu no le has mencionado lo de Ginny". Y, tras esto, Harry dejó de pensar sobre el tema y entro junto con Ginny en un vagón que estaba vacío. Justo después entraron Ron y Hermione, seguidos de los gemelos Weasly, que estuvieron poco tiempo en el vagón, ya que salieron a buscar a su amigo y compañero de bromas Lee Jordan. El viaje fue muy tranquilo y agradable, pasaron una buena jornada jugando varias partidas al snap explosivo, ajedrez mágico y estrenando el nuevo juego de Harry de gobstons, regalo de su padrino Sirius, recibiendo de vez en cuando visitas de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, como Neville Longbotton, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas o incluso las gemelas Parvati y Padma Patil, con quien fueron Harry y Ron al baile de Navidad del pasado año, respectivamente. Ellos se mostraron mucho más simpáticos con la visita, ya que creían que le debían una por no haberlas tratado demasiado bien esa noche, sobre todo Ron que anduvo todo la noche pendiente de la pareja Hermione-Krum. También recibió una rápida visita de Cho Chang, alumna de 6º curso de Ravenclaw, que pasaba por allí y dirigió un saludo a Harry, quien sintió que su estómago no daba un vuelco tan radical como antes. Unas horas después llegaron a su destino y se bajaron del Expreso donde los alumnos de primero se separaron del resto para realizar un viaje en barcas hasta Hogwarts, guiados por Hagrid. Los demás alumnos montaron en carruajes que le llevaron hasta la entrada del castillo. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, la profesora Mc Gonnagall les indicó que entraran al Gran Comedor donde se celebraría en unos instantes la Ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador. Pero, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione iban a entrar junto a sus demás compañeros, la profesora les detuvo. Potter, Granger, seguídme. Weasly, entra con los demás. Y, dicho esto, Harry y Hermione siguieron a la profesora Mc Gonnagall, Harry sin tener ni idea, Hermione imaginándose que sería algo relacionado con los prefectos. Y así fue, cuando llegaron a un corredor que se dividía en dos, la profesora se detuvo. Granger, ven conmigo, tienes que reunirte con los demás nuevos prefectos de las demás casas. Potter. El profesor Dumbledore desea verte antes de su aparición en el Gran Comedor, supongo que ya sabrás ir sólo hasta su despacho, ¿me equivoco?- se dirigió a Harry con una mirada severa, normal en ella. Harry asintió y dirigiéndose hasta allí, se preguntó para qué lo querría esta vez. Cuando llego ante la puerta del despacho, se paró y pensó cómo entraría ahora, ya que no sabía la contraseña de este año, y no le agradaba la idea de inventarse ahora unas cuantas, como hizo el curso pasado, ya que estaba ansioso de reunirse de nuevo con sus compañeros en el Banquete. Pero, de pronto, apareció ante sus ojos el mismísimo Dumbledore que le dirigió una sonrisa de las suyas, aunque, como Harry observó al verle de nuevo, su mirada era mucho más triste que de costumbre, parecía que había envejecido 20 años más desde que la última vez que lo vio, debido, seguramente, a todos los problemas que había tenido que afrontar últimamente. Harry y Dumbledore se adentraron en el interior, donde se encontraba el gran despacho circular, en el que ya había estado varias veces Harry en años anteriores. Siéntate, Harry- le indicó- Bien, ¿cómo has pasado este verano? Siento no haberte permitido ir junto a tu amigo Weasly, pero- dijo antes de que Harry abriese la boca para preguntar- por supuesto, tengo mis motivos, que creo que adivinarás, ¿verdad?- y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa, prosiguió- Cuéntame todo lo que te haya ocurrido este verano que sea de mi interés, Harry. Harry se puso a contarle resumidamente el descubrimiento de que la Sra. Figg era una bruja y todo el tiempo que pasó con ella. Sí, contaba con que te enterases de ello, de todos modos, sólo os habéis adelantado unas semanas que vuestros compañeros, que se enteraran esta noche, porque supongo que se lo habrás comunicado a tus compañeros Weasly y Granger, ¿no?- Harry asintió- Prosigue. "¿Se enterarían esta noche?- se preguntó y siguió relatándole al Director todo lo ocurrido, incluyendo su encuentro en el Caldero Chorreante con Fudge y Malfoy y más tarde, cuando se enteró de que Dumbledore podía ser retirado de su cargo, el posible ingreso de Mundungus Fletcher y su descubrimiento sobre el trofeo de "La Orden del Fénix que poseía la Sra.Figg. Lamento decirte, Harry, que la actitud de Cornelius Fudge, no ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo viste. - dijo Dumbledore cuando Harry terminó su relato- He intentado hacerle entra en razón pero lo único que he conseguido es que crea que esté más loco de lo que estoy y se ponga en contra mía. Así que ahora está en contacto con los antiguos mortífagos, vaya, vaya...Como sabrás, yo mismo he ideado un plan contra Voldemort, y aquí es donde entran Arabella, Mundungus, Remus, Sirius y Severus en acción, pero eso, Harry, es algo que todavía no te puedo revelar.- concluyó misteriosamente. Por ahora, no ha pasado nada extraño, Voldemort y sus vasallos no han entrado todavía en mucha acción, salvo, claro está, el hecho de que... Liberaran a los mortífagos de Azkaban. - terminó Harry. Exactamente. Desde luego, era de esperar, con los dementores de su parte... Pero, ¿qué pasará si consiguen echarle de Hogwarts, profesor? ¿El plan se irá por los suelos?- preguntó Harry. No, nada de eso, ya contaba con todo esto. Por eso escogí a Fletcher, creo que es un buen suplente, además, los mortífagos creen que podrán manejarle fácilmente, y no saben lo tremendamente equivocados que están. Profesor, ¿puedo hacerle una última pregunta? Sí, pero que sea la última, nos esperan en el Gran Comedor. Por la forma que habla parece que ya sabía que todo esto iba a ocurrir, eligiendo de antemano a Fletcher, ¿cómo es posible? Digamos, Harry, que yo soy como una bola mágica viviente- le contestó con un tono de voz divertido- Bueno, es hora de que te reúnas con los demás. Hasta ahora.  
  
Y con esto, dio por concluida la conversación. Harry salió rápidamente y se dirigió hasta el Gran Comedor, donde se encontraban ya Ron y Hermione. Esta última con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Harry observó que había varias caras desconocidas en la mesa de Gryffindor, y con esto, Harry comprendió que se había perdido un año más la Ceremonia de Selección. Ron y Hermione le miraban expectantes, deseando una explicación por parte de Harry, pero se quedaron con las ganas, ya que Dumbledore acababa de entrar y se hizo el silencio total. Damas y caballeros, - carraspeó- otro curso escolar se abre ante nosotros. Pero este, estoy seguro y ojalá me equivoque, será distinto. Todo cambiará, y me temo, que para peor. Creo que todos recordarán, o casi todos, debido que tenemos el placer de contar con nuevos alumnos, los sucesos que ocurrieron aquí mismo el curso pasado, entre los que destacan la muerte de vuestro compañero Cedric Diggory, que debía estar ahí sentado junto con los demás Hufflepuffs, cursando el último curso de este colegio. En fin, quiero deciros, que no es mi intención de que lo olvidéis, es más, creo que os haría bien recordar todo lo que pasó, porque, a partir de ahora debemos estar preparados para todo lo que tenga que ocurrir. A final del curso pasado os comenté lo que había pasado, algunos no me creerán y seguirán sin creerlo hasta que conozcan el dolor en sus propias carnes, anuncié el regreso de lord Voldemort- todos se estremecieron al escuchar su nombre- y, por supuesto, todavía lo mantengo. Por eso, os advierto a todos que estéis en alerta constante y que no bajéis la guarida. Esto es todo, ahora, ¡a comer!.  
  
Sobre las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor aparecieron grandes cantidades de suculenta comida, pero las caras de todos los alumnos tenían una gran pena, incluso alguna lágrima corría por la cara de algunos, sobre todo, entre los alumnos de Hufflepuff. Hasta los nuevos alumnos estaban tristes. Poco a poco, el Gran Comedor fue recuperando su casi normal ruido de voces y tenedores y Harry, también muy conmovido por las palabras de Dumbledore, tuvo ocasión de contarles a sus amigos lo ocurrido en el despacho del Director. Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, Dumbledore se puso de nuevo en pie, esta vez, para comunicar cosas más alegres. Ahora me dirijo a todos vosotros para informarles de las nuevas caras de los profesores y personal docente que han llegado este año. En primer lugar, tengo el honor de presentarles a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Arabella Figg. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron perplejos al escuchar esto, pero cuando reaccionaron, aplaudieron junto con los demás y fueron los últimos en dejar de hacerlo. También os presentaré, aunque ya los conocéis de sobras todos los que estuvieron aquí el año pasado, a la nueva ayudante de la señora Prince en la biblioteca, la señorita Fleur Delacour, antigua alumna de la Academia Beuxbattons, y que participó el curso anterior en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Todos aplaudieron con sorpresa, aún sin saber que todavía les quedaban más sorpresas. Y, por último, debido a que la señora Hooch, nuestra profesora de vuelo y árbitro habitual de los partidos de quiddicht, se encuentra indispuesta, este año la sustituirá otro rostro conocido y también campeón del Torneo, ¡Víctor Krum!.  
  
Todo el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos, Hermione un poco sonrojada y Ron también con un color rojo en su cara, pero de contraria expresión a la de la muchacha. Ron ni siquiera aplaudía de su enfado. Y tras haberos comunicado todas las nuevas noticias, os ruego que cada uno vaya a su torre correspondiente, donde los prefectos os indicaran las contraseñas.  
  
Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y Hermione se despidió de los dos satisfecha dirigiéndose hasta el grupo de alumnos de primero para indicarles la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor y más tarde comunicarle la nueva contraseña: ¡Canastos!. Ya en el dormitorio de los chicos, donde Harry y Ron se ponían sus pijamas, los dos solos ya que sus compañeros de dormitorio aún no habían subido, Ron comenzó a hablar con Harry, mostrándole su disgusto de que Krum estuviese ese año en Hogwarts, lo que hizo confirmar a Harry sus teorías sobre los sentimientos de Ron hacia Hermione. ¿Cómo se atreve? Seguro que va a estar todo el día detrás de ella...- dijo enfurecido Ron. Vamos, Ron, ¿por qué te molesta tanto? No será... que sientes algo por ella, ¿no?- le soltó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa. Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron se puso totalmente serio, al parecer, dispuesto a contarle su secreto a Harry. Pues, verás, Harry... yo...ejem...no sé si tu....- empezó a decir buscando las palabras adecuadas. ¿No me digas que...?- le ayudó Harry, intentando parecer sorprendido. Sí, bueno, es que... me gusta Hermione...pero no te rías, por favor- le suplicó él, por la expresión de su cara, parecía mucho más tranquilo. No, no- dijo él con una sonrisa. Eh, pues de ti no hablemos, porque deberías de haberte visto hoy la cara que se te quedó cuando entró cierta persona en el vagón- dijo Ron ya con su voz normal. Bueno, eso es algo que te quería comentar- estaba dispuesto a revelarle a Ron lo que estaba empezando a sentir por su hermana, ya que él ya se había soltado, estaba buscando las palabras para decírselo, cuando... ¿Qué? Vamos, cuenta- dijo Ron, y, en ese momento, entraron Neville, Seamus y Dean, lo que hizo que Harry cambiara totalmente de tema y se puso a hablar sobre quienes serían los nuevos jugadores de quiddicht de Hogwarts. Lo que duró poco tiempo, ya que todos estaban muy cansados y se pusieron a dormir instantes después.  
  
Al día siguiente, había en el panel de la sala común de Gryffindor un cartel, firmado por Krum, comunicando a los que estuvieran interesados que las pruebas para ingresar en el equipo de Gryffindor como guardián serían esa misma tarde, después de comer. Me voy a presentar- sentenció Ron. ¿Tú?- le preguntó Hermione- Ron, sólo te faltan dos años para marcharte de aquí, lo más seguro es que escojan a alguien de segundo. Bueno, no pasa nada por intentarlo- y cuando Hermione se adelantó y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, le comentó a Harry en voz baja- Ahora verá el "Señor-importante-con-muchas-fans" quién es Ronald Weasly.  
  
Pasaron el primer día de clase sin ninguna anormalidad, con dos horas de Herbología con los de Hufflepuff, como de costumbre y más tarde, Encantamientos. Comieron y Ron se fue inmediatamente sin terminar de comer para realizar la prueba de ingreso para el equipo de Gryffindor. Harry de verdad deseaba que entrase en el equipo. Siempre sería mejor su amigo a alguien que no hubiese visto nunca. Unas dos horas después, Ron apareció en la Sala común, junto con Lee Jordan y Colin Creevey que también se habían presentado a las pruebas, los tres con las mismas caras de abatimiento. No me han cogido- comunicó Ron de mal humor sentándose en un sillón libre entre Harry y Hermione.- Han cogido a uno de segundo, se llama Alan Boek. Hermione cerró el libro que estaba leyendo al instante, y puso su expresión de "siempre-llevo- razón". Ese idiota de Krum...- empezó a decir Ron. ¡No es idiota! Sólo porque no te hayan escogido, no significa que sea idiota- replicó Hermione con un tono poco usual en ella. Sí lo es, yo soy mucho más bueno que Alan, le ha escogido porque me tiene manía.- dijo más alto de lo normal. ¡Él no te tiene manía! ¡No te ha escogido por la razón que te dije yo: ha preferido a un alumno más joven para que permanezca más tiempo en el equipo! ¡Ja! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡ En Hufflepuff ha elegido a una tal Susan Bones para que sea buscadora, y es de 5º, porque es también prefecta! ¿Susan ha salido elegida? Me alegro por ella, voy a felicitarla. Adiós, Harry- y cuando todavía no había terminado de decir esto, salió por el retrato con la nariz alta, con aire ofendido. Ron la contempló alejarse todavía enfurecido. ¿Quién será el nuevo capitán de Griyffindor, Ron?- le preguntó Harry para romper el hielo. Angelina Jhonson.- respondió él todavía con la vista fija en el retrato. Harry se alegró por su compañera, pensó que realmente merecía el puesto. Y también llegó a la conclusión de que Ron no conseguiría nada nunca con Hermione si no cambiaba su actitud de celoso.  
7.- El valle de Godric  
  
Tras el comienzo de las clases, comenzaron poco después los entrenamientos de quidditch para Harry. El primer partido de la temporada sería contra el equipo de Ravenclaw, los cuales eran bastante buenos, aunque el equipo de Gryffindor tenía más posibilidades debido a que le superaba en cuanto a la calidad de sus escobas. Pese a ello, su primer entrenamiento fue muy duro, porque, "hay que estar siempre muy bien preparados para lo que pueda pasar", según las palabras de Angelina Jhonson, la nueva capitana del equipo, estudiante de 7º curso. A Harry no hacía falta que Angelina le convenciese de que tomara en serio el partido contra Ravenclaw, ya que él no se tomaba nunca a risa a ningún equipo ni subestimaba a ningún adversario. Sobretodo, sabiendo que se tendría que enfrentar mayormente con Cho Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw. En los entrenamientos, Harry tuvo la ocasión de ver a Alan Boek, el nuevo guardián del equipo. Lo estuvo observando durante todos los entrenamientos, en busca de algún fallo para animar a su amigo de Ron, que todavía estaba ofendido por no ser él quien obtuviese el puesto. Pero Harry comprobó que realmente era muy bueno y que sus movimientos parecían los de un jugador de quidditch profesional y que, a pesar de lo que pudiese decir Ron, Krum no podría haber escogido un mejor sustituto de Oliver Wood. Durante las sesiones de entrenamiento, Harry pensó que al año siguiente se quedaría sólo en el equipo con Alan, ya que todos sus demás compañeros, Fred y George, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Jhonson y Katie Bell, estaban cursando su último año en Hogwarts. Esto le hizo sentirse muy triste, ya que después de cinco años con ellos, les había cogido cariño a todos ellos y había conseguido con ellos triunfos para la casa de Gryffindor y también derrotas. Además, cada vez que le ocurría algo y estaba en la enfermería (visitada bastantes veces por Harry a lo largo de sus estudios), siempre habían estado ahí para apoyarle. Las clases eran como siempre, sin prácticamente diferencias respecto a los cursos anteriores. Las clases con Snape en las mazmorras eran las más detestadas con diferencia, y el hecho de que las compartiese con los de Slytherin no mejoraba mucho la situación, ya que el profesor Snape era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y los favorecía, dejando en total ridículo a los de Gryffindor. La profesora Trelawney le seguía prediciendo la muerte en cada ocasión que encontrara, sobretodo ahora que habían empezado con el tarot. Aunque esta vez, había cambiado un poco su predicción (Había tenido todo un verano para inventarse nuevas muertes dolorosas y repentinas para Harry- pensó él cuando la escuchó). Oh, Dios mío, no- exclamó la profesora Trelawney cuando escogió a Harry como voluntario para mostrarle al resto de la clase cómo se leían las cartas- La muerte- dijo con tono teatral, si esperaba que Harry o algún alumno se asombrara, se debió quedar muy decepcionada- Pero no la tuya, sino la de alguien cercano- cuando dijo esto contempló a todos sus alumnos con los ojos abiertos, como si intentase adivinar quién sería la víctima- Oh, y también te enamorarás, pero aquel a quién temes, te arrebatará a esa persona de tu lado. En ese momento, sonó la campana indicando que la clase había concluido. Todos se levantaron y se apresuraron a salir de la clase (Harry el primero), dejando a la profesora con la palabra en la boca y sin hacerle demasiado caso. Las únicas que tomaron en serio las palabras de la profesora Trelawney fueron sus dos seguidoras, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, que evitaron desde ese momento cualquier acercamiento a Harry, como si esperasen que si se acercasen a menos de 5 metros de él, morirían al instante. Cuando Harry y Ron salieron de la sofocante aula de Adivinación, divertidos por la predicción de la profesora, se encontraron con Hermione al final del corredor. Hola, Harry- dijo ignorando completamente a Ron, desde la escena en la sala común, Ron y Hermione no se hablaban y sólo se veían debido a Harry, que, en esos momentos se encontraba en medio y al que no le agradaba mucho la situación. Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a clase- dijo apresuradamente él, al ver que sus dos amigos se estaban dirigiendo fulminantes miradas en ese momento. Los tres se dirigieron hacia el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, para dar la primera clase con la Sra.Figg. Harry se preguntó cómo sería dando clases. Le daba la impresión que sería una profesora del estilo Lupin, su profesor de tercero, y sin duda, el mejor que había tenido jamás. Cuando llegaron al aula, todos tenían abiertos sus libros, pero, al llegar la profesora, les ordenó a todos que los cerraran todos inmediatamente. Después, les indicó que salieran de la clase y que la siguieran. Estuvieron unos cinco minutos caminando por los corredores, siguiéndola hasta llegar a un lugar del castillo que identificaron como la entrada a la torre de Ravenclaw. Todos se preguntaron qué es lo que iban a hacer en una torre que no era la suya. Sin embargo, la Sra.Figg se dirigió a una puerta que se encontraba un poco más a la derecha y la abrió. Cuando entraron, todos se quedaron maravillados. Era la sala más bonita en la que habían entrado jamás, y todos se extrañaron de no haber sabido nunca de su existencia. Contenía un millar de objetos que no habían visto nunca, todos mágicos y misteriosos. La Sra.Figg los dejó unos minutos que examinaran ellos mismos la sala, donde había desde bolas mágicas hasta reflectores de enemigos y otros muchos objetos que nadie supo identificar, ni siquiera Hermione. Al fin, la profesora se dirigió a toda la clase. Buenos días a todos. Me llamo Arabella Figg y durante este curso seré vuestra profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Y os preguntaréis qué tiene que ver la asignatura que os debo inculcar con esta extraña sala que ninguno de vosotros conoceríais. Pues bien os digo que tiene que ver todo y nada.- toda la clase le miró con gesto de no comprender- Sí, sí, aunque os parezca imposible- comenzó a caminar por la habitación, continuó hablando- En esta sala hay objetos de incalculable valor, de los que hay pocos en el mundo, que son realmente útiles, sin poseer ninguno poderes tenebrosos. Pueden realizar, desde curar enfermedades hasta levantar el ánimo, ver el futuro, etc. Llevándoos aquí os quiero mostrar lo maravilloso que es el mundo sin necesidad de que el Lado Oscuro esté por medio. También os quiero enseñar a que no temáis a enfrentaros a los poderes oscuros, sobretodo ahora en esta época en la que nos encontramos. Mi deber es que al terminar este curso, todos seáis capaces de enfrentaros a todo lo que se os pueda venir encima. Creo que en lo relacionado a las maldiciones imperdonables ya estáis muy bien informados, seguiremos tratándolas a fondo este año, pero también estaremos en contacto con las muchas criaturas tenebrosas que existen. Espero de verdad que no perdáis el tiempo en mi clase, y que, al final, yo misma me sienta orgullosa de haber inculcado a la nueva generación de magos y brujas a amar el mundo que hemos construido con esfuerzo y de luchar contra todo lo que pueda ponerlo en peligro. La clase ha terminado, podéis marcharos. Toda la clase salió con paso calmado, casi sin ganas de salir de aquella aula, todos muy impresionados por las palabras de la profesora y deseosos de asistir a la próxima clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y aprender maleficios y maldiciones para luchar contra el Lado Tenebroso. Harry, Ron y Hermione también comentaban la clase y lo que les había parecido ver en la sala misteriosa (más bien, Harry hablaba con Ron y Hermione, ya que éstos todavía seguían enfadados mutuamente). Mientras salían de la habitación para dirigirse al Gran Comedor, se encontraron con un fantasma al que nunca habían visto, que era una mujer. Sonrió a Harry. ¿Qué, Harry, otra enamorada fantasma en tu lista?- le comentó divertido Ron cuando pasó la mujer. Ja, Ja, que gracioso- le contestó él con sarcasmo. Sabía que lo decía por Myrtle, la Llorona, una muchacha fantasma que vivía en los servicios de chicas de la segunda planta, a la que Harry conoció en segundo año, ya que él, Ron y Hermione acudían allí para preparar la poción multijugos. Más tarde, descubrieron que era allí mismo donde se encontraba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Por fin, llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron los tres juntos (Harry en medio, por supuesto), aunque casi en silencio. Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione se levantó y le comunicó a Harry que iba con Susan Bones, la prefecta de Hufflepuff. Últimamente Hermione pasaba casi todo su tiempo con esa prefecta. ¿Ves por qué no me gustaba que se convirtiese en prefecta?- le dijo Ron cuando Hermione se fue.- Ahora nos deja tirados por ella. Harry no le contestó. Pero él también lo pensó. Desde que era prefecta, los dejaba de lado. También era debido a su pelea con Ron, era normal que no quisiese tener ningún contacto con Ron si no se hablaban. Pero el gran perjudicado era Harry, quien ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de la situación. Como desde su llegada a Hogwarts, no habían visitado todavía a Hagrid, Harry decidió que ya era hora de hacerlo, Ron estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, así que se dirigieron hacia su cabaña. Cuando llegaron, les abrió un Hagrid con una pala en la mano. Hola. Estaba esperando a que me visitarais. Entrad.- cuando entraron, continuó- Pues ahora mismo estaba ahuyentando a un grupo de ratas, últimamente hay muchas por aquí. ¿Queréis un té?- les ofreció, lo que Harry y Ron aceptaron agradecidos. ¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó al darse cuenta que la muchacha no se encontraba allí. Ehh...- comenzó a decir Harry mirando a Ron. Está con sus amiguitos, los prefectos. Como Hagrid comprendió el tono de voz de Ron, decidió no seguir con el tema. Bueno, pues cuando venga le comunicaré a ella también la gran noticia- dijo él misteriosamente. ¿La gran noticia?- preguntó Ron, atragantándose con el té.- ¿Cuál es? ¿Es sobre la misión que te mandó Dumbledore?- preguntó Harry. No, nada de eso- rió él. Entonces, ¿qué? Bueno...- empezó a decir poniéndose ligeramente colorado- Pues este verano Olympe...Madame Maxime, para vosotros...hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, así que... hemos decidido que... que nos vamos a casar- soltó finalmente. Harry y Ron se quedaron mudos de la impresión. Al fin, Harry reaccionó. Me alegro por ti, Hagrid- le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Sí, yo también, ¿cuándo es?- preguntó Ron. En Navidad, y estáis invitados por supuesto, Hermione también, claro. Será aquí mismo, en Hogwarts. Alegres por la gran noticia, terminaron de merendar y decidieron que ya era hora de volver al castillo. Cuando se iban a ir, Hagrid se dirigió a Harry. Harry, tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. - Harry lo miró sin comprender - Ya sabes, por tu cumpleaños. Te llevaré a un sitio en el que nunca has estado- y le guiñó un ojo.- Mañana por la mañana, que no tienes clases, te recogeré. Estate listo. Tras decirle esto, cerró la puerta y Harry y Ron se dirigieron hasta el castillo, el primero preguntándose a dónde le llevaría Hagrid. Cuando entraron a la sala común, se encontraron con Hermione que ya estaba sentada cómodamente en un sillón. -¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando- le dijo a Harry. Hemos ido a visitar a Hagrid. Se va a casar con Madame Máxime.- le comunicó él. Gracias por decirme nada- le reprochó ella. Creo recordar que estabas con tu amiguita Susan- intervino Ron. Creo recordar que no pedí tu opinión- le contestó ella. Es verdad, Hermione, creímos que no querrías venir, que estabas ocupada con ella- Harry lo dijo con tono normal, pero a Hermione le sentó mal. ¿Harry te apetece jugar a un ajedrez mágico?- le preguntó Ron, dando por terminada la conversación. Sí, claro. Para Hermione esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ah, claro. Sabía que te ibas a poner de su parte, Harry. Siempre pasa igual. ¿Y yo qué, Harry? - le dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes, dividida ente la decepción y el enfado. Esto fue más de lo que Harry pudo soportar, encima que tenía que aguantar las estupideces de Ron y Hermione y estar siempre en medio, ahora ella se enfadaba con él, y sabía que si hubiese sido al revés, Ron habría reaccionado de la misma forma. Sólo les preocupaban sus asuntos y no en Harry, que se estaba llevando la peor parte. Harry se levantó del asiento bruscamente, tirando algunas piezas el ajedrez y se dirigió a los dos. Escuchadme los dos. - les gritó- Estoy harto de todas vuestras tonterías, así que o os reconciliáis o adiós. No pienso tener que escoger entre uno de los dos, así que me iré hasta que hayáis decidido qué hacer y arreglar vuestros asuntos. Adiós.  
  
Salió malhumorado de la sala común, dejando a Ron y Hermione estupefactos, y asombrados a todos los Gryffindors que se encontraban en la sala, que no estaban acostumbrados a oír gritar a Harry. Cuando Harry salió por el retrato, se encontró a Ginny de frente y le tiró todos los libros que llevaba. Harry, apurado, le ayudó a recogerlos y en el fondo, se alegró de encontrarse con ella. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, la invitó a dar un paseo por el lago, a lo que ella aceptó encantada. Cuando ya estuvieron fuera, Harry le explicó lo que había pasado y se sintió mucho mejor al ver que ella le comprendía perfectamente. Luego pasaron un largo rato hablando de muchos temas, Harry lo pasó estupendamente y se le olvidaron todos sus problemas. Cuando se vinieron a dar cuenta, ya era de noche y corrieron hasta la sala común, donde se separaron para así cada uno dirigirse a sus dormitorios. Mientras Harry subía las escaleras, se arrepintió de no haber hablado antes con Ginny, ya que con ella se sentía muy bien y podía hablar de todos los temas, porque se comprendían mutuamente. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, Ron estaba acostado pero despierto e intentó hablar con Harry, pero él le contestó que estaba cansado, realmente lo estaba y además, no tenía ganas ahora de discutir. Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, decidió sentarse con Ginny, en vez de hacerlo con Ron y Hermione. Cuando terminó el desayuno, Harry observó con alegría que Ron le hablaba a Hermione y después se la llevaba a otra parte. Y Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera para zanjar su pelea. Un rato después, Harry dejó a Ginny en la sala común para ir al vestíbulo y cumplir su cita con Hagrid. Cuando llegó al recibidor, Hagrid ya lo esperaba. Salieron juntos y se montaron los dos en una barca, para traspasar el lago. Luego caminaron un largo rato hasta que llegaron a un lugar que Harry no conocía. Le daba la impresión de que estaban en un campo, porque todo estaba verde y bonito. Harry se preguntó para qué lo habría traído Hagrid allí. Este es el valle de Godric, Harry- le comunicó Hagrid. Si esperaba que Harry reaccionase de alguna manera, se debió quedar desilusionado, ya que para Harry no significaba nada aquel nombre. ¿No te suena aquella casa, Harry?- le preguntó señalando una casa que se veía a lo lejos. Harry negó con la cabeza. Claro, lo debí suponer, eras muy pequeño...bueno, Harry, esa era la casa de tus padres, donde viviste el primer año de tu vida. El corazón, el estómago y todo le dio un vuelco. Harry no dijo nada, pero ya se sintió más ansioso de llegar a la casa. Cuando llegaron, Harry vio que la casa estaba totalmente en ruinas, cosa normal, ya que llevaba 14 años sin ser habitada, pero Harry se sintió feliz de volver allí, aunque no recordase absolutamente nada de su estancia allí, pero supuso, que seguramente, allí, junto con Hogwarts y La Madriguera, había sido el único sitio que había sido feliz. Harry se paró justo en la puerta y miró a Hagrid. Entra- le invitó Hagrid, a lo que Harry le respondió con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento. Cuando entró, se sintió un poco más triste, ya que, según supuso él, todo se encontraba prácticamente igual que la noche en que Voldemort asesinó a sus padres. Los muebles, aunque viejos y desgastados, seguían allí, tirados, seguramente por la lucha que tendrían su padre y Voldemort. Las paredes daban la impresión de que le amenazaban con derrumbarse en cualquier momento, pero Harry continuó inspeccionando la casa, hasta que llegó al dormitorio de sus padres. Había una cuna, donde él seguramente habría dormido, y se fijó en una mesita que había junto a la cama de matrimonio, donde encontró una fotografía, en la que reconoció a su madre. Harry la cogió y se le humedecieron los ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla. Contento de que no se encontrase nadie allí, cuando se dispuso a limpiarse con la manga del jersey, su vista se fijó en algo que había en el suelo. Se agachó y se dio cuenta que era un trozo de piedra que había en el suelo. Harry lo cogió, tenía algo grabado. Un dibujo de...un pájaro, creyó ver él. Estaba muy desgastado lo que no hacía fácil descifrar qué pájaro exactamente era. Harry sopló para que el polvo lo dejase ver, y descubrió que era, nada más y nada menos que un fénix. ¿Por qué ahora el fénix estaba tan presente en su vida?- se preguntaba Harry. Por si acaso descubría algo sobre el fénix, el trofeo de la Sra.Figg o "la Orden del Fénix", se guardó el trozo de piedra en el bolsillo. Se acordó que Hagrid todavía le aguardaba fuera y que ya sería hora de volver a Hogwarts. Cuando Harry salió, Hagrid se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos, así que decidió no hacer ningún comentario durante el viaje de regreso, en el cual Harry estaba como ausente , pensando en muchas cosas. En el fénix, en la Sra.Figg, en Dumbledore, en sus padres y en Voldemort. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Hagrid se despidió para así volver a su cabaña. ¿Te ha gustado, Harry? Ha sido el mejor regalo que me hayan hecho jamás- sentenció feliz. Después de todo, aunque le hubiese hecho sentir triste el ver la casa donde vivía con sus padres, también le había gustado, por otra parte, el recordar a sus padres de nuevo. Y, preguntándose cuándo podría volver al valle de Godric, se quedó profundamente dormido en su cama de doseles, en su cuarto de la torre de Gryffindor del colegio Hogwarts, feliz de estar allí.  
8.- Un golpe duro  
  
Harry estuvo varios días con la visita al valle de Godric en la cabeza. Los días fueron pasando y la Navidad se aproximaba, lo que significaba que la boda de Hagrid también lo hacía, el cual estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione habían recapacitado y llegaron a la conclusión que valoraban más la amistad de Harry que sus tontas discusiones. La mañana siguiente de que Harry estuviese en el lugar donde vivían sus padres, Ron y Hermione habían hablado con él en la sala común, disculpándose por todo lo ocurrido. Harry los perdonó rápidamente y feliz de que todo a volviese a ser como antes. Con la única diferencia que Harry se seguía reuniendo con Ginny, ya que le parecía que estaría muy mal por su parte que la dejara de lado, ahora que ya se había arreglado con sus amigos. Además, su compañía le hacía mucho bien a Harry y tampoco tardó mucho en adaptarse a estar con los tres, ya que Ron era su propio hermano y Hermione era una chica. Harry supuso que la relación entre chicas siempre era más fácil. También ahora los entrenamientos eran mucho más duros, ya que el partido contra Ravenclaw estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que dedicaba casi todo su tiempo a entrenarse para el encuentro y lo que le dejaba poco tiempo para hacer sus deberes (que eran muy abundantes, por eso del TIMO), y de disfrutar con sus amigos. Una noche, después de un duro entrenamiento, en la que Harry dormía plácidamente, Harry tuvo varios sueños extraños. En el primero se encontraba sólo, volando por innumerables lugares, en su Saeta de Fuego. Notaba como la brisa le acariciaba la cara y le levantaba su rebelde pelo, dejando totalmente al descubierto su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Pero, de pronto, oía a su madre gritar, como tantas veces había oído en su cabeza, suplicando a Voldemort que no le matara. Cuando los gritos cesaban, seguía volando en su escoba, como si tal cosa. Los sitios por los que iban pasando eran cada vez más raros, desde habitaciones donde había mucha gente, a desiertos con pirámides. Tanta tranquilidad le inquietaba. De pronto se vio a él mismo desde arriba, como metido en una bola de cristal, parecida a las que tienen los niños muggles, que se utilizan como pisapapeles y que si se agitan, cae nieve. Vio a Voldemort agitando la bola, donde él seguía volando ajeno a todo lo demás, riéndose con su risa que congelaba la sangre. Y ahí se despertó, todavía inquietado y mirando alrededor, para asegurarse que no estaba todavía metido en la bola. Cuando se volvió a dormir, soñó de nuevo. Pero en este no había ningún rastro de Voldemort, sino que había muchas caras que daban vueltas y vueltas sin parar, llegando a marearle. Luego se dio cuenta que eran Hermione, Ginny, Cho y Susan, la prefecta de Hufflepuff y cazadora de su equipo, la sustituta de Cedric. Este sueño fue mucho más corto que el anterior, pero dio mucho más que pensar a Harry. Se preguntó si tendría algún significado. Podía entender que apareciesen Hermione, Cho y Ginny, porque cada una de ellas era importante para él a su manera...pero, ¿Susan Bones?. Ella no suponía nada en la vida de Harry, sólo la había visto un par de veces en compañía de Hermione, pero ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Esta vez tardó mucho más en dormirse, pero lo volvió a hacer. Y volvió a soñar. ¿Le querrían decir algo todos aquellos sueños? Este era, no sabía por qué, pero más bonito. Se encontraba en una sala, mirando un espejo. Estuvo sentado ante el espejo durante un buen rato...hasta que vino Dumbledore y se puso a hablarle, pero él no le escuchaba, él seguía mirando el espejo. Harry se preguntó qué tendría de especial el espejo cuando su yo del sueño le ponía tanta atención. Entonces su atención se fijó en la sala en la que se encontraba. Antes no se había dado cuenta, pero era muy grande, llena de objetos de todos los colores. Aquella sala le resultaba familiar, como si hubiese estado allí más veces. Luego se fijó de nuevo en el espejo, ¿no era ese espejo...? El espejo se fue dando la vuelta lentamente, mostrándole así lo que estaba reflejado en él. Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había soñado con el espejo de Oesed. El mismo espejo con el que había conseguido la piedra filosofal en primer curso. Y aquella sala, no era, ni más ni menos, que la sala donde le había llevado la Sra.Figg en su primera clase. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La verdad es que cuando visitaba la sala donde se encontraba el espejo, nunca prestó ninguna atención a la habitación donde estaba. Él iba única y exclusivamente para contemplar el espejo y ver así a sus padres y a toda su familia reflejada en él. Harry sintió unos deseos tremendos de volver a aquella habitación y ver si estaba de nuevo el espejo. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, ya que Dumbledore le dijo que no volviese más en busca del espejo, pero el deseo de volver a ver a su familia le comía por dentro. Así que saltó de la cama y abrió su baúl en busca de su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador. Cuando ya tenía casi puesta la capa (sólo la cabeza quedaba al descubierto), se dio cuenta que, con prisas, no se había percatado que ya era de día y que no era el único que estaba levantado. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó extrañado- ¿Te pasa algo? Has saltado de pronto de la cama y te has puesto como un loco a buscar en el baúl. Llevo un rato llamándote y ni siquiera me escuchabas. Harry se puso a mirar alrededor suyo. Todavía duermen- le dijo Ron, entendiendo su gesto. Verás, es que...- y se puso a narrarle a Ron todo sus sueños, incluyendo el del espejo y la sala donde se encontraba. Ron tampoco recordaba la sala donde se encontraba el espejo y la única posibilidad que les quedaba para saber si el espejo se encontraba en aquella sala, era volver allí y comprobarlo por ellos mismos, ya que no podían preguntar a Hermione, que nunca había estado allí. Ron aceptó encantado el volver allí y los dos planearon la escapada para aquella misma noche. Deseosos de contárselo a su amiga, bajaron corriendo a encontrarse con ella en el Gran Comedor. Pero su reacción no era la que esperaban. Tenía mucha intriga de investigar el funcionamiento del espejo y volver a ver aquella maravillosa sala, pero también pensaba que no sería adecuado que saliese por ahí por las noches, siendo ya una prefecta. Pues por eso mismo, Hermione. Si te pillan a ti, les puedes contar el rollo que tu no querías ir, que sólo estabas intentando que nosotros volviésemos a la cama.- intentó convencerla Ron. No os voy a delatar- sentenció ella.- Si voy, también tendré que asumir riesgos. Bueno, piénsate si vas a venir o no durante el día de hoy. - le dijo Harry.- ¿Avisamos a Ginny? Tal vez ella quiera venir. A Hermione se le cambió la cara y Ron le miró extraño. O tal vez tu quieras que ella venga- murmuró él por lo bajo. Harry no contestó, lo que hizo que Ron y Hermione se dirigiesen una mirada significativa. Harry siguió tomando sus cereales como si tal cosa, ya que no quería admitir que Ron llevase razón. Más tarde, se lo propusieron a Ginny, que contestó que preferiría vigilar el camino por si venía alguien a ir con ellos, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a incumplir las normas y le daba miedo hacerlo. Harry pensó que su vigilancia no serviría para nada, ya que tenía consigo el mapa del merodeador, que era de más ayuda, pero no dijo nada, ya que no podía obligarla a ir. Al final, Hermione decidió ir con ellos, pero con la condición de que fuesen a la semana siguiente, ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Harry y Ron aceptaron, ya que a Harry ya se le había pasado la prisa por ir a ver el espejo. Lo que significaba que irían después del primer partido de quidditch de la temporada. La mañana del partido, Harry se levantó totalmente seguro de sí mismo, pero la cosa cambió cuando bajó a desayunar. Se fue poniendo más nervioso y no comió nada. Cuando llegó al campo, ya estaba que no cabía en sí. Tanto que, cuando Angelina le daba las últimas instrucciones al nuevo guardián, Harry se salió de los vestuarios porque necesitaba aire fresco. Y, cuando salió, se encontró a Cho sentada en las gradas, ya con su túnica azul del equipo de Ravenclaw. Harry la saludó y ella, al verlo, le respondió el saludo y le indicó que se sentase con ella. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Hasta que Harry comenzó a hablar. Siento mucho lo que pasó con Cedric. Debió de ser muy duro, sobre todo para ti, ya que él y tú... Yo también lo siento. Pero creo que fue mucho más duro para ti, ¿no?- le dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos por primera vez desde que Harry se sentó junto a ella. Sí, lo fue. Todavía recuerdo a cada instante de la noche de la final del Torneo, cuando Voldemort...- no pudo continuar. Cho se estremeció al oír aquel nombre. A la muchacha se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.- Lo siento- se disculpó. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos con nuestros equipos, el partido va a empezar. - se levantó para irse- Harry, me gustaría charlar contigo más a menudo. Sí, claro- contestó él, sintiéndose un poco estúpido de no saber qué más decir. Suerte- le sonrió ella, dándole la mano. Igualmente. Los dos se separaron y se encontraron con sus correspondientes equipos. El partido iba a comenzar. Sonó el silbato de Víctor Krum indicando el inicio del encuentro. Y la quaffle en posesión del equipo de Gryffindor, Angelina, la nueva capitana, la pasa a Katie, y....¡¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!!, el guardián no a podido con Katie Bell, 10-0 a favor del equipo de los leones. Ravenclaw recupera la posesión, seguido muy de cerca de Alicia Spinnet, una bludger roza muy de cerca de la cazadora, pero aquí va uno de los gemelos Weasly, no sé muy bien cuál, que toma la venganza contra el bateador de Ravenclaw... - comentaba Lee Jordan con mucho entusiasmo.  
  
Alicia Spinnet volvió a recuperar al quaffle, y marcó gol, lo que el marcador iba por 20-0. Harry, mientras tanto, iba dando vueltas alrededor del campo, en busca de la snitch que no estaba por ninguna parte. Ravenclaw tiró dos veces, pero el nuevo guardián, hizo dos excelentes paradas que le hicieron ganarse el afecto del público. Con tanto estruendo, nadie se dio cuenta de que Harry se había lanzado en picado porque acaba de divisar la pequeña snitch. Cho también lo hizo, aunque iba en bastante desventaja, ya que Harry la vio primera y la calidad de la escoba de Cho dejaba mucho de desear frente a la potente Saeta de Fuego. Harry alargó la mano para coger la pelota, pero...no pudo. Intentó atraparla de nuevo, pero fue imposible. Era como si la pelota no estuviese allí, como si fuese sólo fruto de su imaginación. Pero él no era el único que la veía. Cho ya lo había alcanzado y también ella intentó cogerla pero tampoco lo consiguió. Los dos se miraron con gesto extraño preguntándose qué pasaría. Pero, los dos seguían descendiendo en picado en sus escobas, y se mantuvieron más tiempo de lo prudente distraídos. Harry reaccionó a tiempo, y viró la escoba justo a tiempo para ponerse en horizontal y no estrellarse, pero Cho parecía tener problemas para detener su escoba. Harry creyó que una sombra negra acechaba a Cho por la espalda, pero no le prestó mucha atención, ya que intentó rápidamente que Cho se cayese, pero no le dio tiempo. Demasiado tarde. Cho yacía inconsciente en el suelo del campo de quidditch. Se escuchó el silbato de Krum. Todos los espectadores gritaban enfurecidos. Rápidamente, los jugadores del equipo de Ravenclaw rodearon a su buscadora y la llevaron al instante en una camilla a la enfermería. Sin embargo, la multitud seguía gritando. Harry no entendía por qué, pero se detuvo a escuchar los gritos de los alumnos que pertenecían a la casa de Ravenclaw, que creían que Harry, en su intento de salvar a Cho, habían entendido todo lo contrario, creyendo que Harry la había tirado para evitar que cogiese la snitch. Harry se quedó atónito, escuchando a la multitud que lo abucheaba (los de Slytherin habían tardado muy poco en unirse a los gritos). ¿Cómo podían creer que pudiese tener tanto afán ganador como para tirar a alguien de la escoba?. ¿Acaso nadie había visto que la snitch desaparecía cuando la intentabas coger?. Instantes después, apareció la profesora McGonnagall, con las cejas y los labios fruncidos y su normal expresión severa. Profesora, le juro que yo...- empezó a decir Harry. Ya lo sé, Potter. No te creo capaz de hacer una cosa así. Aún así, debo llevarte ante el director, quiere hablar contigo. - le contestó ella, llevándole por los corredores del castillo, y, dirigiéndose al despacho de Dumbledore. Harry se preguntó si Dumbledore le creería. Ya era la segunda vez que visitaba el despacho del director en el mismo curso y eso no le daba muy buena espina. Todas las veces que había visitado aquella estancia circular, había sentido el tremendo miedo de ser expulsado de Hogwarts, y aquella vez tampoco era menos. Aunque, afortunadamente, el profesor Dumbledore siempre había creído en su palabra y aquello le tranquilizaba enormemente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, McGonnagall pronunció la contraseña (Pluma de azúcar), y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. La profesora le llevó ante el director y después de esto, dirigió un saludo a Dumbledore y se marchó por donde había venido. Profesor, de verdad que yo no he hecho nada. Hice lo posible para que no se estrellase, pero no me dio tiempo. Ella también lo intentó pero la escoba no le...- empezó a decir Harry apresuradamente estas palabras, que prácticamente no se entendían. Harry, una vez más, no te traigo a mi despacho para culparte de nada, no creo que hayas cometido ningún delito. Aunque, extrañamente, siempre que hay algún problema, estás tú presente- esto último lo dijo amistosamente, sin ningún síntoma de echarle nada en cara a Harry- En fin, te he llamado para hablar contigo un momento.- Harry respiró aliviado, y se sentó tras el gesto que le hizo Dumbledore de que lo hiciera- Así que a la señorita Chang no le respondía su escoba... vaya, vaya. Harry, cuéntame lo que pasó en el partido. Mientras Harry le narraba lo que pasó, lo de la snitch imaginaria, lo de la sombra y, finalmente, los esfuerzos inútiles de Cho por evitar un accidente, el profesor Dumbledore le miraba con sus ojos azules, mirándole como a través de la piel, como sólo él sabía hacer, como haciéndole un chequeo o la prueba de la verdad. Cuando Harry terminó, Dumbledore se quedó pensativo, al parecer, había creído en cada una de las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Harry. Bueno, no te puedo decir nada seguro. Sólo puedo hacer conjeturas, como la mayoría de las veces, Harry- dijo finalmente- Sin embargo, informaré de esto al Ministerio, aunque dudo que me crean, ya que, como sabes, el señor Fudge cree que tu cabeza no se encuentra en su sano juicio, pero es mi deber. También examinaré las pelotas de quidditch, para comprobar si se encuentran en buen estado. Y, por supuesto, investigaré el asunto de la sombra que viste. Aunque eso, Harry, tal vez haya sido sólo tu imaginación. Aunque nunca se sabe...- Dumbledore otra vez se adentró en sus pensamientos, dos segundos después, pareció salir de un trance- Eh, bien, Harry, creo que ya puedes volver a tu sala común. No deseo nada más de ti. Harry salió del habitáculo, dejando a un Dumbledore ensimismado de nuevo y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, donde le abrió la Señora Gorda, un poco más alegre de lo normal, ya que se encontraba en medio de una pequeña fiesta particular con su amiga Violeta. Harry entró en la sala común y repentinamente se hizo el silencio. Harry se preguntó si incluso sus compañeros pensarían que él había sido el causante de que Cho se encontrase en la enfermería. Pero no era así, todos los Gryffindors estuvieron interesados en oír el relato de Harry y, al igual que Dumbledore, también lo creyeron, aunque con muchas dudas, como es normal. Y, a raíz de eso, se abrió un debate en la sala común sobre qué es lo que había hecho que Cho no pudiese controlar su escoba y sobre la snitch. Sobre la sombra no hubo ningún comentario, ya que Harry había preferido dejar ese tema aparte a sus compañeros, por si acaso le tomasen por un loco por ver sombras. Sin embargo, Harry se apartó en un rincón, junto con Ron y Hermione, ajeno totalmente al ruido de la sala, para así contárselo todo a sus amigos. Ellos, como Harry, tampoco comprendían absolutamente nada. Así que mientras dialogaban sobre todo aquello, a Harry le vino de nuevo a la cabeza la extraña habitación y que todavía estaba pendiente la visita a ella. Ron y Hermione aceptaron ir esa misma noche, así que se apresuraron a subir las escaleras que iban a sus dormitorios, para así prepararse para su próxima excursión nocturna. Harry se apresuro a coger su capa invisible y su indispensable mapa del merodeador. Cuando volvieron a la sala común, aparentemente vacía ya que era tarde, se reencontraron con Hermione, que los esperaba. Pero, se dieron cuenta de que allí había alguien más. Lentamente, Ron se acercó al sillón donde estaba sentado aquel "alguien" y, comprobó aliviado que solo se trataba de Ginny, que se había quedado dormida en el sillón, ante el fuego. Vamos, antes de que se despierte- les dijo Ron. Harry la contempló un momento más. Estaba tan hermosa así, dormida tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación... Harry notó que el estómago le dio un vuelco, así que se dio media vuelta, para así salir por el retrato, donde ya le esperaban Ron y Hermione. Harry- le dijo la voz de Ginny. Harry se dio la vuelta para ver si estaba soñando o,en cambio, estaba despierta. Y lo estaba. Ginny se reincorporó y se levantó. ¿Dónde vais? Eh...- dudó él. No estaba muy seguro de si debía contarle lo de su escapada. Vais a aquella sala, ¿no?- le preguntó ella suspicazmente. Harry asintió, creyendo que, si le mentía, se iba a notar demasiado, no se le daba demasiado bien mentir. Yo quiero ir con vosotros.- dijo con voz segura. Harry intentó convencerla de lo contrario, ya que sabía que Ginny no era muy valiente y que era probable que se topasen con algo no deseado y lo pasaría mal. Pero Ginny estaba totalmente convencida. Al parecer, había cambiado de decisión repentinamente. "Quizá sea más valiente de lo que aparenta", se dijo a sí mismo Harry. Ron y Hermione aguardaban impacientes, preguntándose por qué Harry tardaba tanto, y se quedaron asombrados al ver a Ginny traspasar el retrato. ¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione, tal vez más fuerte de lo que hubiese sido prudente. ¿Ella? ¿Para qué la has despertado, Harry? ¿No irá a venir, verdad?- esta vez fue Ron el que preguntó. No la he despertado, Ron. Ya estaba despierta, quiere venir con nosotros.- le explicó él. ¿Pero cómo va a venir?- Ron se dirigió a su hermana pequeña- Ginny, ¿no ves que te vas a asustar y tendremos que volver de nuevo?- Ron intentaba hacer razonar a Ginny, pero ésta se comportaba testarudamente, de una forma como nunca había visto Harry que se comportara. No es que tenga ningún inconveniente en que vengas, Ginny, pero ¿vamos a caber los cuatro en la capa?- preguntó Hermione. Eso lo comprobaremos ahora mismo- dijo Harry, que no se había parado a pensar en aquel detalle. Se pusieron los cuatro bajo la capa invisible y, comprobaron que aquel no era un inconveniente para que Ginny los acompañase. Aunque apretujados, cabían perfectamente, y no había riesgo de que de pronto apareciese una cabeza o un pie de alguno de ellos en mitad de un corredor. Así que no se habló más, Ginny los acompañó hasta la sala misteriosa. No tardaron mucho en llegar, ya que la habían visitado hacer poco, y contaban con Hermione, que se acordaba perfectamente dónde se encontraba aquella sala. Cuando se internaron en la habitación, se quitaron rápidamente la capa, y se dedicaron a examinar de nuevo la habitación. Para Ginny, era totalmente nueva, y estaba maravillada con todos los artilugios bellos que resplandecían ante sus narices, se le quitó todo el miedo al ver todo aquello. Harry y Ron, sin embargo, dedicaron más atención a lo que era la sala en sí, para ver si aquella era, realmente, la sala donde en años anteriores habían descubierto el espejo de Oesed. Y, realmente, lo era. Era la misma habitación, aunque cuando ellos la visitaron no le prestaron demasiada atención, la reconocieron momentos después de haber entrado de nuevo. Cuando se dispusieron a buscar el espejo, por si acaso Dumbledore lo había vuelto a trasladar allí, oyeron un ruido extraño, que les paralizó a todos. Se pusieron la capa casi sin pensar, y, asustados, se arrinconaron en la sección donde se encontraban varios objetos de Astrología, preguntándose quién o qué estaría haciendo aquel ruido. No era muy fuerte, pero, al haber tanto silencio en el castillo, ya que la mayor parte de él se encontraba durmiendo, el ruido resonaba en sus oídos. Ginny tenía la cara descompuesta, deseando marcharse de allí y arrepintiéndose de haberse escapado. Los ruidos parecieron cesar, Harry se hubiese quedado más tiempo para buscar el espejo, pero se dio cuenta del estado de Ginny, y, pensando que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea llevarla consigo, llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor, donde se desplomaron en los asientos de la Sala Común y recapacitaron sobre los sucedido. Tardaron poco en volver a sus dormitorios, ya que era bastante tarde y el sueño los vencía. A la mañana siguiente, Harry se dio cuenta de que podría haber mirado su mapa para saber quién, aparte de él y sus amigos, se encontraba levantado husmeando por aquella zona. Decidió que, la próxima vez, visitaría él sólo la habitación, para sí evitarse problemas. El día y las clases transcurrieron totalmente normal, aunque todavía los alumnos de Ravenclaw evitaban mirarle y le volvían la cara, pensando todavía de que él era culpable de que su cazadora se encontrase en mal estado. Todo esto le recordaba a los tiempos en qué la mayoría del colegio pensaba que él era el heredero de Slytherin y el que se dedicaba a atacar a los alumnos de origen muggle. Claro que, por supuesto, este asunto era mucho menos delicado, no se podía comparar. Aunque para Harry también era doloroso, ya que no comprendía por qué pensaban eso de él. Si Rita Skeeter todavía escribiese en El Profeta, seguro que ya habría publicado un artículo sobre sus "problemas mentales", pensó Harry. Cuando llegó la noche, Harry subió el primero a la cama, alegando que estaba cansado. Esperó un rato en su cama (intentando no quedarse dormido), hasta que creyó que la sala común se encontraría completamente vacía. Y así era. No quedaba ni un alma despierta en la sala. Harry se puso la capa invisible, no sin antes comprobar que no había realmente nadie, no quería sorpresas. Salió por el retrato y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente, encontrándose con algunos profesores que se encontraban todavía levantados (no es tan tarde como pensaba, pensó él), hasta que, finalmente, llegó a su destino. Intentó abrir la puerta pero, para su sorpresa, estaba cerrada. Se dio la vuelto y, cuando lo hizo, por poco se delata a sí mismo al estar a punto de pegar un grito. Se encontraba frente a frente delante de una mujer fantasma, a la que Harry no reconoció. Luego, recordó que era la misma que Harry vio junto con Ron y Hermione, aquella vez en que visitaron la sala en la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Harry se detuvo a examinarla, ya que, en el fondo, le picaba la curiosidad de averiguar quién era esa mujer. Iba ataviada con un vestido muy elegante, o por lo menos, muy elegante cuando era nuevo, pues ya se encontraba raído y desgastado. También portaba muchas joyas, anillos, collares, etc. Y, lo que más le extrañaba a Harry, es que, por su mirada, parecía que conocía a Harry de toda la vida, ya que le dirigía una mirada tierna y una sonrisa de complicidad. Hola, Harry, ¿otra vez por aquí?- preguntó ella. Harry no supo qué contestar. Supongo que no me conocerás- dijo algo decepcionada.- Claro, no eres de mi casa. Pues...no, señora. Soy la Dama Gris. Soy el fantasma de Ravenclaw. ¿El fantasma de Ravenclaw? La verdad es que nunca lo había visto, sabía de la existencia del de Gryffindor (Nick Casi Decapitado), el de Slytherin (Barón Sanguinario) y el de Hufflepuff (Fraile Gordo), pero nunca del de Ravenclaw. - Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Harry. Pero, será otro día, ahora no. - hizo una pausa y lo miró intensamente- Ahora debes entrar en la habitación, ¿no es cierto? Sí, me gustaría, pero...está cerrada.- se explicó Harry. ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo? Quizá cuando intentaste abrirla antes, la habitación todavía no estaba preparada. ¿Qué no estaba preparada?, pensó Harry, ¿preparada para qué?. Harry no estaba entendiendo nada. Aún así, hizo caso a la Dama Gris. Y, efectivamente, la puerta se abrió. Pero, la habitación estaba distinta a las otras veces en las que Harry había estado. Se dio la vuelta para saber si la Dama Gris le podía dar una explicación, pero, cuando lo hizo, ya no había ningún rastro de ella. Cuando entró, se dispuso a buscar el espejo rápidamente, la curiosidad le estaba comiendo por dentro. Pero, allí se encontraba alguien más. Estaba sentado cómodamente. Parecía que había estado esperando a Harry, pero él no lo conocía ni siquiera de vista. Harry se paró en seco mirándole sin saber muy bien que hacer. Sabía que vendrías, Harry. Te esperaba- su voz sonaba con aire amistoso. Harry pensó que ya estaba harto de que, al parecer, todo el mundo lo conocía y esperaban que él también lo hiciese. Disimuladamente, miró su mapa del Merodeador, sin que el anciano lo notase. Se quedó de piedra al ver la inscripción que había en el mapa, indicando que aquella persona, bajita, con barba y de aspecto mayor, era, ni más ni menos que... Mundungus Fletcher. Así es. Tal como muestra tu mapa, soy Mundungus Fletcher. Dumbledore también me informó sobre ese mapa. También fue él quien me dijo que fuese a esta sala a esperarte. ¿Por qué esta usted aquí? ¿no será porque Dumbledore...?- preguntó incómodo Harry, ¿y si habían cesado a Dumbledore?. Malas noticias. Mi presencia aquí no se debe sólo a una simple visita a Hogwarts, sino que, tú, Harry Potter, eres el primer alumno que está frente al sustituto de Dumbledore. Durante un tiempo, espero que poco, seré el nuevo director de Hogwarts.- le comunicó él. Pero, ¿por qué se ha ido Dumbledore?- balbuceó Harry. Supongo que sabías que Cornelius Fudge se ha puesto en su contra- Harry asintió- Durante todo el verano ha intentado convencer a todo el Ministerio que Dumbledore no estaba capacitado para el puesto de director sin ningún éxito. Finalmente, ha conseguido hacer cambiar de opinión al Consejo Escolar (y no creo que lo haya hecho por buenos modos) alegando el percance ocurrido hace poco aquí mismo, me refiero al partido de quidditch, por supuesto. Fudge ha declarado que no puede consentir que siga en el cargo ya que supondría que los alumnos del Colegio estarían expuestos al peligro si él siguiera.- terminó con su voz peculiar. Parecía que había vivido mucho, que era realmente mayor, ya que su voz sonaba muy cansada. Respecto a su aspecto, parecía que estuviese un poco tarado, lo que no es de extrañar siendo amigo de Dumbledore, un genio, sí, pero también un poco loco, pensó Harry. Harry enfureció muchísimo al enterarse de esta noticia, ya que lo último que quería era que Dumbledore dejase de ser director. - Eh...director. - se le hacía raro llamar así a otra persona que no fuese Dumbledore- ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí? Bueno, Albus, antes de marcharse, me ha tenido informado sobre tus "escapadas", y tus ansias de averiguar y meterte en todos los asuntos que puedas, y me avisó de que esta noche visitarías este lugar. Así que te esperé aquí. ¿Por qué quería encontrarse conmigo? Bueno, digamos que tenía ganas de conocer a Harry Potter. Y comprobar si, tal como dicen, te pareces tanto a tu padre, James- esto último lo dijo en tono confidencial. ¿Usted lo conocía?- preguntó intrigado. Por supuesto, hemos sido compañeros. Pero ahora no es el momento de hablar del tema. Ahora que ya estás plenamente informado, tienes que irte. Esta vez no sufrirás ningún castigo por deambular por el castillo a esas horas, pero te advertiré que, en caso de que lo vuelvas a hacer, no saldrás ileso. Ahora, ve a dormir. Mañana me dirigiré al resto de los estudiantes para hacerles partícipes de la noticia. Está bien. Adiós. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, todavía sin creerse mucho todo lo que le había ocurrido y, cayendo en cuenta de que todavía no había podido examinar a sus anchas aquella sala. La pregunta es: ¿alguna vez lo conseguiría? De todas formas, ¿qué más da si el espejo de Oesed estaba en esa sala o no? Lo que ahora de verdad le intrigaba era todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente. El cese de Dumbledore, la llegada de Fletcher, el percance de las bolas de quidditch, la repentina aparición de la Dama Gris... Así que decidió no pensar más en aquel asunto de la misteriosa habitación y dedicarse por completo a investigar todo aquello. Mientras ya estaba en su cama acostado preparado para sumergirse en un largo sueño, recordó que todavía no había averiguado nada sobre sus extraños regalos de cumpleaños, el "lacrimóleo" y la pequeña bola dorada. Harry se sacó la bola (la llevaba consigo incluso cuando dormía) y la contempló. Y eso fue su último recuerdo antes de quedarse completamente dormido.  
9.- Ambiente de fiesta  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos los alumnos de Hogwarts bajaron al Gran Comedor a tomar su desayuno antes de comenzar la jornada de clases, se sorprendieron al ver que la silla que normalmente ocupaba Dumbledore estaba ocupada por un hombre al que la mayoría no había visto nunca. Harry, Ron y Hermione no se sorprendieron en absoluto, ya que Harry ya les había contado estos dos últimos lo que le había pasado a noche interior mientras se dirigían al comedor. ¿Compañeros? Si es tan viejo como tu dices, ¿cómo iba a ser compañero de colegio de tu padre?- preguntó Ron. Nunca dijo que fuese compañero de colegio- le contestó Harry con una mirada significativa. Sin embargo, Ron no captó la indirecta y le contestó con una cara de completo aturdimiento. Ron, ¿es que no te das cuentas?- preguntó exasperada Hermione,y se volvió hacia Harry-Te refieres a que puede tener algo que ver con "La Orden del Fénix", ¿verdad? Harry asintió. ¿La Orden del Fénix? ¿No era eso lo que ponía en el trofeo de la profesora Figg?- Ron seguían sin comprender. Eso mismo. Y, casualmente, también encontré un trozo de piedra con un fénix en casa de mis padres.- dijo Harry. Pero eso no significa nada. Puede que a tus padres solo les gustase ese animal.- replicó Ron. ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia, Ron? Dumbledore manda a buscar a Mundungus Fletcher y a la Sra.Figg., a los cuales se refiere como "el antiguo grupo" . Después, nos enteramos que la Sra.Figg tiene un trofeo por su participación en "La Orden del Fénix", más tarde, Harry descubre que sus padres estaban relacionados con algo de eso. Y, por último, Fletcher le comunica a Harry que James Potter y él eran compañeros. ¿No ves que todo encaja? Dumbledore, Fig., Flecher y los Potter formaban parte de "La Orden del Fénix"? Muy bien, me gusta mucho tu teoría, Hermione, me has convencido, pero, ¿alguien sabe qué diablos es la "Orden del Fénix?- preguntó Ron. Podría ser algo relacionado con la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que el otro trofeo que encontré era sobre eso. Además, Dumbledore los mandó buscar justo el día en que regresó Voldemort, tal vez se dedicasen a luchar contra el lado oscuro.- recapacitó Harry. Sí, podría ser. Tendré que mirar en la biblioteca, supongo que podrá venir en Acontecimientos Mágicos del siglo XX, o tal vez en Asociaciones contra las artes oscuras. Te acompañaré- le dijo Harry. Ron y Hermione se le quedaron mirando estupefactos, Harry no solía aparecer mucho por la biblioteca. Ron incluso lo miraba receloso. Antes de que su amigo le malentendiera, siguió hablando- Tengo que averiguar algo sobre el lacrimóleo y...- se paró cuando fue a hablarles sobre la bola dorada, regalo de Ginny, decidió callarse, temiendo las burlas de su amigo Ron si le contase que Ginny le había regalado un objeto tan misterioso.- y... y también investigaré sobre las bolas de quidditch, por si se pueden embrujar o algo así, por lo que pasó el otro día en el partido.- dijo lo primero que se lo ocurrió. Hermione le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, como si intentase detectar si le estaba mintiendo y qué estaba escondiendo, le iba a decir algo, cuando se escuchó el ruido de la gran silla arrastrarse, lo que significaba que Mundungus Fletcher se había levantado y se disponía a hablar al resto del colegio. Alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts, os hablo para presentarme y comunicaros que...- siguió hablando un rato, dejando a todos los alumnos que lo escuchaban divididos entre la curiosidad de tener un nuevo director y la preocupación de que Dumbledore ya no siguiera con ellos.- Y, tras esto, os recomiendo que os dirijáis a dar vuestro último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, donde los profesores os informaran sobre un gran acontecimiento que se llevará a cabo durante las vacaciones. Todos los chicos y chicas se levantaron de sus asientos, emocionados comentando sobre qué sería ese acontecimiento. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde debían impartir su última clase de esta materia antes de las vacaciones con la anciana Sra.Figg. Al llegar al aula, todos esperaban que la profesora les comunicase el acontecimiento, pero se quedaron desilusionados porque la Sra.Figg lo único que hizo fue escribir en la pizarra apuntes sobre las formas de contrahechizar una maldición. No comentó nada sobre el asunto hasta que Seamus Finnigan, sin poder contenerse, le formuló la pregunta que les rondaba a todos por la cabeza. Ah, eso- la Sra.Figg sonrió- Sólo se trata del Baile de Navidad que se celebrará este año. ¿Baile de Navidad? ¿Pero eso no se hacía sólo cuando había Torneo de los Tres Magos?- Seamus volvió a leer el pensamiento de todos los Gryffindors que se encontraban el aula. Harry se estremeció, lo último que quería es que se celebrase otro Torneo, bastante tuvo con el del curso anterior, el cual todavía recordaba amargamente. Por supuesto que no, Finnigan- le dirigió una mirada de cómo-se-te-puede- ocurrir-semejante-tontería.- No habrá más Torneos de los Tres Magos, por lo menos hasta que se pase...todo esto. Como la experiencia del Baile del curso pasado fue muy buena, ya que casi todos los alumnos se quedaron a pasar las Navidades y se pasó una buena velada, los profesores hemos decidido que se vuelva a repetir este año. En estas épocas oscuras tenemos pocas ocasiones de diversión y no encuentro la razón para dejar escapar una como es la Navidad. Se empezó a revolucionar la clase, hablando sobre el baile de Navidad. Harry pensó si este año también tendría que pasar la vergüenza de volver a pedir a una chica que le acompañase. Se volvió hacia Ron, se preguntó si esta vez también sería tan tonto de dejar escapar a Hermione, con Krum en Hogwarts, más valdría que se diese prisa sin quería ir con ella. La Sra.Figg tuvo que subir la voz más de lo normal, ya que había bastante jaleo. Creo que no tengo ni que decir que la túnica de gala será obligatoria y que, convendría que todos vosotros encontraseis pareja. Sólo están invitados los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque, si lo deseáis, podéis invitar a alumnos de cursos inferiores. Ya que ya os he comunicado la noticia, creo que ya es hora de mandaros los deberes de Navidad. ¿Esperabais que por una cosa como es una baile os ibais a quedar sin hacer nada?- preguntó tras entender la expresión de Dean Thomas. La clase continuó normalmente hasta que sonó la campana. Cuando salieron al pasillo, había mucho más jaleo de lo normal. Ron, Hermione y Harry caminaban los tres juntos hacia el invernadero número 2, donde tenía lugar la clase de Herbología, cuando vieron al salir del castillo a Krum a lo lejos, acercándose hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Ron miró a Harry angustiado, y Harry le dijo un "ahora o nunca" con la mirada, a la que Ron respondió tragando una gran cantidad de saliva y dirigiéndose a Hermione... Hermione, ¿quieresveniralbaileconmigo?- soltó Ron. Harry estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero la reprimió por compasión hacia a su amigo y , porque sabia perfectamente que a él le pasaría lo mismo al pedírselo a ... ¿por qué estaba ya tan seguro de que se lo pediría a ella? ¿Acaso estaba empezando a sentir algo por....Cho,...no, ni siquiera pensó en ella cuando la Sra.Figg. mencionó lo del Baile, sino por.... Ginny apareció de repente, Harry tuvo la sensación de que cayó del cielo. Harry se sobresaltó y Ron puso cara de pocos amigos, Krum se acercaba peligrosamente y no tenía ganas de que su declaración tuviese tantos espectadores. Harry, ¿no tenías que ir con Ginny a...enseñarle algo?- le dijo con la voz enfurecida. Harry miró a Ginny que abría los ojos con sorpresa. Eh, sí, sí, claro- y se puso colorado. Cogió a Ginny de la mano instintivamente y se la llevó. Cuando se dio cuenta de que iban por todo el castillo cogidos de la mano y que la gente por los corredores se les quedaba mirando con sonrisitas, se la soltó rozando el color de pelo de los Weasly. ¿qué me ibas a enseñar?- preguntó Ginny intrigada. Ah.. no era nada, Ron sólo lo dijo porque quería pedir a Hermione que fuese su pareja de baile.- Ginny puso expresión de desilusión.- Bueno, si quieres...- empezó a decir, pero, de pronto, recordó que debía estar en Herbología hace un rato- ¡¡La clase de Herbología!!¡Tengo que irme! ¡Adiós! Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. La profesora Sprout le iba a matar cuando apareciese en su clase...15 minutos tarde. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo?. Cuando llegó al invernadero, la profesora le penalizó con 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Se apresuró a sentarse junto con Ron y Hermione. Por la expresión de Ron, se dio cuenta de que estaba ante una de las parejas del Baile de Navidad. Y, efectivamente, sospechaba acertadamente. Cuando salieron de Herbología ya era el recreo. Hermione se fue junto con la prefecta Susan Bones (se había hecho ya muy amigas), y Ron le contó a Harry lo que sucedió durante su ausencia. Deberías de haber visto la cara que puso Krum cuando se enteró de que Hermione ya tenía pareja...- le iba contando Ron lleno de alegría. Al rato, Hermione volvió con Susan, y los cuatro pasaron lo que quedaba de recreo juntos. Harry se preguntó si después de todo, llegaría a ser su amigo, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, debido a Hermione. Harry recordó su sueño. Cuando llegaron de nuevo al Gran Comedor, se le quitaron todos sus pensamientos de la cabeza, y se concentró en lo que realmente importaba en esos momentos: su estómago. Y Harry, ¿has pensado ya en quien será tu pareja? Debes darte prisa, si no, estarán cogidas todas las guap...ejem, quiero decir, que todas las buenas chicas estarán cogidas- rectificó al ver que Hermione fruncía el entrecejo. ¿A quien se lo pedirás? ¿Cho, tal vez?- preguntó ella interesada. No- dijo tan rotundamente que sus amigos se le quedaron mirando. ¿por qué?¿no se suponía que te gustaba, Harry?- preguntó extrañado- ¿No será que le habrás echado el ojo a otra y no nos has dicho nada?- preguntó astutamente. Bueno, verás, es que yo...- ahora se le hacia muy difícil encontrar las palabras para contárselo a Ron, ¿y si no le parecía bien que se lo pidiera a su hermana pequeña? Contárselo a Hermione no le importaba, le daba la sensación de que ella le comprendería, incluso que ella ya se lo esperaba, pero a Ron... Pues Susan está libre, Harry.- sentenció Hermione de pronto. Ron le escupió el zumo de calabaza que tenía en la boca de la sorpresa. "Evidentemente, estaba equivocado, no se lo esperaba", pensó Harry. ¿Susan?- le preguntó lentamente Ron a Hermione, mientras ésta se limpiaba la túnica de zumo- ¿Y que tiene que ver ésa con Harry? No creo que Harry se sienta muy atraído de ir con...esa. No le llames "esa", como sino tuviese nombre.- le reprochó Hermione- Sólo pensé que Harry tal vez querría ir con ella. Como no tiene ninguno de los dos pareja...- empezó a decir ella. ¡No necesito que me busques pareja, Hermione, creo que me basto yo solo!- y al decir eso, se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y se marchó del corredor, dejando a Hermione de piedra, nunca antes le había contestado así. La verdad es que Harry después se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado duro con ella, en realidad sólo lo había hecho porque necesitaba irse de allí, era como si no se atreviese a decirle a Ron con quién quería ir de verdad. Y, pensando en Ginny, si no se lo pedía pronto, tal vez otro se le adelantase, al igual que el año pasado. Harry no creía que Ginny esperase a que él se lo pidiese. Más que nada, porque seguro que ella no se lo imaginaría, había estado pasando de ella durante tres años, quizás ya era demasiado tarde. "Eso es lo que te pasa, Harry- se dijo a sí mismo- Siempre llegas tarde, llegaste tarde con Cho y llegarás tarde este año con Ginny". Bueno, ¿y si iba con otra chica? Podría ir otra vez con Pavarti o con cualquier otra...no,no y no. No quería ir con otra. Harry decidió hacer de tripas corazón y se obligó a sí mismo a que, en cuanto viese a Ginny, se lo pediría. Harry sólo esperaba que Ginny no apareciese justo en ese momento, porque todavía no se creía capaz. Estaba andando por los corredores como un tonto, buscando a Ron y Hermione, cuando justamente se le apareció Susan Bones, ante sus narices. Harry la saludó y ella se dirigió hacia él, dejando al grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff que la acompañaba, las cuales se miraban y se dirigían risitas tontas. A Harry le enfurecía que esto ocurriese, ¿no se podrían ahorrar las risitas? Hola, Harry. - Susan le dirigió una sonrisa. La verdad es que no era nada fea, pensó Harry, tenía el pelo tirando a pelirrojo, y los ojos marrones, pero no de un marrón común sino de uno muy extraño, Harry estaba seguro de que los reconocería hasta dentro de un pozo. Hola ¿Buscabas a alguien?- le preguntó ella, como si , de repente, le interesase la vida de Harry. Esto...bueno, la verdad es que sí, buscaba a Ron y a Hermione, especialmente a Hermione, quería pedirle disculpas porque he estado antipático con ella en la comida. ¿Los has visto? No, no los he visto a ninguno. Eh...Harry, ¿tienes pareja para el baile de Navidad?- Harry la miró a los ojos por primera vez, como si no hubiese entendido bien, la verdad es que no se los esperaba.- Bueno, si no tienes, esto ... ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?- dijo sonriendo y poniéndose colorada. Eh...es que yo...- Harry también se sonrojó y se puso a mirar al suelo, pero el ruido de unos zapatos le hizo mirar alrededor. Ginny iba corriendo por el corredor, ¿habría escuchado la conversación?¿y si creía que él y Susan...?- ¡¡Ginny!!- gritó sin darse cuenta. Luego se dirigió a Susan, tal vez no debería haber gritado cuando se encontraba en mitad de...- Lo siento, de verdad, pero es que yo...- empezó a decir como a disculparse. Lo comprendo, no pasa nada- dijo desilusionada y se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en el sentido opuesto al que lo había hecho antes Ginny. Harry se dispuso a seguirla, pero cuando empezó a hacerlo, se encontró con Ron y Hermione. ¿Harry, sabes lo que mosca le ha picado a mi hermana? Se ha metido en los servicios de chicas corriendo, creo que iba llorando- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. Harry no contestó. Lo que le faltaba, ahora Ginny se creía que iba a ir al baile con Susan Bones, esto no mejoraba mucho las cosas. ¿Acaso tu sabes por qué Harry?- le preguntó Hermione, interpretando correctamente su expresión. Eh...- Harry dudó si contárselo o no, al final decidió hacerlo mientras se dirigían hacia la Biblioteca, donde Hermione iba a coger algunos libros para investigar "La Orden del Fénix". Así que...¿te gusta mi hermana?- dijo lentamente Ron, como asimilándolo.- Has dejado de pensar en Cho...por Ginny- continuó en el mismo tono de voz. Mientras, Harry lo escuchaba con el corazón en un puño, sin saber si esa reacción era buena o mala- Es...es...¡es fantástico!- le dijo él con una sonrisa, Harry respiró aliviado.- Claro, ahora serás parte de la familia, serás... ¡¡serás mi cuñado!! ¿no es alucinante?- Harry creyó que Ron se estaba emocionado demasiado, no sabía qué decirle- Aunque- su voz cambió repentinamente- ¿la trataras como es debido, verdad? Quiero decir, en el baile, ni se te ocurra dejarla tirada,¿eh? Tienes que bailar mucho con ella y, también... Ron, Ron, todavía no se lo he pedido, a lo mejor me dice que no ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?- le dijo Ron como si eso fuese totalmente imposible- Mi hermana te dirá que sí al instante, de eso no hay duda. Por lo que iba es que... ¿Y si se lo ha pedido otro? El año pasado fue con Neville... Es verdad...umm... creo que... ¡¡deberías ir ahora mismo a pedírselo!!sí, eso mismo... Bueno, por si no lo sabéis, ¡¡¡estoy aquí!!!- les dijo Hermione a los dos. Ron pareció que la acababa de ver. ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es una conversación de chicos. Me parece muy bien que le vayas a pedir a Ginny que sea tu pareja, Harry. Pero antes me vais a acompañar los dos a coger libros para investigar "La Orden del Fénix" y tú, Harry, creo que convendría que escogieras algún libro para averiguar algo sobre tu "lacrimóleo" y sobre aquella bola dorada regalo de Ginny de la cual Ron no sabe nada.- dijo severamente Hermione. ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Ron sin entender. Es igual, vamos a la biblioteca, ¡ya!. Entraron en ella y se encontraron, como siempre, a la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria. Y, por primera vez en ese curso, a su nueva ayudante, Fleur Delacour. - ¡Hagui!- le saludó ella con alegría.- ¡Que alegría vegte! Hola.- le contestó él. Yo soy Ron, ¿te acuerdas de mí?- La cara y la expresión de Ron habían cambiado completamente lo que hizo que Hermione se pusiese de mal humor. Y yo Hermione Granger. Hemos venido a consultar unos libros. Vamos, rápido- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y a Harry. Rápidamente, cogieron unos cuantos libros que creyeron que les ayudarían.  
  
Cuánto antes nos vayamos de aquí, mejor- dijo como para sí misma Hermione, al ver la mirada de Harry, continuó- Lo digo por ti, Harry, si no te das prisa, tal vez Ginny ya tenga acompañante.- dijo apresuradamente como disculpándose. ¿Hagui, tienes pagueja ya para el Baile?- le preguntó Fleur cuando ya casi se iban. Harry se quedó de piedra, ¿Le estaba Fleur pidiendo...? Miró a Ron, que le estaba asesinando con la mirada, Harry no sabía si era preocupación por Ginny o porque todavía le atraía Fleur- Yo sí, voy a ir con Kgum- y le dirigió una mirada a Hermione, que, en esos momentos se encontraba muy ocupada examinado la solería. Harry le dio la enhorabuena y respiró aliviado. Al abandonar la Biblioteca, Harry se separó de sus amigos y se dispuso a salir en busca de Ginny, pensando que todo esto era cosa de locos, por un lado, Hermione y Ron, que estaba claro que se gustaban mutuamente, por otro lado lo que traía él con Ginny. De Krum, ni hablemos. Y ahora el asunto de Susan Bones, que era lo que ya le faltaba para rematar la faena. "Será cosa de la edad", pensó Harry. Y estaba en lo cierto, porque ni Harry, ni Ron o Hermione eran ya niños, tenían ya 15 años. Ni Ginny tampoco era ya la "hermanita pequeña" de Ron. Estuvo buscándola un buen rato, hasta que, finalmente fue en la Sala Común de Gryffindor donde la encontró. Se encontraba charlando animadamente en un sillón junto al fuego, junto con sus hermanos Fred y George, que le demostraban a todos los que quisieran atenderles las maravillas de los Sortilegios Weasly. También se encontraban todos los compañeros de curso de Harry. De hecho, la Sala Común estaba a reventar ya que ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de Navidad y fuera nevaba mucho. Harry se preguntó si ese sería el momento más adecuado, "no, ahora o nunca" le dijo una vocecita en su interior. "Esta bien"- se dijo a sí mismo. ¡Estupendo! ¿A qué esperas?- la misma voz de antes, sólo que no era su conciencia, sino Ron que estaba detrás suya. Harry lo miró desconcertado y, tomando aire, fue a donde se encontraba Ginny...¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil? El año pasado no lo fue tanto con Cho...o sí, si fue para tanto, recordó él. Ginny...¿puedo hablar contigo?- le dijo él finalmente. Claro, Harry. ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo ella, todavía prestando atención a uno de los "sortilegios Weasly". A solas.- Por fin Ginny le miró sorprendida. Harry creyó que esto último lo había dicho en voz baja, pero o se lo estaba imaginando o todo el mundo le estaba mirando, lo que hizo ponerse aún más colorado, si cabe. Fred le guiñó un ojo, y George le murmuró "A ver que haces con nuestra hermanita", con una risilla. Ginny y Harry salieron por el retrato, este último intentando no mirar a la gente, ya que sentía más vergüenza que nunca. Cuando ya estuvieron un poco alejados del retrato de la Señora Gorda, por fin se detuvieron. Esto...Ginny, ¿quieresvenirconmigoalbaile?- "¿Por qué?¿Por qué le pasaba siempre igual?. ¿Cómo?- Ginny no había entendido nada- Lo siento, no te he entendido. Que si quieres ir al baile conmigo- dijo intentando aparentar que no estaba nervioso. Ah!- dijo bastante sorprendida. Es que...¿tienes ya pareja acaso? Bueno, no pasa nada...- empezó a decir él, temiéndose lo que le diría ella. Ahora no tenía a nadie con quién ir, le había pasado como el año anterior, tendría que haberle dicho que sí a Susan, tampoco estaba tan mal. No, no es eso.- dijo ella rápidamente- Sí, claro que quiero ir contigo, sólo que no me lo esperaba. ¡Estupendo!- dijo sin poder contenerse- Entonces, está decidido, ¿no?. Que bien, pensaba que ya tendrías pareja, que irías con Neville. Ehh... Él también me lo pidió- dijo volviéndose a sonrojar- Pero le dije que no, es como si, en el fondo todavía tuviese la esperanza de... Bueno, nada, es igual, me tengo que ir. Hasta luego, me alegro de ir contigo al baile.- y se dio la vuelta para marcharse a quien sabe dónde. Harry, contento de que por fin le hubiese salido algo bien, volvió a la Sala Común, pensando que habría sido mucho más fácil si nunca le hubiese gustado Cho, si desde el principio hubiera sentido lo que sentía ahora por Ginny. Sí, ya no tenía duda, Cho era cosa del pasado, ahora la que de verdad le gustaba era Ginny. Harry no tuvo ni que llegar a la Sala Común, Ron y Hermione le esperaban ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda, y, al ver la sonrisa de Harry, ni siquiera hubo ningún comentario, sólo que Ron le dio una palmadita en la espalda. ¿Qué os parece si vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid para ver los preparativos para mañana?- propuso Hermione. ¡Anda! ¡La boda!- exclamó Harry, cayendo en la cuenta de que Hagrid se casaba al día siguiente y ni se acordaba. ¿No me digas que no te acordabas?- preguntó estupefacto Ron- Bueno, mientras que no se te olvide mañana...- añadió divertido. Eso espero. Menos mal que tengo mi nueva túnica de gala. Vamos a tener que llevarla dos veces este curso. No soportaría la idea de llevar la misma del año pasado- dijo estremeciéndose. Harry recordó la túnica de Ron que llevó el curso anterior en el Baile de Navidad, que más parecía un vestido de mujer que una prenda de hombre, de color rojo y con puntillas en el cuello y en las mangas, que Ron, intentando mejorar su atuendo, hizo que se desilacharan. El resto del camino hasta la cabaña de Hagrid que se encontraba en los límites de los terrenos de Hogwarts lo pasaron en silencio hasta que se encontraron con Hagrid, más nervioso de lo que habría estado en su vida. Al parecer, la boda se iba a celebrar justo delante de su cabaña, por lo que todos los alrededores estaban decorados...de manera muy especial. Hagrid, ¿lo has decorado tú?- preguntó Hermione. Sí- contestó satisfecho de si mismo- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Lleva todo tu buen gusto- dijo Ron sarcásticamente. Hagrid, en cambio, no notó la intención con lo que Ron había dicho el comentario y lo tomó como un halago. Está precioso, ¿verdad?. Harry miró todo el panorama. "Precioso" no era la palabra con lo que habría descrito todo aquello. Había muchas plantas, pero no tenían flor, eran todas arbustos y helechos, y, por su apariencia, muy mal cuidados. También había estatuas gigantescas, de centauros, hipogrifos, etc. Pero, lo más extraño de la escena era lo que se encontraba dentro de un estanque que habían puesto justo enfrente de la cabaña donde se encontraban, ni mas ni menos, sus amigos los escregutos. Harry los contempló, y los recordó perfectamente. Los escregutos se encontraban entre las criaturas menos apreciadas por Harry (si eso se podía calificar como criatura), ya que, por su mezcla de aparato succionador, aguijón y cola explosiva, no resultaban muy agradables. La última vez que los vio fue en la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, por lo que su recuerdo de ellos no mejoraba mucho. Intentando no imaginarse el estropicio que formarían si a los escregutos les diera por explotar su cola en la cara de algún invitado, se volvió hacia Hagrid de nuevo. Olympe llega esta noche, ¿creéis que le gustará?- les preguntó. Ni Harry, ni Ron ni Hermione contestó a esa pregunta.  
  
Pero el día de la boda llegó, como todos los días lo hacen. Harry, Ron y Hermione, todos con sus túnicas de gala ya puestas, bajaron temprano (teniendo en cuenta de que estaban de vacaciones) al Gran Comedor para desayunar y así ser los primeros en llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegaron a la explanada donde se iba a celebrar el gran acontecimiento descubrieron con sorpresa que la decoración había cambiado bastante y para mejor (Harry pensó que cambiarlo para peor era imposible), con lo que supusieron que Madame Máxime tendría un poco más gusto que su amigo Hagrid. Poco a poco fueron llegando los pocos invitados que acudirían al evento, puesto que la boda se había puesto un día en el que los alumnos del Colegio visitarían el pueblo de Hogsmeade, pero para Harry, Ron y Hermione la expectativa de ver casarse a dos semigigantes (contando con el hecho de que Madame Máxime lo fuera realmente) bien valía la pena una visita a Hogsmeade. Los profesores de Hogwarts también llegaron, Snape con su mismo gesto de hostilidad de siempre, la profesora Trelawney más delgada y misteriosa de lo normal, parecía entretenida buscando algún motivo para así predecir alguna desgracia. El diminuto profesor Flitwick hablaba animadamente con la profesora McGonnagall, que tampoco había cambiado su aspecto severo que tenía a diario. Todo esto estaba, dentro de lo que cabe, aparentemente normal, pero, lo que de verdad los dejó de piedra fue ver a uno de los invitados. Alguien que en realidad, no conocían demasiado. Alguien a quien creían su profesor, pero que luego resultó ser todo una farsa. Alguien que fue secuestrado en su propio baúl. Alguien como Alastor Moody. Su aspecto había mejorado mucho de la última vez que lo vieron, pero aún así, dejaba mucho de desear. Daba la impresión de que todavía no se había recuperado de sus 10 meses de secuestro. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿qué se podía esperar de un hombre que tenía una pata de palo y que uno de sus ojos era de cristal?, recapacitó Harry. Habrían contemplado mucho más tiempo a Ojoloco Moody pero en ese momento, entró Hagrid acompañado de Albus Dumbledore. El hecho de ver a Dumbledore tal vez no les habría sorprendido tanto si no fuese porque el Ministerio lo había privado de continuar con su puesto de director de Hogwarts. ¿Creéis que habrá vuelto?- preguntó Ron al ver que Dumbledore saludaba como a un hermano a Mundungus Fletcher, su sucesor en la dirección del Colegio, y hablaba con la Sra.Figg y con el resto de profesores. Poco después, aparecieron en escena los dos protagonistas del día, Hagrid y Madame Maxime, ambos con lo que seguramente serían los trajes de novio y novia, respectivamente, que existieran en el mundo. A la novia, le acompañaba su antigua alumna Fleur Delacour, que dirigió una sonrisa hacia donde se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Finalmente, la ceremonia dio comienzo, y, curiosamente, la persona encargada de casarlos fue Dumbledore. Tras esto, hubo un gran banquete en el que todos se divirtieron. Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de sentirse extraño al pensar que ya, al estar Hagrid casado, quizá no sería todo igual que antes, que se distanciarían más. Y luego pensó entristecido que más tarde o más temprano Harry, Ron y Hermione tendrían que tomar caminos separados y puede que algún día se casasen y ya sí que nada sería igual que el momento que estaban viviendo ahora, en el que se encontraban los tres juntos, hablando y divirtiéndose, y decidió aprovechar el momento, ya que, seguramente Voldemort estaría en algún lugar del mundo planeando algo para hacerle la vida imposible. Y no se equivocaba.  
10.- Baile en Hogwarts  
  
Tras la boda de Hagrid, Hermione se hizo mucho más pesada respecto a buscar información sobre la Orden del Fénix. Los libros que habían cogido la última vez que habían ido a la Biblioteca no les habían servido absolutamente para nada, ya que en ningún momento ni siquiera se mencionaba. Con lo que Harry empezó a arrepentirse de haberle contado a Hermione todo eso sobre la Orden, ya que hasta él mismo había perdido la curiosidad de averiguar algún hecho sobre esa misteriosa agrupación. Pero, ¿qué más daba si nunca llegaran a saber nada de ella? Todos los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos con una espesa capa de nieve tan blanca que resultaba todavía más tentador salir fuera del castillo a comenzar una gran guerra de bolas de nieve. Esto hacía que incrementasen las pocas ganas de Harry y Ron de devorar libro tras libro en la Biblioteca. Y, por si fuera poco, también tenían que investigar sobre el "lacrimóleo", regalo de Ron a Harry por su último cumpleaños, y sobre la bola dorada. Todo esto sería más fácil si Ron hubiese preguntado para qué servía antes de comprarlo- le reprochó Harry, sintiendo que no podía más y que tenía que echarle algo en cara a alguien o acabaría explotando. ¿Y qué importa para qué sirve?- le contestó él cerrando de golpe un libro- Lo vi, me gustó su aspecto y lo compré porque pensé que te gustaría. Estoy harto de tantos libros, ¡Hermione, estamos en vacaciones! ¿Por qué no nos das un descanso? Te prometo que después de vacaciones seguiremos.- añadió en un tono nada convincente. ¡Después de vacaciones tenemos los exámenes del TIMO, Ron! Y tenemos que empezar a prepararnos mucho tiempo antes de que comiencen si queremos pasar de curso. Después tendremos mucho menos tiempo- soltó Hermione con resignación, como si fuese muy evidente y ya se lo hubiese dicho mil veces antes. Ron se disponía a volver al ataque para llevarle la contraria respecto al último comentario de Hermione, cuando está empezó a decir con emoción. ¡Mirad! ¡Creo que he encontrado algo! Harry y Ron se acercaron rápidamente a mirar el libro que sostenía Hermione entre sus manos, después de todo, ellos también sentían un poco de curiosidad sobre todo eso, aunque no les gustase reconocerlo. "Lacrimóleo, también conocido en latín como "Lacres Olius,"- empezó a leer en voz baja Hermione- es especialmente conocido por sus dotes curativas, ya que en su interior contiene lágrimas del ave fénix, que, como todo el mundo sabe, tienen la capacidad de sanar cualquier herida. Este objeto de gran valor mágico e histórico, inventado especialmente para uso de los aurores, del que sólo quedan pocos ejemplares en el mundo, también es famoso por el cambio de color del líquido de su interior que, como aparece anteriormente, son lágrimas de fénix. Según el color que aparezca al agitarlo, significa algo diferente. Sólo se puede volver de uno de los siete colores del arco iris, entre los que se encuentran el rojo y el verde, los más importantes en cuanto a significado. Eso es lo que me dijo la Sra.Figg - murmuró Harry interrumpiendo la lectura- Vamos, ve directamente a lo de los colores y qué es lo que quieren decir. Tranquilo, Harry- le dijo Hermione- Aquí están. A ver, ¿qué color me dijiste que te aparece? Harry se sacó el lacrimóleo del bolsillo, lo agitó y salió el mismo color que aquella vez en la casa de la Sra.Figg, el azul. Veamos- el dedo de Hermione buscó entre los colores y se paró en el azul, leyó lo que ponía y le miró con desconcierto. "Tu enemigo te vigila"- leyó finalmente Ron.  
  
Poco a poco se acercaba el día de Navidad, y con ello también el esperado Baile de Navidad, sobre el cual todo el mundo comentaba con interés, en los pasillos, clases y en sus respectivas salas común. En la de Gryffindor, algunos comentaban, los más rezagados en encontrar parejas, lo angustiados que estaban (¿y si no voy con nadie?¡Seguro que haré el ridículo!, murmuraba extasiada una chica de cuarto curso), o también las ganas que tenían que llegase aquel día. Para Harry, Ron y Hermione no suponía ninguna novedad, al igual que sus compañeros de quinto, sexto y séptimo curso, ya que esta vez repetirían la experiencia, pero los alumnos de cuarto eran los que tenían más expectación (sobre todo la chicas). Pero, al contrario que el curso pasado, ninguno de los tres se encontraba buscando pareja, ya que los tres ya la tenían. Aprovechando que por esas fechas la Sala Común se encontraba casi vacía, ya que todo el mundo disfrutaba de su tiempo libre en lugares diferentes del castillo, y que todavía no habían averiguado nada sobre la misteriosa bola dorada que poseía Harry, éste intentó sonsacarle a Ginny dónde la había sacado y qué poderes tenía, con el fin de ahorrarse unas cuantas tardes en la Biblioteca, pero, inexplicablemente ella siempre le rehuía cuando mencionaba ese tema y se iba rápidamente poniendo una excusa. Y así pasaron los días de vacaciones, entre libros y libros y, cuando no hacían eso, Harry y Ron jugaban al quidditch con los gemelos Fred y George y otros más de Gryffindor y haciendo uso de las pelotas de quidditch que le regaló Hermione a Harry por su último cumpleaños. Y de paso, Harry y el resto del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor podía entrenar para su próximo enfrentamiento que tendría lugar contra la casa de Hufflepuff.  
  
Cuando el 25 de diciembre por la mañana, Harry despertó, se encontró, como de costumbre, sus regalos de Navidad al pie de su cama. Antes de empezar a abrirlos, examinó las camas de sus demás compañeros, que se encontraban vacías y con restos de papeles de regalo en su alrededor, incluyendo la cama de Ron. Harry miró el reloj, pero recordó que no funcionaba desde la segunda prueba del Torneo cuando se tuvo que sumergir en el lago, más que nada lo llevaba por costumbre. Supuso que sería bastante tarde, ya que la noche anterior su partida de gobstons con Ron se había alargado bastante. Así que Harry se dispuso a abrir sus regalos por fin. El primero que abrió fue el de Ron, que era un sombrero de la Selección de Irlanda. Harry se acordó con alegría de los momentos tan buenos que vivió junto a los Weasly el verano anterior. Luego se acordó de los momentos tan malos, como el recordar a los mortífagos divirtiéndose a cosa de unos pobres muggles, de la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa,etc. A continuación le llegó el turno al regalo de Hermione, que se quedó bastante sorprendido al descubrir que era, nada más ni nada menos que una "vuelapluma", Harry se rió, ya que comprendió que era una ironía por parte de Hermione, ya que ese objeto era el fiel compañero de Rita Skeeter para arruinar vidas con sus artículos. La verdad es que el que Hermione descubriera que la famosa periodista era un animago y que conseguía sus "espléndidas entrevistas" de forma ilegal al transformarse en un escarabajo, había conseguido que Skeeter se mantuviese con la boca cerrada. Tal vez adoraba demasiado su propia apariencia humana como para arriesgarse a que Hermione volviese a tomar represalias contra ellas. Harry pensó que buscarse problemas con su amiga, era de verdad buscarse serios problemas con ella. Harry probó la pluma chupando su punta (como había visto hacerlo a Rita varias veces) y diciendo: Me llamo Harry Potter, y al instante aparecieron esas palabras en el trozo de pergamino que había cogido. Tal vez solo se transformaban las palabras cuando un mago hacía un hechizo para cambiarla, A estos dos regalos, que le trajeron recuerdos del pasado a Harry y también pensamientos sobre el futuro, el de Hagrid. Harry comenzó a desenvolverlo temiéndose lo peor pero cual fue su satisfacción cuando descubrió que era un juego de snap explosivo. Tras el paquete habitual de la señora Weasly que incluía su tradicional jersey tejido a mano de color azul y un surtido de galletas caseras, que olían como si estuviesen recién hechas, terminó con todos sus regalos de Navidad, sin olvidar el de Dobby (¡¡qué sorpresa: unos calcetines!!, estaré surtido de calcetines hasta los próximos 1000 años, pensó Harry) y si se puede catalogar como regalo el botón que recibió por parte de los Dursley. El único que no recibió fue el de su padrino, Sirius, lo que le hizo preocuparse, ya que nunca se olvidaba de momentos como aquel. Harry no sabía anda de él desde agosto, cuando recibió su tarjeta de felicitación por su cumpleaños. Cuando bajó por las escaleras rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor, con bastante más hambre que cuando se levantó, se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros en la Sala Común que ya habían vuelto de tomar su desayuno y se encontraban disfrutando de sus regalos navideños ("Harry, ¿has visto mi nueva escoba, acaba de salir al mercado, es una Comet 530", le comentó extasiado su reciente compañero de equipo, Alan Boek.) Justo cuando se encontraba ante las puertas de su destino, alguien (mas bien, algo) se topó en su camino. ¡Hola, Myrtle!- le saludó él a la muchacha fantasma, que solía habitar en los servicios de chicas de la segunda planta. Hola, hace mucho que no te veo, como ya no vienes a verme, claro, ¡quién va a querer visitar a la pobre Myrtle, tan pesada qué es!, pero te equivocas, tú y todos los demás, pensáis que yo...- continuó hablando, seguramente más pensando en sus cosas que con quien se encontraba hablando. Bueno, me alegro de verte Myrtle- la interrumpió, no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar las penas de Myrtle, que, si cuya vida supuso sería más aburrida que una clase doble de Historia de la Magia, aún lo era más su muerte. Pero, ¿ya te vas?- preguntó bastante entristecida- Ya veo, no quieres escuchar mis tontas historias,¿no? Oh, no, por supuesto que no, es que mis amigos me esperan ahí dentro y...- mintió Harry, sospechando su voz no tenía mucha pinta de estar de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo. Da igual, en realidad me dais igual todos- soltó ella, y empezó a sollozar, a Harry le habría gustado que se lo tragara la Tierra, Myrtle se dio la vuelta y, cuando ya lo iba a hacer Harry, se volvió y dijo todavía sollozando- Por cierto, una fantasma te estaba buscando, pero no me dijo lo qué quería. ¿Quién? Ahhh- contestó ella con una sonrisa y visiblemente mucho más alegre- no sé. ¡Vamos, Myrtle!- dijo en tono de súplica. Bueno, quizás lo sepa- dijo resplandeciendo de alegría- Ehhh....la Dama Gris. ¿Para qué pregunté nada?, se preguntó él mismo cuando instantes después se reunía con todos los Gryffindors en el Gran Comedor, incluidos Ron y Hermione. Últimamente se encontraba (¿se encontraba? ¿sólo era casualidad?) mucho con aquella fantasma de Ravenclaw, ¿qué pretendía? Se hizo se hizo esa pregunta durante un momento, pero no supo contestarla. Pero no pidió ayuda a Ron y Hermione porque, sí lo hacía tal vez se pasase el resto de su vida buscando en libros la vida de la Dama Gris. Al dirigirse de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor, esta vez acompañado de Ron y Hermione, vio al final de uno de los corredores a la fantasma, cuyo encuentro intentó evitar escondiéndose en uno de los armarios de la limpieza que se encontraban cerca de donde se encontraba la Dama Gris charlando con otro fantasma que Harry no conocía. No pudo evitar oír la conversación de los dos fantasmas. De verdad que lo siento que el heredero haya fallecido- dijo el otro fantasma. Más lo siento yo, Charles. Ahora todo estará en manos del joven Potter.- suspiró ella. De repente Harry cambió de opinión y decidió aparecer ante los dos fantasmas, ya que la curiosidad era más fuerte que él. ¡Hola!- saludó como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Ah...Hola, Harry- le respondió ella con cierto aturdimiento. El otro fantasma lo miró de arriba abajo y su mirada se posó, como el resto de las demás miradas, en la cicatriz de su frente. Murmuró un "ahhh" de sorpresa y con esto se despidió de la Dama Gris y se marchó. ¿Qué es eso de que ahora todo está en mis manos?- preguntó Harry dejando de fingir que no había escuchado la conversación. Mientras, Ron y Hermione, que no habían prestado atención al diálogo, le miraban desconcertados. Así que nos has escuchado... Eso es algo que no deberías hacer, Harry. Fue sin querer- "Realmente lo fue, sólo quería evitarte...", pensó para sí mismo él. De todas formas no te importa.- cortó la fantasma. ¿Para qué quería verme? Myrtle me dijo...- dijo cambiando de tema. Ah, eso- sonrió- Bueno, ¿ya mismo es el Baile de Navidad, no es cierto?. Sí...es esta noche- dijo Harry un poco temeroso, ¿por dónde le iría salir ahora aquella fantasma?. Antes también se celebraban muchos Bailes- dijo con una mirada soñadora, como si realmente no estuviese allí y hubiese vuelto al pasado- Tu padre y tu madre también fueron a unos cuantos. Harry no dijo nada. Ella siguió hablando. Aunque al principio no se conocían. Precisamente, se enamoraron en uno de ellos...- ¿Y ella cómo sabía eso?, pensó Harry- Tengo mucha memoria, ¿sabes? Me acuerdo perfectamente de tus padres, tu padre era tan parecido a ti... Y tu madre era pelirroja, pero tenía tus mismos ojos verdes, Harry. Recuerdo sus primeras parejas... ¿No sabías que tu madre fue pareja de Severus, Harry?. Harry tragó una buena cantidad de saliva, ¿Severus? ¿Qué Severus? Harry negó con la cabeza, y cruzando los dedos para que no fuese quien estaba imaginando... Severus Snape, por supuesto. Me sorprende que no lo sepas- su rostro no parecía causar mucha sorpresa- Bueno, pensé que saberlo te ayudaría a...resolver algunas dudas. Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta. Harry estaba totalmente mudo de la impresión. Ron y Hermione también estaban muy sorprendidos, aunque lo disimulaban, ya que sabían que esto era realmente duro para su amigo. Precisamente Snape... ¿Por qué Snape?, pensó Harry, menos mal que al final cambió de opinión y se fue con mi padre... Se estremeció ante el pensamiento de que hubiese ocurrido lo contrario. Tanto le sorprendió aquel descubrimiento que, ni siquiera se daba cuenta por donde metía el pie para ponerse su nueva túnica de gala, de color gris, para el Baile. ¿Qué le quería insinuar la Dama Gris contándole todo aquello del pasado? ¿Qué sacaba él sabiéndolo? La verdad es que habría preferido no enterarse. Pum, pum, pum, iba bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con Ginny en la sala Común, pum,pum,pum, sus pies pisaban cada escalón como si los dejase caer desde un quinto piso, pum...alzó la vista y... allí estaba Ginny, esperando. Tan guapa como la había visto en la tienda de Madame Malkin hacía meses, en el Callejón Diagon. O quizás más. Su túnica de color verde le sentaba muy bien y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño con adornos en forma de flores. ¿Qué más da si Snape fue a unos cuantos bailes con su madre?, se dijo él mismo mientras se acercaba a Ginny, después de todo, él había asistido al Baile del curso anterior con Pavarti y no significaba nada para él, sólo era cosa del pasado. Hola- saludó a Ginny y le dirigió una gran sonrisa, a la que ella contestó sonrojándose. Harry echó un vistazo al resto de la sala, Ron y Hermione también se habían encontrado ya. Hermione estaba también muy linda, con su túnica vaporosa de color lila, y con el pelo bastante mejorado de cómo lo llevaba normalmente. Seguramente, se habría hecho acopio de una gran cantidad de "poción alisadora" al igual que hizo el año pasado. Luego, su vista se posó en Ron. Estaba radiante de alegría (justo lo contrario a la otra vez) y conversaba alegremente con Hermione, con su túnica nueva azul marina, realmente muy elegante. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al fijarse en su túnica. Aunque Ron no lo sabía, aquella túnica había sido comprada con el dinero que Harry ganó el curso anterior en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Como Harry creía que quien se lo merecía de verdad era Cedric Diggory, se lo dio íntegro a los gemelos Fred y George, para que lo empleasen en sus "Sortilegios Weasly", con la única condición de que le comprasen una nueva túnica de gala a Ron, diciendo que era de parte de los dos hermanos. Si Ron se enterase la verdad, seguramente se sentiría molesto y triste, ya que era muy sensible con los temas relacionados con el dinero, cosa que a su familia no le sobraba, siendo este el motivo de su tristeza. Harry decidió adelantarse con Ginny hacia donde se celebraría el Baile, dejando solos a la parejita Ron-Hermione. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, se encontraron dentro de una gran masa de alumnos que buscaban desesperadamente a sus parejas que se encontraban una casa distinta a la suya. Todos vestidos muy elegantemente, aunque algunos (o algunas) resaltaban entre los demás. Harry se fijó en Cho Chang, que se encontraba cerca de la puerta con un alumno de Ravenclaw que no conocía. Iba muy guapa, con una túnica anaranjada y el pelo suelto. También estaban en la sala Pavarti Patil, su compañera del pasado baile, que, esta vez, iba emparejada con otro alumno de Ravenclaw, también. Pronto llegaron Ron y Hermione que acudieron al encuentro de Harry y Ginny, y también se le unieron poco después Seamus Finnigan que acudía por vez consecutiva con Lavender Brown (lo que hizo que fuese comentario de bromas entre sus compañeros) y su mejor amigo, Dean Thomas, que esta vez iba con también un rostro conocido, especialmente por Ron, Padma Patil, la hermana gemela de su compañera de quinto curso en Gryffindor, Pavarti. Tras unos minutos que se hicieron interminables para los que estaban deseando empezar la fiesta, la doble puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió para así dejar paso a todo el alumnado (que había sido realmente numeroso, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en Navidad). El Gran Comedor se encontraba más bonito y elegante que nunca, si cabe. La sala estaba llena de numerosos y gigantescos abetos de Navidad, con muchísimos adornos que aparecían y desaparecían. En lugar de las usuales velas que flotaban en el aire por encima de las cuatro mesas de las casas, habían ramas de muérdago flotando por toda la estancia, junto con luces de colores que se apagaban y se encendían, al ritmo de los villancicos que cantaban unas estatuas en forma de ángeles, de color dorado. En lugar de las cuatro acostumbradas mesas, había muchas mesas redondas más pequeñas, que daban cabida a unos diez personas cada una. Las mesas estaban agrupadas en forma de U, para así dejar la zona del centro única y exclusivamente para bailar. Harry y Ginny se sentaron en la misma mesa de Ron, Hermione, Dean, Lavender, Seamus, Padma, Pavarti y el chico de Ravenclaw, que se llamaba Rigek. ¿Habéis visto a Susan?- preguntó de repente Hermione. No habrá querido venir, como le han dado calabazas...-bromeó Ron, pero al ver la mirada de Harry, se detuvo al instante. El resto de la velada fue muy divertida, ya que todos hablaban y comentaban sin ninguna preocupación y disfrutando al máximo del momento. Ginny habló mucho más de lo normal, sobretodo con Harry, con el que cada vez se iba soltando más. Los demás se sorprendieron mucho de la actitud de Ginny, a la que nunca habían visto en su faceta charlatana o cómica. Cuando Dumbledore, desde su mesa habitual donde se sentaban todos los profesores de Hogwarts, anunció el comienzo del Baile, Harry y Ron, se echaron, literalmente, a temblar, ya que sus dotes como bailarines no estaban muy desarrolladas y a sus parejas les gustaba mucho (demasiado, pensaban Harry y Ron) bailar. La música empezó a sonar por arte de magia (¡y nunca mejor dicho!), y los profesores, emparejados entre sí, comenzaron a bailar. Incluso, para su sorpresa, se les unió Ojoloco Moody, aunque ya no fuese considerado profesor. Dumbledore tenía como pareja de baile a la Señora Figg, Snape con McGonnagall, la profesora Sinistra, de Astrología con el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Vector, del departamento de Aritmancia con el profesor Binns (que flotaba, literalmente, de felicidad) y finalmente la profesora Trelawney, que había decidido trasladar su "ojo interior" al "murmullo habitual del Colegio" como una ocasión especial, bailaba con Alastor Moody. Hagrid fue el gran ausente de esta apertura, ya que se encontraba de "luna de miel" con su recién estrenada esposa, Madame Máxime. Más tarde se les unieron Fleur Delacour y Víktor Krum, y, tras ellos, el resto del Colegio, entre ellos Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, con sus respectivas parejas. Harry no se tuvo que preocupar mucho de la forma en que bailaba, ya que Ginny le llevaba gustosamente y le marcaba los pasos. Por lo que Harry observó, Ron se encontraba en su misma situación. Pero aquel Baile resultó distinto al anterior, ya que Harry no tenía las mismas preocupaciones que la otra vez, al no sentirse presionado con el Torneo de los Tres Magos ni nada por estilo. Aunque, en realidad, si tenía motivos para preocuparse, aunque sea un poco. Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en Sirius (¿y si el Ministerio lo había cogido? O lo que es peor, ¿y si Voldemort...?), también está el hecho del caso "Snape" del que se enteró horas atrás por la Dama Gris, pero, sin saber por qué su cabeza no estaba en ese momento en esas cosas. Simplemente, dejó su cabeza en blanco, y se dejó llevar por Ginny, hasta que volvió en sí. Harry, ¿nos sentamos ya? Es que me duele un pie.- le dijo Ginny, cuando llevaban ya un largo repertorio de canciones bailando sin parar. Sí, claro. Se dirigieron hacia su mesa, donde Ron y Hermione ya se habían sentado y se encontraban hablando de algo muy interesante, al parecer, ya que andaban los dos hablando muy juntos y contentos. Cuando Harry y Ginny llegaron, ninguno pareció percatarse de su llegada, por lo que Harry tuvo que carraspear bastante fuerte para que lo hiciesen. Los dos le contestaron con una sonrisita. Bueno, yo tengo que ir al servicio- dijo de pronto Hermione.- ¿Me acompañas, Ron? No- le contestó extrañado él- ¡Ay, claro que sí! Ya voy- añadió tras recibir un codazo y una mirada bastante significativa de Hermione, que no había sido nada recatada por su parte. Los dos se levantaron y dejaron a Ginny y a Harry solos. Pero si esperaban que, durante su ausencia, hablasen de alguna confidencia los dos solos en privado, estaban muy equivocados, ya que instantes después de que Ron y Hermione despareciesen, ocuparon sus mismos lugares Fred y George, con Angelina Jhonson y Katie Bell, sus respectivas parejas, con lo que los dos Weasly consiguieron arrancar más de una carcajada a sus oyentes. Después, Ginny le propuso otra vez bailar a Harry (al parecer su tobillo estaba mucho mejor), y Harry decidió que sería hora de confesarle sus sentimientos (aunque solo fuese intentarlo...). Ginny...- comenzó a decir Harry. Ésta levantó la vista, con lo que sus ojos quedaron a muy poca distancia, lo que hizo que Harry aumentase en nerviosismo...- Verás yo... ¡¡Harry, Harry!! Ginny y Harry se separaron del susto. Era Ron que venía corriendo desde la otra punta del Salón. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry, con más impaciencia que intriga. Al fin y al cabo, le había estropeado una buena ocasión. Hermione ha desaparecido. - dijo él angustiado.  
11.- Desconfianza, traición y temor  
  
¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?- preguntó Harry incrédulo. Pues que ha desaparecido. La he buscado por los servicios, por las habitaciones, el patio, los jardines, la Biblioteca...- empezó a decir Ron al borde de un ataque de nervios. Calma, Ron. - le dijo su hermana- Tiene que estar por alguna parte. No se puede haber esfumado. Así que los tres, Ron, Harry y Ginny, salieron en busca de Hermione. Pero Hermione no aparecía por ninguna parte. A lo mejor está con Susan Bones- sugirió Ginny, al ver que las caras de sus dos compañeros de búsqueda (y hasta la suya misma) reflejaban ya un poco de desesperación. Sí, claro...¡¡Pero Susan Bones no ha aparecido en toda la noche!! No se ha podido ir con ella, porque ELLA NO ESTA.- Ron estaba ya más que preocupado, histérico. A lo mejor hay una reunión de prefectos. ¿A las 1 y media de la madrugada? Ginny, hazme un favor, ¡¡cállate!!. Bueno, ya está bien, ¿no? Así no vas a solucionar nada, Ron. Sólo estaba haciendo sugerencias...- trató de calmarle Harry.- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ...- pero se paró ya que no tenía ni remota idea de qué sería lo mejor. ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Presentarse en mitad del Salón Comedor, diciendo: "Hermione se nos ha perdido"? Harry miró a Ginny en busca de ayuda moral, pero ella se encontraba casi en el mismo estado que su hermano mayor. Y, Harry descubrió que realmente él también estaba empezando a preocuparse. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Llevaban algo más de una hora buscándola por todo el castillo y ya no les quedaba ningún sitio por mirar. Creo que...deberíamos avisar a Fletcher. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que... desapareció, ¿no?. - dijo Ron tratando de aparentar calma. Sí, supongo que sí. - admitió Harry. Si hacían eso tampoco perdían nada. Y, además, era la única opción que tenían. Los tres se volvieron de nuevo al Gran Comedor, donde ya los ánimos de baile habían casi cesado, casi todo el mundo se encontraba descansando en sus asientos o charlando. Pero en la mesa de profesores no se encontraba Mundungus Fletcher. Sólo estaban algunos profesores, entre los cuales Snape, que se acercó a ellos. ¿Queréis algo?- pero su pregunta no les indicaba que ofreciese ayuda, sino más bien, ofrecía que se marchasen de allí. Sí- dijo tajantemente Ron, mirando por todos los lados, como si creyese que Hermione iba a caer del cielo en cualquier momento. Expresión que, a Snape no le sentó nada bien, ya que creía que Ron quería burlarse de él. Buscamos al profesor Fletcher- comunicó rápidamente Harry, antes de que Snape descontase una buena cantidad de puntos a Gryffindor. Ah...ya veo- los ojos de Snape brillaron- Potter y sus amigos son tan importantes que necesitan una conferencia con el director en privado. Profesor, es que nuestra amiga Hermione ha desaparecido- dijo Ginny. ¿Desaparecido? Por supuesto, estáis en un error, seguramente la señorita Granger andará por cualquier parte... ¡Profesor llevamos buscándola más de una hora!- exclamó Ron, impacientemente. Cuando el profesor Snape se dispuso a hacer otro comentario para dar a entender de que todos estaban completamente equivocados, apareció la profesora McGonnagall, que se había dado cuenta del altercado desde el otro lado de la mesa de profesores donde la jefa de la casa Gyffindor se encontraba sentada. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó con un tono de reproche, dirigiéndose a Harry, Ron y Ginny. Profesora, Hermione ha desaparecido, la estamos buscando y... Por supuesto, antes de que usted llegara profesora, estaba haciendo entender a estos alumnos que la idea de que la señorita Granger haya desaparecido es absolutamente estúpida.- dijo la voz de Snape con su habitual frialdad. Al parecer, la profesora McGonnagall no se tomó la desaparición de Hermione tan a la ligera, puesto que condujo (¡al fin!) a los tres hasta el despacho del director, que habitualmente ocupaba Dumbledore, pero que ahora lo hacía Mundungus Fletcher. Cuando llegaron ante él, explicaron lo sucedido, a lo que el profesor Fletcher reaccionó de una manera totalmente contraria a la que había tenido Snape hacía unos instantes, mandando buscar a algunos de los profesores en busca de Hermione, y, al no encontrarla, él mismo avisó al Ministerio de la desaparición de su alumna, por lo que unos agentes enviados por el Ministerio también se pusieron en su búsqueda por los alrededores, Hogsmeade y las ciudades muggles más próximas a Hogwarts. Al enterarse de la desastrosa noticia, todo el colegio reaccionó de la misma manera. Ya no se oían risas por los corredores, y si alguna lo hacía, se silenciaba al instante. Las caras de los estudiantes no reflejaban alegría, ni siquiera el agobio de las clases, sino que estaban llenas de tristeza. Y, si tu vista iba a parar a las de los miembros de la casa de Gryffindor, todavía más , si cabe. La única casa que no ofrecía ningún consuelo a los más allegados de Hermione era, para variar, Slytherin. Pero, como todos estaban acostumbrados a que esto ocurriera, nadie se sorprendió cuando algunos (la mayoría) de los Slytherins se tomase el asunto a guasa. Vaya, vaya- una voz que arrastraba demasiado las palabras se escuchó a las espaldas de Harry, Ron y Ginny, que iban juntos hacia el Gran Comedor.- Así que por fin la sangre sucia ha tenido su merecido. Ya era hora de que los mortífa... Pero no puedo terminar de decir la frase ya que Harry y Ron, ya que ninguno de los presentes los detuvo, sacaron sus varitas para hacerle algún buen maleficio a Malfoy. Pero no fueron los suficientemente rápidos, ya que otra varita se alzó antes que las suyas. ¡Furnunculus!- gritó esa voz. ¡Ginny, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por utilizar magia en los pasillos!- exclamó la prefecta Susan Bones.- se detuvo y, tras recoger a Malfoy del suelo, que se encontraba en un estado realmente lamentable, prosiguió- Tendré que informar de esto al director.- dijo con una voz que recordaba a la de la profesora McGonnagall. Para cuando Susan quiso llevarse a la enfermería a Malfoy, ya se había formado un círculo de personas bastante numeroso. Tras unos minutos de confusión por lo que había pasado, todos continuaron su camino. ¡20 puntos!- exclamó Ron indignado- ¡Nunca se restan tantos puntos por hacer magia! Como mucho, 5, pero ¿¡20!?. Ginny iba triste por el camino. Para Harry y Ron, el perder 20 puntos para Gryffindor sólo significaba unos minutos de enfado (¡como mucho!) porque estaban acostumbrados a perder algunos puntos para Gryffindor. Sin embargo, Ginny era una chica que nunca se metía en problemas, y que no solía perder ni siquiera 1 punto. Harry comprendió su estado, ya que él al principio también le ocurría (pero sólo muy al principio, porque tardó poco en perder 50 puntos en su primer año, recordó Harry). No te preocupes, Ginny. 20 puntos no son nada. Nadie te lo reprochará. Es más, te felicitaran por haber puesto en ridículo a ese Malfoy. Sí, es verdad. Nunca lo habría esperado de ti, eso ha estado muy bien. Y yo que pensaba que ibas a salir como Percy...- dijo Ron satisfecho. Hacerle pagar a Malfoy el comentario de reproche sobre Hermione fue prácticamente la única satisfacción de aquellos días tan oscuros, especialmente para Harry y todos los Weasly, ya que eran los más cercanos a la "víctima". Los días pasaban sin ninguna diversión y con la impotencia como pensamiento prioritario, al sentir que no podían hacer nada por ayudar a su amiga. Al principio, intentaron asimilarlo con buenas esperanzas, pero, cuando volvieron de nuevo a las clases tres días después de la noche del Baile de Navidad, las perspectivas eran muchísimo peor. Aunque nadie lo decía, todos tenían el triste sentimiento de que había muy pocas posibilidades de que Hermione aún estuviese con vida. Todas las mañanas se apresuraban a buscar en El Profeta si había alguna buena noticia, pero esto tampoco les consolaba, ya que ni siquiera habían anunciado su desaparición, seguramente, la estaría haciendo callar Cornelius Fudge, en un desesperado intento por ocultar el regreso de Voldemort. Pero todos sus intentos no sirvieron de mucho como pudieron comprobar Harry y Ron al leer aquella mañana de domingo al leer el artículo que aparecía en el periódico:  
  
"CUNDE EL PÁNICO"  
  
El posible regreso del architemido Quien- Usted- Sabe se hace aún más real por todos los hechos que han ocurrido últimamente, nos revela Petra Stywoken nuestra corresponsal en Londres. Esta temida vuelta del mago tenebroso más temido por todos los magos y brujas de todos los tiempos se debe a las circunstancias que han tenido lugar en los últimos días. Son muchos los testigos (magos y muggles) que han presenciado con sus propios ojos a numerosos grupos de dementores avanzando normalmente por las calles de la ciudad de Londres. Esto se debe a la reciente liberación de estos seres de la prisión de Azkaban. Todavía no se conoce al culpable, y Cornelius Fudge, nuestro Ministro de Magia, no da muchos detalles al respecto. Y, tal como nos informa nuestra corresponsal en exclusiva para El Profeta, el Ministro tampoco ha hecho ningún comentario referente a las numerosas desapariciones de magos y brujas de todo el país que se han llevado a cabo recientemente. Según lo que apuntan todos los indicios, se puede decir casi con certeza de que todos estos actos vandálicos han sido realizados por obra de los mortífagos, que al parecer, se han puesto en acción. La reaparición de Quien-Usted-Sabe se hace cada día más evidente, sin embargo el Ministerio opta por ocultar los hechos a todos los ciudadanos. ¿Debemos tomar cartas en el asunto los propios ciudadanos para hacer frente a esta amenaza que se nos echa encima?¿O tal vez debamos esperar a que el Ministro decida intervenir al respecto? La respuesta la dejamos en sus manos. Petra Stywoken, corresponsal en Londres.  
  
El artículo publicado por El Profeta dio lugar a que la gente que se negaba a creer en el regreso de Voldemort, abriese por fin los ojos. También hizo que numerosos lectores se sumieran en un pánico total, y a que se publicasen más artículos del estilo, reprochando, al fin, la actitud de Cornelius Fudge. Pronto el Ministerio se vio abordado de gente que protestaba y que exigía conocer toda la verdad. El Profeta iba todos los días cargado de nuevas noticias detallando la información sobre las desapariciones, e incluso un asesinato, de magos, brujas y muggles. Nadie estaba a salvo de la ira de lord Voldemort. Sin embargo el Ministro de Magia hizo caso omiso de todas las críticas que recibía, y siguió sin hacer ninguna declaración a los medios públicos, lo que hizo que el pánico de la gente todavía fuese mayor. Respecto a Hogwarts el ánimo iba decreciendo día a día, hasta llegar al punto de que, una semana después del terrible altercado, se podía considerar que no había ánimo para nada. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, todo era mucho más duro para Harry y Ron, que echaban mucho de menos a su amiga con la que tantos momentos habían vivido juntos. Ginny apreciaba mucho a Hermione y también estaba triste por su desaparición pero no sentía ni por asomo el afecto que Harry y Ron sentían hacia su amiga. Quizás, ni hasta ellos mismos sabían hasta que punto apreciaban Hermione hasta que ocurrió todo. Desgraciadamente, la raza humana no aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Pero no estaba todo perdido para Harry y Ron que, en el fondo, tenían la esperanza de que su amiga apareciese de nuevo por el hueco del retrato y volviesen a charlar juntos y a iniciar una nueva aventura. Como tantas habían vivido ya... El silencio se hizo dueño del Colegio, y, como nadie hablaba, dejaba mucho tiempo para la mente. Lo que, seguramente, hacía las cosas más difíciles todavía, ya que daba lugar al recuerdo. Harry recordó todos los momentos vividos con su inteligente amiga, desde que llegó a Hogwarts en primer curso. Lo sucedido con el troll de dos metros, cuando se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido, las pruebas para abrirse camino a la Piedra Filosofal, la busca de la Cámara Secreta, el descubrimiento de que Scabbers era realmente un animago traidor... E, inevitablemente, también recordó unas palabras a las que nunca antes había prestado ninguna atención. Es más, unas palabras de las que se había olvidado completamente. "La muerte. Pero no la tuya, sino la de alguien cercano". Las palabras que una vez pronunció la profesora Trelawney resonaron una y otra vez como pesadas piedras en su cabeza. "También te enamorarás, pero aquel a quién temes, te arrebatará a esa persona de tu lado.", Estas últimas también las recordó. Y, deseó. que nunca las hubiera recordado porque su recuerdo sólo hizo que se sintiese aún peor de lo que se sentía. Intento, con dificultad, atar cabos. "Pero eso no se me da demasiado bien. Más bien, es la especialidad de Hermione", pensó él con tristeza. "Aquel a quién temes", se refería, obviamente a Voldemort. Voldemort le había arrebatado a Hermione de su lado...¡Pero él no estaba enamorado de Hermione! ¡No!...que él supiese. Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza- murmuró Harry para sí- Estoy comiéndome el coco sobre las palabras de un fraude. No tiene sentido, yo nunca he estado enamorado de Hermione. Lo que siento por ella es sólo...aprecio. La admiro...pero como amiga. Sólo eso. Quien está enamorado de ella no soy yo. Esas palabras iban dirigidas para Ron. Con esas palabras pronunciadas en silencio, dio por zanjado el asunto. Aunque, muy a su pesar, de vez en cuando lo volvía a recordar y las palabras que le venían a la mente eran otras, "Pero todo encaja, ¿no te das cuenta? Sólo intentas ocultar la verdad".  
  
Pese a que el momento por el que estaban pasando los estudiantes de Hogwarts no era considerado como un momento "normal", los profesores intentaban hacer creer que sucedía los contrario. Ninguno se imaginaría que, con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, se siguiesen celebrando los entrenamientos de quidditch de todas las casas, ni que los partidos no se suspendieran, ni que, en el estado en el que todos se encontraban, les pudiesen obligar a someterse a los exámenes finales. Pero se equivocaban. La profesora McGonnagall les había comunicado tajantemente a los alumnos de quinto curso de Gryffindor que los exámenes para el TIMO se realizarían en breve y que no había vuelta atrás. La perspectiva de que seguía teniendo la obligación de continuar asistiendo a los entrenamientos, hizo que, por lo menos, la mente de Harry se mantuviese apartado por unos instantes de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero lo que se le acercaba tampoco mejoraba mucho las cosas. El próximo equipo contra el que se enfrentaría sería el de la casa de Hufflepuff, el equipo en el que jugaba como buscadora Susan Bones. Y es que, el asunto de que Susan le quitó demasiados puntos a Ginny por una pequeñez no fue la única razón por la que Harry no quería batirse con ella en un partido de quidditch. Tras este incidente habían surgido muchos otros, en los que siempre se encontraban involucradas Susan y Ginny. Y siempre, cada una en bandos contrarios. Cada vez que las dos se topaban por el pasillo, Susan "accidentalmente" se chocaba contra Ginny y le tiraba los libros, le quitaba puntos por faltas inexistentes, le dirigía miradas de odio. La pobre Ginny estaba sumida en la desesperación, ya que era incapaz de comprender el por qué la chica de Hufflepuff se portaba así con ella. Todo esto hacía que la idea de Harry respecto a ella no fuese muy favorecedora. Además, estaba todo el asunto de cuando le pidió ser su pareja de baile...que Harry prefería no recordar y, por estos motivos, la evitaba siempre que podía. Pero el desprecio de Harry hacia Susan no era nada comparado por el que sentía Ron hacia ella. No me da buena espina esa Susan. No es sólo por la manera que se comporta con mi hermana, sino...no sé, no me gusta, creo que trama algo.- le comunicó una vez Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros. Que el supiera lo único que trataba Susan Bones era hacerle la vida imposible a Ginny. Y, por lo tanto, a él.  
  
Hacía exactamente 1 semana y dos días que no se sabía nada de Hermione cuando llegó el momento en que los equipos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se enfrentaran entre ellos. Suerte, Harry.- le deseó Ginny unos minutos antes del partido. Sí, ojalá la dejes en ridículo.- deseó Ron con una mirada de odio hacia la buscadora del equipo de Hufflepuff. Unos instantes después el partido comenzó. Los miembros de uno y otro equipo se elevaron rápidamente en sus escobas al escuchar la señal de Víktor Krum, que, a la vista, parecía que su mente no se encontraba en el mismo lugar que el resto de su cuerpo. Como de costumbre, Lee Jordan hacía los comentarios sobre el partido, aunque esta vez su voz no transmitía la alegría que acostumbraba. La quaffle es puesta en manos de la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, pasa a su compañera, Alicia Spinnet, y...gol de Gryffindor- comentaba su voz sin mucho entusiasmo. Mientras, Harry buscaba con la mirada la snitch, aunque sin muchas ganas de encontrarla en realidad, ya que deseaba que el partido no acabase, puesto que mientras volaba, tenía la sensación de que su mente se despejaba y se ponía en blanco, librándola de todos los pensamientos y preocupaciones que había tenido durante los últimos días, sin ningún deseo de coger la pequeña pelota dorada porque eso significaría tener que volver de nuevo a la realidad. De todos modos, sus ojos seguían fijos en el campo de juego, ya que si no cogía él la snitch, lo haría Susan, y tendría que volver de nuevo a la realidad de todos modos. Además, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ganar. Los demás jugadores seguían cumpliendo su misión. Fred y George lanzaban sus bludgers como si su vida dependiese de ello, las cazadoras marcaban (o intentaban marcar) goles. El marcador reflejaba 10-0, para Gryffindor. Más tarde, 20-0, 30-10, 40-10, 40-20, 40-30...Pero, de pronto, Harry vio un destello dorado no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba. El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho cuando vio que le llevaba una ventaja considerable a Susan, aceleró sus Saeta de Fuego al máximo. No pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar que su contrincante no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Venía disparada desde la otra punta del campo. Harry podía ver su cara de concentración pero no tenía nada que hacer, se encontraba a mucha de distancia de la snitch...en cambio Harry ya casi podía alcanzarla, estiró el brazo...pero se detuvo paralizado. Los ojos de Susan estaban muy extraños. Seguían siendo los suyos, tan inconfundibles, pero era como si "algo" los iluminase dándole un aspecto sobrecogedor. Por un instante, Harry creyó que le iba a ocurrir como a Cho y que iba a pasar algo extraño que le hiciese caerse de la escoba. Pero todo debieron ser imaginaciones suyas porque, finalmente, Harry cogió la snitch y la apretó con fuerza. Se escuchó el clamor del público. Aunque, no era, ni mucho menos, el acostumbrado de los otros partidos. Cuando Harry volvió al suelo Angelina lo felicitó al igual que el resto del equipo. No hubo ninguna celebración. Respecto a lo que había sentido justo antes de coger la snitch, supuso que habrían sido alucinaciones, por la tensión del momento y no lo comentó con nadie. Ni siquiera con Ron o Ginny.  
12. - Visita inesperada.  
  
El fin de semana que siguió al partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff se proyectó una visita al pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los estudiantes que cursasen del tercer curso en adelante. A pesar de que las visitas a este pueblo cercano a Hogwarts era muy común, las medidas de seguridad no fueron las mismas, debido a la desaparición de Hermione, todos los profesores iban a vigilarlos durante toda la estancia allí. Harry y Ron también decidieron ir, puesto que, tal como se dijeron ellos mismos, no conseguían nada quedándose en el Colegio con la única compañía de Fleur Delacour o Víktor Krum, que eran los únicos que se quedaban por si alguno de los estudiantes tomaba la decisión de no ir a la salida. "Podríamos buscar a Hermione allí", dijo Ron sin mucha convicción. Harry pensó que si unos magos expertos no lo habían conseguido no lo iban a hacer dos aprendices de brujos de 15 años. Pero encontró inútil hacérselo saber a Ron, ya que él sabía perfectamente que su amigo solo había hecho ese comentario para darse a él mismo ánimos. ¿Cómo ha podido desaparecer Hermione aquí, si Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo?- era la pregunta que se habían hecho muchas veces Harry y Ron. Al fin, habían llegado a la conclusión de que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo porque antes lo dirigía Albus Dumbledore, ahora que esto ya no ocurría, Hogwarts era tan seguro como cualquier otro lugar. Mientras la mañana del sábado Harry se dirigía hasta su habitación para recoger sus cosas para marcharse a Hogsmeade, Harry se preguntó dónde se encontraría, ya que no lo había visto desde la boda de Hagrid. La boda de Hagrid. Parecía que había ocurrido hacía siglos. ¿Estaría Dumbledore tramando algún plan para vencer a Voldemort? ¿Intentaría convencer a Fudge de lo equivocado que estaba? ¿Trataría de hacer que los miembros del Ministerio se pusiesen de su parte? ¿Querría volver a Hogwarts? Harry tenía la sensación de que el cargo de Fletcher sólo era temporal, que todo lo había planeado Dumbledore por algún motivo, que en cualquier momento lo verían de nuevo, con su larga barba plateada y su sombrero alargado. Era la misma sensación que le ocurría con Hermione, que creía que todo era temporal, que dentro de poco todo volvería a la normalidad. ¿Se estaba negando, de algún modo a aceptar la realidad? ¿Debería ya afrontar que Dumbledore ya no volvería al Colegio para ofrecerle su apoyo? ¿Qué ya no volvería a ver a Hermione nunca más, al igual que a Cedric? ¿Al igual que sus padres? Cuando se hizo todas estas preguntas Harry ya había llegado a su habitación. Se tumbó en su cama, ya que no se encontraba nada bien. No se sentía mal por estar enfermo , sino por la tristeza que le invadía por dentro. Era como, si de repente, se hubiese dado cuenta de que su amiga había desaparecido. Como si no hubiese pasado ningún tiempo desde la noche del Baile. Todo este tiempo se había sentido triste, sí, pero era una tristeza distinta. La misma tristeza que habría sentido si Hermione se hubiese ido de vacaciones dos semanas y la extrañase, pero que sabía que iba a volver. Sintió deseos de llorar. De llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Pero no lo consiguió, la pena que sentía no se podía expresar llorando. Al fin, reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que Ron debía de estar esperándole desde hace tiempo. Y Ginny también. Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos por los que minutos antes había pasado, pero se tuvo que detener. Primero tuvo una sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando. Vio una sombra, así que se dio la vuelta. Lo que vio, o creyó ver, lo dejó paralizado de asombro. Si se pudiese escoger el momento adecuado para desmayarse, habría sido sin lugar a dudas ese. Pero Harry no se desmayó. Decidió enfrentarse a sus pensamientos. Porque eran pensamientos, tenían que serlo, pensó él para sí mismo, ¿o tal vez era un fantasma? No, no era un fantasma, no podía serlo. Pero era tan...real. Hola, Harry- le saludó lo que quiera que fuese, acompañando el saludo con una sonrisa, tan real como sobrecogedora. Su boca, su nariz recta, sus ojos grises...igual que siempre. La misma expresión, la misma voz...era todo tan normal en él, que resultaba imposible que fuese sólo alucinación de Harry. Pasando por alto el hecho de que Cedric Diggory estaba muerto, todo resultaba totalmente normal. Es normal que te extrañes de verme- continuó hablando Cedric, al no encontrar una respuesta por parte de Harry, a quien le temblaban las piernas.- Vengo con una misión, Harry. ¿E...e..eres real?- balbuceó Harry. No, claro que no. Bueno, depende de lo que tu consideres real o lo que... ¿Entonces...? Tampoco eres un fantasma, no pareces como los demás- Harry recordó a Myrtle la Llorona, a Nick Casi Decapitado, la Dama Gris, todos tenían un reflejo grisáceo, una expresión triste en su cara, se les podía atravesar fácilmente su "cuerpo" con sólo un dedo. Sin embargo, con Cedric no ocurría eso. Daba la sensación de que estaba totalmente vivo, de que si le tocabas, solo encontrarías carne. Harry estuvo tentando de hacerlo, pero finalmente, se decidió a no hacerlo, por lo que pudiese encontrar. Por supuesto que no, no soy fantasma y nunca lo seré. Sólo se convierten en fantasmas los que tienen una vida desgraciada y murieron también siendo desgraciados. Por suerte, este no es mi caso, mi vida y mi muerte fueron felices, Harry. Digamos que soy...una especie de recuerdo. Harry se asustó al recordar su encuentro en segundo año con el "recuerdo" de su temido enemigo. No, no soy esa clase de recuerdo, no te preocupes.- dijo Cedric con otra sonrisa, leyéndole el pensamiento a Harry- Yo soy un recuerdo, pero no reflejado en ningún diario ni en ningún tipo de objeto.- En ese momento pasó por donde ellos estaban una chica de Hufflepuff, pero no pareció advertir la presencia de Cedric cuando pasó por delante de sus narices- Sólo me puedes ver tú, ¿lo ves? Soy el recuerdo de Cedric Diggory que tienes en tu cabeza. En realidad, me estás viendo ahora mismo porque hace un rato, me has recordado cuando estabas pensando en Hermione. Harry siguió sin articular palabra, ya que no se le ocurrió nada que pudiese venir al caso. Bueno, lo primero que quiero que sepas es que estoy muy agradecido contigo, Harry. ¿Agradecido?- estaba tan estupefacto que se le olvidó todo el tembleque de piernas- Pero....pero si yo fui quien dijo que cogiéramos los dos la copa.- dijo con un hilo de voz. ¿Todavía le das vueltas a eso? No pudiste hacer nada, si hubieras podido evitarlo estoy seguro de que lo habrías hecho, igual que lo hiciste otras veces.- le guiñó un ojo- Gracias por llevar el cuerpo a mis padres, no me gustaba la idea de que se quedase en aquel cementerio. No fue nada. Pero ahora lo que importa no es mi muerte, debes preocuparte por los que aún están vivos, Harry. Sé dónde está tu amiga y he venido para ayudarte.- a Harry le dio un vuelco al corazón y se le debió notar su impaciencia por las palabras que siguieron- Calma, primero escúchame y luego ya la rescatarás. Convendría de que no fueses sólo, busca a alguien que te acompañe. Un mortífago torturó a Hermione y hasta la Casa de los Gritos, sabes cuál es, ¿no?- Harry asintió- Todavía está viva, Voldemort la podría haber matado, pero no le interesaba porque planeaba hacerte chantaje y que tu odio hacia él creciera para así no tener que tomarse la molestia de capturarte, pensaba que tú irías a él para rescatarla. Esta tarde la trasladaran de lugar, así que sugiero que te des prisa. Ahora el problema es el modo de entrar en la casa de los Gritos... Eso lo sé. Conozco un pasadizo que me lleva directamente hacia la casa, ya lo he utilizado otras veces.- dijo apresuradamente Harry. Su testimonio asombró bastante a Cedric que no se esperaba esa respuesta. ¿De verdad? ¿Y como....? ¡Pero qué más da! La cuestión es que vayas ya hacia allí, o te encontraras con algún mortífago. ¿Sabes cuál de ellos fue? No, ni idea. Oh, vaya. Harry me tengo que ir. Suerte. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó Harry, le había sentado bien el volver a ver a Cedric. Me temo que no. No se puede tener tan presente a alguien que ya no está con nosotros, más vale que lo tengas en cuenta, Harry. Esto ha sido una excepción. No esperes que nadie más te visite, como por ejemplo...tus padres. Adiós, Harry. Y, dicho esto, Cedric empezó a desaparecer poco a poco. ¡Cedric!- Ante la llamada de Harry, Cedric (o lo que quedaba de él) le miró- Gracias. Fue todo lo que el aturdido Harry pudo decirle pero Cedric le dirigió otra gran sonrisa y un gesto con la mano. A pesar de que el recuerdo de Cedric ya no se encontraba, Harry permaneció allí parado unos minutos más, asimilando todo lo sucedido. Seguro que si se lo contase a alguien no le creería. Y con razón. ¿Quién iba a creer que se le había aparecido Cedric Diggory en mitad del pasillo? Pensándolo bien, ni él mismo se lo creía. ¿Lo haría Ron? Le creyese o no Ron, le debía de estar esperando hace un montón de tiempo para ir a Hogsmeade. Comenzó a caminar para encontrarse con él y así dirigirse los dos a la Casa de los Gritos. De todos modos, no perdían nada por intentarlo, su objetivo estaba en Hogsmeade y era allí donde se iban a dirigir antes de todo lo ocurrido. Lo único que tenían que hacer si encontraban a Hermione era decir que estaba en cualquier sitio del pueblo para así no revelar que conocían el pasadizo secreto del Sauce Boxeador. Conforme lo iba pensando, más ilusiones se hacía, era tan fácil en realidad. Sólo tendrían que coger un palo lo bastante largo para que tocase el nudo que les daba acceso al pasadizo sin ser atacados por el Sauce Boxeador, internarse en el corredor por el que ya habían pasado hacía dos años, rescatar a Hermione y ya todo volvería a ser como antes. Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron no tuvo ningún asomo de duda acerca de lo que le relató Harry con prisas mientras se dirigían al jardín del castillo. A veces ocurre esto, a mi tío abuelo Alfred le pasó cuando murió su padre, lo tenía tan presente que se le apareció unas cuantas veces. Aunque, la verdad no es una buena señal ya que mi tío Alfred no estaba muy bien de la cabeza...lo que no quiere decir que tú sí lo estés, Harry- añadió rápidamente- ¿Crees que estará bien?- dijo cambiando de tema y refiriéndose a Hermione. Cuando llegaron al trozo de césped que había delante del Sauce Boxeador, Harry cayó en la cuenta de que faltaba alguien. ¿Y Ginny?- dijo parándose en seco. ¡No le he dicho nada!- exclamó Ron- Ella fue delante para coger un sitio en Las Tres Escobas mientras yo te esperaba. Seguro que nos está buscando... ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla!¡Vamos!- Harry fue a dar media vuelta, pero Ron fue más sensato. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Es que no te ha quedado claro lo que te dijo Cedric? Si no nos apresuramos, puede que nos encontremos con un mortífago, y así si que no tendríamos posibilidades de rescatar a Hermione.  
  
Tienes razón- reconoció Harry, que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y se acercó con un palo al nudo que debían presionar para entrar- Venga, entra. Empezaron a correr a toda prisa por el oscuro corredor. Cuando ya podían ver el final, Ron se detuvo. ¡Para! ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry también parándose. ¿No has oído algo? Harry negó con la cabeza pero siguió sin moverse del sitio, atento a cualquier ruido que pudiese escuchar. Los dos estaban inmovilizados temiendo ser atacados en cualquier momento por algún mortífago que pudiese salir a la vuelta de la esquina. Tras unos momentos de confusión, que parecieron siglos, se escuchó el maullido de un gato, procedente del exterior de la Casa de los Gritos. Harry y Ron se dispusieron a entrar en la estancia, a la que los habitantes de Hogsmeade llamaban la Casa de los Gritos, no sin antes exhalar un gran suspiro de alivio. La habitación se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias en las que se hallaba años atrás, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se internaron en ella por razones totalmente distintas a por las que lo habían hecho esta vez, sin la compañía de la última. A primera vista, no daba la impresión de que nadie pudiese haber estado habitando allí durante dos semanas, puesto que todos los muebles de la habitación poseían una gruesa capa de polvo sin ninguna muestra de que nadie la hubiese tocado. Las esperanzas casi se habían esfumado de la cabeza de Harry y Ron, cuando se percataron de una mano inmóvil que se encontraba detrás del sofá. Los dos se apresuraron a llegar al lugar donde encontraron el cuerpo de Hermione, aparentemente, sin vida. Los malos presagios inundaron las cabezas de los dos muchachos, temiendo, con el corazón en un puño, que las apariencias fueran verdaderas. ¡Hermione!- dijo Ron en un intento de grito, pero que más bien sonó con un jadeó ya que el muchacho era incapaz de proferir algo más que eso. Harry se acercó hasta Hermione y se agachó, intentando buscarle el pulso, con la mano temblando por lo que se pudiese encontrar. ¿Está...?- preguntó Ron con la voz quebrada, sin conseguir terminar la frase. Harry no quiso contestar, en realidad, no pudo contestar. Siguió buscándole el pulso, sin ningún éxito. ¡Cedric dijo que estaba viva! ¡Tiene que estarlo! Déjame a mi. Ron se acercó también hacia donde estaban Hermione y Harry. Este último con una profunda admiración hacia su amigo, por toda la esperanza que tenía, la que Harry había perdido ya y la cual envidiaba en todo su ser. Cuando Ron se acercó donde él estaba, Harry se levantó, con la extraña sensación de que le estaban observando, se puso a mirar alrededor suya en busca de algo anormal. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando vio algo detrás de una cortina, algo parecido a un par de ojos. ¿Ojos? Sí, eran ojos, sin lugar a dudas, acababan de parpadear. ¿De quién? Le resultaban terriblemente familiares... Podría reconocerlos incluso en el fondo de un pozo. Pero...¿cómo podía ser? La lógica le decía a Harry que fuese a la cortina y que descubriese lo que se encontrase detrás de ella, pero su cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a seguir ninguna lógica en aquellos momentos. Dirigió la vista hacia Ron para ver si se había dado cuenta de algo, pero fue en vano ya que su amigo seguía con lo suyo. Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia la cortina, descubrió que se estaba moviendo. Y no era causa del viento precisamente, ya que la ventana estaba cerrada a cal y canto y trozos de madera la tapaban de tal forma que no se podía ver el exterior a través de ella. Finalmente, decidió hacer frente a sus miedos, fue hasta ella y la corrió...¡Nada! Absolutamente nada. ¿Habrían sido imaginaciones suyas? No, desde luego que no. Podría estar asustado, afectado, triste...pero todavía estaba totalmente cuerdo y seguro de la capacidad de sus sentidos. Sin duda, la persona que se encontraba detrás de esas cortinas, había aprovechado el instante en el que Harry se había dirigido hacia Ron, para así escapar. Pero no estaría muy lejos. Se dispuso a inspeccionar la habitación, cuando un grito proveniente de la boca de Ron, le hizo desviar de nuevo toda su atención. ¡Harry!- esta vez no fue un jadeo, sino un grito de alegría- ¡Harry!¡Tiene pulso!¡Está viva! Ron estaba saltando de alegría y Harry no fue menos. Se sentía tan contento, que un grupo de mortífagos podría haber pasado por delante de sus narices sin que se diera cuenta. Los dos se abrazaron, llorando de alivio y descargando todo el peso que habían llevado durante todos esos días. De improviso, un ruido los separó. Era un ruido de alguien que intentaba derribar la puerta de la Casa de los Gritos, que, al igual que la ventana se encontraba inutilizada a causa de los tablones de madera que se encontraban en el exterior impidiendo la entrada. Sin perder un instante, entre los dos cogieron a Hermione y corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, teniendo en cuenta la carga que tenían que llevar. Cuando salieron de nuevo por el agujero del Sauce Boxeador, Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por habérsele olvidado un elemento tan importante como era el Mapa del Merodeador, ya que se encontraron con una buena sorpresa, los profesores Fletcher, McGonnagall, Snape, Hagrid y Figg estaban esperándolos y no precisamente para darles la enhorabuena. Ahora ya no serviría para nada la excusa que tenían preparada para que no descubriesen el camino que habían seguido para encontrar a Hermione, puesto que Dumbledore les prohibió tajantemente el volver a pasar por ese corredor tras los hechos que ocurrieron dos años atrás, en tercer curso. La profesora McGonnagall se fue corriendo hacia Hermione exclamando: -¡Señorita Granger!- con un tono de voz que Harry habría puesto la mano en el fuego a que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza- ¿Se encuentra bien? Está inconsciente- anunció Ron. ¿Pero está bien? Sí- afirmó Harry. ¡Gracias a Dios!- murmuró la profesora, mientras de llevaba un pañuelo al rabillo del ojo. Hagrid, creo que será mejor que lleve a la señorita Granger a la Enfermería, estoy seguro de que la señora Promfey sabrá cuidar de ella mientras nosotros tenemos unas palabras con los señores Potter y Weasly- dijo el profesor Fletcher, interviniendo por primera vez. Hagrid hizo lo que se le mandó con mucho gusto, dirigiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Harry y Ron. Acompañadme.- fue lo único que dijo Mundungus Fletcher. Harry y Ron lo siguieron, obedientes, al igual que el resto de la comitiva que la formaban la profesora McGonnagall, Snape y Figg. Todos se dirigían al mismo lugar, ya muy conocido por Harry, al despacho del Director. Cuando llegaron, tras pasar las estatuas de las gárgolas, el director hizo una seña a todos indicándoles que se sentaran, haciendo aparecer de la nada cinco sillas. Explicaos. Eh...- dijo Harry. ¿Debía contarles lo de Cedric? Si no, ¿cómo explicaba que sabía donde se encontraba Hermione? Miró a Fletcher en busca de ayuda, pero al contrario de Dumbledore, éste no tenía el poder de adivinar el pensamiento. Vaya, vaya. Así que Potter no tiene nada que decir, Bien, si no lo hace él, lo haré yo- dijo Snape, que habría saltado de alegría si no se encontrase entre tantos profesores- Está claro que el señor Potter creía que el Ministerio no estaba lo realmente capacitado para encontrar a la señorita Granger como él. Es una mala costumbre, Potter- dijo con desprecio. Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo lo que hemos hecho?- saltó por fin Ron- Lo único que hemos hecho es rescatar a nuestra amiga, ¿es que eso está mal? Si no la hubiéramos rescatado, Hermione podría estar muerta... Si no la hubieseis rescatado, el Ministerio lo habría instantes después, ya que había descubierto dónde se encontraba vuestra amiga, y ya había iniciado el rescate- interrumpió Snape de mal agüero. Imaginaos el susto que pasamos cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade y vosotros no aparecisteis.- continuó la Señora Figg- Todavía fue peor cuando el Ministerio nos comunicó que en la casa de los Gritos no había rastro de Hermione. No sabíamos qué hacer, ya eran tres desapariciones. Viendo la expresión de la profesora Figg a Harry le entraron remordimientos, comprendiendo su preocupación. Quiso decir que lo sentía, que no tenía otra opción, pero cuando fue a abrir la boca, Snape se le había adelantado. Afortunadamente, a mi se me ocurrió que, conociendo a Potter y a Weasly, seguramente se habrían enterado de alguna manera, como, por ejemplo, espiando a los profesores... ¡Nosotros no...!- empezaron a decir Harry y Ron a la vez. ¿Ah no? ¿Me podéis explicar entonces cómo lo sabíais?- al no encontrar respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos, sonrió y continuó- Como iba diciendo, supuse que Potter y Weasly escucharon nuestra conversación y que habían decidido rescatar a la señorita Granger ellos mismos, puesto que conocen el túnel que les lleva directos a la Casa de los Gritos. Así que por eso los esperamos allí. Desde luego, han tenido mucha suerte de no encontrarse con alguien más peligroso que nosotros en su camino- añadió maliciosamente. Desde luego, no me esperaba esta muestra de ingenuidad por vuestra parte- les reprimió la profesora McGonnagall- quizás de unos alumnos de primero pero de vosotros que estáis ya en quinto...¿No os dais cuenta de que pudo ser peligroso? Seguro que sí, Minerva, pero estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo por su amiga, ¿verdad?- les dijo la profesora Figg afectuosamente. Sin embargo, sigue siendo una estupidez por su parte- dijo Snape volviendo a la carga, temiendo que le arrebataran la satisfacción de poner en ridículo a Harry y a Ron- Propongo que, además de castigarles, se les quite 50 puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno... Francamente, Severus, no veo necesario arrebatarle 100 puntos a Gryffindor por esto, veo adecuado un castigo y creo que tras esta charla, no volverán a hacerlo más.- replicó la profesora McGonnagall, visiblemente ofendida ante la posibilidad de que su casa perdiese tantos puntos. Potter nunca aprende, Minerva- dijo Snape fríamente. Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Minerva, Severus- dijo interviniendo al fin Mundungus Fletcher- Creo que con un castigo bastará, pero eso ya será responsabilidad de la profesora McGonnagall, que para eso es la jefa de su casa. Ya os podéis marchar - dijo a Harry y Ron dando por zanjada la sesión, dejando a Snape con la misma expresión que un niño sin caramelo. Tras abandonar el despacho, Harry y Ron corrieron hasta la enfermería para ver como estaba Hermione, pero la señora Promfey les prohibió la entrada. Esto no les causó buena impresión, ya que las puertas de la enfermería nunca se cerraban para ningún alumno que quisiese visitar a algún paciente, pero tampoco le dieron muchas vueltas, ya que por lo menos, Hermione ya se encontraba sana y salva en el Colegio, que era lo que importaba. Cuando llegaron al retrato, la Dama Gorda empezó a hacerles preguntas sobre el rescate de Hermione, a lo que no dieron muchos detalles y respondieron dando la nueva contraseña (gragea multisabor). En la sala común estaban todos los pertenecientes a Gryffindor, que habían vuelto de Hogsmeade tras la "desaparición" de Harry y Ron. Pronto estos dos se vieron rodeados de todos los chicos y chicas que estaban impacientes de conocer todos los detalles, pero esta vez Harry y Ron sí compartieron todo lo vivido con todos sus compañeros. La alegría por fin volvía a Hogwarts, ya que la noticia de que Hermione ya estaba en el Colegio ya había sido anunciada a todas las casas. Cuando ya llevaban cerca de una hora, celebrando la buena noticia con un sinfín de manjares que habían traído Fred y George (seguramente, provenientes de las cocinas de Hogwarts, donde se encontraban los serviciales elfos domésticos), el retrato de la Dama Gorda se volvió a abrir, dando paso a una chica bajita y con el pelo rojizo, que corrió hacia donde se encontraban Harry y Ron. ¡Ron!¡Estaba tan preocupada!- y se abrazó a su hermano mayor, con los ojos enrojecidos, señal de que había estado llorando. Después, se volvió a Harry, a quien también se abrazó, lo que hizo que su cabellera rojiza apenas se distinguiera con la cara de Harry, tremendamente colorada también. Que bien que lo hayáis conseguido.- terminó diciendo Ginny, separándose de Harry y un poco avergonzada por su reacción. El único que no estaba completamente feliz era Harry, no porque no se alegrase por Hermione, sino por lo que había visto unas horas antes en la Casa de los Gritos, más bien, por quién había visto. No se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron, por no aguarle la fiesta. Pero estaba decidido hacerlo, ya que creía que era una cosa muy importante. "Hoy, no, mejor mañana", pensó Harry cuando se acostaba. Y cerró los ojos para así tener un merecido descanso.  
  
13.- Relato aturdido  
  
Las semanas que siguieron al rescate de Hermione de la casa de los Gritos fueron totalmente distintas a las que las precedieron. Ahora tampoco había risas por los corredores del Colegio, pero era por un motivo muy distinto. Las vacaciones de Semana Santa se acercaban y, era en esa época cuando los estudiantes de quinto curso se debían examinar del TIMO, un título de brujería indispensable, que se completaría con los de EXTASIS, en séptimo curso, el más alto nivel que se estudiaba en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, todos los alumnos que no pertenecían a quinto o a séptimo se encontraban relativamente tranquilos (si se consideraba estar "tranquilo" al ajetreo diario de clases en un colegio de magia y hechicería) y el nerviosismo y desesperación sólo se reflejaba en los chicos y chicas de estos cursos. Con Hermione ya fuera de peligro, Harry y Ron ya tenían tiempo para preocuparse de muchas cosas, como, por ejemplo sus estudios. En las dos semanas que les quedaban para los exámenes deberían estudiar todo lo que no estudiaron antes, además de seguir realizando todos los deberes de todas las asignaturas, los cuales habían aumentado considerablemente, sobre todo por parte de la estricta y severa profesora McGonnagall, y ni digamos de Snape. Pero, sin duda uno de los alumnos que más temía a estos exámenes era Neville Longbotton, un chico que solía destacar por su tremendo despiste y su mala memoria en todos los campos que se pudiese imaginar. Todos los días, a la hora del correo que tenía lugar en el desayuno, recibía cartas de su abuela, recordándole cualquier cosa que el pobre Neville hubiese olvidado. Gran fue la desesperación de Neville cuando la profesora Figg anunció en una de sus clases que el examen de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras sería totalmente práctico y que no habría nada de teoría, ya que según sus palabras "los peligros de las Artes Oscuras no se pueden saber de antemano ni estudiar en libros, es la experiencia la que da el saber". Esta noticia agradó a Harry y Ron que ya habían hecho muchísimas prácticas en temas parecidos, sobre todo Harry, que creía que, después de haberse encontrado a solas con un colacuerno húngaro, cualquier cosa que le pusiera la profesora Figg sería coser y cantar. Además, esto significaba que le quitaría horas de estudio, que dedicaría para otras materias, cuyos profesores, desgraciadamente, no compartían la idea de la anciana profesora. También habría puesta contenta a Hermione hacer un examen práctico, en realidad, cualquier examen la habría puesto alegre, ya que Hermione dominaba tanto la práctica como la teoría. Pero, desgraciadamente, no podía realizar ninguno de sus exámenes, ya que Hermione se encontraba hospitalizada en el Hospital San Mungo de Heridas Mágicas. El nuevo director, Mundungus Fletcher, había decidido mandarla allí debido a que las heridas que padecía eran bastante graves, por lo que la Señora Promfey no estaba cualificada para curarlas, ya que su trabajo sólo consistía en curar heridas o enfermedades de los estudiantes, entre las que no se encontraban las de Hermione. Según los expertos del hospital, la muchacha había tenido mucha suerte de estar todavía con vida, ya que había sido torturada una y otra vez, seguramente, para intentar sonsacarle alguna información. Hermione todavía no estaba consciente, pero los médicos aseguraban que se pondría bien. La medicina mágica era muy avanzada y podía curar casos que en la medicina muggle normal resultaría imposible, como era el caso de Alastor Moody, que estuvo al borde de la muerte, pero unos días en el hospital San Mungo, y ya estaba en perfecto estado (quitando su ojo mágico y su pierna de palo, por supuesto). Esto hizo que Harry se tranquilizara, ya que cuando le dijeron en qué hospital se encontraba su amiga, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fueron los padres de su compañero, Neville. Al contrario que Ron, Harry sabía que los padres de los Neville, los Longbotton, se encontraban en el mencionado centro, en un estado realmente lamentable. El matrimonio era incapaz de reconocer a su propio hijo, y, por lo tanto, incapaz de hacerse cargo ni de él ni tan siquiera de ellos mismos. Esta era la razón por la cual Neville había vivido casi toda su vida a cargo de sus abuelos. Y lo seguiría estando, ya que la enfermedad padecida por los Longbotton era incurable, habían sido torturados de tal manera por la maldición Cruciatus, que le habían hecho un daño irreparable en la mente de ambos. Los causantes fueron, ni más ni menos, un grupo de mortífagos, entre los que se encontraba Barty Crouch, el hijo del ex director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del Ministerio de Magia, con el mismo nombre, el padre asesinado por su propio hijo y a éste último un dementor le había aspirado el alma, por lo que se encontraba en un estado pero que muerto. Harry sabía el caso de los Longbotton por pura casualidad, y Dumbledore le hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto, por lo que Harry nunca reveló todo esto, ni a Hermione ni a Ron. "Mejor para Ron", pensó Harry. Si su amigo supiese algo de esto, asociaría el caso de los padres de Neville con el de Hermione, y eso lo haría sentirse más preocupado, como lo estaba Harry ahora. Harry sólo esperaba que su amiga se pusiese bien pronto y que cuando lo hiciese, recordase todo. Fue tal el ajetreo que vivieron durante los días anteriores a los exámenes, que Harry no le contó a Ron aquello tan importante que vio en la Casa de los Gritos. En realidad, no fue fallo de su memoria, que se lo recordaba día a día, sino más bien, que nunca encontraba el momento adecuado para hacerlo. El momento surgió en el almuerzo del viernes siguiente a su aventura en Hogsmeade. ¿Has visto el periódico, Harry?- preguntó Ron con un gran trozo de tostada en su boca. Los dos comían muy deprisa, ya que llegaban tarde a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. No- contestó también con la boca llena. No aparece nada sobre Hermione, que raro, ¿no? Si fue el Ministerio el que se supone que descubrió la noticia... Me extraña que Fudge no se esté pavoneándose por el hecho del "rescate". Sí, es extraño...¿Cómo se enteraron de dónde estaba Hermione? No creo que recibiesen la visita de algún fantasma, como yo... Quizá sí, a lo mejor Myrtle...¡no, por supuesto que no! Si supiese algo, habría acudido a ti, Harry. - dijo divertido Ron, su expresión cambió cuando añadió lo siguiente- ¿No te parece raro que tampoco viésemos a nadie allí junto a ella? No sé, espera encontrar a algún mortífago vigilándola... Harry lo miró abriendo los ojos como platos, quizá Ron también lo había visto...No, la expresión de Ron era de aturdimiento por su reacción, no de suspicacia. Verás Ron, respecto a eso...hay algo que sí sé. ¿Cómo? ¿Había alguien?- preguntó sorprendido Ron. Sí, bueno...creo. La verdad es que no lo tengo claro...Fue cuando tu estabas en el suelo con Hermione, y yo vi algo moviéndose en la cortina... ¿Qué? ¿Era alguien? ¿Un mortífago?- lo interrumpió él. No...que yo sepa. La verdad es que no se si estaba implicada o no, supongo que sí... ¿Implicada?- preguntó haciendo hincapié en la última letra- ¿Acaso la conoces? Sí, era...era- tragó saliva para pronunciar el dichoso nombre- era Susan Bones. Ron enmudeció. No pudo articular palabra durante un buen rato. Harry se sintió igual, a pesar de todo, se alegró de poder soltarlo, ya que todo el asunto le había estado atormentando desde que lo supo. El hecho de que ya llegasen tarde a su clase pareció olvidársele. ¿Cómo...puede...ser?- consiguió decir Ron. Harry no contestó- Te lo dije...¿lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que no me daba buena espina esa...esa...Susan! Tanto tiempo con Hermione...era sospechoso... ¡No era sospechoso, Ron! Ni siquiera tú mismo te lo imaginabas, te has quedado sin habla un montón de tiempo. Por esa regla de tres, nosotros también somos sospechosos. ¿La estás defendiendo?- Ron dijo cada una de las palabras muy lentamente y con un poco de tono despectivo en ellas- ¿Después de todo? ¿de todo lo que hizo a Ginny...a mi hermana? ¡Por supuesto que no la estoy defendiendo! Sólo dije que ninguno de los dos lo sospechaba, no intento encubrir sus actos. Creo que, lo que debemos hacer es, primero, descubrir si es ella de verdad la culpable de...de... lo que le hizo a Hermione. ¿Pero no has dicho que la viste? No, no la vi entera. Sólo vi que se movía la cortina y sus ojos. Estoy seguro de que era ella, pero no lo puedo demostrar. Si vamos a Dumbledore...digo, a Fletcher, no nos creerá. Tenemos que conseguir alguna prueba. Está bien. - dijo Ron, calmándose ya- Tienes razón. Podríamos seguirla, pero, claro, a partir de la torre de Hufflepuff no podremos seguirla. Tendríamos que convertirnos en alguien de esa casa...pero no podemos preparar una poción multijugos...no sin Hermione. Así que...- Ron se detuvo al instante al recordar algo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te acuerdas de la poción?- preguntó Harry esperanzado. ¡No! ¡Mira qué hora es! ¡Llegamos tarde! ¡ 15 minutos tarde! Harry cayó también en la cuenta y los dos echaron a correr hacia el terreno cercano a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde se impartían las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Bueno, por lo menos Hagrid no es tan exigente como Snape, no creo que nos quite muchos puntos...- dijo Ron entre jadeos por la carrera, cuando llegaron a la clase. Ron acertó. Hagrid sólo les quitó 5 puntos a cada uno por su retraso, un castigo diminuto, comparado con lo que habrían hecho otros profesores por llegar tan tarde. La clase fue más interesante de lo normal. Se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido para observar a los centauros. No se alejaron mucho de los terrenos del Colegio, pero fue lo suficiente como para que algunos alumnos se atemorizaran, entre ellos Neville y Ron, que no olvidaba su encuentro en segundo año con Aragog, la araña gigante de Hagrid. Malfoy, por su parte, se encontraba muy gallito entre sus amigos de Slytherin, especialmente con Pansy Parkinson, una chica de su misma casa y tan desagradable como sus demás compañeros. Malfoy iba presumiendo en voz muy alta que no le tenía ningún miedo al Bosque porque ya había estado allí otra vez y que, a pesar de los innumerables peligros, tampoco tuvo miedo aquella vez y salió de nuevo ileso. Harry estuvo tentado de recordarle que la vez que habían visitado el Bosque Prohibido los dos juntos, Malfoy salió de él gritando como loco, temblando de arriba abajo. Pero no tuvo ocasión, ya que Hagrid apareció con un grupo de centauros, entre los que se encontraba Ronan, uno de los centauros que conoció la primera vez que estuvo allí. Después de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, tuvieron otras dos clases más, Transformaciones y Herbología. En esta última clase, Susan Bones había intentado ponerse en el mismo grupo que Harry y Ron, pero Ron la había mirado con la misma mirada con la que alguien se dirige a un escogruto de cola explosiva, y Harry se acercó automáticamente a Hannah Abott, otra chica de Hufflepuff, con lo que Susan captó perfectamente que no era bien recibida. Después del almuerzo, Harry y Ron comenzaron a llevar a cabo el plan de espiar a Susan, pero no les llevó a ninguna parte, ya que lo más interesante que hizo aquella tarde fue escribir en su diario en el jardín del Colegio. Y, por supuesto, ningún acto que pudiese probar que estuviese relacionada con el Lado Oscuro. De hecho, a Harry y Ron les comenzó a parecer estúpido la idea, pero, pensándolo bien, también les pareció estúpido que la rata Scabbers fuera un animago no registrado. Sin otra cosa más interesante que hacer aquel viernes por la tarde, se pusieron a hacer lo que todos hacían en esos momentos: estudiar. Además de la preocupación por el estado de salud de Hermione, a Harry también le atemorizaba otra cosa. No había recibido noticias de Sirius desde que recibió su regalo de Navidad. En realidad, no había tenido verdaderas noticias suyas desde la última vez que se vieron, aquella noche en el que Albus Dumbledore le encargara aquella misión. Lo único que le hacía tener la certeza de que seguía vivo eran los dos paquetes que recibió por su cumpleaños y por las Navidades, en los que sólo adjuntaba una breve nota. ¿Qué andaría haciendo Sirius?, pensaba Harry. Lo único que le dijo Dumbledore fue que reuniese al profesor Lupin, a Mundungus Fletcher y a Arabella Figg. Estos dos últimos no sería muy difícil, puesto que ya se encontraban en el Colegio. Tal vez Sirius fuese a avisarles de que se dirigiesen a Hogwarts. Pero eso era demasiado fácil, lo podría haber hecho Dumbledore perfectamente mandando una lechuza. Al final, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que Dumbledore habría estado demasiado ocupado como para encargarse de eso, o que la misión de Sirius no sólo consistía en eso. Además, también estaba el profesor Lupin, o mejor dicho Remus Lupin, puesto que ya no era su profesor. Harry dejó de pensar en eso, ya que si seguía con el asunto, también tendría que pensar en la misión de Hagrid y de Snape, lo que supondría muchos más quebraderos de cabeza, ya que de eso sabía aún menos, si cabe.  
  
¡Jaque mate! Llevo tres partidas seguidas perdiendo, nunca voy a conseguir ganarte- dijo Harry con decepción. Tal vez algún día- le contestó Ron, con voz soñadora, para más tarde echarse a reír. ¡Bah! Me da igual. Oye- dijo Ron parándose de reír de pronto- ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar ya? Tengo tanta hambre que me podría tomar un hipogrifo... De eso no me cabe duda, Ronie- intervino Fred con el semblante tan serio que parecía que estuviese asistiendo a su propio funeral. Después de verte como comías ayer, nos creemos cualquier cosa.- continuó George- ¿Cuántas bandejas de emparedados se zampó, Fred? ¿Tres? Yo creo que cuatro- dijo Fred. Es imposible llevar la cuenta. Como sigas así, ya mismo no cabes por la puerta, Ronnie.- siguió con el juego su hermano gemelo. ¡No como tanto! Es sólo que tanto estudio me abre el apetito- se defendió Ron. Harry, vigílalo, creo que está estudiando demasiado- le dijo Fred al oído a Harry, pero su hermano lo escuchó. ¡Vámonos, Harry! Ron salió con aire ofendido de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, seguido por Harry. Son estúpidos- le comunicó Ron a Harry, cuando ya estuvieron sentados en el Gran Comedor.- Tendrías que verlos a ellos cuando...¡ey, cuidado Errol!- exclamó Ron cuando la vieja lechuza de los Weasly aterrizó en la mesa, amenazando con derramar toda la botella de zumo de calabaza.- Es de Percy diciendo que lo han trasladado de departamento. Ahora está en el "Departamento Contra El Uso Indebido de la Magia"...¿no es ese de dónde te enviaron la amonestación en segundo curso? Harry no contestó a su pregunta porque también le había llegado otra lechuza, pero ésta aterrizó con mucha más delicadeza y elegancia que la pobre Errol. ¿Es carta de Sirius?- preguntó Ron, acercándose al trozo de pergamino que Harry acababa de desenrollar. Sí.  
  
Querido Harry: Espero que Ron y tú estéis bien y que no os hayáis metido en otro lío como el del otro día. Estoy al tanto de todas vuestras andanzas, me alegro mucho de que consiguieseis recatar a Hermione, pero supongo que no hará falta que os diga lo peligroso que podría haber resultado. Lo mejor que podríais haber hecho es haber informado antes a Fletcher, así que la próxima vez espero que no volváis a interpretar el papel de héroes otra vez. También me gustaría saber cómo os pudisteis enterar el paradero de vuestra amiga, cuando era información secreta del Ministerio, pero eso es algo de lo que, sin duda, me revelareis más adelante. Ahora sólo os diré que ya he completado la misión que me mandó Dumbledore, aunque todavía queda mucho camino por recorrer. Pronto te daré una buena sorpresa, Harry. Cuídate mucho, de tu padrino Sirius  
  
Vaya, ¿crees que con lo de la sorpresa se referirá a que lo volveremos a ver? No lo sé.- dijo Harry pensativo. Por un lado, la idea de encontrarse de nuevo con su padrino le agradaba mucho, pero por otro lado, si se presentaba en Hogwarts y alguien lo descubriese... Sirius todavía era buscado por el Ministerio, si lo encontrasen, no tardarían en hacer que tuviese el mismo destino que Barty Crouch. La profesora McGonnagall entró en el Gran Comedor y se dirigió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Caminaba más erguida de lo normal y sin ningún asomo de duda, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Harry y Ron. Potter, Weasly, hoy mismo cumpliréis vuestros castigos. Potter, a las cuatro en punto en el despacho del profesor Snape. Weasly, a la misma hora en el Invernadero 3. Espero que ambos acudan puntuales. ¿De acuerdo? Sí, profesora. ¡Profesora!- la llamó Ron cuando ésta ya se iba a marchar- ¿Se sabe algo sobre Hermione? Los médicos nos han informado hoy mismo de que la señorita Granger sigue sin conocimiento- el labio le tembló al hacer este comentario- Sin embargo, ya está totalmente fuera de peligro, en cuestión de días se encontrará consciente. Es todo lo que sabemos, Weasly. Gracias. La profesora McGonnagall dio por concluida la breve charla y se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores, donde comenzó a hablar con el profesor Flitwick. A la hora indicada, Harry y Ron se presentaron cada uno en el respectivo lugar donde tendrían que cumplir su castigo. Harry nunca había estado en el despacho de Snape, a pesar de que éste le consideraba culpable de haber robado varios de sus ingredientes de su armario privado. Sin embargo, Snape estaba totalmente equivocado ya que fue, ni más ni menos, Hermione quien robó en segundo curso la piel de serpiente arbórea para realizar la poción multijugos, y Dobby en cuarto curso para abastecer a Harry de "branquialgas" para la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. El despacho, al igual que el aula donde se impartía su materia, Pociones, y la salsa común de su casa, Slytherin, se hallaba en las mazmorras del Colegio. La oscuridad y la humedad que gobernaban en esas estancias hacían que Harry repeliera aún más esos lugares, y que los evitase siempre que estaba al alcance de su mano hacerlo. El profesor Severus Snape ya lo esperaba, y lo saludó con su habitual sonrisa, que no daba mucho ánimo a Harry. Pase, Potter, pase. Harry entró en la habitación. Lo siguiente habría sido que Snape le ofreciera sentarse en uno de las sillas que amueblan la estancia, pero el profesor pareció "olvidarse" de aquel detalle, así que Harry permaneció de pie hasta nueva orden. Supongo que recordará las circunstancias que hicieron que ahora mismo se encuentre aquí, y confío en que no se vuelvan a repetir...aunque, por supuesto, sé que no volverá a suceder.- Snape hizo una pausa, y se acercó más a Harry para que no se le escapase ninguna de las palabras que haría a continuación- Le advierto, Potter, sé de buena tinta todas las andanzas que hace con su capa invisible y su inseparable "mapita", una más y le aseguro que me encargaré personalmente de que le expulsen, cueste lo que cueste. Harry prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, ya que lo consideró completamente inútil y lo único que ganaría sería estar el doble de tiempo cumpliendo el castigo. Tras esta pequeña charla, el profesor Snape le ordenó limpiar todas las botellas con pociones de su armario al modo muggle, es decir, con la única ayuda de un trapo. Tenía que tener extremo cuidado ya que, para limpiar las botellas por dentro, debía transportar su contenido en otro recipiente provisional. Cuando ya estuviese limpio, debía hacer lo mismo pero al contrario: pasar la poción a la botella original. Una de las botellas le jugó una mala pasada: se le derramó una gota de poción en la palma de la mano. La poción resultó ser hecha con el propósito de quemar plantas o lo que se quisiese, con lo que la mano de Harry acabó con una buena quemadura, que hizo levantar las delicias del profesor Snape, siempre atento. Al cabo de unas horas cuando por fin consiguió limpiar las diminutas botellitas que se encontraban al fondo del armario sin derramar el mililitro de líquido correspondiente a cada botellita, Harry pudo por fin desembarazarse del profesor Snape. Los demás alumnos se encontraban todos cenando en el Gran Comedor, pero Harry no tenía hambre y lo único que le apetecía hacer era acostarse en su cama de doseles. Cuando llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, ya había alguien esperándolo. Ni más ni menos que la mismísima Susan Bones. Cuando la vio, Harry tuvo la tentación de dar media vuelta y reunirse con todos los demás, ya que la idea de encontrarse con la prefecta de Hufflepuff no le agradaba demasiado. Eso era lo que iba a hacer, pero Susan se adelantó a su decisión y fue corriendo hacia él. Su aspecto no era demasiado favorecedor, estaba extremadamente pálida. ¡Harry! ¡Harry! Tengo que hablar...contigo- dijo con algunas dificultades. Creo que será mejor en otro momento, verás ahora tengo que...- empezó a decir Harry intentando librarse de ella. ¡No! ¡Escúchame!- dijo cogiendo a Harry y sacudiéndolo, lo que lo dejó totalmente estupefacto- Fui yo... ¿no lo entiendes? Pero en realidad no fui yo, fue otro. Tú lo sabes. ¿Qué sé qué?- preguntó sin comprender. Eso...- Susan se quedó callada, de pronto, cambió su expresión, fue como si le hubiesen puesto pilas nuevas- La reunión de prefectos. Es a las ocho. Irán los prefectos de las casas, yo prefecta de Hufflepuff, Hermione de Gryffindor, de Ravenclaw... ¡Hermione no está! ¿De qué hablas?- exclamó perdiendo la paciencia Harry. ¡Eso..te...decía!- contestó jadeando- Hermione no está- dijo como si la noticia fuese totalmente nueva. ¡Qué lista!- dijo sarcásticamente. Claro, he sacado doce TIMOS, me lo acaba de decir la profesora Sprout, es la máxima nota....- Susan de nuevo cambió de tema. Harry empezó a considerar la idea de que Susan estaba desquiciada. Más que eso, ¡está loca de remate!, pensó él. Escucha, me alegra de haber mantenido esta interesante conversación, pero ahora tengo que irme. Harry dio media vuelta, pero Susan lo detuvo de nuevo. Yo..no...fui...no...Hermione...de...verdad...tu...me viste...te vi...vi que me viste...pero yo...inocente- Susan estaba casi gritando. ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?- intervino Ron que había llegado sin que ninguno de los dos lo escuchase. Como prefecta del Colegio, quiero saber qué estáis los dos haciendo aquí, cuando deberíais estar cenando. La falta de vitaminas y alimento puede causar graves consecuencias, como por ejemplo, la anemia... Susan estaba echándoles una reprimenda. Harry y Ron la miraban con la boca abierta. Finalmente, Ron le comunicó, a su modo, que no debía preocuparse por su salud, y la muchacha se fue disgustada con aire ofendido, ante las palabras malsonantes de Ron. No te creerás todo lo que ha dicho. Iba cambiando de tema cada dos por tres, pero muchas veces decía algo relacionado con Hermione y de que ella no fue.- dijo Harry pensativo- ¿Sabes? Me recuerda a cuando me encontré al señor Crouch en el bosque. ¡Bah! Seguramente estaba actuando. Quizá se haya dado cuenta de que la espiamos y quiera hacernos creer que ella no fue la culpable. ¡Ja! ¡Pero la tenemos calada! Será eso- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y sin darle más importancia al asunto. Deberías haber ido a la cena, adivina qué ha pasado. Han puesto más emparedados y has batido tu propio récord engulléndolos.- dijo sin mucho interés. ¡No!- exclamó molesto- ¡Ha vuelto Dumbledore!- dijo extasiado Ron. ¿De veras? ¿Cómo director? ¿Para siempre? Sí, para siempre. Fletcher se ha ido a no sé dónde. El Consejo Escolar ha decidido que sigue siendo el mejor para el puesto, que el Colegio está mejor con él, después de todo lo de Hermione y eso. ¡Estupendo! Creo que deberíamos entrar ya, no sé qué hacemos aquí en mitad del pasillo. Sí, será mejor-. Al pasar por el retrato le vino una duda- ¿Cómo sabía Susan dónde estaba la sala común de Gryffindor? Ella es una Hufflepuff. ¡Ah! En realidad ha sido todo un detalle que no te esperase dentro de la sala- dijo sonriendo- Los prefectos saben dónde se encuentran las cuatro salas comunes y sus contraseñas. Me lo dijo Hermione. Harry se quedó satisfecho con la respuesta, y sin preocuparse por nada más, se echó en su preciada cama a descansar. Si no hubiese sabido que Dumbledore había vuelto, quizá le habría dado más vueltas al asunto de Susan, pero con su regreso, le daba la impresión de que todo estaba bajo control. Y, además, estaba realmente muy, muy, muy cansado.  
14-. La misión de Snape  
  
Severus estaba en su despacho. El chico Potter acababa de salir de él hacía sólo unos instantes, cumpliendo su merecido castigo. Si hay algo que le enfurecía es que ese condenado Potter se saliese siempre con la suya. Contando con el apoyo y la compasión de todos, era normal. Cualquier otro niño que no fuese huérfano y que no hubiese tenido aquella infancia, habría sido expulsado ya hacía tiempo de Hogwarts. Pero, por supuesto, aquel no era el caso del señor Harry Potter. Mientras pensaba todo esto, Severus sintió una punzada de dolor en la muñeca izquierda, como si le pellizcaran. Rápidamente, se subió la manga de la túnica...la marca tenebrosa estaba normal. Sólo había sido una falsa alarma. Hacía tiempo que era espía por parte de Dumbledore. Pero no siempre estuvo de su parte. Hubo una época en la que él también disfrutaba torturando a muggles y, por qué no, también ansiaba una parte del poder de Lord Voldemort. Pero, ni siquiera una vez en toda su vida, se había alegrado cuando su señor llamaba a sus vasallos tocando a cada uno en su correspondiente marca. Cada vez que lo hacía debía presentarse ante él, estuviese donde estuviese, haciendo lo que fuera. Y cada vez, sentía un escalofrío de miedo. Todavía lo sentía. Ahora todavía mucho más. Temblaba de pies a cabeza sólo de imaginar cuál sería su destino si el Señor Tenebroso descubriera alguna vez de que lado estaba realmente. Si esto sucediese, no tendría nada que hacer. Él era como un bebé muggle, ni su poderosa magia funcionaría contra el mago tenebroso más poderoso. Con sólo unas palabras podría acabar con su vida antes de que él mismo se diese cuenta. Sólo una víctima había conseguido escapar de la ira de Voldemort, y ese era precisamente Harry Potter. Quizá por ese motivo lo odie tanto, pensó para sus adentros Severus Snape. Harry Potter había sobrevivido a Voldemort, no sólo eso, sino que casi lo había vencido, dejándolo en un estado totalmente lamentable. Pero, no fue su magia la que lo hizo, él sólo era un bebé indefenso la noche en la que, sin saberlo, su vida dio un giro, lo que lo salvó fue el amor de su madre. El amor de Lily Potter. Lily había muerto por su hijo, otra razón más para odiar a Harry. Severus habría dado todo el oro que poseía en su cámara acorazada de Gringotts por tener tan siquiera un milésima parte del amor de Lily. Pero nunca lo tuvo. Otro motivo para odiar a Potter. Severus ya ni recordaba por qué decidió pasarse al lado oscuro. Muchos alegaron que fue por miedo, como Colagusano, que prefería ponerse al servicio de Voldemort antes de poner en peligro su propio pellejo. Peter Pettigrew siempre fue así. Ya en Hogwarts buscaba la protección de James Potter y Sirius Black. Otros, se pasaron al lado del Señor Tenebroso porque querían poder. Pero ninguno de esos era el caso de Snape. Lo que le había impulsado a hacer eso, fue, el odio. Toda su vida había odiado a muchas personas, y el Señor Tenebroso le dio la oportunidad de vengar su odio. Cuando era un mortífago disfrutaba siéndolo, le satisfacía torturar a los muggles, a los sangre sucia... Incluso se alegró el día en que su antiguo Señor le mandó la tarea de matar a los Potter. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta del gran error que estaba cometiendo. De a dónde le había conducido su odio. Iba a entregarse a matar a la mujer que siempre había amado, a su marido y a su hijo. Snape se echó atrás y Voldemort descubrió el motivo. Severus pagó caro aquel momento, y entonces Voldemort decidió hacer la tarea por sí mismo. Voldemort decidió perdonar a Snape después de darle un castigo, y por consideración a él, le prometió que sólo mataría a James y a su hijo, manteniendo con vida a su amada Lily. Para entonces, Snape ya había acudido a Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, y le había contado todo lo que había hecho. Severus estaba totalmente avergonzado de sus actos, y por eso, su decisión fue entregarse a Voldemort, y así tener su merecido castigo por todo el mal que había causado. Pero entonces, Dumbledore hizo algo que nunca esperó: confió en él. Confió en él como nunca nadie lo había hecho en toda su vida. Le propuso ser su propio espía en el Lado Oscuro, asumiendo graves riesgos. Severus aceptó sin dudarlo, ya que no tenía nada que perder.. Así que Severus hacía como si siguiese formando parte del equipo de Voldemort, enterándose de todo lo que podía enterarse para luego informar a Dumbledore. Así estuvo actuando un año, en el que Voldemort ni siquiera sospechó de su traición. Snape informó a Dumbledore de que Voldemort quería matar a los Potter. Sabía que había alguien cercano a ellos que los estaba traicionando pero no acertaba a saber quién es. Un mortífago nunca tenía contacto con otros mortífagos, sólo únicamente con su Señor. Ningún mortífago sabía cuál era la tarea de los otros, sólo debía preocuparse de la suya propia. Dumbledore avisó a los Potter, los cuales tomaron medidas para protegerse, de las que sólo sabían Dumbledore y los propios Potter. Aquellas medidas fracasaron, y Voldemort consiguió asesinar a James...y a Lily. Voldemort estaba decidido a cumplir aquella promesa que le hizo a Severus, pero ella se interpuso entre él y el bebé, lo cual fue el motivo de su muerte. Y el motivo por el cual Voldemort también casi muere. Pero Severus sabía que no estaba muerto. El Señor Tenebroso había tomado muchas precauciones para alcanzar la vida inmortal, y en cualquier momento podría aparecer de nuevo. Y ese momento había llegado. El pacto que hizo con Dumbledore seguía manteniéndose, ahora que Voldemort regresaba, él debería volver a ser su espía. Seguía sin nada que perder, pero todavía le abordaba el pánico cada vez que debía reunirse con Voldemort. Su vida había cambiado totalmente. Contaba con toda la confianza de Dumbledore....y con la de Voldemort. Pero ahora no tenía dudas sobre a quién le pertenecía su lealtad. Seguía odiando, sí, pero de otra manera. Odiaba a Harry Potter, al igual que Voldemort odiaba también a aquel niño. Su odio, era porque necesitaba odiar a alguien, el de Voldemort, porque aquel niño había conseguido escapar de sus garras ya cuatro veces. Como le gustaría que Harry Potter alguna vez fracasase, que lo expulsasen....Sí, ¡y cómo sufriría si Voldemort alguna vez alcanzaba a matarlo! Por eso, debía protegerlo a su manera. O morir en el intento. La marca tenebrosa le ardía en la muñeca, esta vez no era una falsa alarma. Voldemort le llamaba, ahora su vida volvía a prender de un hilo.  
  
La vida de Harry había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Dumbledore había vuelto, junto con Ron había conseguido pasar con éxito los exámenes del TIMO, estaban de vacaciones durante dos semanas y, por si fuera poco, Hermione ya estaba consciente y la habían trasladado del Hospital San Mungo a la Enfermería del Colegio. En cuanto se enteraron, Harry y Ron, acudieron rápidamente a hacerle una visita. Entraron en la Enfermería sin ni siquiera pedir permiso a la Señora Promfey, y corrieron hasta la cama de Hermione separada por biombos de las demás. Cuando llegaron, Hermione estaba más que excitada. Tengo que contaros algo muy importante- dijo sin mover mucho los labios y mirando de un lado a otro como si alguien los estuviese espiando. ¿El qué? Venga, cuenta Es que... La señorita Granger les contará todas sus aventuras...pero no en este momento. Ahora tiene que descansar, todavía se encuentra muy débil. Hasta mañana por la tarde no podrá tener visitas.- anunció la Señora Promfey, interrumpiendo aquello que Hermione se disponía a contar. Harry y Ron no tuvieron más remedio que irse y quedarse con la intriga de saber qué era aquello tan importante. En la Sala Común de Gryffindor también se respiraba un ambiente muy distinto al de los pasados días. Como ya habían pasado los exámenes para los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo curso, y todos estaban de vacaciones, la Sala Común era una fiesta permanente. Aunque, normalmente, la mayoría de los alumnos preferían pasar su tiempo libre en los jardines del Colegio, ya que el tiempo estaba acompañando a estas vacaciones. No hacía ni mucho frío ni mucho calor, temperatura perfecta. Toda la nieve que cayó copiosamente durante las Navidades y los dos meses que le siguieron ya casi se había derretido por completo, sólo quedaban restos de ella en las hojas de las múltiples plantas que se encontraban por los alrededores del castillo. Hagrid no se quedaba en las vacaciones en Hogwarts, ya que se iba con su ya esposa, Madame Máxime. Desde que se había casado, no pasaba tanto tiempo con Harry y Ron, tampoco con su esposa, ya que la obligación de ella era permanecer como directora de la Academia Beuxbattons, pero sí pasaba las horas en su cabaña, escribiéndole miles de cartas. Así que, después de que la señora Promfey les echara literalmente de la Enfermería, Harry y Ron se fueron al jardín a dar un paseo a la orilla del Lago. La misma idea tuvo Ginny, que se la encontraron haciendo exactamente lo mismo, sola y pensativa. ¿Qué haces, Ginny?- le preguntó Ron por detrás, sobresaltándola. Estaba dando un paseo, ¿a qué el jardín está ahora precioso? ¿Sola?- siguió preguntando Ron. Sí, sola, ¿es qué ves a alguien aquí al lado mío o algo así? Esta bien, está bien. Es que me parecía extraño. ¿Habéis ido a visitar a Hermione?- dijo Ginny cambiando de tema. Sí, pero la señora Promfey no nos ha dejado- dijo Harry. Lo mismo que a mi. ¡Anda!- exclamó de improviso Ron. ¡¿Qué?! Me acabo de acordar de que...dejé a Padma Patil mis apuntes de Herbología y se los tengo que pedir. ¡Pero si estamos de vacaciones!- exclamó Harry. Ya, pero Hermione los necesita. Bueno, vamos contigo y así...- empezó a decir Ginny. ¡No!- dijo tan rotundamente, que Harry y Ginny lo miraron sorprendidos- Quiero decir, para qué vais a molestaros, total...con lo precioso que está el jardín, quién querría hacer la pesarosa tarea de buscar a Padma para unos apuntes de nada. Esperadme aquí los dos, vuelvo dentro de un momento. Está bien- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose a la sombra del árbol. O dentro de tres o cuatro momentos- se dijo Ron para sí mismo cuando entraba al castillo.- Depende de lo que dure una partida de ajedrez. Ginny vio como su hermano entraba por la puerta principal al castillo y no desvió su mirada, hasta que perdió de vista su cabellera rojiza. ¿Qué crees que anda tramando?- le preguntó a Harry- Eso de los apuntes no se lo traga nadie. Cualquiera sabe. Harry, ¿cuándo es el próximo partido de quidditch?- le preguntó sentándose por fin a su lado. Después de las vacaciones. Contra Slytherin. Ah, todavía no habéis perdido ningún encuentro, ¿no? No, y espero que sigamos así, sino va a ser difícil ganar la copa.- Ginny quedó contenta con la respuesta, y Harry se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba mucho, sólo estaba sacando conversación. Ahora le tocaba a él, decir algo que a ella le gustase...¿pero cuáles eran sus gustos? Me encantaría ver alguna vez a un unicornio, ¿has visto alguna vez un unicornio? ¿Cómo?- Harry estaba tan ensimismado que ni escuchaba a Ginny. ¿Te pasa algo?- Ginny se entristeció- Ah, ya, supongo que te estaré aburriendo con mis tonterías, será mejor que me vaya... ¡No! No te vayas, es que estaba pensando. ¿Has dicho que te gustan los unicornios, no? Yo puedo llevarte a ellos.- dijo intentado animarla. En realidad, era cierto, ya se había internado varias veces en el Bosque Prohibido. Lo malo es que no era muy probable que Ginny fuese capaz de atravesarlo. ¿En serio? ¿Me podrías llevar? Claro- dijo sonriendo. Entonces, vamos- dijo Ginny levantándose- Oh, no...¿qué hay de Ron? Cuando venga y no estemos... No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que Ron todavía no llegará hasta dentro de un buen rato.- dijo Harry, que sabía perfectamente las intenciones de Ron y sus "apuntes".- Venga, vamos, tengo que coger la capa invisible, está anocheciendo y si nos pillan, nos pueden poner un buen castigo, no tengo muchas ganas de volver a limpiar el despacho de Snape. Así que Ginny se quedó esperándole en el árbol mientras Harry iba corriendo a por su capa y el mapa del merodeador, que esta vez no se le olvidaría. Cuando pasó por la Sala Común para subir hasta su dormitorio, pasó por el lado de Ron, que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, tan ocupado estaba jugando al ajedrez con Seamus Finnigan. Minutos después, se volvió a encontrar con Ginny ya con la capa y el mapa en la mano. Los dos se metieron bajo la capa, quedando así totalmente invisibles. Cuando justo iban a atravesar la línea de árboles que hacían frontera entre las extensiones del Colegio y el Bosque Prohibido, Ginny se detuvo, temblando un poco. No te preocupes, no pasará nada. Nada ni nadie nos verá.- le susurró al oído Harry, e, instintivamente, le pasó un brazo por hombros con lo que Ginny, o más bien los dos, se sintieron mucho mejor. Para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny empezó con paso totalmente decidido y casi sin inmutarse cuando pasaban por al lado de algún animal que habitaban allí en el Bosque. Por fin llegaron a donde debían llegar: a los unicornios (en realidad, Harry no sabía el sitio exacto donde habitaban, simplemente habían estado buscándolos). Ginny quedó maravillada sólo con verlos. Eran dos unicornios, totalmente adultos, blancos como la nieve. Ginny se deshizo de la capa, fue hacia ellos y empezó a acariciarlos. Le hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercase, pero el se negó. Los unicornios sólo aceptan que los toquen las chicas- dijo como bien había aprendido en una de sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Al cabo de un rato, Harry decidió que ya era hora de volver al castillo, ya era bastante de noche y, por todo lo valiente que fuese, tampoco quería arriesgarse a permanecer allí demasiado tiempo, sabiendo que allí vivían criaturas como hombres lobos, y arañas gigantes. Tras conseguir que Ginny se alejase casi a rastras de sus queridos unicornios, se vio en un gran dilema: habían encontrado a los unicornios pero no recordaba el camino de vuelta, ya que para encontrarlos no habían seguido un camino concreto. No le dijo nada a Ginny para no asustarla, pero ya empezaba a maldecirse a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido y haberse dejado llevar por la emoción del momento, cuando se le ocurrió una idea. El año pasado, Hermione creó el "encantamiento brújula" para que le sirviese de ayuda en la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Tan sólo había que decir la palabra que hacía funcionar el encantamiento y la varita le indicaría el camino al Norte. Harry sabía, por lo que le había dicho Hagrid, que lo más profundo del Bosque se encontraba al Norte del castillo, por lo tanto, lo único que debía hacer es seguir el camino contrario que le indicase la varita para conseguir llegar al castillo. Y así lo hizo, efectivamente el encantamiento dio resultados y Harry de nuevo dio gracias por tener una amiga tan inteligente como Hermione. Cuando ya llevaban un rato caminando, un ruido los hizo detenerse a los dos. No era el sonido de algún animal arrastrándose ni nada de eso. Eran voces humanas. Avanzaron un poco más y se ocultaron bajo un árbol que les vino de maravilla, aunque pensándolo bien, llevaban una capa invisible, pero fue más cosa de instinto que de lógica el ocultarse. Las voces venían de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, los dos vestidos de negro, casi se confundían con la oscuridad de la noche, si no fuese por algo resplandeciente que les brillaba en las muñecas. Harry no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran, pero al parecer Ginny sí, porque se puso a temblar como una loca, y moviendo los labios sin pronunciar sonido diciendo: "Vámonos, vámonos". Harry le contestó de la misma manera que justo donde se encontraban aquellas dos personas era el camino que debían tomar para llegar hasta el Colegio, si pasaban por ahí, aunque llevasen la capa invisible, seguramente harían algún ruido con alguna rama seca que hubiese en el suelo, lo que levantaría las sospechas de aquellos dos extraños. Ginny no dijo nada más, pero no dejó de temblar. Harry atendió a lo que decían. ¿A qué estamos esperando?- preguntó el hombre impacientemente. Nuestro Señor dijo que le esperásemos. ¡Bah! ¡No le necesitamos! Yo creo que sí- dijo una tercera voz. Era otro hombre que apareció del aire. A éste sí que lo conocía de sobra Harry, era ni más ni menos que Severus Snape. Ginny soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, pero Harry le tapó la boca con la mano. ¿Ah sí?- preguntó desafiante el primer hombre. Por supuesto, si queréis capturar a Potter, nadie mejor que yo os puede pasar información del Colegio. Si queréis alguna criatura maléfica, nadie mejor que conoce las criaturas que habitan en este Bosque.- dijo Snape con su voz habitual. El otro hombre soltó un grañido, pero no dijo nada. Esta vez quien habló fue la mujer. Hemos visto por ahí a una araña gigantesca que nos podría servir. ¿Aragog? ¿La araña de Hagrid? No creo que sirva de mucho, Potter ya ha escapado de ella una vez, podría hacerlo otra vez de nuevo- dijo sin mucha convicción. Lo sabemos. La araña no es para él. Es para Weasly. ¿Weasly? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ron Weasly con esto?- preguntó sorprendido Snape, era algo que no esperaba. Por supuesto, los dos vigilantes del árbol tampoco se lo esperaban. Ginny se movía tanto, que Harry la tenía que sujetar con las dos manos. No es Ron Weasly nuestro objetivo, es Ginny Weasly. ¿No te lo ha dicho nuestro señor?- preguntó la mujer. Es evidente que no- dijo con sarcasmo el otro hombre que Harry no conocía. ¿Ginny Weasly?- Snape estaba más blanco de lo habitual- ¿El objetivo de nuestro señor no era Harry Potter? Por supuesto, Severus. Para eso queremos a la chica. De cebo. Si Weasly desaparece, Potter no dudará ni un momento en rescatar a la chica...y nuestro señor aprovechará su estupidez para matarlo de una vez por todas. Ginny no pudo contenerse más y soltó un sollozo, que Snape y los otros dos escucharon perfectamente. Los tres miraron por todos lados para descubrir quién había hecho aquel ruido. Snape miró de repente fijamente al lugar donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny. Harry sabía perfectamente que no podía verlos, pero seguramente estaría atando cabos como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Ahora descubriría a quién era fiel de verdad, si a Voldemort o a Dumbledore. Si, en realidad era espía de Dumbledore, no les haría nada, si era de Voldemort...bueno, por lo menos Ginny no sufriría ningún daño, sólo lo querían a él. Harry se estremeció. La noche en que Cedric murió, sólo lo querían a él. Para gran alivio de Harry, Snape resultó tener sus lealtades en buen lugar. Marchémonos de aquí. Os llevaré hasta Aragog si es lo que queréis. Id vosotros delante- el hombre y la mujer tiraron por un camino a la izquierda que les indicó Snape. Éste se esperó un momento y susurró en voz muy baja- Potter, no sé que diantres estás haciendo aquí, pero espero que no confundas lo que has oído. Ya has visto que te he salvado el pellejo. Cuando vuelva al Castillo miraré en tu cama, y si está vacía, se lo diré a Dumbledore y no cabe duda de que serás expulsado. Tras decir esto, se fue tras el hombre y la mujer, lo que les dio la oportunidad a Harry y a Ginny de escapar. Ginny fue llorando por todo el camino, pero Harry no la consoló, lo único que quería hacer es llegar tan pronto como pudiese a la Sala Común, para así estar a salvo. Cuando por fin llegaron, se quitaron la capa. ¿Cómo puede ser? El profesor Snape es un mortífago, estaba con los Lestrange- dijo entre sollozos Ginny. ¿Los Lestrange? ¿Los conoces? ¡Espera! ¿No eran esos los que se escaparon de Azkaban?- Ginny asintió. El profesor Snape quiere matarte, y a mi... me va a hacer algo una araña. ¡Escucha! ¡Nadie te va a hacer a ti nada! ¿Entendido?- le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.- Además, el profesor Snape no es un traidor, es un espía de Dumbledore, sólo me va a proteger. Espero. Ginny seguía llorando sin parar, y, por fin, se abrazaron. Harry no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había oído mientras la abrazaba. Por su culpa, Ginny corría peligro. Por su culpa, Cedric murió. Ya estaba harto de tener siempre la culpa de que los demás sufrieran. Esta vez no sería así. Si hacía falta, buscaría él mismo a Voldemort, y no al revés.  
15.- El regreso de la Orden.  
  
Finnigan, deja de enseñarle a Thomas tus cromos de Quidditch. Patil hazme el favor de guardar silencio. Weasly, deja de reírte. ¡Atendedme todos!- todos los alumnos callaron y prestaron por fin atención. - Así está mejor. Bien, la clase de hoy será muy importante y más vale que prestéis atención. Los exámenes del TIMO están corregidos pero podréis aumentar un poco más vuestra nota según vuestra actuación en este último trimestre. Se oyó un murmullo por toda la clase. No sabían nada de que se pudiese subir nota. Está bien, está bien- la profesora Figg volvió a conseguir que sus alborotadores alumnos estuviesen de nuevo atentos a sus palabras.- Como ya os habréis enterado a través de El Profeta, los dementores han escapado de Azkaban, lo que no sería de extrañar que en algún momento os topaseis con ellos y no creo equivocarme al pensar de que os haría algo que no os gustaría en absoluto. Harry recordó de nuevo sus experiencias con los dementores en el tercer curso, y recuerdo no le resultó muy agradable. Todavía se estremecía al pensar el estado en el que se encontraría Barty Crouch al recibir "un beso" suyo. Los dementores tienen el poder de borrar de la mente de sus víctimas cualquier recuerdo alegre, encerrándoles así en su propia mente sin poder dejar de pensar en cualquier momento amargo de su vida. Así, los dementores consiguen que se vuelvan completamente locos y que deseen la muerte ansiosamente. Pero nunca se la dan. Estas criaturas se alimentan de la desesper....- la profesora Figg continuó hablando y todos excepto Harry, estuvieron mucho más atentos de lo normal. Harry no necesitaba que le volviesen a explicar las características de los dementores, ya que los conocía demasiado bien, y el profesor Lupin ya le había informado de todo lo que estaba explicando la profesora Figg en aquellos momentos. Sólo hay una manera de contrarrestar su poder, y la única manera es con el encantamiento Patronus. Es un embrujo bastante difícil para vuestra edad, no se da hasta séptimo curso, pero el profesor Dumbledore ha insistido en que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts conozcan este hechizo. Por supuesto, el Ministerio no está informado de esto, ya que se niegan a creer que los dementores puedan atacar a alguien. Pero esto no es así. Mi consejo es que si veis a algún dementor cerca, daos media vuelta y acudid al sitio más lejano posible. Pero, si por el contrario, no tenéis más remedio que plantarles cara, debéis poner en práctica este encantamiento. Primero... Harry levantó la vista incrédulo, ¿realmente les iba a enseñar el encantamiento patronus? Si era así, tenía mucha ventaja sobre sus demás compañeros ya que él lo dominaba casi a la perfección. Esto sumaría puntos para poder conseguir algún TIMO más... De repente, Ron le dio un codazo. La profesora Figg se estaba dirigiendo a él. Harry...¡Harry!... ven un momento. Tengo que hablar contigo. Harry se levantó de su asiento y acudió a la mesa donde estaba sentada la profesora. Puesto que sé que ya estás al corriente de la explicación de hoy, no practicarás con nosotros el encantamiento Patronus- le dijo en susurros para que los demás no se enterasen- Mientras se lo enseño a tus compañeros, quiero que hagas algo. ¿El qué? Baja a la sala de profesores, seguramente estará vacía, aunque puede que haya algún profesor que tenga la hora libre, así que llama antes de entrar por si acaso. Di que vas de mi parte y me haces el favor de coger una llave que hay colgada junto a la puerta, tiene un llavero que pone: o.d.f . Ten cuidado, no se te vaya a caer, ni te imaginas lo que es capaz de hacer esa llave. Y la Señora Figg concluyó, haciendo un extraño gesto con los ojos (¿era un guiño). Harry salió aturdido de la clase, dejando preocupado a Ron, que entendió mal su expresión confundiendo aturdimiento con miedo. Una vez que hayáis recordado algún recuerdo muy feliz, pronunciad las palabras...- Harry escuchó la voz de la profesora Figg hasta que dobló la esquina. ¿Para qué le enviaba a recoger una simple llave? ¿No podía recogerla ella misma cuando acabase la clase? Estaba seguro de que la Señora Figg le había encargado esa tarea por algún motivo, y no precisamente el de no aburrirse en una de sus clases. Harry no era uno de los alumnos más aventajados, le podría haber mandado reforzar los temas anteriores o algo así. De todos modos...¿de qué se quejaba? Así se ahorraba unos minutos de clase y se daba una vuelta. Para ir a la sala de profesores, debía bajar tres pisos desde la planta del aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Le faltaba una para llegar, cuando se detuvo en la puerta donde se impartían las clases de Transformaciones. En ese momento la profesora McGonnagall deleitaba a sus alumnos de cuarto curso de Gryffindor con una de sus maravillosas transformaciones. En la cuarta fila, junto a Colin Creevey, se hallaba Ginny Weasly. La muchacha se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos y, a juzgar por su expresión, tenía un aire triste. Por lo visto, era contagioso, ya que Harry se entristeció también y se alejó de la puerta, bajando las escaleras, ahora más lentamente. Desde aquella noche en la que él y Ginny se habían enterado por casualidad de que Voldemort intentaba matar a Harry secuestrando a Ginny y de que Snape era un espía, ninguno de los dos había mencionado el tema, ni siquiera Ron o Hermione sabían algo sobre el asunto. Harry decidió que era mejor no preocuparlos y Ginny le hizo caso. Aunque hubiese querido, tampoco lo podría haber hecho. Desde que estuvo al tanto de la noticia, Ginny no era capaz de pronunciar dos palabras seguidas sin echarse a temblar. En realidad, era lógico, pensó Harry. En su primer año en Hogwarts, Ginny había sido atacada por Voldemort y estuvo a punto de morir, la idea de que la historia se repitiese no le agradaba demasiado. Respecto a que Snape era un espía...en fin, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de que no se equivocase, y en realidad Snape fuese espía de Dumbledore. Harry le había dado vueltas a aquel asunto varias veces. Al fin y al cabo, no sabía por qué confiar en Snape, cuando era el profesor que más le había amargado la existencia desde que estaba en Hogwarts. Tal vez porque una vez en primero le salvó la vida. Tal vez porque no hizo nada por revelar dónde se encontraban él y Ginny en el Bosque Prohibido. O por que Dumbledore confiaba totalmente en él. Claro que, también estaba el hecho de que Dumbledore había confiado en personas como el profesor Quirrel, y luego había sido traicionado, pero, sin saber exactamente por qué (y a regañadientes) sabía que Snape era de fiar. Por lo menos en lo que se refiere a su lealtad. Porque, francamente, confiar en su profesor de Pociones para otras cosas... Aunque, aparentemente, Ginny se mostraba mucho más preocupada por todo este asunto, Harry tampoco se encontraba en su mejor momento. Estaba muy preocupado, más que por él, por todos los que le rodeaban. Que Voldemort hiciese intentos de matarlo, era pan de cada día, pero que sus seres más cercanos participasen como cebo para llevar a cabo esa tarea...no le acababa de encajar. Ginny era ahora el objetivo principal, pero antes lo fue Hermione, ¿quién más podría ser? ¿Ron?¿Sirius? Sin apenas darse cuenta había llegado hasta la puerta de profesores. Dentro había al menos dos personas, y se encontraban hablando. Harry sabía que no debía espiar pero no pudo evitar acercarse más a la puerta y pegar la oreja. Las dos personas eran Dumbledore y Snape. Así que Harry y Ginny escucharon todo...Esto se complica aún más, Severus. Y no sólo él, Albus. Firenze, el centauro se presentó justo en el momento en que hablábamos con Aragog. Casi lo echa todo a perder. Ya estoy al corriente. Firenze se presentó en el castillo a las tantas de la madrugada, para avisarme de tu traición. Me costó mucho hacerle entender nuestro plan. Pero me temo, Severus, que si se corre la voz, su prestigio estará por los suelos. Lo sé.- Snape suspiró- Ni se me ocurre que pensará ahora Potter, seguramente andará husmeando por todos lados. ¿Y si descubre que...bueno, en fin...que yo...? Harry ya está al tanto de tu pasado, Severus.- le cortó Dumbledore, dejando a Snape echando chispas con los ojos, expresión que Harry no tuvo la satisfacción de contemplar, ya que la puerta se lo impedía.- Lo que me preocupa no es Harry, Severus, sabe que cuentas con mi confianza, al igual que su padrino- Snape se crispó de rabia a la mención de Sirius Black-. Es más fuerte de lo que parece, y ya lo demostró con creces el año pasado. Eso queda por ver- murmuró Snape. Ahora me desvelo por Ginny Weasly. Seguramente estará muy afectada. Me gustaría que la vigilases. Y que empieces hoy mismo. ¿Hoy? No veo por qué, Albus. Ya te dije que los Lestrange no planean su secuestro hasta... No es por el secuestro.- volvió a interrumpirle- Es por lo que pueda llegar a hacer esta chica. Quién sabe lo que le puede rondar la cabeza. ¿Se refiere a...? Esto ya pasó una vez, Severus, y como bien sabes, puede volver a suceder. Snape enmudeció y se puso más pálido que nunca. El doloroso recuerdo lo envolvió. Harry seguía escuchando. Dumbledore le daba nuevas instrucciones a Snape, en otro momento cualquiera, Harry había dado cualquier cosa por escucharlas, pero ahora se estaba permitiendo el lujo de dejar escapar esa oportunidad. No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Dumbledore pero de lo que no le quedaba ninguna duda es que Snape era realmente espía de Dumbledore. Así que Harry tocó a la puerta, como si acabase de llegar, causando el sobresalto de Dumbledore y una mirada de recelo de Snape. ¿Qué hace aquí, Potter?- dijo Snape como si estuviese escupiendo aquellas palabras. La profesora Figg me ha mandado recoger una llave. ¿Una llave?- preguntó Snape con su habitual mirada perspicaz. ¿Ponía algo en esa llave, Harry?- le preguntó amablemente Dumbledore. Sí, ponía...- hizo memoria para acordarse de las letras que le había dicho la señora Figg - Creo que ponía...¿o.d.f, puede ser?. Desde luego, puede ser- sonrió Dumbledore- ¿Y te ha dicho por casualidad la profesora Figg su funcionamiento? No- contestó sinceramente Harry, sin saber muy bien a dónde le quería llevar Dumbledore. Echó una rápida mirada a Snape, que daba la impresión de no saber mejor que él algo sobre la llave. Dumbledore le miró examinándolo como tantas veces había hecho ya y como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Está Arabella cada día me sorprende más. Ingenioso, sí...- empezó a murmurar Dumbledore para sí mismo- Muy, pero que muy ingenioso lo de la llave, jeje.- se rió en voz baja. Harry se quedó en silencio donde estaba, sin saber qué hacer. Dumbledore parecía haber olvidado donde se encontraba y Snape aguardaba impaciente a que alguno zanjase por fin el asunto de una vez. Eh...Albus, creo que será mejor que le de la llave ya a Potter para que pueda marcharse. Estoy seguro de que está impaciente por volver a su clase.- añadió fríamente. Oh, sí, claro, claro, Severus. Discúlpenme, sólo estaba pensando. En realidad, tengo la llave en mi bolsillo. Toma, Harry. Dumbledore se sacó algo de su bolsillo, que ciertamente era una llave. Harry lo miró expectante, pero se llevó una decepción lo que el director sujetaba en la mano no era nada más que una simple llave en un llavero común con las iniciales o.d.f escrita a mano. Después de tanto revuelo por la llave, Harry se quedó algo decepcionado. Dumbledore se la dio. Harry ya iba a marcharse cuando, se dio media vuelta. Profesor...¿no dejará que le ocurra nada a Ginny, verdad?- soltó de improviso. A Dumbledore se le entristeció la expresión, parecía haber envejecido un montón de años. Algo titiló en los ojos de Snape, pero Harry no lo notó, ya que volvió a mantener la compostura. Ojalá estuviese en mis manos, Harry. Ojalá- suspiró Dumbledore. ¿Por qué la vais a vigilar? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió una vez?- preguntó Harry sin poder contenerse. Potter, escuchar las conversaciones privadas es de muy mala educación. ¿No te lo enseñó tu perfecto padre?- susurro Snape. Da la casualidad de que no vivió para enseñármelo.- contestó fríamente, olvidando que se dirigía a un profesor. Lástima. Ya basta- dijo severamente Dumbledore.- Harry, sube inmediatamente a tu clase y dale la llave a Arabella. Harry obedeció de inmediato y extrañado de que Snape no le hubiese quitado algún punto a Gryffindor por la contestación. Cuando volvió al aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, todos sus compañeros estaban aparentemente cansados, masticando cada uno una onza de chocolate, que la profesora Figg les había dado. Harry sonrió, conseguir aparecer un patronus acaba con todas las fuerzas. ¿Has conseguido algo, Ron?- le preguntó después de entregarle la llave a la señora Figg. Nanay.- dijo débilmente. A mi una vez me salió un hilo plateado.- dijo satisfecho Dean Thomas, sentado detrás de ellos. La profesora Figg dio por concluida la clase antes de la hora, ya que, según ella, era inútil explicar algo cuando a sus oyentes se les cerraban los párpados de cansancio. La siguiente clase era dentro de media hora con la profesora Trelawney. Así que, como todavía era demasiado pronto para subir hasta la clase de Adivinación y, además, Ron amenazaba con quedarse frito con el calor que hacía en la Torre Norte, se dieron otra vuelta por la Enfermería para ver a Hermione, para así contarles sus descubrimientos. La muchacha ya presentaba un aspecto bastante más mejorado del que tenía semanas atrás, su cara iba recuperando el color y ya no tenía ojeras en los ojos. Hermione, ya sé por qué no recuerdas nada- le dijo Ron. ¿Por qué me hicieron la maldición cruciatus muchas veces?- respondió ella sarcásticamente. ¡No! Porque Susan Bones... ¡Ah,Ron! Otra vez con eso- exclamó ella. Nos hemos enterado de que los de Hufflepuff dieron la semana pasada el encantamiento para borrar la memoria, Hermione.- explicó Harry. ¿Y? ¡Está claro! El día en que llegaste a la enfermería nos ibas a decir algo importante, cuando volvimos a verte, Susan salía y tú, casualmente- Ron subrayó esta palabra- no te acordabas. Ron, estaba cansada...- dijo intentando hacer que entrase en razón.- Además, no se por qué tenéis tanto empeño en culpar a Susan.- hizo una pausa- Ah, ya se. Es por todo eso que le hizo a Ginny, ¿verdad? Os queréis vengar, ¿eh,Harry?- dijo con una mirada suspicaz. Yo la vi en la Casa de los Gritos- sentenció él con voz seria. Hermione chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación. Es prefecta.- dijo como si eso terminase con todas las dudas. ¡Oh! ¡Es prefecta! ¡pero eso no significa que no esté loca de remate! No hay más que ver cuando esperó a Harry en la Torre de Gryffindor. Bueno, pensad lo que queráis, yo sé que no ha sido ella, y yo soy la que lo debe saber,¿no? Tú tienes amnesia.- alegó Harry. Pero...¡es intuición! Lo que tu digas- dijo Ron- Pero estoy convencido de que ha sido Susan. Y Harry y yo lo vamos a demostrar. Pues vale- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué habéis hecho en clase? Hermione se alarmó cuando Harry y Ron le contaron sus prácticas con el Encantamiento Patronus. ¡Voy demasiado retrasada! ¡Nunca conseguiré ponerme al día! Hermione, tú siempre te pones al día.- le tranquilizó Ron, con una mirada diferente a la de siempre. Hermione sonrió y Harry sintió que sobraba. Eh...bueno, creo que deberíamos volver a clase. Adivinación va a empezar de un momento a otro.- dijo Harry, tras un momento de silencio por parte de los tres. Está bien. No nos podemos perder la clase de hoy: Interpretación de sueños. Harry seguro que tu sabes mucho de eso. Seguro que tus sueños significan una muerte súbita.- dijo con tono de burla. No sé como seguís con esa asignatura. Harry y Ron se fueron apresuradamente de la Enfermería para así poder llegar a tiempo al aula de Adivinación. Llegaron justo cuando la profesora Trelawney aparecía de entre las sombras. En la sala reinaba el acostumbrado calor sofocante, que por aquella época, en la que ya empezaba a brillar el sol, todavía era más sofocante. ¿Es qué aquí nunca han oído hablar del aire acondicionado o qué?- resopló Harry. ¿El qué? ¿El aire "apesumbrado"? ¿Qué es eso? Pero Ron se quedó con las ganas de saber qué era el aire acondicionado, porque la profesora Trelawney les lanzó una mirada asesina. Pavarti Patil y Lavender Brown los miraban escandalizadas. Como iba diciendo, mis niños, hoy comenzaremos con el complejo estudio de los sueños. Abrid "Disipar las nieblas del futuro" por la página 542. Cuando sonó de nuevo la campana, esta vez para indicar el término de la clase, la profesora ya había lanzado a Harry dos o tres indirectas de que sus sueños tenían un significado oscuro. En la última predicción, Harry y Ron no pudieron contenerse y lanzaron una sonora carcajada, que ni siquiera la profesora Trelawney las tomó como un indicio de pánico, por lo que se ganaron deberes extra: un trabajo sobre la relación entre los sueños de un mes entero con los sucesos de la vida real. ¿Cómo quiere que nos acordemos de todos los sueños del mes? La mayoría de las veces, cuando me despierto, no me acuerdo de nada- dijo desesperado Harry. Ahhh, Harry, ensancha la mente. Mira más allá de las sombras y las tinieblas.- dijo Ron, imitando el tono de voz de la profesora Trelawney.- Usaremos nuestro "método de Adivinación". Harry sonrió, el "método de Adivinación" consistía nada más y nada menos que en inventarse descaradamente todo el trabajo. A Harry no le agradaba demasiado la idea de inventarse trabajos, pero...¿qué era si no lo que hacía la propia profesora Trelawney? Al igual que Hermione, había llegado a la conclusión de que la Adivinación era un auténtico fraude. Por lo menos, para él. Ya después de cenar, y cuando estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de la Sala Común, Angelina Jhonson, una alumna de séptimo curso de Gryffindor, y cazadora y capitana del equipo de quidditch, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Harry. Harry, ha habido un cambio de planes. El próximo partido no será contra Slytherin como había sido planeado. No sé la razón, pero el caso es que volveremos a jugar el partido contra Ravenclaw, ya sabes, el que se suspendió. Ya no valdrán todas las tácticas que hemos ensayado, así que tendremos que entrenar más duro. Los entrenamientos serán todos los días menos los fines de semana, después de las clases. A partir de mañana. No faltes, Harry. Cuando Angelina se marchó, Ron, que se había alejado para dejarlos hablar a sus anchas, se volvió a acercar. Lo había escuchado todo. ¿Qué crees que les habrá hecho cambiar de opinión? Esta vez el tiempo es perfecto. ¿Qué les impide jugar? Los de Slytherin tampoco están que saltan de alegría- intervino Fred.- Les hemos visto hace un rato intentando convencer a Snape de que no aplazase el partido. Al parecer, por lo que hemos oído, Snape tiene asuntos muy importantes que hacer.- dijo ahora George. ¿Y qué más da? Su presencia no es fundamental para que se juegue el partido.- replicó Ron. Snape quiere arbitrar el encuentro entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.- explicó George. ¡Pero eso no es justo! Snape nos va a perjudicar.- exclamó Harry. Pues imagínate lo que nos perjudicaría si arbitra la final.- dijo Fred.  
  
- Entonces, ¿por qué los de Slytherin están enfadados? Eso era antes de que supieran que Snape iba a arbitrar- dijo George. No entiendo como Dumbledore lo ha podido aprobar- finalizó Ron la conversación. La noticia de que el partido contra Slytherin se corrió rápidamente y todos los Gryffindors respondieron a la noticia con indignación. Harry no se lo tomó tan mal, sabía perfectamente cuáles eran esos asuntos por los que Snape no podía arbitrar el partido. Pero, por supuesto, no se lo podía decir a ninguno de sus compañeros. También sabía que Snape favorecería al equipo de Slytherin, pero Snape siempre había perjudicado a Gryffindor y Gryffindor siempre había ganado. Además, tenía otros motivos más importantes por los que preocuparse. Por ejemplo, descubrir si Susan Bones era de verdad inocente o no, o, lo que más le importaba, si Ginny estaba realmente en peligro. El que Dumbledore hubiese mandado a Snape a vigilarla, no le agradaba demasiado. Ginny, por su parte, había reaccionado a la noticia evitando a Harry siempre que podía. O por lo menos, eso era lo que pensaba él, ya que nunca la veía por ninguna parte, y si lo hacía, nunca hablaba. Harry no podía reprochárselo, ya que, en cierto modo, el haberse acercado a él últimamente, había hecho que fuese objetivo de Voldemort. Pero, de todos modos, Harry no podía dejar de sentirse triste por el rechazo de Ginny. Después de todo, puede que él ya no fuese nada para ella, que había llegado demasiado tarde. Harry le gustaba desde su primer año en Hogwarts y hasta que Ginny no llegó a cuarto, ni siquiera se fijó en ella. Pero ahora era distinto. Ahora estaba realmente seguro de sus sentimientos. La duda respecto a lo que sentía por Hermione había desaparecido completamente. Lo único que le ocurrió en aquel momento es que las palabras de la profesora Trelawney lo confundieron, además, estaba el hecho de que por aquella época temía no volver a ver nunca más a su amiga. Tal vez el saber que Ginny estaba en peligro, le había hecho que abriese los ojos de una vez por todas. Pero...¿cómo sabía Voldemort...? Es decir, Voldemort había elegido como víctima expresamente a Ginny Weasly. Así que debía saber, de algún modo que Harry desconocía, que era importante para él. Si no hubiesen elegido a Ron antes que a Ginny. Nadie sospechaba, que él supiese, sus sentimientos por Ginny. Harry recordó de pronto el lacrimóleo. Siempre que lo miraba, el líquido era azul. El azul significaba que su enemigo lo vigilaba. A Harry sólo se vino un nombre a la cabeza. Un nombre y un apellido: Susan Bones. Ahora tenía que hacer algo que nunca había hecho. Si quería salvar a Ginny, debía ir él al encuentro del peligro. Lo que no sabía es como conseguirlo. Harry se relajó. Los problemas siempre venían a él, no debería hacer mucho esfuerzo para encontrarlos.  
  
Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho. A su lado se encontraban Severus Snape y Arabella Figg Se acercó a la chimenea. ¡Remus! ¡Sirius!- exclamó como si hablase con el fuego. Dos cabezas salieron como de la nada. Una, la de Remus Lupin. La otra, la de Sirius Black. ¿Sí, Albus?- preguntó Lupin. Necesito que vengáis aquí. ¿Pero...?- empezó a decir Sirius. No hay tiempo para peros- le cortó Dumbledore. Está bien. Los dos se materializaron en la estancia saliendo del fuego. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Pasa, Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher se reunió con sus demás compañeros. Ha llegado el momento- dijo Dumbledore con voz reverencial- Estamos todos los sobrevivientes. La Orden del Fénix ha renacido de sus cenizas. En marcha.  
16. La llave del tiempo  
  
Si Susan Bones era inocente o no, Harry no lo sabía. Y tampoco hacía demasiado por averiguarlo. Tenían tantos deberes que, sumados con los agotadores entrenamientos de quidditch diarios, terminaban con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras, los de Slytherin se pavoneaban por todo el colegio, retando a los de Gryffindor para el próximo partido, en el que, si Gryffindor ganaba a Ravenclaw, se jugaban la copa de las Casas. Tenemos que ganar este partido, Harry.- le decía Angelina en los entrenamientos- Si no, nos podemos despedir de la copa. Slytherin ha hecho una temporada fantástica. Ahora mismo nos lleva 100 puntos. Si hoy perdiese contra Hufflepuff, lo tendríamos más fácil. Pero, Slytherin, para hacerlo más emocionante, ganó. Ahora llevaba a Gryffindor 270 puntos. Es decir, si Gryffindor ganaba a Ravenclaw, y más tarde a Slytherin, la copa era suya. Harry y todo el equipo sufría en aquellos momentos una presión enorme. A todos sus compañeros les gustó la experiencia de ganar la copa dos años atrás y hacer pasar a Slytherin por la humillación que ellos habían tenido anteriormente durante muchos años seguidos. Incluso Hermione, que ya había salido de la enfermería y se encontraba como siempre, le daba consejos sobre el partido. Hermione había vuelto a las clases justo al día siguiente de que Harry se enterase de que el siguiente partido era contra Ravenclaw. Si a Hermione, ya de por sí se le veía habitualmente rodeada de libros, ahora ya ni se le veía entre las montañas de ellos. Su estado de ánimo se acercaba bastante al que tuvo en el tercer curso, cuando cursaba todas las materias. Ahora, sin Adivinación y Estudios Muggles, tenía un horario normal, pero seguía siendo la que más asignaturas cursaba. Si algún alumno, por la causa que fuese, no hiciese los exámenes del TIMO, ya no tendría oportunidad de hacerlos. Pero, como el caso de Hermione era especial y, además, era una de las mejores alumnas y prefecta, la profesora McGonnagall hizo una excepción y Hermione tendría la oportunidad de examinarse una semana después. Respecto a su secuestro, la muchacha seguía sin recordar nada de nada. Funcionarios del Ministerio habían visitado Hogwarts varias veces, en busca de alguna respuesta coherente, pero se habían ido tal y como habían llegado. Al no obtener ninguna información concreta, el Ministerio había llegado a la conclusión de que el secuestro no había sido efectuado por parte de ningún mortífago, habían achacado que Hermione se puso en un trance y salió del Colegio. Así que el caso se cerró y no se buscó a ningún culpable. Esto enfureció muchísimo a Albus Dumbledore, que tuvo alguna que otra discusión con el Ministro, Cornelius Fudge. Así que el director también tomó su propia decisión y fue que, a partir de ese momento, sus asuntos los haría por su cuenta, sin contar en ningún momento con el Ministerio. Así mismo se lo dijo a Fudge, y más tarde a sus alumnos. Esto no sorprendió ni a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que ya se esperaban algo así desde lo que sucedió al final del año pasado. Sin embargo, sus demás compañeros reaccionaron de distinta manera. La mayoría estaba de parte de Dumbledore, pero opinaba que se había pasado un poco de la raya, ya que se jugaba que lo echasen de nuevo del Colegio. Los de Slytherin, por el contrario, estaban indignados por la actitud del director, y estaban de parte de Cornelius Fudge. La actitud de los estudiantes de Slytherin, no hacía más que confirmar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que el Ministerio estaba dominado por las influencias de personas del bando de Voldemort, como Lucius Malfoy y Macnair. Mi padre me ha dicho que en el Ministerio hay cada vez más controversia. Más o menos, una mitad está aliada con Voldemort, y la otra está aliada en secreto con Dumbledore, como mi padre y mi hermano.- les dijo en una ocasión Ron.- Pero los aliados de Dumbledore cada vez son menos. Muchos han dimitido del Ministerio por miedo. ¿Es qué les han hecho algo a alguien?- preguntó Hermione aterrorizada. Sí. Amos Diggory, ya sabéis...el padre de Cedric, plantó cara a Malfoy desde el principio, y un día que llegó a su casa, se la encontró totalmente destruida. Menos mal que su mujer estaba en el Callejón Diagon de compras. ¿Y ha dimitido?- preguntó Harry. Que va. Dice que le han quitado a su hijo y que le da igual que lo maten. Mi padre ha intentado que entre en razón, pero él dice que quiere hacerles todo el daño posible mientras viva para vengar la muerte de Cedric. ¡Pero eso es un suicidio! ¡Pronto se ocuparán de él!- exclamó escandalizada Hermione.  
Hacía sólo unos días que Dumbledore había decidido volver a poner en acción la Orden del Fénix. Muy pocos sabían de su existencia, puesto que era una agrupación secreta. Tras la noche en que los Potter murieron y Voldemort quedó ridiculizado, podría haber desvelado el secreto a todos los magos y brujas, como bien estaban de acuerdo alguno de los miembros, pero él, Albus Dumbledore, sentía que más tarde o más temprano, Voldemort regresaría y se haría aún más poderoso. Y ese día llegó, 13 años después de su supuesta desaparición. Lo peor es que la mayoría aún no creía en su regreso, a pesar de que Voldemort y sus vasallos ya habían participado en diversos conflictos. Todos se habían acostumbrado ya a la tranquilidad que les ofrecía una vida sin Voldemort y se negaban a aceptar su regreso. Achacaban los asesinatos como "accidentes", los secuestros de "trances psicológicos", etc. La mayor culpa de esto la tenía, por supuesto, el Ministerio. Cornelius Fudge no era ni mucho menos un hombre malvado, como bien sabía Dumbledore, sino que era un hombre de poca decisión. Era muy inseguro en cuanto a tomar sus propias decisiones, por lo que pedía consejo a los hombres que él consideraba de confianza, por lo que manipularlo era demasiado fácil. En un principio, durante muchos años, aquel hombre de confianza era Dumbledore. Pero, como el resto de los magos y brujas, tampoco quería creer la vuelta de Voldemort, por lo que se encerró en la idea de que Dumbledore estaba loco y decidió confiar esta vez en Lucius Malfoy, un hombre de buena familia, y que satisfacía sus deseos, siempre a su servicio. Si Fudge hubiese sospechado en algún momento que Malfoy no trabajaba para sus órdenes, sino que lo hacía para su más temido enemigo, nunca habría cooperado con él. Dumbledore se lo habría dicho con gusto, le habría hecho abrir los ojos, pero no lo hizo. No por que no quisiera, al contrario, sino porque sabía que sus esfuerzos serían inútiles, Fudge había tomado una decisión y era la de apartarse de su lado, por lo cual no tenía más remedio de luchar contra Voldemort sin la ayuda del Ministro. Afortunadamente, no todos los funcionarios del Ministerio estaban tan ciegos como él ni se dejaban influir tan fácilmente. También contaba con numerosos partidarios en el Ministerio, que hacía que su influencia también se notase en él, como Arthur Weasly. En fin, la decisión de volver a poner en funcionamiento había sido muy difícil de tomar, y esperaba que fuese para bien. Sabía que quedaban muchos años duros por pasar, de muertes inocentes. Aunque nunca hubo un jefe en la Orden del Fénix, todos los miembros consideraban como tal a Dumbledore, por su sabiduría, sus conocimientos y su inmenso poder. Dumbledore se contaba como el único mago al que Voldemort temía, y eso era algo de lo que no podía presumir todo el mundo. El mismo día en que tomó su firme decisión, hizo que llegasen todos sus componentes el castillo, el centro de operaciones, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Como había sido previsor, se había encargado de traer a algunos de ellos con antelación, como a Arabella Figg , a la que dio la vacante para el puesto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Ahora otra vez el puesto estaba libre, puesto que Arabella tendría ahora la misión de ser su corresponsal en el mundo muggle. También ese era el caso de Mundungus Fletcher, que lo había sustituido en el cargo de director durante algún tiempo. Él mismo lo había escogido para el puesto, y con la ayuda de sus contactos en el Ministerio, consiguió que fuese para él. A Malfoy y todos los demás secuaces de Voldemort, no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo. Mundungus ahora estaría muy lejos, siguiendo la pista de los mortífagos y sus próximos ataques en el extranjero. Respecto a los miembros más jóvenes del grupo, estaban Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, puesto que los Potter, también participantes, habían muerto. Su tarea consistiría en adentrarse aún más en el Ministerio, con la ayuda de Arthur Weasly. Dumbledore había colocado todas sus piezas en la partido contra Voldemort. Ahora la suerte estaban echada, sólo habría un ganador. Era un juego a todo o nada. Pero un buen jugador siempre adivinaba el movimiento siguiente de su adversario.  
  
El sábado del partido contra Ravenclaw, Harry fue uno de los primeros en levantarse, aunque estaba totalmente despejado y tranquilo, cuando se acercaba cada vez más el momento, se ponía más y más nervioso. Angelina Jhonson era una buena capitana, sabía llevar bien al equipo y no era tan obsesiva como Oliver Wood, el último capitán, pero, como el resto del equipo, tampoco ocultaba sus ardientes deseos de ganar de nuevo la copa de quidditch. Les había hecho trabajar muy duro, con entrenamientos diarios. Se sabían las tácticas, los movimientos de todos los jugadores de Ravenclaw, nada podría salir mal. Aún así, Harry no se tranquilizaba. Sería quizá porque jugaba contra Cho Chang, que sabía que era una excelente jugadora. O porque en el último encuentro contra Ravenclaw había quedado como culpable de la caída sufrida por Cho. Aunque Dumbledore lo consideraba inocente de toda culpa, la mayoría de los estudiantes no lo veía así. Todavía no se había descubierto ninguna prueba para acusar a Harry, pero tampoco se habían encontrado explicaciones para explicar el por qué la snitch no se podía coger. Cuando Harry ya estaba desayunando, aparecieron por el Gran Comedor Ron y Hermione, que le dieron ánimos para el partido y no pararon de insistirle en que comiera más para coger fuerzas. Minutos más tarde, Angelina apareció calada hasta los huesos, para avisar al equipo de que era hora de que se reunieran en los vestuarios. ¿Te has duchado hoy con la ropa puesta, Angelina?- bromeó Fred. Ese es otro inconveniente más, chicos, esta lloviendo. De todos modos, el agua no cae con mucha fuerza, y no hace nada de viento. Cuando le dio el último bocado de su tostada, Harry corrió hasta la Torre de Gryffindor para coger su Saeta de Fuego, que se encontraba en el baúl de su habitación. Pero, al parecer se equivocó de puerta, y fue a parar, ni más ni menos que a la sala de gran belleza que había visitado por primera vez en primer curso para contemplar el espejo de Oesed y más tarde, para dar una de las clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Aunque, las primeras veces la encontró una sala muy interesante e incluso se atrevió a ir por la noche con su capa invisible, ya no le causaba ningún misterio, y sólo la veía como una habitación llena de cachivaches, bonitos sí, pero cachivaches al fin y al cabo. Así que tal como entró salió y volvió por donde había venido para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor. Harry se extrañó de su confusión, ya que hacía tiempo que no se perdía por el castillo, pero supuso que habría ido distraído pensando en el partido que comenzaría dentro de poco. Esta vez estuvo seguro de que había abierto la puerta de Gryffindor, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró de nuevo ante el umbral de la misteriosa habitación. La habitación quiere que entres- susurró una voz. Era la Dama Gris, de nuevo. ¿Si entro me dejará en paz y podré irme?- preguntó Harry perdiendo un poco la paciencia, si se entretenía algo más, iban a empezar el partido sin él. La Dama Gris asintió, así que Harry entró por fin en la habitación. Esta vez estaba distinta a la última vez que entró en ella. Una gran mesa de mármol blanco se encontraba en el centro, con cuatro sillas de gran tamaño, como cuatro tronos de reyes, a cada lado de la mesa rectangular. La mesa no tenía nada más, era de las más sencillas que había visto, ni siquiera era bonita para la vista. Al contrario, era tan basta como la mesa que los Dursleys tenían en el comedor. Pero pronto los ojos de Harry se detuvieron en un pequeño detalle que tenía la mesa. Justo en el centro de la superficie de la mesa, había una cerradura. Harry se preguntó para que serviría una llave en una mesa, pero decidió que el asunto le traía sin cuidado y que le interesaba más el partido de quidditch. Ya se había dado media vuelta cuando la Dama Gris, que todavía se encontraba allí, volvió a hablar. Te encuentras en Cámara Mágica de Hogwarts, Harry. ¿Qué cámara es esa? Verás esta cámara la construyó Rowena Ravenclaw una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts. Durante mucho tiempo, Rowena se concentró en el arte de adivinar el futuro, el conocimiento del pasar, en fin, dedicó la mayor parte de su tiempo a investigar las complicadas telarañas del tiempo. Como era una bruja muy poderosa, tras largos años de estudio, consiguió crear esta cámara, que permite viajar en el tiempo, ya sea al pasado o al futuro. Esos tronos que ves, fueron creados para los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts (G.Gryffindor, S.Slytherin, R.Ravenclaw y H.Hufflepuff), en uno de los viajes que hicieron en el tiempo, contemplaron el futuro y así se descubrió el plan de Salazar Slytherin y su obsesión por la limpieza de sangre. Fue ahí donde empezaron los enfrentamientos entre él y los otros tres fundadores. ¿Por qué nunca se ha hablado de la existencia de esta cámara? No sabía nada de que existiera tal cámara.- comentó Harry, que no podía negar que el asunto era bastante interesante. Aunque las intenciones de Rowena eran buenas, su plan fracasó- dijo la Dama Gris suspirando- Para los magos y brujas de tal poder como el que tenían ellos, el viaje era muy fácil, cuando querían regresar, bastaba con dar la orden a su mente, y volvían al presente. Pero para el resto, constituía todo un peligro, ya que al no tener suficiente poder, quedaban atrapados en el tiempo. En una importante convención internacional de magos y brujas, se tomó la decisión de destruir esta cámara. Pero no la destruyeron... No fue porque no quisieran. Los magos más poderosos del momento, después del fallecimiento de los cuatro creadores de Hogwarts, se reunieron para destruir mediante la magia esta cámara. Pero no pudieron. La cámara se opuso. ¿Qué la...?- preguntó Harry sorprendido. Esta cámara fue creada por alguien muy poderoso, Harry y parte de su magia aún queda registrada en esta habitación. La cámara obra según sus intereses. Quería que tu la encontrases, sabía que te dirigirías a la Torre de Gryffindor, así que se trasladó allí, para que tu la encontrases. Cambia su contenido, para que si alguien la descubre por casualidad, no descubra su verdadero fin. La cámara es capaz de comunicarse con los demás, no por palabras, sino con la mente. Cuando planearon su destrucción, dejó claro que sólo dejaría de existir cuando cumpliese su misión. Nadie comprendió a que misión se refería, y todavía no ha realizado, puesto que la cámara sigue existente. Los magos y el Ministro de Magia de aquel tiempo le explicaron el peligro que suponía dejar la cámara sin protección alguna para los estudiantes del Colegio, así que accedió a que sólo se pudiese viajar a través de ella con el uso de una llave mágica. Esa llave se lleva pasando de un director a otro desde aquel entonces. La historia de la Cámara Mágica se guarda bajo un gran secretismo.  
  
Harry se quedó anonadado con aquel relato. Tanto que el partido de quidditch se le olvidó por completo. Si se guarda con tanto secreto, ¿por qué la cámara ha querido que yo me enterase?- consiguió preguntar por fin Harry. Sólo te diré una cosa, Harry- dijo amablemente la Dama Gris- Las casualidades no existen. Piensa en eso y ten cuidado. Dicho esto, despareció. Harry se quedó allí plantado sin comprender absolutamente nada. Todo aquel asunto de la llave...¿no podría ser la misma que ahora poseía Arabella Figg? Si la cámara le había mostrado su verdadera finalidad, la causa por la que fue creada, era evidente que también quería que Harry la utilizase. Lo que no sabía era que quería que averiguase. Lo que sí sabía era que en el campo de quidditch lo esperaban y que ya llegaba con retraso. Salió corriendo para el exterior del castillo, pero justo cuando llevaba dos zancadas, se dio cuenta de que pretendía jugar un partido de quidditch sin su Saeta de Fuego, así que dio media vuelta y subió a la verdadera Torre de Gryffindor, después pasó por el retrato, y segundos después volvió a pasar, rápido como el rayo, con su escoba, dejando a una confusa Dama Gorda. Sólo esperaba que el partido no hubiese empezado sin él. Pero sus peores sospechas se confirmaron. El partido había empezado. Y sin él. Corrió hacia el campo de juego, derribando a unos pocos estudiantes de Hufflepuff que se encontraban por allí, cuando llegó al césped, dio una patada y se elevó rápidamente en el aire. Escuchó claramente los aplausos de alegría de los de Gryffindor y los abucheos por parte de Slytherin y esta vez también de Ravenclaw, que habían tenido la gran esperanza de que el buscador de Gryffindor no se presentase. ¡Por fin cuando más lo necesitábamos aparece Harry Potter, el buscador de Gryffindor! Los de Ravenclaw parecen ponerse nerviosos. Normal, ¡yo también lo estaría si mi rival fuese en una Saeta de Fuego!- exclamaba Lee Jones, el habitual comentarista de los partidos de quidditch. ¡Jones, por favor!- exclamó la profesora McGonnagall. ¡Perdón profesora! En fin, marcadores 20-10 a favor de Ravenclaw. Bell tiene la quaffle... La snitch parecía haber estado esperando la llegada de Harry, no hizo más que dar un par de vueltas por le campo, cuando la divisó. Echó el cuerpo hacia delante y aceleró al máximo su Saeta. Una bludger le rozó muy peligrosamente, pero Harry no le prestó atención, se encontraba completamente concentrado en su objetivo: alcanzar la snitch. Sin saber como, Cho lo seguía de muy de cerca en su Comet 260, miró hacía atrás, y la muchacha le dirigió una gran sonrisa. Pero ese gesto ya no causaba la misma reacción en Harry, no iba permitir ninguna distracción. Finalmente, alargó el brazo, y rogando por favor que no fuese una ilusión, la cogió por fin. Todo el equipo se le echó encima, abrazándole. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?¡Menudo susto!- le dijo Angelina con una mezcla de enfado y alegría. ¡Qué más da! Lo importante es que hemos ganado- dijo George. ¡Sí y además, en el próximo partido basta con que Harry coja la snitch para ganar la copa! Sólo van 110 puntos por delante- dijo Alicia Spinnet emocionada. Con un suspiro de alivio, Harry dejó que lo subiesen a hombros, todavía pensando lo que hubiese pasado si Cho hubiese cogido la snitch en el tiempo en el que estaba ausente. Afortunadamente, su descuido no había ido a mayores. Más tarde, Cho le dio la enhorabuena y le deseó suerte para su partido contra Slytherin. ¿Qué te hizo retrasarte, Harry?.- le preguntó Hermione más tarde. Harry le explicó todos los detalles de todo lo ocurrido. Ron y Hermione se quedaron tan sorprendidos como él lo hizo cuando se enteró. ¡Esta claro, Harry! Tienes que entrar otra vez en la cámara. ¡Ahora podrás ver el futuro sin tener que aguantar a la profesora Trelawney!- dijo Ron extasiado. No estoy tan segura, Harry. Parece algo peligroso- dijo Hermione dubitativa- Además, ¿cómo vas a conseguir la llave? ¿No pensarás robarla, verdad? Harry y Ron se miraron, la verdad es que la única manera de conseguirla era meterse en el despacho de la profesora Figg aprovechando su ausencia. Vamos, Hermione, tu también has hecho algo así alguna vez. Recuerda la piel de serpiente arbórea.- razonó Ron. ¡Era totalmente distinto! No tenía otra alternativa. Ni Harry tampoco, ¿crees que si le pide permiso a Dumbledore le entregará la llave?- Ron miró a Hermione con cara de cándido- ¿Contamos con tu ayuda? Hermione accedió, como siempre, pero a regañadientes. Harry y Ron querían entrar en el despacho esa misma noche, Hermione tampoco estuvo de acuerdo en eso, veía mucho más seguro informarse antes en la Biblioteca sobre la cámara mágica y después, cuando supiesen con total certeza que no era peligrosa, utilizarla. Pero Harry rechazó la proposición alegando que no sabían cuando volvería Arabella Figg y no podían tener la llave escondida en su habitación durante mucho tiempo, más tarde o más temprano alguien la descubriría, por lo cual, Hermione tuvo que entrar por el aro nuevamente. Lo planearon todo minuciosamente. No querían correr riesgos, una cosa era tener prisa en hacerse con la llave y la otra era actuar sin cabeza ninguna. Hermione les aseguró que de que a las seis, todos los prefectos, estarían en una reunión para cambiar las contraseñas. Ella los acompañaría a las seis en punto hasta la puerta del despacho de la profesora Figg para abrir la puerta sin forzarla. A continuación. Llegaría unos minutos tarde a su reunión, con lo que aseguraba que Harry y Ron pudieran coger la llave sin ningún peligro de que algún prefecto se pasease por allí.  
  
En el almuerzo, Harry, Ron y Hermione comían tratando aparentar normalidad y no parecer demasiado culpables. Salieron los tres juntos por la puerta, y en el recibidor les esperaba una gran sorpresa. ¡Hocicos! ¡Profesor Lupin! Los dos, Remus con su habitual vestimenta vieja y Sirius, convertido en un perro, los esperaban desde hacia un rato. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Harry. Asuntos de Dumbledore- dijo Lupin. ¿Os vais a quedar mucho tiempo?- preguntó Hermione. Bueno....no sabemos muy bien.- contestó Sirius. Os recomiendo después de las seis.- dijo rápidamente Hermione- Antes hace demasiado calor. Harry no se ofendió por el comentario, en realidad, ahora que volvía a ver a su padrino y a Lupin después de tanto tiempo no le apetecía cometer ningún robo. Aquella tarde de primavera fue una de las mejores que pasaron desde hacia bastante tiempo Harry, Ron y Hermione, donde charlaron animadamente de todos los temas que les pareció, excepto por lo que realmente interesaba a los chicos que era lo que deberían hacer en su próxima misión. Pero ni Sirius ni Lupin dijeron una palabra sobre eso, al igual que Harry tampoco mencionó su próxima visita a una cámara mágica de la que sólo conocía una historieta narrada por una fantasma. No sabía por qué pero a Harry tampoco le causaba muy buena espina todo aquello de viajar en el tiempo. Decidió viajar al pasado, ya que las experiencias vividas anteriormente le decían que el futuro era algo que se podía cambiar con sólo una acción inesperada, lo que no le serviría de ninguna ayuda. El pasado le inspiraba más confianza, ya que eran cosas que habían pasado. En realidad, tenía mucha intriga en saber que era eso a lo que se refería Snape y Dumbledore aquella vez, cuando este último mencionó "que la historia se volvería a repetir". Conocer el pasado le ayudaría a obrar bien en el futuro. O al menos, esa era su intención.  
17.- Pasado, presente y futuro.  
  
La alegría no duró mucho. El profesor Lupin (o más bien, ex profesor) y Sirius no estuvieron mucho tiempo en el castillo, sólo estuvieron allí de paso y se fueron en la misma tarde. Cuando se marcharon, Harry volvió a tener la cabeza puesta en aquella misteriosa cámara mágica, acabando con las esperanzas de Hermione de que con esta visita se le hubiese olvidado todo aquel asunto. Como lo habían atrasado, ya no contarían con la seguridad de que los prefectos estuviesen reunidos, y se los podrían encontrar por cualquier parte, pero eso no les importaba demasiado ya que para eso contaban con la estupenda capa invisible y con el más estupendo aún mapa del merodeador. Aún así, la hora fijada seguía siendo la misma, las seis de la tarde. Harry y Ron estaban en la sala Común jugando con Fred y George a una partida de naipes explosivos, cuando entró Hermione por el retrato. Hermione esperó a que terminasen la partida y les hizo un gesto a Harry y Ron cuando Fred y George les preguntaron si volvían a jugar otra, a lo que respondieron que no. Cuando ya estuvieron solos en un rincón de la sala, Hermione comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja. Me he estado informando sobre la cámara mágica, Harry. ¿Cómo? Se supone que es totalmente secreto.- dijo Ron. Y prácticamente lo es. Me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrar algo sobre el tema. No es algo que esté escrito en "Historia de Hogwarts" o libros por el estilo. Sólo hay un libro sobre la cámara mágica en toda la Biblioteca, y tampoco es que de muchas explicaciones. Bueno, ¿cómo has conseguido ese libro entre tantos que hay?- preguntó Harry. Debe de haber millones- confirmó Ron. Ja, con un poco de imaginación, sentido común...y una ayudita de Fleur Delacour.- dijo Hermione satisfecha. ¿Fleur? ¿Y ella como se ha enterado? En realidad, no sabe nada de la existencia de la cámara mágica. Veréis, en uno de los libros que he visto, ponía que el viaje en el tiempo era siempre muy peligroso y todos lo que lo habían intentado, habían fracasado en el intento. Entonces pensé, que si querían destruir la cámara, sería porque habría pasado algo. Así que pregunté a Fleur sobre alguna historia censurada, como la cámara secreta y el asesinato que se cometió, ya sabéis el de Myrtle, y me dio un libro muy viejo que estaba casi olvidado. Y, efectivamente, hubo una muerte. Una alumna murió en la cámara mágica, en realidad, no se sabe si murió o no, el caso es que nunca volvió de aquel viaje en el tiempo.- explicó Hermione. Vaya- fue todo lo que pudo decir Ron- Pues sí que es peligroso. Tenías razón, Hermione. ¿Te suena algo el nombre de la desaparecida, Hermione?- preguntó Harry. Se llamaba Iridal Christensen, la verdad es que nunca lo he oído antes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Por nada, era porque a lo mejor estaba en el castillo todavía, como Myrtle. Ya, a lo mejor si hubiese muerto, se hubiese convertido en fantasma, pero es que puede que siga viva atrapada en alguna época. ¿Cómo va a ser eso? ¡Han pasado muchísimos años!- exclamó Ron. No tiene por qué, el tiempo es algo muy complejo, Ron. ¿Y si quedó atrapada y al traspasar la barrera del tiempo se paró y se ha quedado allí congelada durante todos estos años? Sea lo que sea, es muy peligroso, Harry, no debes ir bajo ningún concepto. Pero la cámara quería que fuera, tiene que haber algún modo. A lo mejor la cámara sólo quiere atrapar a alguien más, Harry.- le dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes- Por favor, no vallas. Por favor. Harry se quedó en silencio. La verdad es que el asunto se estaba poniendo peliagudo. No sabía el funcionamiento exacto de la cámara y si se atrevía a viajar en el tiempo, corría el riesgo de quedar atrapado para siempre. Y para siempre era demasiado tiempo. Pero tiene que haber alguna manera. Estoy seguro de que la intención de la cámara es buena. ¡Harry no todo el mundo ni toda máquina es buena! ¿Es que nunca lo comprenderás? Hay personas malvadas y máquinas creadas por ellas. Además, mira lo que le pasó a Ginny con el diario de Tom Ryddle. No es seguro, y además, ¿sólo porque una fantasma te lo haya dicho? ¿Qué esperas encontrar, Harry? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Si vas a hacer caso a la fantasma antes que a mi, entonces allá tú pero yo me voy.- dijo alterada Hermione. Harry y Ron se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos, hacía tiempo que no habían visto a Hermione así de sulfurada. Tranquilízate, Hermione. Está bien, no iré.- dijo Harry. Hermione sonrió- Pero...¿estás segura de que no hay forma...? ¡No! ¡No hay ninguna forma de controlar la cámara! A no ser que tengas el poder mental que tenía Godric Gryffindor, pero, sin ofender, creo que no es el caso. Vamos, Hermione. No se te da bien mentir. Di la verdad- intervino Ron sonriendo. A Hermione se le descolocaron todas las ideas y se puso roja como un tomate. No, no estoy min...tiendo.- balbuceó. ¡Ajá! Entonces hay alguna manera y no me la quieres contar...- empezó a decir Harry. No te la pienso decir.- dijo Hermione enfadada consigo misma. ¿Y a mi?- preguntó Ron con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. A ti menos. No sé como puedes permitir que Harry vaya a hacer semejante tontería. Se supone que eres su amigo.- Hermione se dio media vuelta y salió de la Sala Común. Algunos se le quedaban mirando, Hermione estaba fuera de sus casillas. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba mintiendo?- le preguntó Harry a Ron cuando Hermione salió por el retrato. No lo sabía.- sonrió Ron- Era un truco, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Fíjate, al final ha dado resultado. Bueno, ahora hay que convencerla de que... Harry, en realidad Hermione lleva razón. ¿Por qué insistes tanto en entrar allí? Ehhh- Harry dudó, no podía contarle toda la verdad, sino lo único que conseguiría es preocuparlo por Ginny- ¿No te das cuenta de que podríamos saber todo lo que Voldemort haría y podríamos detenerlo?- dijo diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Vamos, en todo caso, si fuese tan fácil, Dumbledore ya lo habría hecho, él sabe que la llave existe. Creo que deberías olvidarte de todo esto- concluyó Ron con voz seria. Bueno, tengo mis motivos. ¿No me los vas a contar? No puedo.- dijo Harry, y salió también de la Sala Común.  
  
En realidad ya casi se le habían quitado las ganas de entrar en la dichosa cámara, con todo lo que le había contado Hermione. Por mucho que quisiese ayudar a Ginny, viajar en el tiempo y quedarse atrapado en el tiempo no serviría absolutamente para nada. Porque el hecho de que Hermione le dijese el modo de entrar en la cámara sin ningún peligro quedaba descartado...¿o no?. Tal vez si le explicase a Hermione todo lo que había pasado, le ayudaría. Sí, Hermione le comprendería, al principio se negaría, pero acabaría por hacer todo lo posible para ayudarle. Se encontró con un prefecto de Ravenclaw, Peter Preweet y le preguntó si había visto Hermione. Creo que la he visto en la Biblioteca- le contestó el muchacho. Gracias.  
  
Harry fue por el camino contrario al que había estado yendo para así dirigirse hasta la Biblioteca donde Hermione pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Precisamente fue a topar con Ginny cuando ya estaba entrando por la puerta de la Biblioteca. Hola- le saludó Ginny. Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Harry, contento de que Ginny le hablase. Estoy investigando sobre algunas cosas. ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Harry alarmado y agarrándole el brazo. Sobre...sobre un trabajo de Historia de la Magia- dijo Ginny casi con miedo. Ah..perdona...es que, es igual, olvídalo- dijo Harry. Que susto. Por un momento había creído que estaba investigando sobre la cámara mágica. Pero eso era imposible, respiró aliviado, sólo se enteró él y por casualidad.- Oye, Ginny, respecto a lo que pasó el otro día en el Bosque.... Harry, no quiero que te preocupes de mi, ya me salvaste una vez, ahora déjame que me las arregle yo sola. No le des más vueltas, sé lo que hay que hacer. Es que no soportaría que te hicieran daño por mi culpa. Lo hago por tu bien. Lo sé.- dijo Ginny sonriendo. Ginny, sabes que yo...bueno, en fin... yo, verás... ¡Hagui! ¡Hagui!  
  
¿Por qué siempre le interrumpían cuando por fin ya tenía el valor necesario para decirle lo que sentía? La que lo había llamado era Fleur Delacour. Ahora debía tratar a Fleur como una profesora ya que era ella la que sustituía a la profesora Figg temporalmente. Se le hacía muy raro tratarla de usted, cuando habían competido el año anterior de igual a igual en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Hola, profesora Delacour. Hagui, queguía hablagte sobre la clase de Defena Contga las Agtes Oscugas. Ya me han dicho que estás adelantado en el patgonus, así que debegás prepagagte la proxima legción. Segá sobre los vampiros. De acuerdo, profesora. A propósito, Hegmione te estaba buscando. ¿Hermione?¿no está dentro? No, se fue hace un gato con Kgum. De acuerdo, gracias, profesora. Ah! ¿Sabe cuando volverá la profesora Figg? Sí, viene mañana, Hagui.  
  
Harry se volvió a Ginny, pero...Ginny no estaba por ningún lado. Y ni siquiera se veía rastro de ella, ya debería hacer un rato que se fue o había ido demasiado rápidamente. Vaya, le habría gustado preguntarle qué era a lo que se refería cuando decía que sabía lo que había que hacer. Después lo averiguaría, ahora lo fundamental era encontrar a Hermione. Si había ido con Krum, lo normal es que estuviese por la zona del lago, Krum solía frecuentar mucho esa zona y hoy no tenía ningún motivo para no hacerlo. Efectivamente, Harry estaba en lo cierto, Hermione y Krum estaban paseando cerca del lago (lugar habitual de encuentros). Harry debió interrumpir algo importante porque Hermione estaba bastante colorada, pero no le dio más vueltas ya que lo que tenía que hablar con Hermione era importante. Hola, Potterr. - le saludo Krum. Hola, Víktor. Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? Eh, sí claro. Adelante. A solas- aclaró Harry. Bueno, yo ya me iba de todos modos. Me alegro de haberrte visto Potterr. Adios Herr-mío-ne.  
  
Krum se fue hacia el castillo con su andar característico, dejando solos a Harry y Hermione. Bueno, ¿qué querías? ¿no será otra vez sobre la cámara, verdad?- preguntó Hermione suspicazmente. Sí- Hermione hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Harry la detuvo- ¡Espera! ¡Hermione, necesito que me ayudes! Es muy importante. ¿El qué? Siéntate, la historia es larga.  
  
Los dos se sentaron bajo un árbol y Harry hizo de tipas corazón y se lo contó absolutamente todo. Le narró la historia del Bosque Prohibido con Ginny, lo de los mortífagos y el plan de Voldemort para atrapar a Harry por medio de Ginny. También la conversación que escuchó de Dumbledore y Snape, y el acuerdo al que llegaron para que Snape vigilase a Ginny. Tengo que entrar allí y saber qué es lo que pasó en el pasado para así saber cuál es la historia que se volverá a repetir y poder salvar a Ginny. Pero, Harry, ¿cómo sabrás a qué época trasladarte? No sabes en qué año sucedió aquello. Tengo más o menos una idea de cuándo podría haber sido ¿Cómo? No sé, tengo el presentimiento de que fue algo relacionado con mis padres y Snape. Eran de la misma época. También sé que mi madre y Snape anduvieron juntos un tiempo, o por lo menos eso me dijo la Dama Gris. Podría tener algo que ver. Pero todo eso son conjeturas, no puedes arriesgarte a quedar atrapado sólo por un presentimiento. Hermione, sé que sabes algún modo de controlar la cámara. ¿Me lo dirás? ¡UHF!- Hermione suspiró- ¿Tanto la quieres? Sí- le contestó sinceramente Harry. Está bien- Hermione se mordió el labio- ¡Y no me vuelvas a poner más esa carita de niño bueno, que no es eso lo que me ha hecho acceder!- Harry sonrió- ¿Sabe algo de esto Ron?- ante la negación de Harry, continuó- Creo que debería saberlo, Harry, es su hermana. Ya, por eso mismo. Está bien, pero díselo tú cuando yo me haya metido ya en la cámara. No quiero que el también venga. En caso de que algo pase mal, que sólo se quede uno atrapado. Eso no pasará. Como dices, conozco el modo. Pero, de todos modos, llevas razón, es mejor que Ron no valla.- razonó Hermione- Bueno, el control de la cámara es bien sencillo. La llave además de abrir la cámara, la controla. Según des una vuelta hacia delante o hacia atrás, viajarás un año al pasado o al futuro. ¡Estupendo! Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti. No meterte en problemas.- dijo Hermione sintiéndose un poco culpable. Al revés. Me habría metido en la cámara me lo hubieses dicho o no. Bueno, tenemos que coger la llave esta tarde, mañana viene la profesora Figg y si no encuentra la llave sospechará. Yo soy el único que conoce su existencia. Vamos, ahora si que necesitamos a Ron. Le diré alguna excusa, y luego tu le cuentas la verdad.- Harry se levantó y esperó a que Hermione lo hiciera también. Harry, respecto a lo que la historia se repitiese. No creo que tenga nada que ver con Snape- hizo una pausa para ver si Harry le decía algo pero éste sólo estaba esperando a que continuase- Tu madre se sacrificó para salvarte. Es probable que Ginny piense hacer lo mismo, por eso Dumbledore la quiere vigilada. No puede ser. ¿Cómo se va a sacrificar? ¿Dónde tiene que ir para hacerlo?- Harry no había pensado en eso, ahora sí que estaba preocupado. No lo sé. Puede que Quién- Tú- Sabes también lo haya pensado. Por eso hay que darse prisa. Venga, no te quedes ahí parado.  
  
Los dos salieron corriendo y se llevaron literalmente a rastras a Ron, que estaba leyendo el libro de Harry de "Volando con los Canons" hasta el dormitorio de los chicos. Harry recogió rápidamente su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, sus dos aliados, y se fueron corriendo de nuevo hasta el despacho de la profesora Figg, ya cubiertos por la capa y dando explicaciones a trompicones al confuso Ron. La llave, hay que cogerla. Sí, para entrar en la cámara. ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué quieres entrar?- preguntó Ron. Para ir al pasado. Es importante para el futuro. ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué futuro? ¿Cómo que has cambiado de opinión Hermione? Por las circunstancias.- respondió Hermione entrecortadamente. ¿Qué...? No hay tiempo, Ron. Ya hemos llegado. Hermione, haz lo que tengas que hacer.  
  
Hermione se puso a decir un montón de palabras aparentemente sin sentido, que debían ser el conjunto de contraseñas para proteger la puerta del despacho de la profesora Figg , después hizo uso de su varita, tocando la cerradura, y la puerta se abrió sin un solo chirrido. Ya está- dijo satisfecha.- Venga, entrad. Yo me quedo en la puerta Si pasa alguien...eh, toso fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Harry y Ron entraron. No tuvieron ninguna dificultad en hacerse con la llave. Estaba todo muy ordenado, sin duda la señora Figg no tuvo que marcharse apresuradamente. Sólo había un armario, y ahí fue donde Ron fue directamente, donde, en efecto, se encontraba la llave. Ron tuvo la misma reacción que Harry cuando la vio por primera vez. ¿Estás seguro que es esta?- dijo examinando la simple llave- Parece la de un armario de la limpieza. Las apariencias engañan. Vamos. De pronto, se escuchó un ruido, como si alguien hubiese cerrado la puerta. Me parece que no vamos a poder, Harry- concluyó Ron. Hermione ha cerrado la puerta. Debe haber alguien cerca. ¿Qué hay de eso de toser fuerte?.- preguntó Ron. Profesora, tengo una pregunta sobre el examen de mañana del TIMO. ¿Cuándo se dice la contramaldición para el imperius, cuando está levantando la varita o una vez que la mente esté en blanco?- se escuchó la voz de Hermione. Eh, Hermione eso es algo que ya deberías saber, el examen es mañana. Bueno, es cuando...- se escuchó la voz de Fleur Delacour. ¿Le importaría que fuésemos a su clase, profesora? Buenooo yo iba a...en fin, esta bien. De acuerdo.  
  
Harry y Ron escucharon los pasos de las dos alejándose. ¡Estupendo! Ahora se va a dar una clase. ¡Y nosotros aquí!.- exclamó Ron. Espero que venga pronto. No hay tiempo que perder. Otra vez se escuchó aquel ruido. Hermione ya estaba de vuelta de nuevo, y estaba en el hueco de la puerta. Venga, Fleur puede volver de un momento a otro- susurró Hermione. ¿Y tú no ibas a dar una clase?- preguntó Ron. Le he dicho que iba a por mi libro. ¿pero no irás a volver, no?- preguntó Harry. ¡Claro que no, Harry!- dijo Hermione exasperada. Se sacó la capa invisible- Me la quite cuando vi a Fleur por el final del pasillo. Menos mal que no se ha dado cuenta.  
  
Hermione volvió a cerrar el despacho con otras mil palabras ilegibles y otro toque de varita. Al final va a resultar útil que seas prefecta- comentó Ron.- Si Fred y George supiesen todo lo que podrían hacer siéndolo, no estarían tan reacios a ser prefectos. Los tres emprendieron de nuevo su apresurada marcha, Ron ya ni preguntaba nada ya, sabía que no iba a sacar nada en concreto. Cuando llegaron a un sitio donde debían escoger si ir hacia la Torre de Gryffindor o a otra de las torres, se detuvieron. ¿Estará la cámara otra vez en la torre de Gryffindor?- se preguntó Harry en voz alta. Vamos a ver- propuso Ron. Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron y abrieron la puerta pero sólo se encontraron con la Torre de Gryffindor habitual. Probaron con las otras tres Torres, pero no sucedió nada. A lo mejor la cámara sólo quiere que entres tú, Harry- razonó Hermione.  
  
Harry volvió a probar las cuatro puertas, esta vez sólo, pero no sucedió nada. Magnífico- dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Y ahora qué hago? Puede que esta vez la cámara no quiera que entres- dijo Ron. Ya, pero no tengo tiempo de esperar a que la señora cámara le de la gana de abrirme. Si estuviese aquí la Dama Gris...- empezó a decir Harry.  
  
Apareció una fantasma, pero no la Dama Gris, sino Myrtle, la Llorona. Hola, Harry, cuánto tiempo- dijo Myrtle con un rubor plateado en las mejillas. Hola, ¿sabes dónde está la Dama Gris? No, hace mucho que no la veo. ¿Qué, buscando la cámara, no? Sí. Esa cámara no me cae bien. Es muy suya. A mi casi nunca me deja entrar. Creo que se quiere reír de mi, la muy creída.- dijo con aire ofendido ¿Has probado a buscarla donde la encontraste por primera vez?- le sugirió Myrtle. No, pero eso haré. Gracias y adiós, Myrtle.- se despidió Harry. ¡Ya sabes donde encontrarme!  
  
Otra vez, Harry, Ron y Hermione cambiaron de dirección, esta vez por donde fueron aquel día que visitaron la cámara en una clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Ya estaban casi llegando cuando se encontraron a Ginny. ¿Qué hace por estos pasillos sola?- se preguntó Ron. ¡Cha!  
  
Ginny dobló por una esquina, la que había justo antes de llegar al corredor de la habitación. Harry se salió de la capa y abrió. Estaba la habitación de cachivaches que había habitualmente. Harry volvió a cerrar la puerta. A lo mejor tenía que dar tiempo a la cámara. ¿Cuántas vueltas vas a dar Harry?- le dijo Hermione nerviosa. Cuarenta. Mis padres tenían en esa época 15 años. Si no es eso lo que busco, ya iré de un año a otro. Estoy seguro de que la cámara me ayudará a ir a la fecha exacta. Voy a entrar otra vez.  
  
Harry volvió a entrar, esta vez estaba la gran mesa y los cuatro tronos. Echó una última mirada a Ron y Hermione y les hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano. Ten cuidado, Harry- le dijeron los dos.  
  
Harry cerró la puerta y se acercó a la mesa. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura. Dio cuarenta vueltas hacia atrás, y esperó sentado en una de las grandes sillas. La llave dio sola una vuelta hacia atrás. Harry supuso que era para llevarle a la fecha correcta, la cámara le estaba ayudando. Luego dio otra. Y otra. La llave se puso a girar sola rápidamente, dando vueltas y vueltas. Harry no sabía que hacer, estaba yendo demasiado años hacia el pasado. Por fin la llave se paró. Harry fue a cogerla para volverla hacia delante, pero de pronto, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas, todo estaba borroso. El sentimiento era parecido a cuando se viajaba en un trasladador. Al fin, todo volvió a la normalidad. Harry no sabía si había ido algo mal o si estaba realmente en el pasado. Abrió la puerta para averiguarlo. El corredor estaba vacío. Quizá Ron y Hermione ya se habían dado media vuelta. Se puso a caminar cuando escuchó una voz que le sonó familiar. Señora Ravenclaw, ¿está ya todo listo para entrar?- Sí, señorita Christensen, dentro de unas horas podrá viajar por fin al futuro. Que vestido más bonito, Iridal. El gris es también mi color favorito.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta y se quedó de piedra. No sólo había viajado 1000 años atrás, cuando todavía estaban vivos los fundadores de Hogwarts, sino que Iridal Christensen, la chica que murió en la cámara mágica era...la Dama Gris.  
  
Ron y Hermione observaron como Harry entraba en la cámara. Se acercaron a la cámara para ver si escuchaban algún ruido. Pero sólo había silencio. Se quedaron un largo rato por si Harry aparecía y algo había ido mal. Pero Harry no apareció. Bueno, ya está, ya lo ha hecho- dijo Ron. Sí, espero que tenga cuidado. ¡Ah!- dijo Hermione tapándose la boca. ¿Qué pasa? ¡La capa invisible! La tenemos nosotros. Ahora lo descubrirán. Ya se las arreglará. Harry ha salido de muchas peores. Y a lo mejor la capa invisible no le serviría de nada, porque en el pasado era de su padre, ¿no? Tienes razón.  
  
Hermione se quedó en silencio un rato, caminando junto con Ron. Al fin decidió que era el momento de contarle la verdad a Ron. Ron, ¿sabes por qué Harry ha viajado en el tiempo? No, ¿me lo vas a decir ya de una vez?- preguntó Ron impaciente. Por Ginny. ¿Por.. por Ginny? ¿Qué le pasa a Ginny?  
  
Hermione tomó aire y le reprochó a Harry en silencio haberle dejado la parte más difícil. Luego se lo perdonó, Harry había demostrado mucho valor y amor al atreverse a viajar al pasado. Cuando terminó de contar la historia que sólo hacía unos momentos atrás Harry le había narrado a ella, Ron se quedó de piedra y sin habla durante un instante. Cuando por fin habló, estaba casi histérico. ¡¿Pero cómo puede ser?! ¡Tengo que ir con Harry! No seas tonto, no puedes volver a entrar. ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes? Para que no hagas lo que acabas de decir, Ron- le dijo Hermione intentado hacerle comprender. Pero yo soy su hermano, debería haber dio yo en vez de él.- se lamentó. La cámara quería que fuese él. ¿Y Ginny? ¿Dónde está? Tengo que hablar con ella. ¡No! Ella no debe enterarse que nosotros lo sabemos, Ron. ¿Ah, no? ¡Bueno es igual! ¡Tengo que darle una charla de hermano mayor! Tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros, ¿cómo va a entregarse a Quién- tu- Sabes?- dijo débilmente y temblando. Vamos, tranquilízate. Todo saldrá bien- dijo Hermione acariciándolo e intentado consolarlo.  
  
Cuando Ron estuvo más calmado, salió, contra todo lo que le advertía Hermione, a hablar con Ginny. Pero Ginny parecía haberse esfumado. Harry Potter, 1000 años atrás. Ginny Weasly, desaparecida de Hogwarts.  
18- El encuentro.  
  
Harry se encontraba en un gran aprieto. No sólo estaba mil años atrás, sino que había intentado volver a su época, sin ningún éxito. Por alguna razón que Harry desconocía, la cámara no tenía ningún interés en dejarle entrar de nuevo, al contrario, parecía querer que Harry permaneciese en el pasado. Sin Hermione que le sacase del apuro y sin ninguna idea lo suficientemente convincente como para llevarla a cabo, Harry no tuvo otra cosa mejor que hacer que pasearse por el "antiguo Hogwarts", evitando lugares con demasiada gente. El castillo no había cambiado prácticamente nada en todos estos años, pero el uniforme escolar era algo diferente al que llevaba Harry, por lo que desentonaba bastante con el resto de la masa. Harry,y. la que un día sería la Dama Gris. Iridal Christensen se paseaba por todos los pasillos impaciente vestida con su traje gris, el cual llevaría durante toda su vida y muerte, y por el que la nombrarían. Por lo que Harry pudo descubrir, el sentimiento general del Colegio en esos momentos era de gran expectación. La cámara mágica no era ningún secreto en aquellos tiempos y tampoco lo era que una de las prefectas de la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw, co-directora y fundadora de Hogwarts, sería la primera de los alumnos del colegio que atravesara las barreras del tiempo. Lo que un momento determinado pareciese ser afortunada, pronto se convertiría en una cruz. Pero claro, el único que sabía que esa misma tarde Hogwarts contaría con una alumna menos era Harry. Por un momento dudó si acercarse a aquella Iridal de diecisiete años y avisarle del peligro que corría, pero luego recapacitó. Él no debía estar allí, por lo tanto no debía cambiar el futuro. Tal vez si salvase a la Dama Gris, ocurriesen otras cosas aún peores. Esa vida ya estaba perdida, ahora la importante era la de Ginny. Lo que todavía era incapaz de comprender era cuál era su misión allí. Todos se encontraban ante una puerta sumamente adornada para la ocasión, la cual debía ser la cámara mágica. Al contrario que los demás, Harry no necesitaba estar presente en ese acto, así que se puso a deambular por los pasillos, arrepintiéndose de no haberse quedado en su dormitorio circular bien tranquilito sin cometer estupideces. En eso estaba, cuando de pronto, alguien bastante más alto que él apareció en su camino. Harry contuvo la respiración. La verdad es que nunca había visto a ese señor, ni siquiera en libros o fotos, pero sabía perfectamente quién era. Tal vez fue por la forma de vestir, el color de su traje rojo y la capa dorada, la mirada de sabiduría, la espada tan conocida por él que colgaba en su cinto. O tal vez por la época en la que se encontraba, el caso es que cuando vio a Godric Gryffindor, el famoso, el ilustre, fundador de Hogwarts, parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Al parecer, Gryffindor pareció sentir lo mismo porque se detuvo y se le quedó mirando durante un instante. Harry pensó que estaba perdido, seguramente, conocería a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts y Harry no salía en esa lista. De todos modos, su mirada no inspiraba duda, asombro, ni siquiera sorpresa. Lo miraba con total indiferencia. Harry decidió pasar de largo y alejarse cuanto pudiese de aquel lugar. ¡Espera!- le dijo Godric Gryffindor- ¿Qué es lo que te propones hacer? Harry, antes de contestar, miró hacia los lados por si acaso no se refería a él. Al comprobar que en aquel pasillo no había absolutamente nadie salvo ellos dos, respondió. No sé a lo que se refiere. Claro que lo sabes. Este no es tu tiempo.- dijo con total seguridad. Harry no supo qué contestarle así que permaneció en silencio- Mira, no sé que diablos pretendías cuando te metiste en aquella cámara, ni lo que se te estaba pasando por la cabeza, y desde luego no tengo interés en descubrirlo. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es volver a entrar por donde has venido y volver mil años delante de nuevo. No puedo. La cámara no me deja. ¿Cómo que no te deja? Es una larga historia. Y corresponde al futuro, así que no le diré nada. Debo esperar a que Iridal viaje, para yo volver. ¡Uf!- suspiró Gryffindor- La verdad, me cuesta creer que alguien que lleve mi propia sangre sea tan poco prudente. Harry puso gesto de total confusión. ¿A qué se refería con aquello de "alguien de mi propia sangre"? ¿Significaba que era descendiente de uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos? Vaya, al parecer no sabes nada sobre tu tataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratatara abuelo, ¿no?- sonrió Gryffindor- Bueno, en fin, siento haberte dado la sorpresa antes de tiempo. ¿Cómo...sabe...usted...eso?- consiguió decir Harry. Querido tataratataratatara, en fin, descendiente lejano- hizo una pausa- muy lejano- aclaró- Siento decirte, que no eres el único que viajas a través del tiempo. Lo sé todo sobre mis descendientes, y eso te incluye a ti, el último de la estirpe Gryffindor. ¿Conoce todo el futuro?- preguntó Harry. Tal vez él supiese alguna respuesta a sus preguntas, con lo que le haría ahorrársele otro viajecito al pasado. No todo, Harry, no todo. Pero sí casi todo. Podría hasta decirte hasta el día exacto de tu muerte. ¿Y podría decirme...?- empezó a decir Harry. No, no podría. No puedo decirte nada sobre tu destino, Harry. Ni el tuyo ni el de la señorita Weasly, ni el de ninguno de tus amigos. Lo que te puedo decir, es que en el futuro está escrito de que salgas de este tiempo ahora mismo y que si no lo haces sería cambiar tu futuro, y eso es algo que no quieres hacer, ¿verdad? Pero..¿no me ayudará? Después de todo, somos parientes. ¿No podría hacerme un pequeño favorcito?- le soltó Harry, tal vez olvidando que se encontraba ante Godric Gryffindor. Te ayudaré a encontrar la salida. Vamos, a estas alturas, Iridal ya estará unos añitos por delante que nosotros.  
  
Gryffindor le llevó por todos los corredores que Harry conocía perfectamente tras haber pasado allí cinco años de su vida. Por fin, llegaron a una puerta que no tenía nada en particular, pero que segundos más tarde se convertiría en la sala de Hogwarts más poderosa y enigmática. Ya está. No tienes más que entrar. Ni siquiera tienes que darle vueltas a la llave, no existe ninguna llave ahora, fue creada después. La cámara te llevará a donde te tenga que llevar. De acuerdo.- fue todo lo que Harry le pudo decir como despedida. Estaba abriendo la puerta, dispuesto a dejar aquel mundo para siempre, cuando Godric Gryffindor le volvió a hablar. Sólo hazme un favor, Harry. Reconstruye de nuevo mi valle. No me gustaría que se quedase en ruinas de por vida. ¿Me prometes que en cuanto puedas lo harás? Claro- le sonrió Harry, más bien por compromiso. ¿Cómo iba él arreglárselas para hacer eso? Adiós. Espero que allá donde vayas ahora te salga todo mejor.  
  
Harry cerró la puerta y se volvió a sentar en una de las cuatro sillas. Esperó pacientemente a que la cámara decidiese actuar por si misma. Todo volvió a dar vueltas, pero esta vez mucho más lento. Harry tomó aire. Esperaba que a Hermione y a Ron las cosas le hubiesen ido mejor y no hubiesen tenido ningún problema, porque lo que es a él... Eso sí, había descubierto más sobre su pasado. Pero no estaba muy seguro de alegrarse por ello. Resultaba chocante ser descendiente de alguien tan importante en el mundo de la magia, Godric Gryffindor cuando hacía tan sólo cinco años vivía como un completo muggle ajeno a todo a lo que realmente pertenecía. La habitación seguía dando vueltas y vueltas. Como siguiese así, se iba a marear.  
¡Dean!- exclamó Ron deteniendo a Dean Thomas y a Seamus Finnigan- ¿Has visto a mi hermana?  
  
Los dos contestaron negativamente y se alejaron. Ron estaba más que nervioso, y Hermione, aunque hacía un desesperado intento por tranquilizarle, la verdad es que sus intentos le hacían más falta a ella que a Ron. ¿Dónde puede estar? ¡Estará por cualquier parte, Ron! ¿Por cualquier parte? ¿Por cualquier parte?- repitió Ron- ¿Entonces como no la hemos encontrado si nos hemos recorrido el castillo de arriba y abajo? Ginny nunca se deja ver muy a menudo.- respondió Hermione no muy segura. 5. Sí, pues la cara tan pálida que tienes no me inspira demasiada tranquilidad, Hermione. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, sin mirarse. Bueno, aquí parados no hacemos nada. Tenemos que decírselo a alguien. Esto ya lo he vivido ya. No quiero que le pase lo mismo que a ti.- dijo Ron pasándose la mano por la cara, un gesto de gran preocupación. Y no le va a pasar. Ya verás como Harry...- Hermione se detuvo paralizada. Ron se le quedó mirando. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Harry se metió en la cámara?- preguntó Ron muy despacio. Por...por.. lo menos cuatro horas.- dijo asustada- Lo mismo que el tiempo que no vemos a Ginny. - añadió más débilmente. ¡No sé como se os ocurrió esta idea! De Harry lo esperaba...¡de mí también!, siempre nos metemos en líos. ¿pero de ti...?¡eres una prefecta!. Ahora los dos están en peligro. ¿Y si Harry no puede volver? ¿Y si Ginny..? Bueno, ¿y si le han hecho algo? O peor...¿y si ha hecho algo ella?- cada vez que decía una palabra lo decía más bajito. Ron, yo no tengo la culpa de nada de esto. Si lo hubiera sabido...yo...yo no....- empezó a decir Hermione, pero rompió a llorar.  
  
Ron se dio cuenta de que se había pasado un montón con la pobre Hermione debido al nerviosismo del momento así que intentó disculparse aunque no se le diese demasiado bien lo de pedir perdón. Lo siento, Hermione. Es que..yo, estoy muy preocupado y tenía que desahogarme. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, lo único que haces es ayudar pero nunca te valoramos todo lo que haces por nosotros...por mi.- Ron hizo un intento para rodearle los hombros con el brazo pero el gesto se paró en el aire. Lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, se había dejado llevar. Hermione vio el brazo de Ron en el aire, y comprendió la situación, así que ni corta ni perezosa, por fin le abrazó. En ese momento no pasó nadie. En realidad no fue una coincidencia, se encontraban en uno de los pasillos que conducían a la Torre Norte, cerca del aula de Adivinación, y fuera del horario de clases era un pasillo muy poco transitado. Lo que fue de agradecer, por lo menos para Ron que acostumbraba poco a abrazar a alguien y mucho menos a una chica, ni siquiera con su hermana mostraba tales muestras de cariño. Al igual que cuando Hermione desapareció, el amor que sentía hacia a ella creció, ahora que cabía la posibilidad de que Ginny corría peligro, se daba cuento del cariño tan grande que le tenía. Esa sensación ya la había vivido unos años antes cuando estaba en segundo curso y Ginny también desapareció. Es curioso como sólo se recuerda el aprecio a una persona cuando ya no está o está en peligro. A decir verdad, sólo hacía que no veían a Ginny algo más de cuatro horas, tampoco era algo tan extraño, hacía bastante más tiempo que no habían visto a Pavarti Patil o otros compañeros de curso y ni siquiera se les pasaba por la cabeza que hubiesen desaparecido. Claro que, había que destacar que la única que formaba parte en los planes de Voldemort era Ginny. Además estaba el hecho de que Harry estaba en no se sabía dónde, en algún lugar del pasado, lo que aumentaba la tensión aún más si cabe. Bueno, ¿qué hacemos aquí parados? ¡Hay que buscar a Ginny! ¡Preguntar a alguien! ¡a un prefecto! ¡Eso es, buscaremos a Susan Bon...!- empezó a decir Hermione alterada. De eso ni hablar. No me fío ni de mi sombra y mucho menos de Susan Bones que ya tiene "antecedentes" y no sé si me entenderás, porque como te ha dado por defenderla... Está bien. De todos modos, también hace mucho que no la vea, tendríamos que perder mucho tiempo en buscarla. Bueno, ¡pues a Dumbledore! ¿Pero qué va a hacer él? Tampoco ayudó mucho la vez que te secuestraron.- acometió Ron. Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso, Ron, creo que de algo de ayuda nos servirá, ¿no? Y, además, él se enteró casi a la vez que vosotros de dónde estaba yo.  
  
Los dos fueron hacia el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Fueron por todo el camino muy decididos, pero cuando llegaron justo delante de las gárgolas, se quedaron parados. No tenían ni idea de la contraseña, ¿qué debían hacer? ¿pegar a la puerta?. ¿Le vamos a decir algo de Harry?- preguntó Hermione indecisa. ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Sabes la que le puede caer a Harry si se entera de que se ha metido en la cámara mágica? ¿Debo recordarte que está TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO entrar allí? ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Lleva ya mucho tiempo, no creo que eso sea buena señal. ¿Y si se ha quedado atrapado? Además, esto tienen que ver con lo de Ginny, ¿no?. Si a Ron al final le pareció bien aquella idea o no, Hermione nunca lo supo porque justo en ese momento una voz se le adelantó a la respuesta de Ron. ¿Qué hacéis aquí en mitad del pasillo? ¿Por qué no estáis fuera? Hace un día precioso. ¿Profesora Figg?- preguntó incrédulo Ron. En carne y hueso. ¿Qué pasa? Ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma- sonrió la profesora. ¿No iba a venir mañana?- le dijo Hermione. Sí, pero ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer y he adelantado mi regreso. ¿Y a vosotros que os pasa? Estáis de lo más raro. Anda que si yo tuviese vuestra edad me iba a pasar un sábado en el pasillo y con las caras largas. Menuda la juventud de hoy en día. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de duda por parte de los dos. ¿Y si la señora Figg entraba en su despacho y...? Verá, profesora es que hay un problema...- empezó a decir Hermione no muy segura de sí misma. Mi hermana ha desaparecido. No la hemos visto desde esta tarde.- soltó Ron- Y la hemos buscado por todos los sitios.- puntualizó. ¿Estáis seguro de que no está en el castillo?- preguntó con gesto de preocupación. Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza- Por eso buscabais a Dumbledore, ¿no? Pues me temo que no lo vais a poder encontrar. Justo cuando yo he vuelto, el director se marchaba a un viaje urgente. ¡Oh, no! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Primero, hablaré con todos los jefes de las casas para que pregunten a sus alumnos de sus respectivas casas si alguien ha visto a la señorita Weasly. Si en el plazo de una hora, Ginny sigue sin aparecer, mandaremos una lechuza a Dumbledore. Está bien, podéis volver a vuestra sala común, ya se os avisará. Eh...eso no es todo, profesora- dijo Ron cuando la anciana ya se iba. ¿Otra desaparición?- preguntó asustada. Más o menos. Harry tampoco aparece.. ¿Y no será que se habrán ido juntos a algún sitio?- dijo la señora Figg perspicaz- ¿No me estaréis tomando el pelo? Si es así, les advierto que no me hace ninguna gracia, es un asunto muy serio. ¡No! Le aseguro que es verdad. No se han ido juntos. Nosotros vimos como Harry, bueno, como se iba a...un sitio, pero no ha vuelto desde hace tiempo. Pero es de verdad. ¿Cree que bromearía con algo así? Se trata de mi hermana y de mi mejor amigo.- dijo Ron en un tono que el creyese que estaba mintiendo es que le faltaba un tornillo. Muy bien, os creo, no os creía capaces de bromear con algo así, sobre todo en la época en la que nos encontramos.- la señora Figg suspiró.- Seguidme, y por el camino me contáis cuál es ese sitio tan misterioso al que ha ido vuestro amigo.  
Al fin todo dejó de dar vueltas. Harry tardó un poco en recomponerse, en su cabeza parecía que todo seguía girando alrededor suya. Decidió que ya se sentía recuperado como para salir al corredor. Abrió lentamente la puerta y asomó un poco la cabeza, para comprobar que no había nadie, no quería correr riesgos. Como no había moros en la costa, Harry salió de la cámara igual que como había entrado en ella: sin ninguna información que le interesase realmente. Por supuesto que le resultaba interesante haber descubierto sus raíces por parte de su padre. También le interesaba saber que la Dama Gris había quedado atrapada en el tiempo, y tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle sobre ello, como por ejemplo, por qué le había convencido para hacer algo por lo que ella, tiempo atrás, había muerto. Pero lo principal y prioritario, conocer algo que le sirviese para ayudar a Ginny (el motivo por el que había entrado en la cámara, a fin de cuentas), de eso nada de nada. Sin saber por qué, Harry caminaba con una punzada de dolor. Desde el principio, decidió viajar a la época de sus padres, aunque los más lógico habría sido ir al futuro, él se decantó por el pasado. El motivo que le había dado a Hermione era porque tenía una corazonada de que era en esa época a lo que se refirió una vez Dumbledore. Pero, le habría hecho tanta ilusión ver a sus padres...Jóvenes, de su edad, disfrutando de una vida que poco más duraría. Intentó convencerse de que, si el destino había decidido que no los volviese a ver, por algo sería. De todos modos, aunque los hubiera visto, ¿de que serviría? No se podría quedar eternamente en el pasado, en algún momento debería volver a su vida, y en el presente ellos estaban muertos. Si se obsesionaba con la idea de volver a sus padres, pasaría algo parecido a lo que le previno Dumbledore con el espejo de Oesed. A pesar de autoconvencerse de todo esto, Harry seguía inseguro. Esta vez no por todo aquel asunto de sus padres. Ni siquiera por el peligro que corría Ginny, sino más bien por sí mismo. ¿Quién había dicho que aquel suelo por el que pasaba, el castillo en el que se encontraba, era el mismo Hogwarts en el que dejó a Ron y Hermione? Todavía no había visto ha nadie que conociese, es más, ni siquiera había visto a nadie. El castillo era igual sí, pero tampoco advirtió ningún cambio mil años atrás. Por fin encontró a alguien que conocía. Se alegró que fuese precisamente Ginny. Hola, que alegría verte. Estaba deseando encontrarme con alguien ya. ¿No está esto demasiado vacío?'- le dijo Harry alegremente. Ginny no le contestó, se había quedado muda. Harry creyó que a lo mejor estaba enfadada con él por algún motivo que desconocía. ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
Ginny se le quedó mirando un rato como medio asustada, le empezó a temblar la barbilla, así que salió disparada corriendo y Harry la perdió de vista antes de que pudiera entender por qué lo había hecho. Y la verdad, tampoco llegó a entenderlo, así que con el ánimo a la altura de una babucha, Harry fue a buscar a Ron y Hermione para comunicarles que el viaje en el tiempo no había servido absolutamente para nada. Casi sin darse cuenta llegó arrastrando los pies hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda. ¿La contraseña? "Verborrea"- contestó sin ánimo. Lo siento. Contraseña incorrecta.  
  
Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró extrañado. Que diese una contraseña incorrecta era nuevo para él, solía ocurrirle a Neville, pero no a él. Tal vez en el tiempo que había estado "fuera" hubiesen cambiado las contraseñas. Mientras decidía si quedarse ahí parado esperando a que alguien saliese para darle la nueva contraseña o buscar por sí mismo a Ron y a Hermione, una chica que no conocía se puso a gritar por el pasillo. ¡James! ¡James!  
  
Harry miró alrededor suyo, no había nadie, estaba solo en el pasillo. Sólo aparte de aquella chica, claro. Cuando llegó al lado suya, la chica, que tenía el cabello pelirrojo se detuvo y se le quedó mirando un poco confusa. Lo siento, me he confundido de persona.  
  
La chica se le quedó mirando un rato más, algo extrañada. Al fin se fue, dejando a Harry no menos extrañado. No hacía ni tres segundos que la chica pelirroja se había esfumado cuando reapareció de nuevo Ginny. Iba cabizbaja en insegura pero esta vez no cabía duda de que había salido para hablar con él. Lo que le iba a decir no debía ser muy fácil de contar porque Ginny hacia gestos como de estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para la ocasión. Al final, Harry se le adelantó. Muy bien, explícame despacito y sin saltarte ningún detalle como has llegado hasta aquí. Vaya, ¿ya sabes donde estamos, no?- le peguntó Ginny con una media sonrisa de timidez. Después de que me haya encontrado con mi madre en mitad de un pasillo, no me cabe duda.- le dijo Harry. Pero...no lo entiendo. ¿cómo no sabías dónde estabas? Quiero decir, si te has metido en la cámara habrá sido para viajar en el tiempo, ¿no?- preguntó Ginny en voz baja. ¡Sí! Pero yo creía que me llevaba de nuevo al presente, no a otro pasado más futuro- como Ginny puso cara de no entenderle, Harry siguió diciendo:- Quería viajar a esta época, pero la cámara me transportó a cuando fundaron Hogwarts, así que me volví a meter en la cámara creyendo que me devolvería a mi época. Pero yo te he preguntado antes y me interesa saber cómo has llegado hasta aquí. Pues igual que tu. Ehh... es una historia bastante larga. Tengo tiempo. Hasta dentro de unos cuantos años todavía no naceré, así que fíjate si tengo tiempo- le dijo Harry impaciente. Verás todo empezó una vez en la biblioteca. Escuché como Hermione pedía ayuda a Fleur Delacour sobre el asesinato de Myrtle, y como me pareció muy extraño, cuando ella salió de la biblioteca, volví a coger el mismo libro y le eché un vistazo. Así fue como me enteré de la existencia de la cámara mágica. Después, por casualidad, entré en aquella cámara y la Dama Gris me contó toda la historia. Yo decidí meterme en ella para ver mi futuro, y saber qué hacer respecto a lo de...Quien-Tú-Sabes- dijo temblando- Cuando me viste en la Biblioteca, estaba preparándome para meterme en ella. Por eso te vimos por allí cuando yo iba a viajar en el tiempo... Entonces, ¿nos metimos los dos a la vez? ¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Ginny sin comprender. No, tú fuiste antes. Te metiste por otro pasillo pero supongo que la cámara cambiaría de sitio después. Yo tuve que esperar un rato a que me dejara entrar, seguramente sería porque tu la estarías usando. ¿Y por qué fuiste 1000 años al pasado? Porque la cámara quiso. A lo mejor fue por mi culpa- dijo Ginny apenada. Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿no ibas a ir al futuro? Sí, y he ido. Pero ahora me interesa esto. ¿Por qué? Para resolver una duda.- dijo sin dar muchos detalles. ¿Y has visto algo en el futuro? Quiero decir...bueno, ya sabes, sobre Voldemort- Ginny se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre. Sí ¿Y...?- preguntó Harry empezando a impacientarse. Pues...nada, que he visto mi destino y ya se lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Y qué tienes que hacer?- dijo Harry con miedo. No te lo puedo decir, porque si no me lo impedirías. Si te lo impediría, sería por algo. Ginny, ¿qué te propones? No estamos hablando de una piltrafa de brujo, sino de uno de los más poderosos. Mató a Cedric y ha matado a muchos más antes, y seguirá matando, ¿quieres ser tú la próxima? ¡Harry, no soy tonta! No quiero morir, si lo voy a hacer es porque estoy segura de lo que va a pasar, ¡he visto el futuro! No me fío del futuro- dijo Harry. Ya, ¿y tiene que ver algo con la asignatura de Adivinación?- preguntó Ginny suspicaz. ¡No!...Bueno, dejemos este tema, ahora ¿tendrás qué hacer algo para resolver tu duda aquí, no? Sí. Pues ya me ocuparé yo de que no cometas ninguna estupidez- dijo Harry por lo bajo. ¿Qué has dicho? Nada, nada. Ven, tenemos que buscar a alguien que nos ayude. ¿Estás loca? ¿Para que nos descubran? No, aquí todos creen que soy estudiante de intercambio. Y como tu llevas la misma túnica que yo... Cuando hables con alguien pon acento extranjero y ya está...o mejor, no hables. Pero si en nuestra túnica pone Hogwarts. Es igual, casi no se nota, y de todos modos ¿creerías tú a alguien que te dijera que viene del futuro? No, suena a película de ciencia- ficción. ¿suena a quée? Es igual. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, ¿sabes? No me extraña de que te hayan confundido. Si no fuera por la cicatriz y por tus ojos... ¿Lo has visto ya?- preguntó Harry. Claro. También he visto al profesor Lupin ¿sabes qué era amigo de tu padre? Y a Peter Pettigrew, el que murió, también era amigo suyo y ... bueno, nadie más- dijo Ginny un poco incómoda. A ver si adivino, ¿Sirius Black?- preguntó Harry divertido. Ginny lo miró con cara de asombro. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Es una historia muy larga. Pues cuéntamela. Tú no das detalles, así que yo tampoco- dijo Harry.- ¿Y es a alguno de ellos a quien buscas? No, busco a otro. Es quien me ayudará en el futuro.- dijo Ginny como si tal cosa. Ahhh Ah, hay un detalle que se me ha olvidado contarte- dijo parándose- Tu madre también sabe de la existencia de la cámara mágica, así que sería preferible que no nos viese demasiado, por si le da por indagar. Vaya...un pequeño detalle, sí. ¿Y tú como lo sabes? Porque la he visto entrar, y sé lo que ha visto, porque yo también lo he visto. Es sobre el futuro del profesor Snape. Seguramente, buscaba a James para eso. ¿Se lo va a decir? ¡Pues claro! Por culpa suya, Quien- Tú- Sabes los mata. Eso no es verdad, sino Dumbledore no habría confiado en él. Dumbledore lo sabe perfectamente, cree que ahora Snape ha cambiado, pero no es así. Snape sigue siendo malo, lo he visto. ¿Estás segura de eso? Completamente.  
  
Harry guardó silencio. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Acaso Snape estaba jugando a dos bandas? ¿cómo podía haber llegado hasta a confiar en él? ¡Ahora todo se complicaba! Dumbledore sí que confía en él, y si era verdad lo que decía Ginny, confiaba en él después de haber sido uno de los culpables de que sus padres muriesen. Y ahora lo peor de todo era que la vida de Ginny estaba en su mano. Él era el encargado de vigilarla y protegerla. Ginny protegida por un mortífago. La verdad todo sería mucho más fácil si se quedaran en el pasado. Ginny y él, juntos, solos, sin ningún peligro. A Voldemort nunca se le ocurriría ir a buscarles allí. Dumbledore, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Sirius...a todos ellos los dejaría atrás. Pero no sería para siempre, sólo temporal, hasta que Voldemort muriese. Sería tan fácil... Pero no podía hacer eso, aunque una parte de él le estuviese tentando a hacerlo, no era capaz. Si se quedaban en el pasado, quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir, se cambiaría el futuro, y a lo mejor, ni Ginny ni él llegaban a nacer y desaparecen también del pasado. El remedio era todavía peor que la enfermedad. Así que su estancia allí no debería alargarse mucho más, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ya en el pasado? Por lo menos cinco o seis horas. Mientras pensaba todo esto, había salido con Ginny hasta el jardín del Colegio. Ginny se paró y se puso detrás de un árbol. Con una seña, le indicó a Harry que hiciera lo mismo, así que la obedeció, ¡qué remedio!. Estaban cerca del Sauce Boxeador. De lejos era capaz de ver a su padre, a Colagusano y a Sirius. Faltaba alguien...Lupin. La puerta del castillo se abrió, aparecieron Dumbledore, Lupin y una enfermera que no era la señora Promfey. Seguramente, irían a llevar a Lupin hasta la Casa de los Gritos para que pasase allí mientras se convertía en lobo. Harry más o menos se esperaba lo que iba a pasar, y su sospecha quedó confirmada cuando Severus Snape salió también del castillo. Los iba siguiendo. Todo iba muy rápido, instantes después, apareció Lily, su madre y se llevó a James, su padre, para hablar. Ya le estaría contando la traición de Snape. Mientras Pettigrew y Sirius hablaban entre ellos. Se notaba que habían sido muy buenos amigos. Esto le dio tal ataque de rabia a Harry, que si en algún momento hubiera salido a descubrirse, había sido en aquel preciso instante. Ginny se dio cuenta de que Harry iba a salir de su escondite, así que lo agarró. Ginny no tenía mucha fuerza, y Harry podría haberse soltado fácilmente, pero como sólo fue un impulso y sabía perfectamente que no debía hacer nada, se quedó donde estaba. Justo en ese momento, Lupin iba a entrar en el árbol. Por la mirada de Snape hacia el árbol, supo con certeza que Sirius ya le había gastado aquella broma que Snape le reprocharía durante años. Su madre y su padre ya habían terminado de hablar. La expresión de su madre era de total angustia, y le daba la sensación de que no le había contado todo lo que había visto en el futuro. ¿Habría visto su propia muerte? James se dirigió hacia Snape... ya está, seguramente ahora llegaba el momento en que impidiera que Snape se colase por el árbol. ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora que sabía en lo que Snape se iba a convertir? Hasta ahora, Harry había creído que su padre lo había hecho porque era noble y no le gustaban ese tipo de bromas tan pesadas. Ahora más bien creía que o su padre tenía pocas luces, o bien que era un insensato. No lo entiendo- le susurró Ginny al oído- ¿Por qué lo ha detenido?- dijo después de que las suposiciones de Harry se hicieran realidad. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Y por la expresión de mi madre, creo que ella lo entiende menos que nosotros.  
19.- Malos presentimientos  
Weasly, Granger, ya hemos avisado a Dumbledore de lo sucedido. Ha pasado más de una hora.- dijo la profesora Figg muy seria.  
  
Ni Ron ni Hermione contestaron. Ellos, junto a los respectivos jefes de cada casa, McGonnagall, Snape, Flitwick y Sprout, estaban reunidos en el despacho de la profesora Figg. Ya todos conocían la historia completa o, por lo menos la gran mayoría, incluido el robo de la llave que abría la cámara mágica. Todo es culpa mía. ¿Cómo pude ser tan insensata de mostrarle la llave a Harry?- se lamentó la señora Figg. No le podemos reprochar nada Arabella. Todos sabemos que Potter está continuamente metiéndose en líos. Aunque no le hubiese mostrado la llave, se hubiese metido en la cámara igual.- dijo Snape que parecía disfrutar más que un niño con un caramelo. ¡Y lo peor es que yo quería que entrase!- siguió lamentándose Arabella Figg. ¿Cómo?- preguntó Ron incrédulo. Desde luego eso si que fue una estupidez, Arabella. - dijo la profesora McGonnagall severamente- Esa cámara está totalmente prohibida para todo el Colegio. ¡Ni siquiera Dumbledore, el único con permiso para ello, lo hace! Es que yo, quería que conociese la verdad...quería... Todos lo desearíamos, pero debería haber consultado con Dumbledore primero- apuntó el profesor Flitwick. Dumbledore conocía las intenciones de Potter en todo momento- anunció Snape- Estaba conmigo cuando Potter fue a recoger la llave. Y, por su reacción, pondría la mano en el fuego a que Dumbledore sabia lo que Potter se proponía. ¿Y lo permitió?- dijo la profesora Sprout sorprendida. Sí. - Snape hizo una pausa- Desde luego, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que a Potter se le permita más que al resto de los alumnos... Todos conocemos ya tu opinión de sobra, Severus- le cortó la profesora Mc Gonnagall.- Pero ahora ese no es el asunto importante. Si Dumbledore decidió que Potter viajase en el tiempo, sería porque debería aprender una lección. Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Esperar a que "aprenda su lección"?- protestó la profesora Figg Por supuesto que no. Eso lo decidirá Dumbledore, que por ello es el director del Colegio. Mientras tanto, lo que debemos ha...  
  
Su frase quedó interrumpida por alguien que llamó a la puerta. Precisamente era, ni más ni menos que Susan Bones, que, por su forma de respirar, parecía que acababa de recorrerse la maratón. ¿Señorita Bones alguna nueva información? No, profesora. Nadie ha visto a Ginny Weasly en las últimas horas. Incluso sus compañeras de habitación dicen que ni siquiera pasó la última noche en la Torre. ¿Puede ser que esté desparecida desde ayer?- preguntó la profesora McGonnagall alarmada. No, eso es imposible.- contestó Ron. La vimos esta tarde.- dijo Hermione. Ahora lo que debe hacer, señorita Bones, es avisar a Hagrid para... Eso es lo que vengo a avisarle, profesora McGonnagall. Pregunté a Hagrid si la había visto salir del castillo y me contestó que no, pero me dijo que le comunicase de que él iba a ausentarse para buscarla por los alrededores...incluido el Bosque Prohibido.- dijo Susan apresuradamente. Estupendo. Eso era precisamente lo que le iba a mandar hacer. Bueno, creo que Granger y Weasly no hacen más falta aquí, ¿no?- dijo el profesor Flitwick. Les avisaremos cuando llegue Dumbledore, y si hay alguna novedad, no dudéis en avisarnos. Demasiado habéis esperado esta vez.- suspiró la profesora McGonnagall.  
  
Ron y Hermione salieron del despacho de la profesora Figg , ambos muy preocupados. El que Harry hubiese salido antes de muchos problemas peores no les ofrecía ninguna garantía ya que no siempre saldría airoso. Y, por si fuera poco, además esta vez no sólo tendrían que preocuparse por él, sino también por Ginny.  
No entiendo nada- dijo Harry- ¿Qué..cómo...bueno, ¿por qué estamos aquí? Está claro. Será tú porque lo que es yo.. Bueno, ¿y tú por qué te metiste en la cámara?- preguntó Ginny Creo que eso te lo pregunté yo primero hace un rato. Eso ya no vale. Ahora te he preguntado yo. Pues porque...para ver que pasaba contigo y con Voldemort. ¿Y qué tiene que ver el pasado? Porque antes me dijiste que... Es que... verás... pues no voy a decir nada, porque si tu no dices...- dijo Harry empezando a hartarse ya de tanto misterio. Como Ginny no le contestó y parecía indecisa, Harry salió al ataque- Mira, no sé si te darás cuenta, pero estamos unos cuarenta años atrás, y no sé tú, pero lo que soy yo, no tengo ni remota idea de cómo salir de aquí. Si queremos salir bien de esta y sin ninguna expulsión por medio, más vale que comencemos a confiar uno de otro, ¿no?  
  
Ginny continuó sin contestar, así que Harry le cogió del brazo y le miró a los ojos. ¿Sí o si?- dijo muy serio Si. Pues entonces, cuenta. ¿Qué es lo que has visto y que es lo que tienes que hacer? Bueno, pero con una condición. Tome la decisión que tome, no te metas en medio.- dijo Ginny. Primero oigo tu decisión, y luego...ya veremos. No, prométemelo. ¡Esta bien! Pues..esto, vamos a sentarnos ahí, a la sombra...- dijo sentándose y ante la mirada furiosa de Harry, continuó- Tranquilo, tranquilo, que ya te cuento.  
  
Harry también se sentó a su lado, y guardó silencio, dispuesto a oír con todo detalle todo cuanto saliese de la boca de Ginny. En mi futuro...vaya, mi futuro próximo, dentro de unos quince días, más o menos, cuando Quién- Tú- Sabes...cuando me..., cuando me secuestre para así atraparte a ti... No si yo puedo evitarlo. ...eso será el día 12 de junio, exactamente, cuando todos vayan a Hogsmeade.- continuó Ginny como si Harry no hubiese dicho nada- Y lo que yo he visto es que , para que a ninguno de los dos nos pase nada, es que yo debo quedarme en Hogwarts para que al mortífago que tiene que llevarme le sea fácil... Un momento, un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que te piensas entregar?- preguntó Harry atónito. ¡NO!, Bueno, en un principio parece que sí, ¡pero en realidad no lo es! No nos pasará nada a ninguno de los dos. ¿Y eso como? ¿Voldemort se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho como un niño bueno?- dijo sarcásticamente Harry. Dumbledore me encontrará en el Bosque Prohibido, mientras tú estás a salvo en Hogsmeade, y, con un poco de suerte, descubrirá la traición de Snape. ¿Cómo? ¿Estás segura de que Snape es un traidor? Segurísima. ¡No puede ser! Dumbledore está completamente seguro de lo contrario y, por sus palabras, creo que es su espía. No es espía de Dumbledore, sino de Quién-Tú-Sabes. Bueno, suponiendo que todo esto sea verdad, y de que tu plan sea maravilloso, ¿me puedes decir que diablos estás haciendo aquí en la época de mis padres? Ah, eso es algo que también vi. Para que todo esto funcione, tenemos que avisar a un muchacho de esta época, que es el que avisará a Dumbledore, para que me libere. ¿Y no es más fácil avisar directamente a Dumbledore? No me fío de los intermediarios. No puedo. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero el futuro está escrito así, y punto. ¿Y cómo lo vas a encontrar? Está en la Biblioteca. Lo estuve siguiendo, pero justo llegaste tú, así que no pude hablar con él. ¿Y crees que te hará caso? Por supuesto- dijo Ginny completamente segura.- Venga, vamos...a no ser que no quieras venir, claro.  
  
Harry se levantó de un salto y le ayudó a Ginny para que lo hiciera ella también.  
  
Tengo una idea. ¿Que te parece que, si en vez de que te quedes en el castillo, te vengas a Hogsmeade? Imposible. Hay más mortífagos en esto. Y uno de ellos irá a Hogsmeade. ¿Pero no decías que yo estaba fuera de peligro allí? Si yo lo estoy, tú también. A ti te tienen todos vigilados, Harry. Saben que eres el objetivo de Quién- Tú- Sabes. También te vigilan a ti.- Harry se paró al decir la frase, podría haber dicho "te vigila un mortífago".- Bueno- dijo cambiando de tema- ¿tiene nombre ese ayudante tuyo? Si, se llama Jack. Mira, ya casi hemos llegado. Espérame aquí.  
  
Ginny se alejó y entró en la sala de la Biblioteca. Harry la esperó unos segundos, e, instantes después, apareció junto a un chaval de unos 17 años, alto y moreno. Su cara no mostraba ningún signo de asombro, sino que estaba completamente normal. Vaya- dijo el chico- Se hace extraño ver al hijo de James. Jack Nott- dijo el chico tendiendo la mano. Harry Potter- dijo estrechándola.  
Como ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Ginny y Harry estaban en el pasado, la noticia de su desaparición ya la conocía cada estudiante de Hogwarts, aunque existían varias versiones. Los que tenían más imaginación decían que Harry y Ginny habían escapado de Hogwarts aposta. Otros, que la cámara secreta se había vuelto a poner en funcionamiento. Y también había de los que opinaban que había sido otro ataque de Voldemort. Pero la verdad verdadera, no la conocía absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera Hermione y Ron, sospechaban que Ginny pudiera estar haciendo compañía a Harry en aquel peligroso viaje que hace unas horas Harry emprendió. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, y casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, hacían desesperados intentos por encontrarlos, como si Ginny y Harry fuesen a aparecer de repente en la Torre norte o en los jardines. Hagrid todavía no había vuelto de su salida para buscar por los alrededores. Incluso circulaban rumores de que Hagrid, junto con su esposa, Madame Máxime, habían viajado a las montañas para avisar a todos los gigantes. Estos rumores fueron por supuesto obra de la casa de Slytherin, entre los cuales destacaba Draco Malfoy. Vaya, vaya. Ya era hora de que el Señor Tenebroso ajustase las cuentas a esos dos. - dijo su horrible voz arrastrando las palabras, como de costumbre- Primero fue Granger, lástima que no tuviese un castigo mayor, y ahora Potter y esa Weasly. Os lo dije, los primeros serían los sangre sucia y los amigos de los sangre sucia.  
  
Todo esto lo decía en mitad de uno de los corredores, con un grupo de Slytherin alrededor que le prestaba total atención. Ron y Hermione, justamente estaban pasando por allí, junto con Fred y George, por lo que oyeron todo lo que dijeron. Los tres chicos fueron directos hacia él, rojos de rabia, cuando se pararon y miraron a Hermione con un signo de duda. Dadle su merecido- dijo Hermione más seria que de costumbre. A tus órdenes... ¡Un momento! ¡Un momento!- dijo una voz que hizo que se detuvieran- De ninguna manera consentiré que se produzcan peleas en los pasillos. Señor director, se estaba metiendo con Harry y con mi hermana- alegó Fred señalando a Malfoy. Y con Hermione- añadió Ron. Señor Malfoy, y demás, por favor cada uno diríjanse a sus respectivas alas comunes. Excepto Weasly y Granger, que quiero hablar con vosotros.  
  
Al decir, Weasly, Fred y George se dieron por mencionados, puesto que también era su hermana la que estaba en peligro. Eso no entraba en los planes de Dumbledore, que sólo había contado con Ron y Hermione, y se les quedó mirando en silencio, pero decidió que también les acompañara, puesto que también eran hermanos de Ginny, y si hacia lo contrario, lo único que conseguiría era que pasasen su tiempo con las caras largas. Por supuesto, no tenía ninguna buena noticia que comunicarles y eso no les quitaría la tristeza que ahora sentían, pero por lo menos tendrían algo que hacer y estarían todo lo distraídos que se puede estar cuando te falta a un ser querido. Acompañadme a la sala de profesores. Los cuatro lo siguieron en fila india, sin decir ni comentar nada durante el trayecto, el cual se le hizo eterno. Cada instante que pasaba se hacia eterno. Sentaos, por favor- dijo Dumbledore, muy serio. Ron, Hermione, Fred y George le obedecieron.- No tengo ninguna buena noticia que daros. Más bien es una mala. La lechuza que me envió la profesora McGonnagall la recibí justo cuando estaba en una Conferencia de Magos en la que se encontraba el señor Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, y su Consejero Delegado, Lucius Malfoy. Por supuesto, la idea de que ellos me acompañaran no es de mi agrado, como ya sabéis no me relaciono mucho con el Ministerio últimamente. Pero... no puedo desautorizar al Ministerio, así que tanto uno como otro saben de las desapariciones y el por qué de la de Harry. - les explicó Dumbledore. ¿Expulsarán a Harry?- preguntó Ron. Viajar en el tiempo está totalmente prohibido, así que hay posibilidades de que esto ocurra. Como todo este caso es en parte culpa mía, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por evitarlo. Pero, ahora lo más importante no es que lo expulsen sino que salga airoso de esta. De todos modos, tengo plena confianza en las aptitudes de Harry, y tengo el presentimiento de que no me defraudará. - hizo una pausa para que Fred y George se recuperasen de su total sorpresa, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto de las últimas aventuras de Harry- Ahora, toca hablar de Ginny. - suspiró Dumbledore- Desgraciadamente, no tenemos ninguna pista de dónde puede estar. Hemos informado a todos los miembros del Ministerio, para que intenten localizarla, pero no se ha sacado ninguna información sobre ella. No sé si lo sabréis o no, pero sé por fuentes confidenciales, que vuestra hermana estaba en la lista de las próximas víctimas de Voldemort. Lo sabíamos- dijo Ron en voz baja. ¡Nosotros no!- exclamó George- ¿Cómo sabéis tantas cosas? Lo del viaje de Harry a no sé donde, ahora lo de Ginny... Esa misma pregunta me hago yo, señor Weasly- dijo despacio Dumbledore, haciendo que Ron se pusiese colorado por haber hablado más de la cuenta- Pero es algo que, por ahora no quiero saber. No quiero ser pesimista, pero debéis estar preparados para lo peor. Vuestros padres ya están al corriente de todo, y llegarán de un momento a otro.- dijo dirigiéndose a Fred, George y Ron.- También he avisado a Sirius y a Lupin.  
  
Dumbledore quedó interrumpido por un sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta. La profesora McGonnagall entró sin esperar autorización por parte de Dumbledore para hacerlo y le dijo muy seria: Albus, el Ministro y su Consejero delegado exigen verle de inmediato. Les he dicho que estaba ocupado, pero no han querido esperar. Solicitan una reunión urgente con ellos. Está bien. Minerva, te dejo encargada de estos cuatro alumnos. Avísame en cuanto lleguen Molly y Arthur Weasly. Desde luego, Albus. No hará falta. Ya estamos aquí- dijo el señor Weasly, que venía junto a su mujer. Los dos corrieron a abrazar a sus hijos y también a Hermione. Si no fuese por las circunstancias en que nos encontramos, te diría que me alegro de verte, Arthur. - dijo apesumbrado Dumbledore. ¿Se sabe algo sobre nuestra Ginny? ¿Y sobre Harry?- preguntó la señora Weasly sollozando. Me temo que no, Molly- contestó Dumbledore- En cuanto lleguen Sirius y Remus os comunicaré algo verdaderamente importante. ¿Debemos esperar a que ellos lleguen?- preguntó impaciente Fred- ¡Quién sabe cuánto pueden tardar! Estoy seguro de que no tardarán- aseguró Dumbledore.- De un momento a otro se aparecerán en esta misma sala.  
  
Y así fue. Cualquiera de los presentes en la sala de profesores habría jurado que Dumbledore había traído a Lupin y a Sirius con el encantamiento convocador, todavía no había terminado de decir la frase cuando los dos se materializaron en la sala. Sentimos el retraso.- se disculpó Sirius. Bien, ya podemos empezar...- comenzó Dumbledore. ¿No vendrá el Ministro?- preguntó Lupin. No- contestó tajantemente el director. Instantes después carraspeó para dar paso a una charla que ninguno de ellos olvidarían. No por las palabras que emplearía en ella, sino por la tristeza y la desesperación que sufrían todos ellos por aquel entonces- Como todos sabéis en el transcurso de la tarde de hoy, dos alumnos de Hogwarts han desaparecido. El primero de ellos, el de Ginny Weasly, no se tiene ninguna información. Cada uno de los miembros del personal docente de este Colegio, exceptuando a mi mismo, y a la profesora McGonnagall, ambos aquí presentes, se encuentran rastreando cada zona del Colegio, alrededores, Hogsmeade, etc. Todavía no se ha encontrado ningún rastro de ellos. Es mi deber anunciarles que, Hagrid, nuestro guardabosques y profesor, se encuentra junto con un numeroso grupo de gigantes, en busca de alguna pista.  
  
La señora Weasly ahogó un grito en cuanto escuchó la palabra "gigantes", y todos los demás no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse también.  
  
Está claro de que ninguno de vosotros tiene un alto concepto de los gigantes, pero he de deciros que podéis contar con su plena confianza, podéis y debéis, puesto que jugaran un papel importantísimo a la hora de luchar contra Voldemort. Dicho todo esto, desgraciadamente no hay más información sobre la desaparición de Ginny. En cuanto a Harry....- Dumbledore suspiró y, a continuación su voz tembló ligeramente- Hay algo sobre lo que desconocéis sobre la cámara mágica. Dicha cámara no está pensada para largos viajes en el tiempo. Esta información era desconocida para Rowena Ravenclaw, su creadora, hasta que una de sus alumnas desapareció por tal causa. ¿Qué quiere decir?- Hermione formuló la pregunta que todos tenían en sus mentes, y la cual todos la sospechaban. Quiero decir, señorita Granger, que si Harry permanece una hora más en el tiempo...desaparecerá para los restos.  
- No me fío un pelo. ¿De qué?- preguntó Ginny. Acababan de terminar de hablar con Jack Nott, el encargado de hacer que todo saliese bien en un futuro. De todo. No me fío ni de este Jack, ni del futuro, ni de ese plan descabellado que piensas llevar a cabo. Lo que debemos hacer es avisar a Dumbledore y punto. No sé por qué no te cae bien. Es un chico muy simpático y agradable. Demasiado simpático, diría yo.- dijo Harry por lo bajo. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que volvamos. Ya estarán preocupados por nosotros. No creo, sólo lo sabían Ron y Hermione, y ellos saben que en encontrar lo que iba buscando tardaba mi tiempo. ¿Y qué era lo que estabas buscando? Recuerda lo de la confianza mutua, ¿tú no lo vas a cumplir?- preguntó Ginny suspicazmente. Claro que sí. Sólo se me había olvidado. Pues por la misma razón que tú, para averiguar algo sobre Voldemort. Bueno, y en parte también por otra cosa. Por ver a tus padres de nuevo, ¿no? Sí- asintió Harry mirando al suelo. ¿Quieres que les veamos por última vez? No serviría para nada. No van a volver a la vida por eso. Ya, pero no pierdes nada. Vamos- dijo cogiéndole de la mano.  
  
Finalmente, eso le convenció. Era verdad, tampoco pasaba nada si los veía un ratito. Ya que no había podido disfrutar de ellos como la mayoría de los niños, tenía derecho a verlos aunque sólo fuera un instante. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlos. Los dos (James y Lily) iban juntos cuchicheando. Ginny hizo una seña a Harry para que se escondieran tras una armadura, que parecía estar colocada ahí para la ocasión. Recuerda, no debemos influir- le susurró Ginny al oído. Eso me suena- dijo Harry recordando aquella vez en la que también viajó unas horas al pasado con Hermione y su "giratiempo". Claro que, esta vez era unos añitos todavía más atrás.  
  
Las fotos que Harry poseía de sus padres, eran viejas y sus padres eran muy jóvenes. Ahora los veía, en carne y hueso, y todavía contaban menos edad. ¿Cuántos años podrían tener? ¿Su edad? ¿16? ¿O tal vez 17? Harry se fijó en su padre. Todos decían que Harry era su vivo retrato, y la verdad sea dicha, no se equivocaban. Los dos muy delgados, con ese pelo que jamás se dejaba ser peinado... Su madre era aún más guapa que en las fotos. Tenía los ojos como él, verde botella, pero era lo único que había heredado de ella. Lily Potter (Evans en aquel entonces), era alta, con la piel blanca como la porcelana y algunas pecas cubrían su nariz chata. El pelo era tan rojo que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguno de los Weasly. Harry se fijó en un colgante que llevaba su madre. Le quedaba muy cerca del cuello, colgado de una fina cadena de oro. El colgante también dorado, era una esfera diminuta, que brillaba cada vez que su poseedora se movía. ¿No era la misma que Ginny le regaló por su cumpleaños? Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo en que solía guardar aquella esfera. Nada. En el otro bolsillo, tampoco.  
  
...[ 45 minutos ]...  
  
Ginny...¡no tengo la bola!- le dijo en voz baja Harry. ¿Qué bola?- preguntó Ginny que estaba absorta mirando a los padres de Harry. La que me regalaste. ¿Y qué? Mira el colgante de mi madre- cuchicheó Harry.  
  
Ginny dirigió la vista hacia donde Harry señalaba insistentemente. Tras ver a lo que se refería, se tapó la boca y ahogó un grito. ¡¿Cómo puede ser?!  
  
Lily y James, que tan sólo se encontraban a unos dos metros de aquella armadura, se dieron cuenta de su revolteo, y volvieron hacia allí su vista. Cual fue su sorpresa, cuando descubrieron a dos cabezas, una pelirroja y otra morena, les espiaban.  
  
¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó James, apartando la armadura. - Lo siento, creía que erais Snape con alguno de su pandilla.- se disculpó, levantando a Harry del suelo, para más tarde hacerlo con Ginny. No pasa nada. - contestó Harry. ¡Vaya! Creía que no dominabais muy bien el idioma- dijo James muy sorprendido. Lily, por el contrario, no mostraba tal sorpresa. Ginny le dio un codazo a Harry, el cual había olvidado aquello de no abrir su boca. Son lags pactijas.- sonrió Ginny.- Bueno, nosogtos nos vagmos. ¡Au revoir!- dijo despidiéndose, cogiendo a Harry y dando media vuelta. ¡Hasta luego!- dijo James- Por cierto, ¿cómo os llamáis? Ginny y...ejem, "Enriq"- dijo Ginny poniéndose lo más francesa que pudo. Fue tal su interpretación que Harry por poco suelta una carcajada. Harry, para los amigos- aclaró él. ¿Harry? Me gusta el nombre...- dijo pensativo James.- Me alegro de haberos conocido. Igualgmente. Pego ahoga vamos a... a veg el lago. Egs muy bonigto. Yo os acompañaré. - dijo sonriendo Lily- ¿No te importa, no James? Claro que no. ¡Hasta luego!.  
  
Lily les sonrió y se puso en medio de los dos, arrastrándolos a los dos, para sorpresa de ambos. De vegdad no hace fal...- empezó a decir Ginny un poco confundida. A mi no me engañáis. Ya sé que no sois extranjeros. Muy buena vuestra interpretación, Ginny y Enriq, pero os he descubierto.  
  
Ginny se puso colorada como un tomate, y Harry comprendió que aquella imagen valdría más que mil palabras y dijeran lo que dijeran, no iban a convencer a su madre de lo contrario. ¿Cómo...? Eso no importa. Ahora marchaos de aquí o os arrepentiréis. ¿por qué? Porque no podéis estar aquí tanto tiempo. - les dijo Lily enfadada. - Daos prisa. Es peligroso.  
  
[...30 minutos...]  
20.- Un futuro borroso.  
¡¿Por qué no nos lo ha dicho antes?!- exclamó Hermione preocupada. Si lo hubiésemos sabido...- empezó a decir Ron. Si lo hubieseis sabido...¿qué? ¿Habríais hecho algo para evitarlo? Al contrario lo habría hecho todo más emocionante, ¿verdad?- Dumbledore hizo una pausa y Ron y Hermione miraron hacia el suelo, sintiéndose culpables- En realidad, no tengo nada que reprocharos, parte de todo esto es culpa mía- suspiró Dumbledore. Eso no es cierto, Albus- replicó la profesora McGonnagall. Es absolutamente cierto. No sabe hasta cierto punto lo culpable que soy.- dijo Dumbledore. No menos que yo- comentó la señora Figg. ¿Podemos dejar este tema?- dijo Snape agriamente. Tiene razón, Severus, es inútil echarse la culpa... No es por eso. Hay una alumna esperando en la puerta. ¡¿Es Ginny!?- exclamó Fred levantándose a mirar. No, es Susan Bones otra vez.  
Os queda poco tiempo- anunció Lily, mientras buscaban desesperados de nuevo la ya famosa cámara mágica. ¿Estás segura de que si no llegamos a tiempo....?- preguntó Ginny dejando la continuación de la pregunta en el aire. ¿Te gustaría correr el riesgo?- dijo Lily completamente seria. Tras ver la reacción de Ginny, que se quedó tan blanca como la pared con aquella respuesta- El tiempo no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar, como habéis hecho vosotros. La naturaleza nunca creó nada para viajar en el tiempo, y si no lo hizo, sería por algo, ¿verdad? Pero entonces, ¿por qué Rowena Ravenclaw la creó?- preguntó Harry. Es evidente que desconocía el peligro que suponía. ¡Tú misma viajaste en el tiempo y no te ha pasado nada!- protestó Ginny. Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya aprendí la lección y me he informado sobre el tema. ¿Hace mucho tiempo?- preguntó Ginny suspicaz- Te vi hace unas horas saliendo de allí, sé que viste a Snape convertido en un mortífago... ¡Eso fue hace meses!- protestó Lily. ¿Y lo de Snape? Cuando James lo salvó... ¿me dirás que eso también fue hace meses?- dijo Ginny. No, hace una semana- De pronto se sintió un poco avergonzada- No se lo conté hasta que no tuve valor para ello. ¡Eso es imposible! Nosotros llevamos aquí unas horas, hemos visto todo eso, ¿cómo iba a suceder hace una semana? ¿Qué?....no sé....puede que...- Lily parecía muy confusa respecto al tema, de repente abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Ya sé! Ahora si que os debéis dar prisa. Cuando el tiempo va pasando tan rápido que tan sólo os parecen segundos, es signo de que os queda poco tiempo. Como os dije antes, el tiempo no es un juego. Si dentro de la hora límite no estáis de vuelta a vuestro presente, no llegareis a nacer. Todo recuerdo vuestro se borrará del mundo, ni siquiera vuestros más allegados os recordarán. No os quedará ni vuestro fantasma. Creo que es aquí- dijo cambiando de conversación, detuviéndose ante una puerta que Harry reconoció como la del Aula de Adivinación sólo que las escaleras ya estaban bajadas, no hizo falta abrir la escotilla. - Entrad, y comprobadlo, no me gustaría volver a entrar allí- dijo con un escalofrío.- Si no salís, ya sabré lo que ha ocurrido. ¡Espera!- dijo Harry cuando puso un pie en la escalera- Si lo que dices es cierto, que no quedará ni nuestro fantasma, ¿por qué la Dama Gris sí se convirtió en fantasma? ¿Qué tiene que ver la Dama Gris en esto?- dijo Lily sin comprender. Fue ella la que primera que desapareció en el tiempo. Te equivocas. No murió de esa forma. - dijo rotundamente Lily. Entonces...¿Iridal Christensen? ¿Quién es esa? ¡La Dama Gris! ¡La Dama Gris es la mismísima descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw! Su nombre verdadero no es ese que has dicho.  
  
Harry se quedó plantado como un pasmarote en las escaleras...nada cuadraba. Todo lo que creía, luego fue falso. Ahora resulta que , cuando ya estaba convencido de ciertas ideas, volvía a ser falso, pero, aún así, no era su idea del principio. Y, a fin de cuentas, ¿todas estas divagaciones y averiguaciones le habían servido de algo? Vamos, Harry. - dijo Ginny poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Sí, será mejor. Adiós...Lily- a Harry le costó trabajo llamarla así, pero pensó que habría sido mucho más chocante decir "mamá" a aquella muchacha. Un momento. No comprendo todo eso que me acabas de decir pero...el caso es que no me da un buen presentimiento. Si pudiera hablar con vosotros más tiempo, pero...en fin, pase lo que pase, reflexionar antes de vuestras acciones y recordad, no os guiéis siempre por el camino más fácil, a veces puede que el camino más difícil sea el correcto. Tened cuidado. Y hasta siempre. Hasta siempre- se despidió. Sólo una cosa más- dijo Harry. ¿El qué? ¿Por qué...esto, James...salvó a Snape si sabía su futuro? ¿Es qué no has aprendido nada, Harry? Es igual, ¡venga, iros ya! ¿A qué esperáis?.  
  
Los dos, Harry y Ginny, terminaron de subir aquellas escaleras, y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, sin decir nada más. Cuando se encontraron en aquella sala, que habitualmente daba el aspecto de un salón de té, ahora su interior estaba totalmente distinto. Menos mal, porque si se hubiesen detenido diez minutos más en buscar aquella cámara, ningún Harry Potter ni ninguna Ginny Weasly se habría posado jamás sobre la faz de la Tierra.  
Ron nunca confió en Susan Bones y jamás pensó que sus palabras iban a ser tomadas tan a pecho por él algún día. En cuanto la prefecta de Hufflepuff volvió a irrumpir en la sala, todos dejaron de hablar deseosos de que la muchacha les diese alguna noticia sobre Harry o Ginny. Y así fue, según su testimonio, fuentes cercanas al Colegio había dado fe de que se había visto a Ginny cerca del Callejón Diagon, en Londres. Rápidamente todos, profesores, alumnos y ex alumnos (como era el caso de Lupin, Sirius y los señores Weasly), se levantaron de sus asientos, dispuestos a trasladarse a donde quiera que fuese. Como no podían dejar el Colegio solo y alguien debía quedarse allí para hacerse cargo de los alumnos que todavía permanecían allí, y también por si había alguna novedad, el profesor Snape sería el encargado de hacerlo, puesto que fue el único en mostrarse voluntario para hacerlo. Dumbledore, la profesora McGonnagall, la señora Figg, los señores Weasly, Lupin y Sirius no estuvieron a perder ningún tiempo así que tras un "plin" de despedida, desaparecieron, trasladándose simultáneamente al Callejón Diagon sin dejar rastro. Como ni Fred, ni George, ni Ron ni Hermione tenían todavía conocimientos como para ser capaz de hacer algo así, tuvieron que conformarse con utilizar medios más rudimentarios como tal era el caso de los "polvos flu", que utilizaron sobre la misma chimenea que se encontraba en la sala de profesores, donde se encontraban. Segundos después, también ellos cuatro estuvieron en el Callejón Diagon. Se dividieron en grupos para así ocupar más territorio y facilitar la búsqueda de Ginny. Pero Ginny no aparecía por ninguna parte, o por lo menos por lo que es el Callejón Diagon. La información recibida era errónea, de eso no cabía duda, lo que no se sabía si esa información mal dada había sido aposta o sin querer. Pero después de todo, ¿qué se conseguía despistando a todos ellos? La respuesta nadie la conocía, pero el caso es que el Castillo de Hogwarts quedó con la única vigilancia de Severus Snape. Sin la presencia de Albus Dumbledore, el único hombre que inspiraba temor a Voldemort. Pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de tal observación.  
  
Casi a la misma vez que todos ellos, preocupados, se trasladaban hacia el Callejón Diagon, otros dos llegaban al castillo, pero no de un lugar próximo, sino de, ni más ni menos, que de cuarenta años atrás (o quién sabía cuántos). Ginny y Harry volvieron a pisar de nuevo el suelo de Hogwarts, que realmente ninguno de los dos había dejado de pisar en todo su viaje, pero que esta vez pertenecía realmente a la época en la que los dos debían estar. Después de todo lo que había vivido, Harry hubiera preferido no meterse nunca en aquella cámara ni saber nada sobre ella. Para lo único que hubiera querido volver a usarla, era para atrasar el tiempo y no cometer nunca la estúpida idea de hacer lo que había hecho. Pero el futuro, el pasado, el presente...el tiempo en general, se iba convirtiéndose, a los ojos de Harry, en una telaraña cada vez mayor, en la que todo se iba reliando cada vez más y más, sin saber donde iba a acabar. Cualquier paso que diese, podría ser un gran error. Aunque, si te quedabas quieto, corrías el riesgo de ser el almuerzo de la araña. Ginny fue la primera en hablar. ¡Por fin en casa! Ya tenía ganas de volver. ¿y tú? No sabes cuánto. ¿Te arrepientes de todo?- preguntó Ginny. De todo.- dijo Harry rotundamente. ¿por qué?- preguntó escandalizada- Has vuelto a ver a tus padres, sabemos lo que debemos hacer para que Quién - Tú- Sabes no nos coja, ¿te parece poco? El ver a mis padres no me ha servido de nada, están muertos y eso no lo puede cambiar ninguna cámara. Y, respecto a lo del plan, no sé, ¿recuerdas las últimas palabras de mi madre?- dijo Harry. Sí, que no escojamos el camino más fácil. ¡Por eso mismo! El camino más fácil sería quedarnos de brazos cruzados, nosotros vamos a hacer el difícil.  
  
Harry no supo qué contestar a eso, la verdad parecía totalmente lógico...pero, sin saber por qué, todavía no le seguía pareciendo una buena idea.  
  
Bueno, también he descubierto que, al parecer, nadie más que yo conoce que una chica murió por la cámara mágica, y que soy descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. ¿En serio?....¡Eso no es verdad! Sí que lo es. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. No me refiero a lo de Godric Gryffindor- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano- Digo lo de la chica que murió. En el libro que descubrió Hermione, que más tarde leí yo, venía algo sobre eso. ¡Es verdad! ¡Hermione me lo dijo! ¿Cómo lo he podido olvidar?- dijo tocándose la frente- Esto cada vez me huele más a chamusquina. No tiene por qué. Puede que Lily, esto, tu madre, estuviese mal informada. Tal vez sí, o tal vez no. Vamos, no te preocupes- dijo Ginny sonriendo. E, instintivamente, los dos tomaron la iniciativa de abrazarse. Espero que todo salga bien- susurró Harry. Vaya, vaya. Así que todo el Colegio preocupado por ustedes dos, buscándolos por tierra y mar, y vosotros dos aquí, abrazados. Me gustaría escuchar las explicaciones que tienen ustedes dos para explicar todo lo sucedido.  
  
Ginny por poco se desmaya de la impresión y más cuando comprobó que aquella voz pertenecía a Severus Snape. Harry hizo intentos de explicarse, pero Snape ni siquiera le dejó.  
  
No, no. Ahora no, señor Potter, tendrá oportunidades de hacerlo ante el director. Ahora lo que deben hacer es acompañadme a mi despacho, hasta que llegue Dumbledore. Porque me imagino que tampoco sabrán cómo ha llegado al Castillo la información de que usted, señorita Weasly, se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Yo, en el Callejón Diagon?- preguntó atónita Ginny.- ¡Eso es falso! ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces dónde estaba? Esto...- Ginny no supo qué contestar a aquella pregunta. A Snape se le dibujó una sonrisa que le ocupó toda la cara. Bien, ¿a qué esperan? Seguidme. - al llegar a la puerta de su despacho, invitó a que entraran y, desde el umbral, dijo en un susurro- Por su bien, señorita Weasly, espero que no haya acompañado a Potter en su excursión en el tiempo, porque de lo contrario, Hogwarts tendrá dos alumnos menos, en vez de uno.  
  
Y, tras estas palabras, Snape cerró la puerta, dejando a Harry y a Ginny solos en su despacho. Harry se levantó instintivamente a la puerta y comprobó que estaba cerrada. ¿Cómo sabe lo del tiempo?- preguntó Ginny aterrorizada. Hace unas ocho o diez horas que no aparezco, seguramente Ron y Hermione... ¡¿Te han delatado?!- dijo Ginny poniendo el grito en el cielo. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.- Harry se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y se dejó caer al suelo- No sólo he logrado preocuparlos, sino que también voy a conseguir mi expulsión. No digas eso.- dijo Ginny temblando. Me van a expulsar, ¿no has oído a Snape? Dumbledore no será de la misma opinión. No pueden expulsarte. Aunque te lo merecieras, no pueden correr el riesgo de que Quién- Tu- Sabes te coja- Harry no respondió- Si te expulsan a ti, yo me voy contigo. No digas tonterías. ¡Tanto como tú como yo somos igual de culpables!- protestó Ginny.- Los dos merecemos el mismo castigo, ¿no? Si tú dices que no has tenido nada que ver, te creerán, no tienen pruebas para demostrar lo contrario. Pero...- comenzó a decir. Pero nada y punto- dijo Harry severamente.  
  
Ginny estaba dispuesta a replicarle y a llevarle la contraria hasta que se cansara de hacerlo, pero los dos escucharon un ruido en la cerradura. Quien quiera que fuese el que estuviese al otro lado, estaba forzando la cerradura, por lo que la posibilidad de que fuese Snape estaba totalmente descartada. Ginny y Harry se miraron expectantes. La puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente, para dar paso a un hombre, de unos cincuenta y muchos, encorvado. Vamos, salid. ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Harry desafiante. El que os va a ayudar.  
  
Ni Ginny ni Harry movieron un músculo, aquella información no era suficiente, no estaba el horno para bollos, a saber quién podría ser. Nombre y apellido, por favor. Jack. Jack Nott. La reacción que aquel hombre esperaba tal vez fuese de que los dos se levantaran de un salto y corriesen a sus brazos, pero si esperaba tal cosa, se quedó con las ganas, porque entre que a Harry no le inspiraba demasiada confianza aquel nombre, y Ginny estaba como embobada, todavía asimilando aquellas palabras, los dos siguieron sin mover un ápice. ¿os vais a quedar ahí permanentemente o os saco con un montacargas? ¿No me recordáis? Soy el que os debe ayudar. Ya sabéis... Te recordamos- le cortó Harry. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Ginny. Salir de aquí.  
  
Lo dijo con tal rotundidad, que ahora si que Ginny se levantó y como Harry la vio muy decidida y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se fuese sola con aquel tipo, también se levantó. Por otro lado estaba también que cuando volviera Snape le iba a caer una buena, pero...si era verdad lo de la expulsión, de perdidos al río. Venid- les dijo Jack. ¿Adónde vamos? Tenemos que esperar al profesor Snape- dijo Harry sin mucha convicción. El "profesor" Snape- dijo Jack con sorna- ha ido a buscar a su amo para llevaros a ambos al Bosque Prohibido Ginny ahogó un grito, pero Harry era de molleja dura y no se le convencía con cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?- Por la expresión que puso Jack, Harry habría jurado que le iba a echar un maleficio en aquel mismo instante. Chico, si quieres salvar tu pellejo y el de tu amiguita, más valdría que confiaras en mi. De todos modos, para tu información, deberías saber que, en la actualidad, soy uno de los aurores más importantes que trabaja para el Ministerio.  
  
Harry no hizo más preguntas, no porque se fiase plenamente de su palabra, sino porque había decidido esperar a ver que pasa y a donde les llevaba. Como iba diciendo, antes de que me interrumpieras, uno de los mortífagos ha corrido el rumor de que tú- dijo señalando a Ginny- estabas en el Callejón Diagon, para así dejar el castillo sin la vigilancia de Dumbledore. Debéis saber que, en este momento, sólo hay un profesor en el Colegio, Snape. Ahora mismo está avisando al Señor Tenebroso de que los dos estáis en el presente. Más tarde, en el Bosque Prohibido... ¿pero no se suponía que todo iba a ser el 12 de junio?- preguntó Ginny. Y así será. Para eso estoy yo aquí. Ahora el colegio está sin vigilancia, para Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis sería muy fácil atrapar a los dos sin ninguna complicación. Hasta que llegue Dumbledore debéis estar conmigo. Cuando él llegue, ya si que Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis no se atreverá a tocaros. Recuerda, Ginny, que todo sigue tal y como hablamos, esto no cambiará nada. El día 12 será el día. Muchacho- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry- hay una cosa que tienes que saber. El día 12 de junio, tú no deberás hacer nada , porque no estarás en el castillo...¿me sigues? ¿Estaré expulsado, verdad?- dijo Harry apenado. ¡No! Tiene que haber algún modo de que...- empezó a decir Ginny. Es lo mejor, Harry. Ya sé que ahora te parece algo horrible, pero con el tiempo lo agradecerás. Si no, Quién-Tú-Sabes te atraparía. En Privet Drive estarás seguro. Dumbledore lo tiene protegido con su magia...¿quién es esa?- preguntó de pronto Jack. Es la profesora McGonnagall.- dijo Harry. Eso significa que Dumbledore ya ha vuelto. Entonces mi tarea aquí ha terminado. Me voy. Será mejor que no le digáis nada de mi a nadie, podría empeorar las cosas. ¿De acuerdo? Está bien- dijo Harry. Entonces me voy ya. Hasta luego.  
  
Jack Nott tomó un pasillo perpendicular al corredor donde ellos se encontraban. Mientras, alguien los llamó por detrás. ¡Harry! ¡Ginny!  
  
Ron, Hermione, Fred y George, se acercaron corriendo, antes de que lo hiciera la profesora McGonnagall que ya estaba casi al llegar a donde ellos estaban. Hermione abrazó a los dos con lágrimas en los ojos, y Ron hizo lo mismo y casi en el mismo estado. Fred y George se abrazaron entre ellos, saltando de alegría. Parecía hubiesen transcurrido siglos desde la última vez que se vieron. Y, prácticamente, nada podría ser más verdadero que aquella afirmación. ¿Dónde estabas, Ginny? ¡Te hemos buscado por todo el callejón Diagon! ¡Y por el Knockturn también! ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti Harry? ¿Has visto algo? ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Aquello parecía una rueda de prensa multitudinaria, pero la profesora McGonnagall que por fin había llegado a su encuentro, la interrumpió. A todos nos gustaría conocer las respuestas de todas estas preguntas, Potter y Weasly, por eso deben acompañadme...¡por Dios santo!- dijo la profesora con la voz temblando- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió, Potter hacer algo así....?- McGonnagall se dio la vuelta y se escuchó un sonoro sollozo. Ahora a todo el grupo se le había pasado la euforia de saber que Ginny y Harry estaban bien, y, en cambio, comenzaban a pensar en las represalias de lo sucedido. Viajar en el tiempo seguro que era merecedor de un castigo bastante gordo para Harry. Y digo solo para Harry, porque ninguno de ellos podía imaginar que Ginny también estuviese entremezclada en todo este asunto. Sin cruzar ninguna palabra más, todos se desplazaron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore donde él los esperaba. Algunos de los pocos alumnos que había en los pasillos, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Ginny y Harry. Unos (casi toda la mayoría de Hogwarts) se alegraron por ello, otros (mayoritariamente la casa Slytherin) parecían no hacer muchas fiestas de aquella noticia. El despacho del director era un sitio donde casi ningún alumno había llegado a pisar. Pero, se daba el caso de que todos ellos habían estado alguna vez allí, cada uno por motivos distintos. En el caso de Fred y George, porque se lo habían ganado a pulso por todas sus travesuras. Dumbledore estaba en su silla sentado, con aire serio. Pero no era él único. Todos los profesores de Hogwarts también estaban presentes. Pero no eran los únicos. Para desgracia de todos ellos, Cornelius Fudge y Lucius Malfoy también estaría en aquella velada. Bien, Harry, Ginny, me gustaría que me contaseis todo lo sucedido. Harry no nos tienes que ocultar que conoces la cámara mágica y que has viajado en ella, porque todos nosotros lo sabemos. Harry comenzó a narrar su historia "casi" al completo, puesto que la presencia de Fudge y Malfoy le cohibía al contar algunos aspectos sobre la historia de Ginny y Voldemort, pero estaba seguro de que Dumbledore le entendería, como siempre, y eso era lo más importante para él en aquel momento. Cuando terminó su historia, para su sorpresa, nadie hizo ningún comentario. Todos aguardaban a que le tocase el turno a Ginny. Yo...yo no sé lo que ha pasado. Sólo sé que de pronto aparecí en mi cama, sin recordar nada y...no sé nada más. ¿Y cuándo se encontraron ustedes dos? Porque me han dicho que se les encontró a los dos juntos- dijo Lucius Malfoy. Cuando salí de la Torre de Gryffindor me lo encontré. La Torre de Gryffindor y el pasillo donde se les vio están muy distanciados. ¿Cómo fue que ningún prefecto o el profesor Snape los vio? Porque, ¿puede asegurar eso verdad, Snape?- preguntó Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Harry aguantó la respiración. Había olvidado que Snape no sólo los había visto, sino que les había ordenado permanecer en su despacho, cosa que no habían cumplido y ahora era su oportunidad para delatarlos. En ningún momento vi a ninguno de los dos, señor Ministro.- respondió Snape cuidadosamente.  
  
Aquello dejó a ambos (Harry y Ginny) totalmente descolocados. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué le interesaba a él? ¿O por que le interesaba a alguien más? Lo que estaba claro era que aquel no era el comportamiento normal del profesor de Pociones que Harry conocía.  
  
Está bien, entonces creo que podemos dejar el asunto por concluido. Ginny no tiene nada que ver con todo este asunto. Respecto al caso de Harry, no veo por qué seguir discutiendo sobre él. Propongo que la jefa de su casa, la profesora McGonnagall, le imponga el castigo que merece, y del que estoy seguro que aprenderá la lección- dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo a Harry. Estoy totalmente en desacuerdo, Albus- intervino agriamente Lucius Malfoy- Potter no sólo ha infringido una de las artes más prohibidas en la brujería, que es viajar en el tiempo en la cámara mágica, sino que ha estado a punto de cambiar todo el presente. ¿Llevo razón, señor Ministro? Eh...- dudó Fudge- ejem, ...¡claro! ¡por supuesto! Faltaría mas... En mi opinión, creo que debe ser expulsado inmediatamente.- continuó Malfoy. ¿Expulsado?- le preguntó Fudge. Sí, expulsado, creo que es el único castigo que merece. Francamente, Malfoy- dijo la profesora McGonnagall interviniendo por primera vez- No veo necesario tal acción. Sólo se han expulsado alumnos del Colegio en casos extremadamente graves, y no veo el caso en esto. Ha sido grave, de acuerdo, pero ha sido influido por todos nosotros en parte, todos tenemos en parte algo de culpa en esto. Gracias Minerva- le dijo Dumbledore- Además, creo que ha quedado demasiado claro que YO soy todavía el director de este Colegio y que todas las decisiones que se tomen en este castillo serán llevadas a cabo con mi consentimiento. ¿Acaso vas a llevar la contraria al mismísimo Ministro de Magia?- preguntó Fudge. Creo que esto ya lo hemos hablado, Cornelius- contestó Dumbledore igual de serio. ¡Pero esto es de locos!- soltó de pronto Fred. Todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendido, ya casi nadie se acordaba de la presencia de los gemelos. Fred y yo hemos hecho un montón de...bueno, "travesuras" peores que las de Harry y jamás se había llegado a la idea de expulsarnos..- continuo George. Señores Weasly, serán mejor que se mantengan con el pico cerrado o sí que serán de verdad expulsados- dijo Malfoy- Severus te veo muy callado, ¿qué opinas sobre la expulsión de Potter? Me abstengo de intervenir porque creo que este asunto SÓLO concierne al director y al ministro, y nadie más- dijo tajantemente Snape.  
  
Malfoy miró a Snape con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación, tras haber oído aquella respuesta, cerró la boca.  
  
Albus, que el Ministerio de Magia te haya readmitido como director de Hogwarts no significa que puedas tomar las decisiones sin tenernos en cuenta.- razonó Fudge. ¿Pero acaso no te das cuenta, Fudge? Si Harry abandona Hogwarts estará todavía más en peligro.- dijo la profesora Fig. ¡Bah! ¿Todavía con esa tontería de que Quién-Tú-Sabes ha vuelto?- dijo el ministro quitándole importancia. ¡Hay numerosas pruebas de que es cierto, Cornelius! Todavía te niegas a creerlo, las malas influencias te han cegado- dijo Dumbledore con su voz imponente. ¡Basta! Es lo que me quedaba por oír. Harry Potter será expulsado de Hogwarts, por lo menos hasta que el Ministerio se reúna de nuevo y tome la decisión final. Harry,- dijo ahora el ministro dirigiéndose sólo a Harry- me temo que vas a tener que empezar a hacer las maletas. Mañana volverás a casa de tus tíos en el expreso de Hogwarts. No hay más que hablar, Lucius y yo tenemos que irnos. El Ministerio nos espera.  
  
Dicho esto, los dos salieron por la puerta, dejando a los demás sumidos en un gran silencio. Después de un instante de total incertidumbre, Dumbledore por in habló. Esta bien. Ya podéis iros todos. Pero...¿va a hacer caso de lo que han dicho?- preguntó tímidamente Hermione. Me temo que sí. Por lo menos hasta que piense en algo más. - respondió abatido Dumbledore. Pero, ¿qué hay de eso de que no iba a hacer caso del Ministerio? ¿De que iba a actuar independientemente?- preguntó Ron sin comprender. En este asunto no puedo intervenir más, Ron. Malfoy y todos los demás secuaces de Voldemort se están haciendo muy fuertes en el Ministerio, si me niego a la expulsión de Harry, no sólo lo pondré en peligro a él, sino a todos los alumnos a mi cargo. - Dumbledore se calló, invitando con la mirada a que todos se marchasen. Profesores y alumnos captaron la indirecta así que se dispusieron a marcharse. Se escuchó el ruido de las sillas al moverse, y pronto el despacho quedó casi vacío. Harry iba a ser el último en salir, después de Ron. Harry, espera un momento, por favor- dijo Dumbledore.- Siéntate.  
  
Harry se sentó, entristecido, y esperó a que Dumbledore hablase. Harry, siento mucho todo esto. Se nos ha ido el asunto de las manos. Pero, después de todo, debes entender que la señorita Weasly y tú habéis cometido un gran error, y os habéis puesto en peligro ambos.  
  
Harry iba a contestar, cuando se quedó parado...¿la señorita Weasly...?  
  
Sí, Harry, sé perfectamente que, en el día de hoy, dos personas han viajado a la cámara, no una sola. Afortunadamente soy el único que se ha dado cuenta. En casa de tus tíos, mi magia te protegerá, pero si Ginny fuese expulsada...en fin, mis poderes no podrían protegeros a los dos al mismo tiempo, proteger tanto espacio supone un gran esfuerzo, Harry.  
  
Harry pensó que no hacía falta que lo jurase, por el aspecto que tenía Dumbledore. Las preocupaciones y los quebraderos de cabeza había hecho que aquel Albus Dumbledore que tenía delante no se pareciese en nada a aquel que había conocido antaño. Harry siguió guardando silencio, no tenía nada que decir. Toda la impotencia que sentía por dentro no le dejaba pronunciar palabra. Al parecer, Dumbledore le comprendió y siguió hablando. De todos modos, no es mi intención culparte de nada, en realidad no te mereces la expulsión. En cierto modo, todo esto ha sido un poco culpa de todos: de la señora Figg , mía, la Dama Gris... Un momento- dijo Harry recordando algo- ¿Qué o quién es la dama Gris? ¿No es Iridal Christensen? ¿No murió en la cámara? Verás, eso es una historia muy larga, pero te la resumiré, puesto que tienes todo el derecho a saberla. La dama Gris no es otra que la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw. Y, por supuesto, no se llamaba Iridal Christensen. Nunca he oído ese nombre, pero supongo que será la chica que murió, ¿verdad?- Harry asintió- Ahora te preguntarás cómo puede ser posible que sepamos que aquella chica desapareciera en la cámara. Pues, la respuesta todavía no está muy clara. Nadie sabe cómo, pero todo el mundo olvidó la existencia de aquella chica, puesto que propasó el plazo para estar viajando el tiempo, excepto la Dama Gris. La hija de Rowena lo proclamó a los cuatro vientos, pero nadie la creyó. Todo el mundo la tachó de loca y fue internada en un manicomio después de que su madre muriese. Los médicos que la atendieron dijeron que, estaba tan triste y tan sola de que nadie la creyese, que su cara se fue transformando en gris y más gris. De ahí su nombre, La Dama Gris. Cuando murió, se convirtió en fantasma y decidió volver a Hogwarts. Supongo que a través de ti, el alumno más curioso de todo Hogwarts, habrá querido demostrar que todo aquello fue verdad, y que realmente no estuvo loca. Y...otra duda más. ¿Por qué la cámara quería que yo fuese a todos esos sitios y no me dejó volver hasta que ella quiso? La cámara no sigue sus actos a su voluntad, sino a la voluntad de quien viaja en él. Tu corazón quería, en los más profundo de él, encontrar a tus padres, y por eso la cámara te llevó hasta ellos. Es allí donde te habría llevado desde el principio, pero te llevó mil años atrás, por un error. Ginny también viajó en el mismo momento, por eso se equivocó. ¿Algo más que quieras saber? No Bien, pues ahora me toca decirte algo Harry. Olvida todo lo que has visto. El futuro es algo que no se puede predecir con exactitud, lo has podido comprobar varias veces y en el caso de la profesora Trelawney. Son nuestras acciones y nuestros pensamientos las que cambian el rumbo de nuestra vida. Cualquier acción de última hora y todo el destino se desbaratará. Recuerda, un mago no es lo que nace, sino lo que escoge ser. La vida esta llena de elecciones, Harry. No te fíes de los caminos fáciles, a veces son los más peligrosos. Eso me recuerda... Sí, Harry- sonrió Dumbledore- Es un viejo lema de la Orden. Ahora, despídete de tus amigos, mañana partirás a Privet Drive. Pero ten en cuenta que no es un adiós, sólo un hasta luego.  
21.- El hasta luego  
Cuando Harry volvió pesaroso de aquella charla con el director y volvió a entrar en la sala común, todos los Gryffindors lo aguardaban ya. Esto ya había pasado otras veces, debido a su popularidad por el equipo de quidditch. Hacía apenas dos años que había ganado la copa de quidditch para su casa, y todos lo esperaron para formar una fiesta para celebrarlo. Esta vez no sería así. Ahora se trataba de una despedida, y nadie estaba alegre. Ninguno de ellos había vivido jamás una expulsión de un compañero, y a todos les afectó. Cuando traspasó el retrato todos los miraron en silencio. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Harry buscó un sillón vacío junto con Ron y Hermione. El primero en atreverse a hablar fue Fred: ¿Es totalmente seguro, Harry? Sí ¡No puede ser! ¡Haremos algo al respecto!- protestó George- ¡Una huelga! Avisaremos a los de Ravenclaw y a los de Hufflepuff, seguro que nos apoyan. ¡Sí, haremos huelga!- gritó Colin Creevey. ¡Eso es!- dijo otro que Harry no conocía. No hace falta, de verdad. Creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás- admitió Harry. Aunque sabía que aquella idea nunca daría resultado, le reconfortaba la idea de que todos sus compañeros le apoyasen.  
  
Angelina Jhonson, la capitana del equipo de quidditch se acercó a dónde él estaba. Harry, quiero que sepas, en nombre del equipo, que no será fácil suplantarte. Cuídate mucho.- le dijo emocionada, dándole un beso. Las otras chicas del equipo, Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet, ambas de séptimo curso también le besaron y le dieron ánimos. Ha sido una alegría conocerte, Harry. Eres más que un buscador para nosotras- dijo Alicia. Eres una gran persona, no te mereces esto.- agregó Katie. No te conozco desde hace mucho, pero me caes muy bien. Espero que te vaya bien- le dijo Alan Boek, el nuevo guardián de segundo curso, estrechándole la mano.  
  
Le siguieron sus compañeras de curso Pavarti Patil y Lavender Brown. Después, Seamus, Dean, Neville. Uno por uno, todos, incluso muchos de los cursos inferiores con los que nunca había hablado, se despidieron de él antes de irse a la cama, diciendo palabras reconfortables. Por último, sólo quedaron en la sala Ron y Hermione, que no sabían muy bien como tratarle. Nunca habían visto a Harry tan triste. Bueno, tal vez sí, quizá después de aquella traumática noche de la final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, también lo habían visto así. Harry, no te preocupes, ya verás como todo irá bien- le dijo Ron con la voz quebrada. Sí... Seguro que todo se soluciona, que vas a poder volver.- dijo Hermione con los ojos rojos. Eso espero. No...no sabéis lo que va a ser volver con los Dursleys. Esa no es mi casa, mi hogar está aquí en Hogwarts. ¿Qué voy a ser ahora? Ni siquiera podré trabajar, no he terminado los estudios. Tendré que llevar una vida de muggle, que es, al fin y al cabo, lo que siempre he sido. Eso no es verdad- dijo tajantemente Ron- Nunca has sido un muggle, siempre has sido mucho más mago que muchos de los que hay aquí. Y no por llevar esa cicatriz, Harry, sino por lo que eres y por lo que has hecho. Es verdad, es como si hubieses estudiado hasta séptimo. A lo mejor no en conocimientos, pero si en la práctica. Te enfrentaste a la piedra filosofal, descubriste donde estaba la Cámara Secreta, y la verdad sobre Sirius y Colagusano, y gracias a ti, yo estoy viva. - continuó Hermione. No, mejor dicho, por mi culpa casi estás muerta. Por mi culpa, Cedric murió, y por mi culpa Ginny está en peligro. ¡No, no y no! Ginny tiene mucho que agradecerte... y yo también. Y Hermione. Eres el mejor amigo que hemos tenido nunca, Harry. Nada va a ser igual.- dijo Hermione con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Yo también os voy a echar de menos.- dijo Harry, prácticamente igual que Hermione. Sin lágrimas quizá, pero el mismo o mayor dolor sentía aunque no lo expresara llorando. ¡Oh, Harry!  
  
Hermione no aguantó más y se le colgó al cuello. Ron para nada se puso celoso, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando aflojar sus sentimientos. Era todo tan triste... Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama. - sollozó Hermione y limpiándose los ojos con la punta de un pañuelo. Sí- admitió Ron- ¿No vienes, Harry?- le preguntó al ver que no se movía de su asiento. No, necesito estar solo.- dijo seriamente.  
  
No sabía por qué, pero lo necesitaba. A cualquiera le habría podido parecer una tontería, ya que, después de ser expulsado tendría bastante tiempo de estar solo. Sin embargo, había algo que le impedía hacerlo. Se sentía triste, y, a la vez muy extraño consigo mismo. Todos sus compañeros le habían dado ánimos, Ron, Hermione... Pero, quizá no de la persona que más estaba necesitando aquella noche. Todavía sentado en aquel sillón le pareció como si alguien le observara. Empezó a mirar alrededor y su vista se paró a algo que había a la altura del suelo. Crookshanks lo miraba muy serio y silenciosamente con sus misteriosos ojos amarillos. ¿Qué haces aquí, Crookshanks? Deberías estar en el cuarto de Hermione.  
  
Harry lo cogió, y empezó a acariciarlo. Después de lo ocurrido en tercer curso, ya ni él ni Ron desconfiaban de aquel gato tan estrambótico, al contrario, siempre que se lo encontraban le hacían mimos. A lo mejor también tú me haces falta- le susurró Harry- Te voy a echar de menos. Voy a añorar todo esto mucho.  
  
De repente, escuchó como un sollozo. Esto le desconcertó muchísimo, y al parecer a Crookshanks también porque se escapó de sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia la escalera que conducían hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. Harry fue detrás de él, y descubrió a Ginny sentada en las escaleras, con el semblante más triste que jamás había visto en ella. Los dos se miraron en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Ella estaba muy pálida, más aún que cuando, allá por segundo curso, la encontró en la Cámara de los Secretos. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y muy rojos, seguramente de tanto llorar. A pesar de verla en ese estado, Harry no pudo evitar encontrarla tan guapa, y sintió algo que jamás había sentido por nadie. Algo realmente verdadero e infranqueable. Harry se sentó junto a ella, tan pegado que podía escuchar perfectamente la respiración agitada de Ginny. Ella por fin habló. Harry...¡todo esto es culpa mía! Te estoy causando tantos problemas... primero con lo del diario y ahora con esto. Soy un fraude, te van a expulsar por mi culpa- dijo con tanto sentimiento que Harry se emocionó. No digas bobadas. Yo soy el que causo más problemas, a ti, a Ron, a Hermione, a todos en general. Cuando yo me vaya, podréis respirar tranquilos, no habrá más problemas en Hogwarts- dijo él intentando parecer animado. - Además, en realidad lo de la expulsión era algo que debería haber ocurrido hace tiempo. Si no me han expulsado antes, es porque me querían proteger. Tú no debes ser expulsado. No has hecho nada malo. Has sido curioso, pero ¿y quién no? Entonces yo también tengo que ser expulsada. Mañana voy a hablar con Dumbledore, si tu te vas, yo también. ¿Y Voldemort qué? Tu debes estar aquí, con todo el mundo. Ahora, Él no tendrá la necesidad de hacerte daño. Le será muy fácil atraparme fuera de Hogwarts. Me gustaría ser tan valiente como tú, Harry. Odio ser tan débil. Fuerte para ocuparme de mis propios problemas por mí misma, sin tener que implicar a nadie. Tú no eres débil- le dijo Harry con firmeza- Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Y lo digo en serio. No muchos pueden presumir de haber afrontado con tanto aplomo el peligro como tú, sabiendo la fecha en que Voldemort irá a por ti, viajando a través del tiempo. Ginny, no te subestimes, eres maravillosa, por eso...por eso yo te quiero.  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. Harry también se sorprendió de haber podido decir con tanta naturalidad sus sentimientos. Ahora se sentía muy a gusto, por fin había podido decir lo que llevaba dentro. Instantes después, Ginny se recuperó del espasmo sufrido tras aquella inesperada declaración y dijo muy triste. No hace falta que mientas para intentar hacerme sentir mejor. Te lo agradezco, Harry de verdad, que te preocupes por mí, pero se que...se que no es cierto lo que dices. Ya he superado que nunca me querrás. Ginny, no ha habido nada más cierto en mi vida. Llevo tiempo intentado decírtelo, pero no podía.. Sé que he sido un estúpido, así que si ya es demasiado tarde, lo comprenderé. He estado ciego todos estos años, no ha sido hasta hace pocos meses cuando de verdad me he dado cuenta de que te quiero. Y de verdad. Antes estaba demasiado confundido, confundí amor con...no sé, supongo que afecto, pero ahora no tengo dudas.  
  
Era tal la sinceridad de Harry, que Ginny se quedó anodada y sin palabras. Cuando ella reaccionó, se levantó de un salto y se fue corriendo por las escaleras. Harry se sintió tan mal... Peor incluso que cuando le dijeron que debía abandonar el Colegio. Se regañó a si mismo, ¿qué esperaba? Después de haberla hecho sufrir tanto tiempo ahora le tocaba su turno de sufrir. Su primer amor, y su primer desengaño. Estaba tan seguro. Ahora si que sentía que era el momento de irse a la cama, ya habían sido demasiadas experiencias por aquel día. Y las que todavía por llegar. Cuando llegó a su habitación, todos sus compañeros dormían, incluido Ron. Se puso casi sin darse cuenta el pijama y se preparó para dormir por última vez en aquella cama adoselada.  
  
Tenía todavía la sensación de que se acababa de acostar, cuando alguien le agitó para que despertase. Se sentía fatal y no recordaba por qué. La sensación no le duró demasiado tiempo porque allí estaba Ron para refrescarle la memoria, la verdad le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que te vayas preparando. Tu tren sale a las seis.  
  
Harry se incorporó un poco y echó un vistazo a la ventana. Todavía era de noche. ¿Qué hacías levantado tan temprano, Ron?- le preguntó extrañado. No acostumbraba a ver Ron despierto tan pronto. No podía dormir- fue toda la respuesta que le dio.  
  
Harry se dispuso a preparar su baúl. Empaquetó toda su ropa y sus pertenencias: la capa invisible, su varita...¿Le romperían en dos a él también su varita como a Hagrid? Probablemente así sería. Lo último en meter fue el Mapa del Merodeador. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente. En ese momento volvió a entrar Ron en la habitación para ver si ya estaba listo. Harry le entregó el mapa. Tómalo tú. Yo ya no lo necesito.- dijo entregándoselo. No. No puedo aceptarlo. Es tuyo, Harry.- dijo Ron totalmente decidido. Entonces devuélveselo a tus hermanos, al fin y al cabo ellos fueron los que me lo dieron.- Ron volvió a abrir la boca para replicar pero Hry no le dejó- o mejor, dáselo a Ginny. Ella lo necesitará más, así tendrá un recuerdo. ¿Por qué no se lo das tú? No creo que tenga muchas ganas de verme- dijo él muy seriamente.  
  
Hermione Granger abrió justo en ese instante otra vez la puerta, muy alterada. ¡Uf! ¡Menos mal!- dijo al verlos- Creía que os habíais ido ya sin mi. ¿Por qué no me habéis despertado? Estabas dormida- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Cómo estas?- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Harry. Saltando de alegría, se le nota en la cara- respondió Ron por él sarcásticamente. Mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Harry intentado esbozar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito. Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí con gesto de preocupación- Vámonos ya. Quiero irme antes de que se levante todo el mundo.  
  
Los dos le obedecieron y le ayudaron a llevar sus cosas. Bajaron las escaleras y más tarde salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Durante todo el camino ninguno abrió la boca, parecía una marcha fúnebre. Dejaron las cosas en el vestíbulo y entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de comer. En el Gran Comedor sólo estaba Dumbledore, pero no sentado en la mesa de los profesores, tal y como acostumbraba, sino en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los tres se sentaron a su lado y empezaron a untarse mermelada en las tostadas. Dumbledore los miró en silencio y luego habló a Harry. Tengo una carta preparada para tus parientes, dásela cuando llegues. Sí- fue todo lo que dijo. Y también tu título del TIMO.- Harry levantó la cabeza- Ya sé que no es lo mismo que un EXTASIS, pero por lo menos te servirá de algo. Has sacado muy buenas notas, es una pena que no puedas seguir estudiando, Harry. Respecto a tu varita, hay una cosa que... Me la van a partir en dos, ¿no? Me temo que sí. Entrégamela.  
  
Harry se la sacó del bolsillo y la contempló por última vez. Había pasado tanto con aquella varita. Desde metersela por la nariz a un troll gigante a conectarla con la mismísima varita de lord Voldemort. Estaba llena de señales por el uso, pero aun así, le había cogido mucho cariño. La puso encima de la mesa, y Dumbledore sacó la suya, para disponerse así a partirla. ¡ expulsium varite!!- conjuró Dumbledore.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, la varita permaneció intacta. El Director volvió a pronunciar las palabras pero no sirvió de nada. Curioso. - murmuró.- Al parecer, Harry, tu varita se resiste. Yo ya he hecho todo lo que podía, pero no se quiere romper. ¿No te importará si no lo menciono en el Ministerio, verdad? No me gustaría que me tomaran por un necio que ni siquiera sabe partir una simple varita..- dijo guiñándole un ojo y devolviéndosela.  
  
¿Lo había hecho aposta o de verdad era irrompible? Y si era así, ¿por qué? Fuera lo que fuese el caso es que volvía a tener su varita y, además, de una sola pieza y aparentemente en excelentes condiciones. La puerta del Gran Comedor se volvió a abrir para que Hagrid entrase en la estancia. Bueno, Harry, tengo que irme. Espero que te vaya bien, y sabes que haré lo posible para solucionar esto. Mientras tanto, ten cuidado. Aquí tienes tu Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria- dijo entregándole un pergamino- Hagrid te acompañará hasta la estación de Hogsmeade para coger tu tren. Supongo que vosotros dos le acompañaréis también, ¿verdad?- Ron y Hermione asintieron y Dumbledore se marchó.  
  
Los tres terminaron rápidamente lo que les quedaba de su desayuno y siguieron a Hagrid. El viaje hasta Hogsmeade fue muy corto, estaba muy cerca del Colegio. Llegaron a la estación diez minutos antes de la hora prevista, pero como el tren ya estaba allí, esperando, fueron a dejar su equipaje en uno de los compartimentos. Mientras que lo hacían les dieron las seis en punto y llegaron la hora de las despedidas. El primero fue Hagrid. Bueno, ¿no te vas a despedir de tu viejo amigo? Adiós, Hagrid- le dijo él y le abrazó.  
  
Hagrid le devolvió el abrazo, aunque con cierta dificultad. Hagrid era tan grande que Harry apenas le llegaba poco más alto de la cintura. Te voy a echar mucho de menos, como alumno y como amigo. Y Fang también. ¡ay Harry!- dijo sonándose los mocos ruidosamente con un pañuelo de tela. Más tarde fue el turno de Ron y de Hermione. La primera fue la niña, que le abrazó llorando como más en su vida, y le dio unos pocos besos en la mejilla. Cuídate mucho, Harry. No te metas en líos. Prométemelo. Te lo prometo- le dijo de corazón. Se le partía el alma al ver a su amiga así, tan desconsolada. Te escribiremos todos los días. Adiós, Harry. Ojalá vuelvas pronto.- dijo Ron y también se dieron un corto abrazo.- No dejes que los Dursley te maltratan. Si lo hacen, avisa que todos los Weasly acudiremos. De acuerdo.- dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
Se escuchó un pitido indicando que el tren partiría en pocos segundos, Harry se metió en su vagón y abrió la ventana para poder ver alejarse a sus amigos cuando el tren emprendiese la marcha. ¡Harry, Harry!  
  
Giró la cabeza, Ginny venía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el tren. A Harry le dio un vuelco al corazón y también se apresuró a salirse. Cuando llegó, Ginny se le colgó con tanta fuerza que por poco lo tira al suelo. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, le rodeó su cintura suavemente con los brazos. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba en silencio aquel momento... Perdóname por lo de ayer, Harry. Cuando por fin tú... voy yo y lo estropeo. Lo siento, es que no sabía que decir, como reaccionar, nadie me había dicho eso antes. Pero no creas que te he olvidado, estás equivocado. Yo todavía... tu me...bueno, ¡ya sabes!- dijo plantándole por primera vez un beso en la cara.  
  
Harry se sentía tan feliz que se le olvidaron por un instante todos sus preocupaciones, incluso se le olvidó que había tres espectadores viendo toda la escena con gran interés. De haberse dado cuenta, no habría hecho lo que habría hecho. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Ginny. Ella también cerró sus ojos y se fundieron en un caluroso beso. Al principio, sus labios se tocaron rápido y con timidez, pero luego fueron más largos. Ginny, escúchame.- le susurró él.- No vayas el 12 de junio a lo que ya sabes. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Quédate en el Colegio y no salgas. Pero ¿ y lo que dijo Jack Nott? No le hagas caso. Por favor. Está bien. Ni Ron ni Hermione oyeron esta conversación puesto que estaba en susurros, sin embargo, Hermione comenzó de nuevo a llorar, Ginny y Harry no se dieron cuenta, pero Ron si que lo hizo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es tan...romántico!- dijo ella sollozando y le dio un fugaz beso a Ron en la mejilla. Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas, y sonrió como un bobo. Sí. Muy romántico.- asintió él.  
  
Harry se separó al fin de Ginny porque el conductor amenazaba con irse sin él. Se volvió a meter en su vagón dirigiendo una última sonrisa a cada uno de los cuatro. El tren arrancó. Cuando Harry perdió de vista a sus amigos, se acomodó en su asiento a pensar que le depararía el futuro en Privet Drive. No mucho tiempo después, se volvió a quedar dormido para no despertar hasta llegar al Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos. Salió del tren y se encontró con Tío Vernon. Dumbledore le había dado una carta para entregar a los Dursley, pero seguramente los habría avisado también personalmente. Así que te han echado de aquel colegio tuyo, ¿eh?- dijo nada más verlo, al parecer muy contento. Al no obtener respuesta por parte de Harry, siguió hablando- Sabía que eras raro, pero no tanto como para que te expulsen de un colegio de raros.  
  
Harry se agarró con más fuerza al carrito que había cogido para transportar su baúl. Como Tío Vernon siguiera así, no se responsabilizaría de sus actos. Es lo mejor que te podría haber pasado. Ahora podrás ser más normal. No te diré que llegues a ser un día normal del todo, porque eso es imposible jamás has sido así, pero... Ni espero serlo. ¿Cómo has dicho?- dijo Vernon con cara de pocos amigos y tirándole del cuello de la camisa.- Escucha chico, ahora ya no perteneces a esa panda de chiflados, es más, según me han informado no se te permite hacer magia, así que a partir de ahora harás lo que Petunia y yo te digamos, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Harry no contestó, desafiante, pero en el fondo sabía que al final no tendría más remedio que aceptar lo que los Dursleys dijeran ya que, después de todo, era la única familia que le quedaba. De pronto, pensó en Sirius... Bueno, a lo mejor mi padrino quiere que viva con él. Todavía no, porque está buscado por asesinato, pero después, sí. Mientras tanto sólo nos escribiremos, ya sabes, para tenerle informado de cómo estoy, qué hago...que como...- soltó Harry como si tal cosa.  
  
La reacción de Tío Vernon fue precisamente la que Harry deseaba. Eso le ayudaría a mantenerlo un poco a raya. Cuando llegaron al número 4 de Privet Drive, su Tía le esperaba en el umbral de la puerta. Cualquiera habría podido pensar que era un gesto de bienvenida a su sobrino pero ese no era el caso . Sin tan siquiera dirigirse ninguno de ellos la palabra, Harry entró con su baúl y subió derecho por las escaleras a su cuarto. Ordenó sus pocas pero preciadas pertenencias rápidamente y se sentó en la cama. Su vista se posó en su Saeta de Fuego. Pensó que sería mejor esconderla antes de que Tía Petunia se diese cuenta porque de ser así, se la quitaría. Se apresuró a meterla bajo su cama, donde habitualmente guardaba las cosas "prohibidas" en Privet Drive. ¿Le estaría permitido volar con su escoba? Harry esperaba que sí, no le vendría mal salir de vez en cuando con su Saeta de Fuego para olvidar por un momento la rutina en casa de los Dursley. Lo malo sería que algún muggle lo viese...Entonces sí que sus parientes se pondrían furiosos. Tía Petunia llamó a la puerta y le avisó que la comida estaba lista. Harry se preparó a pasar hambre, pero luego pensó que Dudley estaba todavía en su Colegio así que hasta que él no llegase no deberían ponerse a dieta. Para su satisfacción, la comida estaba bastante bien. Y lo mejor de todo fue que Harry pudo comer todo lo que quiso, porque sobró bastante. Sin mi Duddy siempre sobra comida- suspiró Petunia.- No me acostumbro a cocinar solo para dos, Vernon. Pues deberías, Dudley lleva ya cinco años en el Colegio. Pásame la fuente, chico- dijo Tío Vernon con la boca llena. Harry, obedientemente se la pasó. Al hacerlo, vio como Tía Petunia lo mirase unos segundos, para luego decir, como con asco. ¿y qué hacemos con este? Deberá matricularse en el Colegio, digo yo. Por supuesto, pero, naturalmente irá al público. ¿Crees que a estas fechas dejarán que entre? Estamos ya a final de curso....- comenzó a decir Tía Petunia.  
  
Harry tragó su cucharada de puré con dificultad. Ni siquiera había pensado que debería ir a un Colegio muggle. Eso sería horrible. Hacia bastante tiempo que no pisaba uno de ellos y sus conocimientos en las materias muggles se basaban prácticamente en las cuatro reglas básicas, todo su cerebro estaba ahora dedicado a todo lo que había aprendido en Hogwarts. Se encontraban prácticamente terminando el postre cuando sonó el timbre. Tía Petunia se levantó a abrir y su voz se escuchó desde la cocina. Señora Figg, que alegría verla. Cuanto tiempo...pase, pase, ¿qué quería?  
  
Harry por poco se atraganta con el pudín, no se esperaba aquello. Aunque no tenía de lo que extrañarse, después de todo su ex profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras vivía también en Privet Drive. Tía Petunia dejó a la Señora Figg esperando en el salón y volvió a la cocina haciendo un gesto a Harry para que la acompañara. Harry, la señora Figg ha venido porque ha tenido la amabilidad de ofrecerse para darte clases particulares en su casa.- dijo Tía Petunia. ¿Te gustaría, Harry?- le preguntó Arabella con una sonrisa, Tía Petunia le miraba por detrás con una cara de "más vale que digas que sí", pero a Harry no le hizo falta que su Tía se lo ordenase. Por supuesto.- contestó Harry. Entonces, mañana mismo puede empezar, ¿verdad?- dijo Tía Petunia.- ¿Le harán falta algunos libros? No, creo que nos apañaremos con los que tengo en casa- dijo la señora Figg guiñando un ojo a Harry. Muchísimas gracias, Arabella. No sabe el favor que nos hace. No es nada. Bueno, Harry hasta mañana.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry comenzó a ir todos los días a casa de la Señora Figg para dar sus clases. Sus tíos pensaban que allí aprendía Matemáticas, Geografía, etc, si supieran que lo que realmente Harry hacía eran encantamientos y conjuros, no le dejarían marchar tan alegremente cada día. La Señora Figg compaginaba las clases de Hogwarts con las de Harry, se iba transportando de un sitio a otro. Harry estaba sumamente agradecido por lo que la Señora Figg hacía por él, ya que para ir tantas veces a Privet Drive, debía hacer el viaje hasta Hogsmeade, puesto que aparecerse y desaparecerse en Hogwarts era imposible. El caso que Arabella no sólo le enseñaba Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, sino también Encantamientos, Herbología, Astronomía. No era igual que Hogwarts, pero menos daba una piedra. De todos modos, sus clases de Historia de la Magia eran mucho más entretenidas que las que impartía el profesor Binns, y en Pociones notó una gran mejoría con el cambio de profesor. La única clase que la Señora Figg no le inculcaba era la de Adivinación, ya que la anciana alegaba que nunca se le había dado bien aquella materia, noticia por la cual Harry tampoco se traumatizó demasiado. A la semana de ser expulsado, le llegaron por fin las primeras cartas desde Hogwarts. Harry había escrito a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Hagrid para que se las enviasen a la casa de la Señora Figg para no enfadar a los Dursley. En aquel momento la Señora Figg se encontraba en el Colegio dando clase, por lo que Harry estaba sólo en su casa cuando llegaron las lechuzas. Había tres. La primera que abrió fue de Hagrid:  
  
Hola Harry Espero que estés bien. La profesora Figg me ha dicho que te está dando clase, me alegro por ti, es una oportunidad que yo no tuve. Así cuando vuelvas al Colegio (que seguro que lo harás) no irás retrasado con tus compañeros. Las clases me van bien, ya hemos terminado de estudiar a los centauros, ahora empezaremos con las sirenas. Me habría gustado que no te perdieses estas clases, pero, después de todo, tu ya las conoces mejor que nadie, ¿eh? Aquí todos te echan de menos, sobre todo cierta pelirroja. Ron y Hermione me visitan todos los días para ver si tengo noticias tuyas. Cuando acabe el curso por fin podré irme de vacaciones con Olympe, después de hacer lo que Dumbledore nos mande, por supuesto. Tengo que irme, Fang tiene hambre. Un saludo de Hagrid  
Harry llegó a la conclusión de que se alegraba de no dar esas clases con las sirenas, por lo que las conocía del curso pasado, no eran criaturas demasiado agradables. De todos modos, sentía curiosidad de cómo las estudiarían, ¿tendrían que meterse en el lago como él lo hizo? Descartó esa posibilidad de inmediato, seguramente Hagrid se las arreglaría para que alguno de ellos saliese a la superficie. A continuación, abrió otra carta.  
  
Hola Harry ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás pasando hambre? Si es así dínoslo, ya sabes que tenemos fácil acceso a las cocinas. Ron está aquí al lado supervisando lo que escribo no para de decirme cosas para que yo las ponga. Aquí ya nada es igual, sin ti. El otro día Hagrid nos dijo lo de la Señora Figg La verdad es que es todo un detalle por su parte el que te de clases. Hay algo que debes saber...y es una mala noticia. Slytherin ha ganado la Copa de quidditch. Angelina y todo el equipo se negó a sustituirte, así que sin buscador Slytherin nos dio una buena paliza. Pero el ganar no les ha servido para nada, todo el Colegio se comporta como si el verdadero ganador haya sido Gryffindor, incluso para Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Por fin me he podido examinar del TIMO, todavía no se la nota, pero estoy nerviosa... ¡Bah! Seguro que saca sobresaliente, ahora escribo yo, Hermione se ha enfadado porque no la he dejado despedirse de ti. Ahora las clases de Adivinación ya no son divertidas. Pero, aunque tú no estés, la profesora me insinúa cosas como "el amigo está en peligro, la muerte le acecha", (te imitaría su voz pero no puedo, así que imagínatela). Colin Creevey y su hermano Dennis me han pedido mil veces tu dirección pero yo no se la he dado. Parece mentira que llevando aquí cuatro años todavía no sepan que para mandar una lechuza no hace falta dirección. De todos modos, no seré yo quien le informe, seguro que no te apetecerá que tu "club de fans" te moleste. Nos despedimos ya, Pociones va a empezar y Snape nos va a quitar puntos para Gryffindor como lleguemos tarde. Un abrazo de Ron y Hermione.  
Ahora si que de verdad añoraba encontrase allí en Hogwarts. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de verlos a todos.... Menos mal que ya mismo terminaba el curso y los podría ver en La Madriguera, si Dumbledore le dejaba, claro. Después de leer las dos cartas, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda sobre de quién era la tercera y última.  
  
Querido Harry: Soy Ginny... La verdad no sé que más poner, todo es tan raro... Todavía no me he acostumbrado a que ya no estés aquí, es como si estuviese escribiendo a un diario, sólo que con esto no tengo miedo. Ron dice que debería intentar escribir otro diario, para superar lo que me pasó en primero. Hoy es 8 de junio, se acerca la fecha. Estoy muy nerviosa, ojalá estuvieras aquí para ayudarme. No sé qué hacer. Me dijiste que no hiciese nada, pero yo no estoy segura, ¿y si pasa algo? De todos modos, haré lo que digas, tienes más experiencia en estas cosas. Espero que a ti todo te vaya bien por ahí, escríbeme pronto y cuéntame todo lo que este pasando, perdona porque esta carta sea tan corta pero no acostumbro a escribir. Te quiere Ginny  
  
Harry miró el calendario que la Señora Figg tenía en el salón: era 11 de junio. Una de dos, o Ginny no había mandado la carta el día que lo había escrito o Errol de verdad estaba en un estado lamentable, porque tanto tiempo no podía tardar un mensaje vía lechuza. Desde que terminó de leer la carta de Ginny, estuvo intranquilo todo el día. ¿Y si Ginny no le hacía caso? ¿O, si por el contrario hacia lo que él le había dicho y luego resultaba mal? Hasta la señora Figg le notó raro y por eso le dejó irse antes de terminar una de las clases. En otras circunstancias, Harry habría negado la propuesta, prefería cualquier cosa antes que volver a la casa de los Dursleys, pero como necesitaba estar sólo, volvió hasta el número 4 de Privet Drive antes de tiempo, lo cual no alegró demasiado a Tía Petunia. Se acostó pronto, no porque tuviera sueño, sino porque no tenía ganas de escuchar a Tío Vernon haciendo sus comentarios futbolísticos.  
  
Sin embargo, no pudo conciliar el sueño. A cada instante miraba el reloj que tenía junto a la mesita de noche, de reciente adquisición. Las 11, 11 y media, las 12... Ya era 12 de junio. No recordó cuando, pero en algún momento tuvo que caer rendido porque se levantó a la mañana siguiente completamente descansado. Por la luz que había fuera parecía que era muy tarde ya, miró de nuevo el reloj pero, para su sorpresa no había ningún reloj. Que extraño, juraría que por la noche había uno. Fuese la hora que fuese, Tía Petunia seguramente se habría olvidado de despertarle. Comenzó a vestirse, y cuando se estaba remangando las mangas de la sudadera (tres tallas más que la suya, cortesía Dursley), se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en la habitación. Bajó la vista, y se dio cuenta de que una rata gorda le miraba tranquilamente desde el suelo. La reconoció al instante. Tal vez en su último encuentro como rata no estaba tan anchita, sino más bien raquítica, pero, a pesar de eso, no había muchas ratas que pudiesen presumir de tener nueve dedos y una pata de plata, regalo de lord Voldemort. Se preguntó si aquella otra que vio en verano sería la misma, no pudo comprobarlo, porque la rata salió corriendo. Esta vez no, Colagusano lo miraba fijamente. Se transformó en Peter Pettigrew, es decir, a su forma humana. Harry, disimuladamente se metió la varita, que se encontraba por allí, por la manga de la sudadera. Cuánto tiempo- le dijo Harry. Veo que te han expulsado.- Colagusano hizo una pausa- Si tu amigo Hagrid no hubiese echado pesticidas por todo el Colegio podría haberte aconsejado que viajar en el tiempo no es adecuado. No necesito el consejo de una rata, gracias- contestó rápidamente. Luego recapacitó- ¿Cómo es que sabes lo del tiempo? Siendo una rata se puede colar en muchos sitios, ¿sabes? Incluso en un sitio como Hogwarts. ¡Así que eras tú! "Alguien te vigila", ¡¿cómo no caí?! Estuviste aquí en el verano, espantaste a Tía Petunia...¡por eso había plagas de ratas en el Colegio!  
  
A Harry le entraron ganas de estrangular a aquella artimaña de persona, si es que se le podía haber catalogado como tal. No te precipites, Harry. No querrás que Ginny corra peligro. No la metas en esto Si está metida es por tu culpa. Pobre muchacha- suspiró Colagusano- arrastrada a la muerte sin haber hecho nada... Explícate- dijo Harry, cogiéndolo por el cuello. Relajate. Todo esto no es culpa mía. No me hace gracia, ¿sabes? No olvido que me salvaste la vida hace dos años... Pero me lo ordenaron... No hace falta que me jures que no tienes personalidad propia. Tú sólo haces lo que se te ordena. Me recuerdas a los dementores... ¡No me compares con ellos! No te estás portando bien conmigo, yo sólo he venido a decirte que si no te das prisa tu amiguita morirá, Aragog la degollará trocito a trocito...  
  
Harry saltó sobre él, lleno de rabia. Pero lo tocaba y no había nada, sólo aire. Pataleó y pataleó pero nada ocurrió. Tía Petunia consiguió por fin despertarlo. Al principio Harry no sabía muy bien dónde estaba o qué hacía, pero luego comenzó a recordar. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? No lo parecía, era todo tan real... Su tía le dijo algo de que estaba gritando a pulmón limpio cosas sin sentido y que no paraba de moverse. Después de que se fuese, Harry volvió a mirar hacia la mesita de noche, ahora si que estaba el reloj, marcaba las 7 y media. A pesar de que al parecer sólo lo había soñado, la sensación de malestar no lo abandonaba. Todavía era muy temprano y no tenía que ir hasta la casa de la Señora Figg hasta unas horas más tarde. Pero, le daba igual, había llegado el momento de contarle a alguien todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin tan sólo unas palabras a Tía Petunia, Harry se fue corriendo hasta la casa de la anciana. Pegó a la puerta y no le abrió. Volvió a pegar una y otra vez...nada. La profesora podía estar ya algo mayor, pero tampoco era sorda, estaba claro que no se encontraba allí. ¿Y ahora qué hacia? No podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse a esperar con los brazos cruzados, ¿y si aquel sueño había sido del tipo que había tenido otras veces, que eran reales? Decididamente, tomó acciones drásticas. Sacó su varita y... Un momento. ¿Qué hacía su varita en la manga de la sudadera? No recordaba haberlo hecho en la realidad. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba haberse vestido. ¿Habría dormido vestido toda la noche? Tal vez. Con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, abría sido capaz de eso más. De todos modos, ya no tenía dudas. Ya había viajado en él otra vez y no le había ido tan mal. Sacó la varita y dio el alto al autobús noctámbulo. Por un momento tuvo dudas de que apareciese, si de verdad era noctámbulo, ¿podría aparecerse por el día también? Pero el autobús llegó. Harry se apresuró a meterse en él. Después de todo, ya no tenía nada así que no podía perder nada tampoco.  
22.- La trampa  
  
El conductor del autobús noctámbulo seguía siendo el mismo, el viejo Ernie. Y Stan Shunpike, de unos cinco años mayor que Harry, seguía trabajando también en él.  
  
Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo, el medio de transporte para el brujo abandonado...- empezó a decir Stan- ¡Neville, eres tú!  
  
Harry le miró desconcertado, luego recordó que la última vez se había pasado por su compañero Neville Longbotton para huir del Ministerio de Magia. De todos modos, no serviría de nada seguir mintiendo, ya que aunque Stan le llamase "Neville" sabía perfectamente que era Harry Potter. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó el muchacho de orejas grandes y la cara llegan de granos. Tú qué crees. Quiero ir a Hog...a Hogsmeade. ¿no deberías estar en el Colegio?- preguntó Stan suspicazmente. Sí, allí voy. Es que me habían dado permiso para visitar a mi abuela, que está mala, la pobre. Ah, entonces sí es por eso...¿A Hogsmeade, has dicho?Son 20 sickles. 25 si quieres una taza de chocolate y cepillo de dientes y por 5 más tendrás derecho a una cama. Ehh...-  
  
Harry no había pensado en el precio del viaje. Por si acaso se tanteó los bolsillos en busca de algún dinero, pero desgraciadamente, no tenía ni un knut. Stan levantó la ceja, aguardando. Verás, ahora mismo no te puedo pagar. Pero si pasamos por Gringotts puedo sacar algo de dinero. Lo siento, Neville pero las reglas del autobús son las reglas. Si quieres puedes darme de mientras algo de valor, y luego te lo devuelvo, claro.  
  
A Harry no le convenció aquella respuesta. No porque no confiase en Stan, sino porque en esos momentos escaseaba de objetos de valor. Lo único que tenía era su lacrimóleo y la bola dorada de Ginny, que, supuestamente sólo tenían valor sentimental. Ernie, el conductor, lo sacó del atolladero. Vamos, Stan. No consentiré que el mismísimo Harry Potter pague en mi autobús. Pasa chico, pasa. Invita la casa. Muchas gracias- le sonrió agradecido.  
  
También le ofrecieron la taza de chocolate y poder echarse a dormir en la cama, pero a Harry le pareció abusar demasiado, así que lo rechazó. Lo único que quería era llegar de una vez a su destino. No tenía planes, no tenía conjuros que le pudiesen servir, no tenía nada. Sólo disposición para meterse en problemas.  
  
Cuando llegaron por fin a Hogsmeade, Harry se despidió de Stan y de Ernie y les dio una vez más las gracias. Después, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al castillo. Se puso a reflexionar (todo lo que se puede reflexionar teniendo en cuenta que estaba corriendo a toda pastilla), y pensó en las explicaciones que podría dar cuando de pronto le viesen en el castillo, a pesar de que estaba expulsado. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué tenía malos presentimientos? ¿Qué había tenido una pesadilla? Si realmente todo estaba normal, le tomarían por un loco. Y si no, también, pero de todos modos prefería que le tomasen por tal que a Ginny le hiciesen daño. Llegó al Colegio y más o menos, por el tiempo que había estado en el autobús, sería la hora del almuerzo. Contra todo pronóstico, el castillo estaba más silencioso que de costumbre. Luego cayó en la cuenta que Ginny le dijo alguna vez que ese día se estaba planeado visitar Hogsmeade. Mejor, así sólo estarían los de primero y segundo, y los alumnos de cursos de más en adelante que no les habría apetecido ir, que eran minoría absoluta. ¿Se encontraría Ginny entre ellos? Ojalá que no. Primero debería averiguar la forma de entrar en el Colegio y buscar averiguar si había ido a Hogsmeade. ¡Harry! Alguien lo llamó. Harry miró hacia atrás, y, afortunadamente eran Ron y Hermione. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo atónito Ron. Yo también me alegro de verte, Ron. ¿Cómo te has enterado...?- comenzó a decir. ¿enterarme de qué?- preguntó Harry. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de duda.- Algo le pasa a Ginny, ¿verdad? Ha dejado una nota- dijo apesumbrado Ron- Se va a entregar- dijo temblando. En la nota ponía que te avisáramos.- agregó Hermione. ¿Y lo ibais a hacer? Ehh.. No Primero se lo íbamos a decir a Dumbledore. Pues yo soy el único que sé donde está. Está en el Bosque Prohibido. Vamos, rápido.- se apresuró a decir Harry. ¿Y cómo...? Me lo dijo Jack Nott. ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Hermione. Es una historia muy larga y no hay tiempo para contarla. Sólo confiad en mi. Entonces, ¿no avisamos a Dumbledore?- preguntó de nuevo Hermione indecisa. Yo voy a buscar a Ginny- dijo Harry muy seguro- Vosotros dos podéis ir hasta Dumbledore, si queréis. De eso nada. Es mi hermana. ¿Y tú, Hermione? No os dejaré. Sé de algunos hechizos que podrían servirnos. Gracias- le dijo Harry.  
  
Los tres partieron hacia el Bosque Prohibido, algo nerviosos y sin saber muy bien a qué era a lo que se iban a enfrentar. Para cuando ya habían llegado, Harry se lamentó de no haberse llevado consigo la capa invisible de su padre, le podría haber servido de ayuda: cuando no se sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, era mejor ir de incógnito. Pero, con las prisas, Harry ni siquiera había caído en ella. Llegaron a un claro del bosque donde el camino se dividía en tres. Bien, creo que es mejor separarnos.- dijo Harry ¿Tú crees? No sé, creo que si vamos juntos...- empezó a decir Hermione. Entonces, tardaremos más. Y puede que lleguemos tarde- contestó Harry con un nudo en la garganta. Si alguno se mete en problemas o encuentra a Ginny que lance chispas rojas, y los otros irán en su busca, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ron. Está bien De acuerdo.  
  
Dicho todo lo que había que decir, Ron tiró por el camino de la izquierda, Hermione por el de en medio y Harry por el de la derecha. Después de dar unos cuantos pasos, Harry ya había perdido totalmente de vista a sus dos amigos, ni siquiera escuchaba ya sus pisadas. El camino que había elegido estaba lleno de matorrales, que hacían más difícil el tránsito. Aparentemente, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo, diría él. Ni el sonido de algún pájaro, de algún animal, ni tan sólo el viento. Siguió avanzando sigilosamente, con la varita preparada por si había un ataque inesperada, y los ojos atentos. De repente, se escuchó un aullido, que le puso los vellos de punta. A continuación, otro grito, que no era para nada el de un lobo o nada que se le pareciera, era la voz de una persona. La de Ron. Unas luces rojas aparecieron en el cielo, ahora él debía acudir hacia ellas. Harry salió corriendo hacia donde creía que provenía la luz. Conforme se iba acercando al sitio donde Ron había lanzado la señal de socorro, había más árboles y todo era más oscuro. Cada vez era mucho más difícil poder distinguir entre un árbol y cualquier otra cosa. Dio unos pasos más y vio a Ron, sentado en una piedra. ¡Ron! Harry acudió a su encuentro, y vio como su amigo se sujetaba con dolor el costado derecho. ¿Estás bien? Ron le contestó con un gemido, que Harry no pudo interpretarlo como un buen augurio. Lo levantó con dificultad y se dispuso a ver la herida, pero el muchacho no se lo permitió. Los matorrales se movieron. Ron dio un respingo y le dijo con dificultad a Harry: Corre, es otra vez él.  
  
Harry no supo a quién se refería, pero de los matorrales sólo salió Hermione, que también llegó con la varita en alto, para bajarla cuando sólo se encontró con sus dos amigos. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó angustiada. No lo sé. No me quiere enseñar la herida- le contestó Harry. No te atacaría el que... el que hizo aquel sonido, ¿verdad? El del aullido- comenzó a decir Hermione asustada. ¿Qué fue?- preguntó Harry. Un hombre lobo- le contestó Ron destapándose la herida. Hermione ahogó un grito, y a Harry otra vez se le pusieron los vellos de punta. Ron tenía totalmente desgarrado la parte del costado, sangrando. En la herida se distinguían perfectamente la marca de dos mandíbulas. Pero, pero... entonces... Seguid vosotros.- les dijo Ron. ¿Qué?¿Cómo vamos a seguir sin ti? ¡No te podemos dejar aquí, Ron!- exclamó Harry. Si me lleváis conmigo, me transformaré de un momento a otro y os haré daño.- le dijo Ron. ¿Qué te qué?- le dijo Harry. ¡Harry, me ha mordido un hombre lobo! ¿No sabes lo que eso significa? Significa que ahora yo también seré uno.- dijo Ron alejándose de ellos dos. ¡NO!- gritó Hermione. Tú amigo tiene razón- dijo de pronto una mujer que había salido de no se sabe dónde. ¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó Hermione. Bueno, digamos la que os va a sacar de este lío.- contestó la mujer. Es una mortífaga.- sentenció Harry. - Os presento a la señora Lestrange. Vaya, veo que me conoces.- le dijo- Creo que tú también conoces a mi marido- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron- Tienes que disculparlo, a veces le dan ataques y no se puede controlar. Pero no te preocupes... esa herida no sanará nunca- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la señora Lestrange. Ya veremos.- contestó Harry desafiante. No sabía si funcionaría o no, pero cogió su lacrimóleo del bolsillo y se lo lanzó a Ron, que lo cogió con las manos ya llenas de pelo. Échatelo por la herida.  
  
Ron, aunque confuso, le hizo caso y se echó todo el líquido en la herida. Para sorpresa de los presentes, la herida comenzó a cerrarse como si tal cosa, y las manos y brazos de Ron volvieron a estar como siempre. Lágrimas de fénix. Son curativas- dijo Harry sonriendo ante la estupefacción de los otros tres. Vaya, vaya. No contaba con eso, Potter. Pero nuestro objetivo no era tu amigo. Que pena. Podrías haber usado tu tarrito para ayudar a otros. Porque, si no me equivoco tu vida no te importa demasiado. ¿Dónde está Ginny? Desde luego, no me equivoco. Mi señor tenía toda la razón del mundo. ¿Tú Señor? ¿Ni siquiera una mortífaga puede pronunciar su nombre?- le dijo Harry lleno de rabia. Si sigues con esas impertinencias, no te mostraré el camino para rescatar a la chica. Muéstramelo de una vez. Sólo tienes que tocar este trasladador- dijo la mujer sacando una pluma de su bolsillo. Harry se adelantó para tocarlo- Tú...y tus dos amigos, también. ¿Para qué los quiere? Voldemort sólo me quiere a mi. O vais los tres o ninguno. Aunque eso sería una desgracia. Pobre chica. No sé si podrá aguantar mucho más, la última vez que la vi estaba muy débil. Supongo que os haréis una idea de lo que duele la maldición Cruciatus...- dijo como si tal cosa Kayla Lestrange. Nos la hacemos- intervino Hermione- Vamos Ron, tenemos un viaje que hacer.  
  
Hermione se colocó a un lado de Harry, e instantes depés Ron se colocó en el otro. Ambos delante de la mujer y la pluma. Por fin, les puso el objeto delante para que lo tocasen. Y así fue, los tres pusieron a la vez el dedo índice, dispuestos a correr el peligro que aquello suponía. Como siempre que se viajaba en trasladador, todo comenzó a girar y las imágenes pasaron rápidamente por sus ojos. Y, como siempre, los tres aterrizaron de bruces en el suelo, cuando llegaron. Todo lo que estaba pasando se asemejaba a lo que Harry ya había vivido un año atrás. Con la diferencia de que ahora sabía que aquello no era un juego, y con la duda de si esta vez podrían salir los tres sanos y salvos de allí. El lugar al que se habían trasladado ya no era aquel cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton, sino un enorme descampado, totalmente vacío, sin nada en lo que poder ocultarse o protegerse. No había ningún rastro de Ginny, por lo que los tres sospecharon de que les hubiesen engañado, lo que no era de ninguna sorpresa, tratándose de mortífagos. Ninguno miró a sus espaldas. Hermione fue la primera en hacerlo, y tras un grito aterrador, salió corriendo. Harry y Ron, también miraron hacia atrás, y también fueron tras Hermione. A unos doscientos metros del punto donde habían aterrizado, había dos chicas, que los tres conocían de sobras. Una pelirroja, que estaba siendo atacada, demasiado débil para ni tan siquiera gritar. Se retorcía en el suelo y la simple imagen dejaba a cualquier persona en su sano juicio con los pelos de gallina. La otra chica, alumna modelo de Hogwarts, prefecta de su casa, la atacante. Susan Bones sujetaba tan firmemente la varita, apuntando a Ginny, y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían que se les iban a salir de sus órbitas. Ni siquiera se pareció percatar de la presencia de ellos tres, porque su contacto visual no se franqueó ni una milésima de segundo. La primera en recibir el golpe fue Hermione, más tarde Harry y Ron. Los tres salieron disparados hacia atrás en cuanto se disponían a traspasar una línea roja que rodeaba a las dos chicas. Era como si hubiese una pared que les impidiese el paso. No obstante, lo volvieron a intentar varias veces. Luego, Hermione lanzó desesperados conjuros, los cuales ninguno surtió efecto. Mientras, Harry y Ron, frenéticos golpeaban aquel muro inexistente, sin tampoco resultados. Era horrible contemplar como pasaba todo sin poder intervenir, estar tan sólo a unos metros y ver como cada vez se iba haciendo más y más débil. En la otra línea roja, paralela a la que ellos se encontraba y que formaba otro de los lados de aquel rectángulo en el que Ginny y Susan estaban, apareció nada más y nada menos que lord Voldemort. A Harry no se le había olvidado el aspecto que tenía la última vez en la que se vieron las caras, pero esta vez parecía aún más poderoso. Sus ojos rojos de serpiente eran incluso más escalofriantes. Voldemort no dijo nada sólo contemplaba la escena con tremendo placer. Tampoco Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron palabras, ni siquiera una mirada de miedo, los tres miraban absortos a Ginny, a Susan y a Voldemort, esperando a que este último diese el primer paso. Veo que otra vez has venido acompañado- dijo por fin Voldemort- Sólo me interesas tú, ya lo sabes, pero si me ofreces... ¿Entonces por qué la has cogido a ella?- gritó Harry señalando a Ginny. ¿A la chica?- Voldemort sonrió- ¿Se llamaba Ginny verdad? Bueno, sólo es una trampa. Cogerte a ti en el castillo era demasiado complicado, también lo fue el curso pasado pero este año Dumbledore todavía ha estado más pendiente de ti. Así que como ya se que lo que verdaderamente te duele es ver a los que te rodean sufrir, he decidido optar por esto. Ha sido más fácil aún que de lo que me esperaba, con la ayuda de Colagusano, de los Lestrange y de Jack Nott...¿ah, pero todavía no te habías dado cuenta?- preguntó al ver la cara de Harry- Tú mismo lo viste el año pasado durante mi renacimiento, ¿no te acuerdas? Todos mis vasallos, o por lo menos los que tuvieron valor, estuvieron presentes, incluido Nott. Respecto a lo de manipular el tiempo, tampoco fue muy complicado. No creas que eres el único que sabe de la existencia de la cámara mágica, yo también la descubrí, nunca le presté mucha atención pues no me atraía demasiado, pero la verdad es que me ha sido muy útil al fin y al cabo. Entonces...todo lo que vi...era falso...- murmuró Harry. No, no todo. Más bien todo era cierto, excepto hasta que Jack se puso en escena, nunca has visto a Jack de joven, era su hijo. De todos modos, quien queríamos que se trasladase en el tiempo no eras tú, sino la pequeña Ginny. Ya hace unos años fue fácil manejarla, y esta vez habría sido igual de no ser por ti, mocoso. Por poco lo echas todo a perder, por tu desconfianza hacia Nott. Se suponía que Ginny se debía entregar ella solita, pero no fue así. Se quedó en el castillo, tal y como tú le mandarías, supongo. Así que mi vasallo tuvo que ir a por ella. Ginny pataleó y luchó, como nunca pensé que lo haría, incluso le lanzó un maleficio a Nott. Por su culpa, Jack está herido. Me alegro. ¿Estás seguro, Potter? Había pensado solo en matarla cuando tu llegases, una simple maldición...y ya está, sin dolor, sin sufrimiento...como lo hicieron tus padres. - Voldemort hizo una pausa, para ver la reacción de Harry, éste sin embargo estaba con el semblante totalmente sereno- Pero por su rebeldía, tendrá una muerte mucho más dolorosa...Mírala, cada segundo que pasa va perdiendo su vida más poco a poco. ¡No morirá! ¡Está vez no te saldrás con la tuya!- gritó Harry. ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a tirar piedras contra esta pared invencible? Esto que ves no es un simple rectángulo, como habéis podido controlar. Es un lugar de duelos, aquí es donde se celebran ese tipo de acontecimientos, las paredes están selladas y sólo responderán a mi llamada.  
  
Harry calló. Tenía que pensar, tenía que hacer algo, pero el miedo no le dejaba pensar con claridad, y más sin dejar de ver aquel horrible espectáculo. Voldemort tenía razón: Ginny estaba cada vez más débil, si no se daba prisa moriría como Cedric ya lo hizo, y eso no lo permitiría. Sin darse cuenta, su mano buscó en su bolsillo la bola dorada, regalo de Ginny, y que ahora sabía que una vez perteneció a su madre. Sin embargo, no estaba como siempre, debía estar alucinando, pero la bola estaba vibrando como loca, sin estarse quieta. Harry la sacó y la contempló, Hermione se dio cuenta de su movimiento, y le gritó: ¡Harry, toca con la bola la pared! ¡Rápido, es nuestra única oportunidad!  
  
Harry la miró sin comprender, pero luego, al ver la cara de susto y sorpresa de Voldemort, hizo caso a Hermione. Al hacerlo, pasó algo realmente inesperado. Ginny y Susan, las que estaban dentro, se quedaron inmóviles. A continuación, aquella capa invisible que habían intentado destruir se hizo visible, era de un color rojo fuerte, pero a la vez translúcido por lo que podían seguir viendo lo que habrá en el interior. Aquella burbuja roja se empezó a desquebrajar poco a poco, mientras los cuatro miraban como lo hacía, expectantes por lo que fuera a suceder a continuación. Cuando se terminó de desquebrajar, se produjo como una explosión, todos los trozos se esparcieron. Harry, Ron y Hermione se protegieron con los brazos a tiempo, pero en cambio a Voldemort uno de los trozos le hizo un corte en la mejilla. Ginny y Susan ya no estaban inmóviles, pero Susan había soltado la varita, mirando como ausente alrededor suya. Rápidamente, Ron se metió en la zona donde instantes antes Ginny había sido torturada, para sacar a su hermana inconsciente de allí. Harry y Hermione acudieron también. Ginny, por favor... Despierta, vamos ¡Ginny! Creo que es demasiado tarde- susurró la voz de Voldemort.- Has tardado demasiado en averiguarlo, aunque no puedo disimular mi gran sorpresa al haber vencido mi protección.- dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.  
  
Susan Bones, estaba a unos metros contemplando la escena. Yo no...- comenzó a decir- Él me controlaba, comprendedlo. Yo no quería hacer daño a Ginny. ¡Calla, Bones! Eres igual de inútil que tus padres, por eso los maté, y por eso vas a morir tú ahora. Ya no me sirves para nada. Voldemort levantó la varita y apuntó a Susan. Pronunció las palabras más temidas, las impronunciables, pero que Harry ya había oído en una ocasión: ¡Avada Kedabra!  
  
Un rayo verde salió de su varita, dando de lleno a Susan, que murió en el acto. Sus ojos no expresaban sorpresa, sino más bien algo que venía esperando desde hace tiempo. Su cuerpo cayó no muy lejos del cuerpo todavía con vida de Ginny. Acabáis de ver el final de la última heredera de Helga Hufflepuff. Está noche la profecía se hará realidad, y yo seré aún más poderoso.  
23. El plan que funcionó  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione dejaron de prestar atención por un momento a Ginny para quedarse totalmente de piedra al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Susan. Voldemort esperó a que alguno interviniese, regocijándose de gusto. Lo sabía- murmuró Hermione- Lo sabía.- repitió entrecortadamente- Era imposible que Susan estuviese haciendo todo esto. Tú mataste a sus padres, no era lógico que ella se pusiera de tu parte. ¿Qué fue, la maldición Imperio, verdad? Efectivamente- sonrió Voldemort- Ni te imaginas lo fácil que fue manejarla a mi voluntad. Bastó con amenazarla con que su amado Harry Potter moriría para atraerla a mi. Veo que tienes mucho éxito Potter, aunque si yo fuera chica me alejaría de ti.- dijo con la vista puesta en Ginny- Por supuesto, la maldición Imperio tiene algunos detalles imperfectos, como que al cabo del tiempo la víctima se da cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo alrededor, pero claro para entonces ninguno confiaba en ella. Respecto a lo de que maté a sus padres, no es del todo cierto. Su madre murió al darle a luz, como la mía, qué curioso, yo sólo maté a su padre, que era el que me interesaba, al fin y al cabo. Por supuesto, yo no sabía que los Bones tenían una hija, si no me habría encargado personalmente de matarla en su debido momento. Esto ha sido una especie de venganza, pero todavía no ha terminado. Debo vengarme de alguien más esta noche- dijo mirando a Harry.  
  
Harry no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. De nuevo, Voldemort había conseguido engañarle, Susan era inocente y había muerto.  
  
Me das asco- soltó de improviso Hermione- Eres más miserable de lo que pensaba. Y un cobarde. Hermione, haz el favor de callarte...- le murmuró Ron asustado. Si, Hermione, cierra tu boca de sangre sucia o lo lamentarás. No sé como puede existir alguien como tú, tan ruin... Presumes de ser un mago poderoso, pero no es así. Ni siquiera sabes luchar, te limitas a aprovecharte de los más débiles y allanar tu camino. Has matado a la heredera de Hufflepuff, ahora quieres quitar de en medio al heredero de Gryffindor...¿y el de Ravenclaw? Ahora no quieres correr peligros, ¿verdad? Debió de ser humillante que un niño de un año acabase contigo, y más todavía cuando Harry volvió a escapar de ti...- Hermione continuó hablando al borde de la histeria. ¡¡CALLATE!! ¡NO SABES NADA, ESTÚPIDA! Este niño jamás me ha vencido, al contrario, me ha hecho ser aún más poderoso.- gritó Voldemort con la varita alzada. Hermione permaneció impasible a sus gritos.- No te voy a matar hasta que veas que la profecía se cumpla, entonces verás cuán grandioso lord Voldemort puede llegar a ser. ¿Qué diantres es eso de la profecía?- exclamó Ron, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Harry, Un heredero de cualquiera de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts sólo podrá ser derrotado cuando los otros tres se vuelvan contra él- respondió Hermione. Pero si ya no están los cuatro, ¿para qué quiere matar a todos?- preguntó Ron, que pareció olvidarse de la presencia de Voldemort. Tengo mis motivos- respondió Voldemort con la voz fría como el acero.- Uno más y... ¿Cómo qué uno más? ¿Y el de Ravenclaw?- preguntó Ron, como si le preguntase a un profesor. ¡¿Es qué nunca te han enseñado a no interrumpir?! Para tu información, del de Ravenclaw me deshice hace ya bastante tiempo. Creo que habréis escuchado su muerte, era el carcelero de Azkaban. Tu plan no funcionará- dijo Harry muy serio. ¿Ah,no?- preguntó Voldemort divertido. No. ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso la memoria te falla? Estamos conectados por mi cicatriz. El año pasado reviviste gracias a mi: mi sangre corre por tus venas. Si me matas, te destruirás a ti mismo.- declaró Harry.  
  
Ron y Hermione lo miraron fascinados por aquel descubrimiento, incluso Voldemort se sorprendió. Harry no esperaba causar tal reacción, simplemente había soltado lo primero que se le había ocurrido, y al parecer, había dado en el clavo, Bueno, por lo menos antes me divertiré un poco, viéndote sufrir a ti y a tus amiguitos.- dijo Voldemort haciendo como si no le diese importancia al asunto.- ¡Crucio!  
  
Harry comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, Ron como acto reflejo agarró su varita pero antes de que se diese cuenta, Voldemort ya le estaba haciendo a él también la maldición Cruciatus. Ron ya supo la sensación que sentía al hacérsele esta maldición, que era similar a miles de cuchillos clavándosele por el cuerpo. Voldemort se dispuso también a hacer sufrir a Hermione pero se quedó con las ganas por un pequeño detalle: simplemente Hermione no estaba. De lo furioso que se puso, Voldemort olvidó seguir haciéndole la maldición a Harry y a Ron, por los que los dos corrieron hacia donde Ginny seguía yaciendo inmóvil. ¿Crees que estará...?- dijo Ron No, pero está muy débil, hay que darse prisa.- contestó Harry. ¿pero qué hacemos? ¡ARAGOG!- se escuchó la voz de Voldemort.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron alarmados, ya conocían ese nombre. Una araña gigantesca y peluda comenzó a acercarse desde unos árboles que rodeaban aquel descampado. ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó asustado Ron, que parecía temer más a aquella araña que un ejército de Voldemorts en acción. Tenemos que huir, Hermione ya lo ha hecho- contestó Harry. - Supongo que lo habrá hecho con el trasladador... ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡La pluma está allí! ¿no la ves? Vamos a acercarnos sin que se de cuenta. Bueno, ya me funcionó una vez...- dijo Harry por respuesta.  
  
Mientras, la araña gigante ya se encontraba ante un Voldemort fuera de sus casillas, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus dos víctimas estaban cerca de cumplir su objetivo: huir.  
  
¡Busca a la chica!- le ordenó a la araña. No es que quiera ofenderle señor...- comenzó a decir Aragog muy diplomáticamente- Pero no se si se habrá dado cuenta de que estoy ciega. Sin vista...no veo...no distingo, salvo por las voces, y no creo que la chica se ponga a gritar para que yo la encuentre, señor.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban a un paso de coger la pluma trasladador pero, de pronto Harry cayó en la cuenta de algo verdaderamente importante. -¡Ginny!  
  
Ron soltó un improperio que, de estar en La Madriguera, le habría costado un castigo por parte de la señora Weasly, pero que dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, no desentonaba demasiado. Los dos dieron media vuelta y Ron cogió rápidamente a su hermana en brazos y Harry lo hizo con Susan, después de todo, merecía ser enterrada en condiciones. Para cuando llegaron de nuevo a la pluma, era demasiado tarde, Kayla Lestrange ya los estaba esperando, y en un santiamén se encontraron atados con cuerdas, los tres vivos y la muerta. Estupendo. Es el fin- murmuró Ron. ¿Así que pensabais escapar de las garras de lord Voldemort tan fácilmente?- dijo Voldemort. Señor, la verdad es que casi lo consiguen, si no llego estar yo...- comenzó a decir la señora Lestrange. ¿He pedido tu opinión, Kayla? Un buen mortífago debe aprender a no echarse flores con tanta facilidad. Sí, señor- contestó ella avergonzada de tal atrevimiento. Por esta vez pasa, pero no toleraré otra más. Ahora creo que Aragog, mi nueva adquisición, estará ansiosa por ocuparse de estos dos. Tres- corrigió Harry. Bueno, la chica no cuenta. Está viva pero inservible. No sé si sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez el caso de los Longbotton? Pues algo parecido le ocurrirá, no recordará nada ni nadie, vivirá interna en algún hospital sin reconocer ni a sus padres. Eso si despierta alguna vez, claro.  
  
Harry y Ron hacían desesperados intentos por deshacerse de la cuerda, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles porque la cuerda era muy resistente...¿la cuerda? Lo que antes era una cuerda normal y corriente se había transformado en una serpiente larguísima y gorda que los ataba. Algunos dicen que me he ablandado con los años, creo que tienen razón, porque os voy a dar la oportunidad de elegir vuestra muerte.¿Qué preferís, morir por el veneno letal de Aragog o estrangulados por Bafskok, mi anaconda preferida? Personalmente, recomendaría la segunda opción, no es que menosprecie a Aragog, pero creo que la experiencia de sentir vuestros huesos romperse merece la pena. ¡No queremos tu miseria!- exclamó Ron Ahhh, no me digas que eres de los que prefieren morir luchando. Kayla, suéltale, voy a divertirme.  
  
La señora Lestrange encargada de manejar a la serpiente, aflojó un poco la tensión para que Ron pudiera soltarse. Harry intentó hacer lo mismo pero la mortífaga le apretó aún más, sintiendo un crujido por la pierna, indicando que acababa de perder alguno de sus preciados huesos. Ron cayó de rodillas, mirando al suelo. Se levantó con dificultad, pero, valientemente agarró su varita con firmeza. Empecemos con algo suave. ¡Cru...! Pero, ¿dónde está tu educación? En un duelo, se saluda primero.- dijo Ron entredientes. Por supuesto, se me olvidó el detalle.  
  
Los dos se acercaron lentamente, por la expresión de Ron, Harry adivinó que iba a actuar, sólo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no arriesgase demasiado, jugar con fuego era peligroso. Justo en el momento en el que los dos estaban inclinándose, Ron murmuró su sencillo conjuro: ¡Petrificus Totalus!  
  
Para asombro general, Voldemort se congeló, adoptando una postura un tanto cómica: sus ojos, la única parte que no estaba bajo el hechizo, lanzaban chispas de furia mientras que su cuerpo seguía inclinándose ante Ron. A partir de ahí, todo sucedió muy rápido. Kayla Lestrange acudió veloz en ayuda de su amo, dejando a Harry solo con la serpiente. Harry sabía perfectamente que el hechizo que Ron le había hecho no les haría deshacerse de él pero sí que sabía que debía aprovechar esos momentos de confusión que su amigo muy astutamente le había brindado. La varita seguía en su bolsillo pero, como la serpiente le seguía apretando, no alcanzaba a cogerla, así que actuó con el único miembro de su boca que tenía libre: la boca. Harry mordió con todas sus fuerzas a la parte de la serpiente que le pilló más a mano, y con gran suerte su estúpida idea pareció dar resultado. Los colmillos de Harry no eran puntiagudos, no suministraban veneno, es más ni siquiera se introdujeron en la piel escamosa del animal, pero la serpiente al sentir aquel mordisco se puso tan tiesa como el palo de su escoba. De algo tendrían que servir las prácticas con Dudley, antes de que se convirtiera en mago aquella era la única defensa que Harry presentaba ante su primo. Todavía estaba Harry desembarazándose de la larga serpiente cuando Ron ya había cogido a Ginny. ¡Corre!- le gritó.  
  
Harry no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, cogiendo también a Susan echó a correr tras su amigo, ambos dirigiéndose al oscuro bosque que rodeaba el descampado. Pero no llevaba ni dos zancadas cuando la pierna le jugó una mala pasada. La anaconda le había apretado demasiado y tal como temía, su pierna derecha estaba rota o algo por el estilo, porque no le funcionaba. Harry se paró. No puedo seguir. Coge también a Susan y adelántate. - dijo hincando la rodilla en el suelo, con gesto de dolor. ¡No te irás a rendir ahora! Venga, date prisa, Quien...Voldemort ya se ha recuperado. Además, yo no puedo con las dos.- dijo Ron, intentado levantar a Harry. Es que no...Espera- dijo Harry levantándose como pudo.- ¿Crees que el encantamiento levitatorio funcionará para personas? ¿El encantamiento...?- empezó a decir Ron sin comprender- ¡Ah!- rápidamente entregó también a Ginny a Harry y dijo- ¡Wingardium leviosa!  
  
Harry y las inertes Ginny y Susan Bones, comenzaron a levitar. Tan solo fueron unos palmos del suelo, pero lo suficiente para que pudieran continuar. Ron comenzó de nuevo a correr, esta vez con la varita levantada, de lo contrario los tres caerían al suelo. Pero, como era esperado, Voldemort no iba a estar toda la vida congelado, con la ayuda de su sirvienta, ya estaba en estado normal y comenzó a echarles maldiciones. ¡Corre en círculos!- le gritó Harry.  
  
Ron comenzó a correr como algo así un pato mareado, o un borracho, según se mire, y así consiguieron internarse en aquel misterioso bosque, no sin que algún que otro rayo verde les pasara casi rozando. Cuando lo hicieron, descubrieron que aquel bosque era incluso más oscuro que el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts. Ya no había ningún rastro de Voldemort, pero con aquella oscuridad, Voldemort podía estar pisándole los talones que no se darían cuenta. Como la idea de que Voldemort los hubiese dejado de buscar era inconcebible, los dos siguieron en alerta permanente. Ron comenzó a sentirse muy cansado, puesto que había hecho una buena carrera, y todavía seguía corriendo por el bosque, aunque ahora era mucho más complicado, ya que algunas plantas le llegaban en torno a la cintura. Y ni que decir tiene que aguantar durante tanto tiempo con el hechizo levitatoria a tres cuerpos le hacía perder bastante energía. La espesa cantidad de vegetación hizo que Ron no viera una gran roca con la que tropezó. La varita se le resbaló, con lo que Harry, Ginny y Susan se dieron un gran batacazo, cayendo justo encima de la roca. A Harry no le pasó nada y corrió a comprobar que a Ginny tampoco. ¿Estáis bien?- se oyó a Ron. Sí.- contestó Harry- Espera. Maldita sea, he caído sobre Susan, creo que se ha roto un brazo. ¡Bah! ¿Qué más da? Está muerta, no sé ni para qué la traemos. Es una carga. Creo que se merece que su cuerpo no descanse junto al que la mató, ¿no? Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer- dijo Harry. Tienes razón. No sé por qué he dicho eso. - Ron se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de la chica- Pobre Susan, no sabes cuanto lo siento. Bueno, ahora lo que importa es que a Ginny no le pase lo mismo. Ni a nosotros. ¿Crees que lo hemos perdido de vista? No, no será tan fácil- contestó Harry. Entonces sigamos. Coge ahora tu a Ginny, ¿crees que podréis seguir sin ayuda? No tengo muchas fuerzas para manteneros con el encantamiento. No te preocupes- dijo Harry cogiendo en brazos a Ginny.- Y ten cuidado con las rocas. Descuida. La verdad, esta debería ser muy grande...- empezó a decir Ron, apartando las ramas para descubrir aquello contra lo que había tropezado.- Esto no es una roca. ¿Cómo que no es una roca? ¿Qué es entonces? Compruébalo tu mismo- dijo Ron, invitando a Harry a acercarse. Parece...- dijo buscando la palabra- parece una trampa. Exacto. Pero, ¿no es muy grande?- preguntó Harry- Es de la talla de un... De un gigante- terminó Ron la frase.- ¿Y sabes donde viven los gigantes?  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza, pero por la cara de su amigo, todo esto no le daba muy buenas vibraciones. Cerca de las montañas. Y las montañas están justo detrás nuestra. El bosque prohibido separa las montañas de Hogwarts. Estamos justo al otro lado del castillo. Bueno, eso está bien, ¿no?- preguntó Harry tímidamente. ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes cuanta distancia hay? ¡Kilómetros! No llegaremos nunca, además, el bosque está plagado de peligros. Sin contar con que algún gigante nos puede estar esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. Está bien, entonces ¿se te ocurre alguna idea?- como no obtuvo respuesta de Ron, continuó- Entonces no nos queda más remedio que seguir adelante. Y confiar en la bondad de los gigantes. Así que los dos volvieron a empezar a caminar, Ron no muy convencido pero, como había dicho Harry no le quedaban más opción que esa. Si nos hubiésemos dejado matar por Voldemort, todo esto habría acabado antes. Habría sido una muerte más corta. Veo que no pierdes la esperanza, Ron. No soy pesimista...sólo realista.  
  
No intercambiaron más palabras, caminaron y caminaron y perdieron la noción del tiempo, pero cada vez el cansancio se hacía más presente y la carga que soportaban más pesada. La pierna de Harry cada vez dolía más, y cada paso que daba era un esfuerzo inmenso. Lo único positivo era que, al parecer, Voldemort no les seguía persiguiendo. Esto hacía más desconfiar a Harry, que podía creer que Voldemort, después de tantísimo tiempo planeando su muerte los dejase marchar y más después del ridículo sufrido con Ron. Necesito un descanso.- dijo Ron sentándose en una roca, después de comprobar minuciosamente que era una verdadera.  
  
Harry no puso pegas, ya que él también lo necesitaba. También buscó una roca, pero no soltó a Ginny. Los dos, Harry y Ron, se quedaron mirándola en silencio. No aguantará mucho más.- dijo Ron de una manera que emocionó a Harry..  
  
Harry se había dado cuenta a lo largo del camino que la palidez de Ginny aumentaba, pero siempre había mantenido la esperanza. Ahora que había escuchado esas palabras de la boca de Ron, era como si lo que en el fondo andaba temiendo, se hiciese realidad. Hasta el momento, la idea de que Ginny muriese era algo inconcebible, algo muy lejano, pero desgraciadamente, la muerte los iba persiguiendo. Primero con Cedric, luego con Susan. Y muchos antes también habían muerto, sus padres, los Bones... Harry besó, quizá por última vez a Ginny. En los cuentos de hadas, la princesa despertaba cuando su príncipe azul la besaba. Pero aquello no era un bonito cuento de esos que las madres cuentan a sus hijos para dormir, era más bien una pesadilla, pero real. O quizá él no era su príncipe azul. Harry, ¿no sientes algo extraño?- le susurró Ron.  
  
Harry, emocionado pero siempre en alerta, levantó la vista para ver a lo que se refería Ron. Al principio no notó nada, y estaba abriendo la boca para informar a Ron, pero tuvo que callarse. No sabía si estaba viendo visiones, pero el caso es que pareció que el bosque se movía. No era nada rápido, pero era lento y constante, todo se movía. Buscó la mirada de su amigo, que estaba igual de sorprendido que él, lo que significaba que no era el único que estaba viendo aquello. A continuación, un árbol se "despegó" del resto de los árboles. Esto era más de lo que Harry y Ron pudieran soportar, ninguno de los dos movió un músculo, a lo mejor aquella cosa pasaba sin verles. Pero eso no era un árbol, ni una "cosa". Cuando ya se acercó más, y de algún lado que no sabían donde, apareció más luz, pudieron comprobar que aquello no era otra cosa que un gigante. Media unos cinco metros de alto y de ancho tampoco se quedaba atrás. Aquello si que era un gigante de verdad, no un semigigante como lo era Hagrid. Si lo habían confundido con un elemento más del bosque era porque los años que había pasado en la naturaleza lo habían convertido en salvaje y hasta su piel estaba camuflada. Sus ojos, aunque no tan grandes en comparación con el resto del cuerpo permanecían siempre abiertos, a la espera de algún ataque. Hola.- fue todo lo que dijo el gigante.- He dicho hola.- repitió el gigante al no obtener respuesta.  
  
Harry y Ron, que habían escuchado el saludo a la primera perfectamente, siguieron sin decir nada, demasiado impresionados para hablar. Ah. Ya veo. ¿Me tenéis miedo, verdad? Bueno, hace mucho que no trato con humanos pero me esperaba esta reacción, después de todo...Por lo menos no me habéis hecho un hechizo o algo así, eso es bueno. Me presentaré, me llamo Gullbord, pero los más conocidos me llaman Gully el Estrangulador- Harry y Ron retrocedieron un paso- No os preocupéis, aquellos eran viejos tiempos, ahora no estrangularía ni a una mosca. No os haré daño, vosotros me podéis llamar solo Gully.  
  
Gullbord les tendió su gran mano (de medidas increíblemente impresionantes) que podría haber albergado sin dificultad a Crookshanks en su hora de la siesta y aún le sobraba palma. Al ver que Ron no daba su brazo a torcer, Harry se acercó a darle la mano no por cortesía sino por lo que le pasaría por la cabeza a Gully de no hacerlo. Se la estrechó durante un segundo (tampoco hacía falta abusar), y luego dirigió una mirada muy significativa a Ron, que seguía tan tozudo como de costumbre. No pienso darle la mano a un gigante. Vamos, piensa en Hagrid, a lo mejor es como él- le dijo Harry. ¿Hagrid?- repitió Gullbord- ¿Lo conocéis? Sí, ¿y tú?- le preguntó Harry. Por supuesto estuvo por aquí en verano, él y otra mujer, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Olimpo? ¡Ah, no Olympe, eso es! Estoy muy agradecido a ellos dos, y todo mi pueblo también. Y vosotros deberíais estarlo, si no llega a ser por ellos, quien sabe lo que os habríamos hecho- suspiró Gullbord. De pronto, pareció advertir por primera vez la presencia de Ginny y de Susan- ¿Qué...? Ha sido Voldemort- contestó Harry su pregunta inacabada. ¿El señor Tenebroso?- un extraño brillo se puso en sus ojos- Así que lo que decía Hagrid es verdad, ha vuelto, aún más tenebroso y poderoso que nunca... Oye, ¿pero usted de qué parte está?- susurró Ron. ¡Sucio embustero!- rugió Gullbord- Nos prometió libertad, una vida mejor si le ayudábamos a matar y a torturar, ¿y después qué hizo? ¡huyó como un cobarde, despareció! Y nosotros los gigantes, desterrados para siempre a las montañas... ¡Cuántas vidas! ¡Cuántas familias rotas! ¡Qué hizo mi pueblo!.  
  
Inesperadamente, rompió a llorar desesperadamente. Si oírle gritar les había asustado, su llanto era aún peor, se debería estar escuchando hasta en las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Había tanta culpabilidad en sus palabras y su llanto era tan miserable, que era imposible no compadecerse de ese pobre gigante, con un gran cuerpo, pero de mente infantil. Pues está volviendo a matar. Ha matado ya a Susan, y Ginny está muy débil. ¿Y a qué estáis esperando para huir? Viniendo de Voldemort, no me extrañaría que estuviese espiando desde un arbusto para atacarnos. Vamos, dadme a las chicas.  
  
Harry y Ron, este último ya con más confianza hacia aquel ser, cogieron cada uno a una de las chicas y se las dieron a Gullbord, que se puso cada una en un hombro. Luego, tendió una mano a Harry y Ron, que esta vez se la aceptaron sin más preámbulos, y continuaron de nuevo la caminata esta vez con un nuevo compañero de viaje. Al ir al paso de Gullbord, iban muchísimo más rápido, y no perdían el tiempo en descansos para reponerse del cansancio. Desde aquella altura, Harry y Ron contemplaban el bosque de manera distinta: ya no daba tanto miedo, ni estaba tan oscuro. Gullbord se paró ante un matorral, y lo apartó con la mano que tenía libre, dejando a la vista una trampa parecida con la que Ron había tropezado antes, y la miró con tristeza. Hay un montón como estas aquí en el bosque, no se acaban hasta la mitad del bosque. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry. Ningún gigante en su sano juicio ha pasado más allá del centro del bosque.- respondió Gullbord. Pero nosotros...tenemos que pasar por allí- dijo Harry. Lo sé.  
  
Gullbord dio un par de pasos más, pero volvió a detenerse. Suavemente los depositó a los cuatro en el suelo y les susurró: Escondeos.  
  
Por un momento, después de lo que les acababa de decir, Harry y Ron pensaron que los estaba abandonando, pero vieron que Gullbord se dio la vuelta sacando disimuladamente un tremendo mazo, como a la espera de un ataque, así que Harry y Ron le hicieron caso, escondiéndose detrás de un verdadero árbol, llevándose consigo a Ginny y a Susan. Acababan de ocultarse completamente, cuando Voldemort volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Los dos, Voldemort y Gullbord, se miraron en silencio. Veo que no has perdido tus facultades Gullbord, ¿cómo has sabido que iba detrás tuya? Odio a las ratas, por eso las detecto con facilidad- contestó el gigante. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de ti: tu franqueza- rió Voldemort- Pero observo que te has vuelto contra mi. Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo, arriesgando tu vida por tres mocosos. Igualmente. No pensé que caerías tan bajo de temer a estos dos mocosos, como tu los llamas, llegando incluso a perseguirlos.  
  
Voldemort dejó de reír ante la cortante respuesta de Gullbord, quizá porque en el fondo sabía que eran ciertas aquellas palabras. Te haré una oferta, imposible de rechazar por alguien como tú, Gullbord. Me entregas esa carga que intentas transportar y te dejo ir en paz. O mejor: entrégame solamente al moreno. A cambio, te llevo a Hogwarts sin tener que pasar por el Bosque, entregas al pelirrojo dices que el otro chico "murió accidentalmente" y quedas igualmente como un héroe. Tú y todos los de tu especie- dijo con desprecio- ¿Qué dices? Digo que "la gente como yo" queremos recuperar nuestra dignidad de una manera limpia, sin ayuda de tus sucias ofertas. Muy bien. Si es eso lo que deseas.... Pero te advertiré que después de matarte me los llevaré y los mataré. Lo único que estaba aquí en juego era tu vida... Pues juguemos con mi vida, entonces- respondió Gullbord. ¡Aragog!- llamó Voldemort.  
  
Se escuchó un sonido, como de fuertes pisadas, provenientes de un lugar no muy lejano. Poco después, el imponente cuerpo peludo de la araña también apareció. Por fin tendrás trabajo esta noche, mi arañita. ¡Ataca!  
  
Aragog avanzó lentamente hacia Gullbord, quien tenía ya su mazo preparado. Voldemort se apartó para dejar a los luchadores el terreno limpio. El primer ataque lo lanzó Aragog, levantó dos de sus patas, con sendas pinzas en cada una, pero Gullbord fue más rápido y esquivó el golpe con un mazazo. La segunda vez, el gigante no tuvo tanta suerte. Las pinzas venenosas de Aragog se le incrustaron de lleno en uno de los costados de Gullbord, recibidos con un alarido de dolor. Tras este duro golpe, Harry y Ron comprendieron que las cosas para el gigante se ponían muy feas, se veía casi imposible que el bien pudiera vencer al mal. Estuvieron a punto de descubrirse y salir de su escondite para morir con él si hacía falta, cuando el combate dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Gullbord, herido más emocionalmente que incluso físicamente, respondió con más agallas que antes, si cabe. Desprendiéndose del mazo y lanzándolo casualmente al sitio donde Harry y Ron estaban escondidos, el gigante usó sus propias manos, fuertes como el acero, para defenderse. Aragog volvió a levantar las dos patas que usaba para atacar, Gullbord se abalanzó sobre ellas, torciéndolas como si de una ramita se tratase. La araña, también demasiado orgullosa como para retirarse, volvió a atacar al gigante, que respondió de la misma manera que la vez anterior, dejando inservibles otras dos patas. Así siguió y siguió, aún cuando Voldemort le ordenó que lo dejase, hasta perder todas sus patas, dejando como claro vencedor a Gullbord. Voldemort, llenó de rabia y de ira porque aquel día no estaba dando ni una, decidió acabar de una vez él mismo con todo el asunto, de la única manera que sabía que iba a ser efectiva: la maldición Avada Kedabra. Pero un golpe seco en la cabeza se lo impidió. Otro gigante, aún más grande que Gullbord apareció tras de él. El pequeño espacio donde se encontraban Harry, Ron, Voldemort, Gullbord y Aragog, la araña sin patas, pronto se llenó de al menos diez gigantes que apenas si cabían. Voldemort no pudo ocultar el miedo de su cara al verse rodeado de tantos ex mortífagos llenos de odio hacia él. Si algo sabía de los gigantes es que su odio era aún mayor que el suyo propio, esa era la razón por la que hacía unos años los había escogido y ahora se volvían contra él. Vamos, quitadle la varita.- gritó Gullbord- Ese es su único medio de defensa. ¡Sí, vamos a rompérsela en dos!- gritó otro gigante.  
  
Pero Voldemort no estaba por la labor de quedarse a contemplar aquel espectáculo y obró tal y como cualquier cobarde obraría en su situación: desapareciendo. Cuando empezó a desparecer su cuerpo, todos los gigantes se rebelaron, y solo se oían gritos y gritos de indignación ¡Va a huir! ¡Cogedlo! ¡Atrapadlo! ¡no dejad que escape de nuevo!  
  
Sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Voldemort dominaba al dedillo el arte de la desaparición y lo realizó con perfección, dejando como último recuerdo suyo una cara blanca asustada pero con gran satisfacción. Harry y Ron creyeron por un momento que los gigantes se disponían a destruir todo el bosque prohibido, tal era su rabia, pero, afortunadamente, los gigantes eran gran amantes de la naturaleza, puesto que esta había sido la única que le había prestado su mano en todos esos 15 años terribles para el pueblo gigante. No es que a los gigantes se les pudiese quitar la culpa de todas las barbaries que habían cometido, al contrario, pero si es cierto que era un pueblo arrepentido que ahora se había unido a la gran lucha contra el mal, como muchos otros también habían hecho, gracias a la magnífica tarea de la Orden del Fénix. Ellos fueron los que se dedicaron a buscar seguidores para combatir contra Voldemort, con algunos, la experiencia fue buena, con otros, fue horrible, algunos como el pobre Mundungus Fletcher por poco mueren en el intento, pero ese no fue el caso de los gigantes. Tal vez sus acciones sólo se debían por la dignidad de su pueblo y no exactamente por el bien de todo el mundo mágico y muggle, pero ¿quiénes son los humanos no gigantes para juzgarles? Al fin y al cabo, si no se mantenían juntos no presentarían ninguna oposición frente a Voldemort, y eso era lo que realmente importaba. Pero este no fue el final de la historia, no acabó con la huida de Voldemort que, por supuesto no fue para siempre, sino con otra muerte más. Sería una mentira decir que Harry y Ron lo lamentaran pero tampoco se alegraron de ello, porque bien es cierto que aquella artimaña le salvó la vida. Todo ocurrió justo después de que Voldemort desapareciera. Harry y Ron salieron de donde permanecían ocultos, los gigantes ni siquiera le prestaron ninguna atención demasiado enfadados como para hacerlo. Pero algunos si que estaban pendientes de ellos. Voldemort no comenzó a seguirlos por el bosque solo, sino que muy bien acompañado,y tras su marcha les había dejado una sorpresita. Una legión de temibles dementores, dirigidos por los dos Lestrange, salió inesperadamente del bosque, sin que ninguno de los presentes se percatara. Y ahí llegó el momento de Colagusano. Bajo la apariencia de rata se entremezcló entre los dementores sin que éstos se dieran cuenta, para más tarde recuperar su apariencia humana y morder a uno de ellos. Un sonido, parecido a un grito o algo parecido, aunque una criatura como aquella ni siquiera era digna como para gritar, avisó a Harry, Ron y todos los demás de su presencia. Colagusano fue levantado por uno de los dementores por el cuello con tanta fuerza, que para cuando le quiso dar el beso definitivo, el débil cuerpo de Colagusano ya no tenía vida. Pilló tan de improviso aquel ataque, que uno de los gigantes que se encontraban cerca si que recibió el beso de uno de los dementores. Los demás, sí que lucharon valientemente, aunque la ayuda recibida después no les vino mal. De repente, en mitad de la lucha, aparecieron bajo una gran luz dorada, todos los componentes de la Orden del Fénix: Lupin, Sirius, Snape, Fletcher, Figg y Dumbledore, que, con sus efectivos patronus, no dejaron rastro de ningún dementor. También atraparon al matrimonio Lestrange, por desgracia no pudieron hacer lo mismo con Voldemort, que era lo que más deseaban, pero si que encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Colagusano, para gran satisfacción de Sirius Black. Hermione también venía junto a la Orden del Fénix, que corrió a abrazar preocupada a sus dos amigos y a Ginny, que seguía sin conocimiento. ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?- preguntó Ron, sin poder contenerse, contentísimo de ver sana y salva a Hermione. Bueno, no fue nada. Nunca os lo dije, pero en secreto aprendí con Susan a desaparecerme, así que avisé a Dumbledore, y él junto a la Orden vino al rescate. Pero, ¿cómo? No puedes aparecer en Hogwarts...- empezó a decir Harry. Ya. Por eso tarde tanto, tuve que aparecerme en Hogsmeade y luego ir corriendo a avisar a Dumbledore, que no estaba, así que tuve que confiar en Snape, y él fue quien llamó a toda la Orden. Sabía que estaba de nuestro lado-dijo Harry. Bueno, chicos, es hora de irnos. Dumbledore me dio este trasladador, tenemos que darnos prisa para salvar a Ginny. Está bien. ¿Dónde está? Viene volando- dijo Hermione sonriendo y señalando al cielo.  
  
Harry y Ron extrañados y sin comprender miraron al cielo y vieron a un fénix que volaba acercándose hasta donde ellos estaban. Al principio creyó que era Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore pero no fue así. Se llama Falcore y nos llevará volando hasta el castillo. Vamos, dame la mano.  
  
Hermione se cogió a Falcore, y ésta cogió la mano de Ron. Ron se la cogió a Susan, y así hasta que todos hicieron una cadena, que sobrevoló durante unos minutos el cielo, para llegar por fin al castillo y al enfermería, donde lo que les esperaría sería aún peor, sin monstruos o criaturas malignas pero sí mucho sufrimiento.  
24.- El futuro más duro  
Llegar a la Enfermería del Colegio no fue difícil, puesto que la jornada de clases había terminado ya hacía tiempo y todos los alumnos se encontraban ya acostados o en sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry sintió de nuevo la reconfortante sensación de entrar otra vez al Castillo, que tanto había echado de menos en su corta vida de expulsado. No intercambiaron palabras durante el viaje, es mas, las palabras no abundaron durante aquel día ni la noche que la seguiría, porque con solo las imágenes y todos los hechos vividos bastaban. La señora Promfey, ya en sus aposentos, se levantó inmediatamente para atenderlos. Cuando vio a Susan, no hizo ningún comentario pero rápidamente le reservó un sitio aparte en la Enfermería, tras unas cortinas, para que ya nadie la pudiese molestar jamás. Por supuesto, la primera y primordial paciente fue Ginny. Tampoco esta vez la enfermera hizo preguntas, pero por su expresión, Harry, Ron y Hermione supieron que nada bueno les depararía a continuación. Los tres contemplaron en silencio como la señora Promfey la atendía, tocándole la frente e intentando que se tomase una poción, cosa que le costó demasiado trabajo, pues Ginny estaba totalmente inconsciente. ¿Se curará, verdad?- preguntó Ron. Eso todavía no lo puedo responder, Weasly. No soy la más indicada, necesitaré la ayuda de un médico.- respondió la señora Promfey tras un silencio bastante incómodo.  
  
Obviamente, la respuesta no satisfizo a Harry, Ron y Hermione que siguieron alrededor de Ginny y la mujer en busca de respuestas más contundentes, hasta que la señora Promfey se hartó y decidió hacer un reconocimiento a los tres, a pesar de que Hermione le dijese una y otra vez que ella estaba perfectamente. ¿Y por qué está aquí entonces, señorita?- le preguntó la señora Promfey. ¡Para acompañarlos! Entonces, márchese. Los pacientes no pueden recibir visitas. Ehh, pensándolo bien...siento un ligero dolor en... en el codo. Mire, mire.  
  
Hermione le enseñó su codo, que, efectivamente tenía un pequeño cardenal, hecho cuando apareció en Hogsmeade. La falta de práctica, hizo que la pobre Hermione se tropezase. Sin embargo aquel cardenal era una cosa insignificante que la veterana enfermera habría podido sanar con un chasquido de sus dedos, pero la buena mujer le permitió que se quedara, comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba. Tras dejar a Hermione con su "ligero dolor", empezó a examinar a Harry y Ron. A este último solo le prescribió un buen descanso en cama para restablecerse de las experiencias sufridas aquel día (cosa a la cual Ron se negó en rotundo pero que tuvo que obedecer al fin), pero puso muy mala cara al ver la pierna de Harry, que aunque quitase hierro al asunto disimulando el gran dolor que le ocasionaba, la señora Promfey también le atendió a él de inmediato. Así estaba la señora Promfey, cuando Dumbledore entró en la Enfermería. Hizo un gesto para que la señora se acercase y estuvieron hablando en susurros durante un instante, seguramente informándole de lo ocurrido. Después el director entró donde se encontraban los pacientes, y sin mediar palabra se sentó junto a la cama en la que estaba Ginny y le empezó a acariciar el pelo con una pena y tristeza en la cara, que a Hermione, la que estaba más cerca de los dos, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Poppy, llama al Hospital San Mungo, necesitamos que un médico venga aquí urgentemente, ahora no podemos trasladar a la señorita Weasly. Y dale una poción para dormir a ellos dos.  
  
La vista de Dumbledore cayó por primera vez en Hermione. Hermione, será mejor que vayas a dormir. Profesor, preferiría quedarme.- respondió tímida pero decidida Hermione. Dumbledore la escrutó escuetamente durante unos instantes, para al fin dar su brazo a torcer. Está bien. Pero te advierto que mañana será un día muy largo, y no te vendría mal descansar. ¿Y qué día no será largo a partir de ahora?- preguntó Hermione como a sí misma, sentándose en un sillón dispuesta a pasar una noche muy muy larga. Tienes toda la razón. Toda la razón- murmuró Dumbledore.  
  
Ni Harry ni Ron tenían ganas de dormir, sino de estar también junto a Ginny, pero la señora Promfey cumplía las órdenes de Dumbledore a rajatabla, así que bastaron sólo unas gotitas de poción para que los dos cayesen en sueño profundo, dejando a la señora Promfey más libre para ocuparse de Ginny. Para ellos dos desde que cerraron los ojos hasta que los volvieron a abrir la mañana siguiente, fue como si pasase tan sólo un instante. Al contrario que para Hermione, para la cual las horas iban pasando como si fueran años, venciendo a cada minuto el sueño, el cual derrotó estando toda la noche, junto con Dumbledore y la señora Promfey, en vela. Harry aunque completamente dormido, no pasó una buena noche. La poción que había tomado era fabulosa para dormir pero no evitó las pesadillas, presentes durante todo su sueño. Tuvo muchísimas, en las que siempre estaba presente Voldemort. Algunas eran de lo ocurrido aquel día, pero había otras en la que Voldemort entraba de repente en la enfermería y se llevaba a Ginny. Dumbledore y Hermione no pasaron por alto las pesadillas de Harry. Cada vez que Harry se empezaba a retorcer o a gritar, los dos intercambiaban miradas de preocupación. Creía que la poción servía también para no soñar- dijo Hermione cuando ya empezaba a amanecer. Esta no. Gastamos nuestras provisiones de la otra cuando tú estuviste aquí enferma. No la repusimos porque no creímos que nos fuera a hacer falta de nuevo- dijo Dumbledore.- Aparentemente lo teníamos todo bajo control, pero a veces los planes fallan. Sabíamos que Voldemort iría tras Ginny, e intentamos protegerla, ¡vaya si lo intentamos!, pero no, le hemos fallado...  
  
Hermione no dijo nada pero le resultaba extraño ver así a su director. Nunca le había visto perder la compostura, aún con problemas de por medio. Esto hacía que Hermione se diera cuenta de que todo era más grave de lo que se imaginaba. Por la mañana, hacia las nueve y media, Harry se despertó. Al principio, aunque tenía una sensación de malestar por todo el cuerpo, no recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior. Poco a poco fue recordando... Se fijó en que la camilla en la que yacía Susan estaba vacía, seguramente la habían trasladado. Sus padres no irían a su entierro, pues como los suyos, estaban muertos. Harry se preguntó si ella también se habría criado con muggles. O a lo mejor ella si que tenía familia mágica. Fuese una cosa o la otra, la cosa es que Harry encontró mucho parecido entre los dos: padres muertos, últimos herederos... Lo que peor le sentó a Harry fue que, después de todo lo que aquella chica había sufrido (maldición Imperius, torturas, hasta llegar a la misma muerte), Harry y Ron e incluso al final Hermione, la vieron como una enemiga. Cuando Harry se despertó, Hermione se encontraba con Ron. Así había pasado toda la noche, con los tres pacientes. Cuando llegó a la cama de Harry, se sorprendió al verlo despierto. Buenos días. Aunque no sé que tiene de bueno- le dijo Hermione.  
  
Nada más verla, Harry supo que no había dormido en toda la noche; tenía los ojos hinchados y unas ojeras enormes. ¿Han venido ya los médicos para verla?- preguntó señalando a Ginny, que se encontraba en una cama a su izquierda. Sí, hace un momento. Se acaban de ir. ¿Y bien?- preguntó Harry, al ver que Hermione no daba más detalles.  
  
Hermione dudó unos segundos, no demasiado segura de contárselo. Vamos, necesito saberlo. Está bien- suspiró- Han dicho...han dicho- a Hermione le temblaba la voz- Han dicho que no se sabe si despertará alguna vez. No está muerta, pero puede que no despierte...nunca.  
  
Hermione no pudo controlarse y rompió a llorar. Ya lo había hecho cuando los médicos inspeccionaron a su amiga, pero no pudo evitarlo al decirlo ella y más a Harry precisamente. Harry pensaba que estaba preparado para afrontar lo que viniera, pero estaba equivocado. La noticia de que Ginny, su querida y dulce Ginny, quizá no volviera a despertar jamás, le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Tardó un rato en asimilar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado y, cuando lo hizo, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sin saber si reaccionar como Hermione o tragarse sus lágrimas. No estaba seguro de por qué se comportaba así, pero el caso es que jamás había llorado en su vida, quizá alguna que otra vez de pequeño pero se podían contar con los dedos de la mano izquierda. El año pasado, cuando murió Cedric estuvo a punto, pero el abrazo de la señora Weasly lo reconfortó muchísimo, ni ella misma sabe cuánto. Ahora, en ese momento, lo que más le ayudaría sería otro abrazo, pero la única que se lo podía dar, Hermione, estaba demasiado ocupada limpiándose con un pañuelo. Así que Harry decidió cortar por lo sano, y por primera vez, ser él el que tomase la iniciativa para dar un abrazo, que, como suponía le ayudó un poco y de paso, a dejar caer alguna que otra lágrima sin que se notase. Ron, que se despertó justo en ese instante como nuevo gracias al largo sueño que se había pegado, al ver a sus dos amigos supo que algo bueno no estaba ocurriendo. Se levantó de la cama y fue a donde estaban Harry y Hermione. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Hermione volvió a narrar el terrible pronóstico que los médicos del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas habían hecho, así que Ron también se unió al ya triple abrazo. De esta guisa se los encontró Dumbledore cuando volvió a entrar en la Enfermería. -Veo que ya se han despertado. ¿Cómo va tu pierna, Harry? Bien- respondió él. La verdad es que, desde que se había despertado, ni siquiera se había acordado del dolor de la pierna. ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Estás ya repuesto? Sí. Pues entonces sal a ver a tus padres. Están esperando fuera junto con tus hermanos. Están impacientes por entrar, pero la señora Promfey y yo hemos decidido no dejar entrar a las visitas.  
  
Ron obedeció y tras un gesto de despedida a su hermana, que, naturalmente, ni se inmutó, salió por la puerta, aún en pijama. Hermione, ahora si que es necesario que te marches. Has estado aquí toda la noche, ve a descansar.  
  
Esta vez Hermione no se opuso, no porque sintiese deseos de descansar (que en realidad los tenía), sino porque supo perfectamente por el tono de Dumbledore que la estaba invitando a marcharse. Harry- dijo cuando ya solo quedaban en la enfermería él, Harry y Ginny- Me gustaría charlar contigo, pero no aquí. Acompáñame.  
  
Dumbledore esperó a que Harry se vistiese para salir con él. Al principio, Harry supuso que el director lo llevaría a su despacho, como tantas otras veces había hecho, pero, a medida que iban caminando, comprendió que no era allí donde se dirigían. Se detuvieron ante una puerta que estaba justo antes de bajar a las mazmorras donde se daba la clase de Pociones, cerca de la entrada secreta de la sala común de Slytherin. Harry nunca había estado en ese sitio, pero sí en aquella habitación. Era, ni más ni menos, que la cámara mágica, la que le había dado tantos quebraderos de cabeza y tantos problemas aquel año. Por supuesto, estaba de distinta manera que la última vez que Harry entró en ella. Mostraba el mismo aspecto que aquel día en que la señora Figg los llevó allí en una clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Al ver que Harry se quedó indeciso en el umbral de la puerta, al contrario que las otras veces, todo lo que había vivido le hacía mostrar un temor reverencial hacia aquella cámara. Vamos, entra. La cámara mágica no volverá a funcionar más- le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Harry entró por fin,y se sentó en una silla que Dumbledore hizo aparecer, rodeado de cacharros misteriosos, los cuales Harry ni se paró a preocuparse para qué servían. Supongo que querrás informarte sobre todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. - empezó a decir Dumbledore- ¿Por dónde empiezo? Tengo tantas cosas que contarte...  
  
Harry siguió sin abrir su boca, así que Dumbledore le miró de aquella manera que sólo él sabía y continuó hablando. Harry, sé que el momento que estás atravesando es muy duro, todos estamos pasando un momento malo y comprendo que tú te sientas así, también comprendo que ahora todo esto no te importe, y que sólo te gustaría estar en la Enfermería, acompañando a la Señorita Weasly. Bien, pues tu también tienes que comprender que si te doy esta charla es por algo, y porque necesitas estar bien informado. Después, cuando termine podrás irte y seguir lamentándote toda tu vida. - Dumbledore volvió a cambiar el tono de voz- ¿Qué te gustaría saber primero? ¿Dónde está Sirius? Ah, me imaginaba que empezarías por ahí. Ha estado también aquí toda la noche, después de que acabáramos con los dementores, claro. Está muy preocupado por ti. Y Lupin también. ¿Están aquí en el castillo? Sí, toda la Orden se encuentra en el Colegio. ¿Qué ha pasado con Colagusano?- preguntó Harry. Sirius se encargó personalmente de transportar su cuerpo. Con un poco de suerte y la ayuda del Ministerio, tu padrino será libre. No creo que Fudge le deje- se lamentó Harry. Me temo que Fudge no podrá hacer nada.- dijo Dumbledore haciendo un amago de sonrisa.- Tras lo de ayer, ha sido expulsado del Ministerio. ¿Quién es el Ministro ahora? Ofrecieron el puesto a Arthur Weasly, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado con Ginny, no se encontraba en condiciones para ocupar el cargo. Es una pena, nadie mejor que él podría ser Ministro. A pesar de todo, creo que el señor Boek hará bien su trabajo. ¿el señor Boek? ¿El padre de Alan?- preguntó sorprendido Harry. Así es. Ese mismo. Bueno, entonces ahora todo será más fácil, con otro ministro y la Orden... ¿De veras crees que la Orden del Fénix podrá vencer a Voldemort? Creía que habías aprendido la profecía. La Orden solo se limita a intentar que Voldemort no se haga más poderoso. Nos limitamos a allanarte el camino. ¿A allanarme? ¿a mi?- preguntó Harry sin comprender. Sí a ti. Eres el único heredero que queda, aparte del de Slytherin, claro. Sólo tú puedes acabar con él, Harry. Todavía no, no estas preparado, pero en un futuro todo dependerá de ti. Pero, Voldemort dijo que sólo si los tres herederos se ponían contra él, se moriría. Si solo quedo yo... Efectivamente, ahora que Susan y Daniel, el heredero de Ravenclaw, han muerto, el asunto se complica, pero no es imposible. Tus padres formaron parte de la Orden, y tú también lo harás. Falcore, el fénix que os trajo de vuelta al castillo era de tu padre, lo heredó de Godric Gryffindor y ahora tu también lo heredarás. También el dinero que tienes en Gringotts es de Gryffindor. Ah.- Harry no supo qué más decir, así que cambió de tema- Hace un momento dijo que la cámara no volvería a funcionar más. Sí, la Dama Gris lo ha decidido así. Ella sólo quería mostrar que no estaba loca, y fíjate, Voldemort aprovechó para sus intereses. Entonces, ¿sólo ella puede controlar realmente esta cámara? ¿y entonces la llave?- preguntó Harry. La llave es tan inservible como si metes una llave muggle. Fue idea de la Dama Gris inventar aquella llave para engañar al Ministerio. Lo único que controla la Dama Gris es abrir o cerrar la cámara. Una vez que la cierra, no la puede volver a abrir. El destino lo elige el corazón de la persona que viaje en ella. Pero no te preocupes más por eso, la Dama Gris la selló esta mañana antes de que Ron y tú despertaseis, está muy afectada. Pero, si ella no quería que pasase nada malo, ¿por qué no me dijo nada de que si estaba más tiempo de la cuenta? Si te lo decía, cabía la posibilidad de que te echases para atrás, y ella quería demostrar bajo toda costa que no estaba loca. No puedo decir que obró bien al hacerlo, pero sí que la comprendo. Después de estar toda su vida y parte de su muerte tomada por una loca, lo de demostrar su cordura se convirtió en obsesión. No sé si sabrás que los muertos que se convierten en fantasmas es porque tienen una muerte o una vida en sí triste, ahora que la Dama Gris ya ha cumplido su objetivo, podrá descansar en paz. Quiere decir...¿qué dejará de ser un fantasma? Así es- respondió Dumbledore- Tendré que ir buscando un nuevo fantasma, la casa Ravenclaw se ha quedado sin su fantasma... ¿Myrtle estaba en Ravenclaw?- preguntó Harry, teniendo una idea. Ummm...Creo que la Dama Gris ya tiene sustituta- sonrió Dumbledore. Profesor, sólo una pregunta más.- dijo Harry, pensando en una cuestión que le venía acechando desde que Dumbledore sacó el tema de los fantasma. ¿Sólo una? Si se convierten en fantasmas los que tienen una muerte dura...¿Susan Bones será uno de ellos? Buena pregunta. Pero no puedo responderla. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. ¿Y por qué la profesora Figg empezó todo el asunto de la llave y la cámara? ¿Cuál era su razón para qué yo me metiese en la cámara? ¿No era sólo una? Bueno, es igual me alegro de que me lo preguntes. Verás, los únicos que sabíamos que tú eras heredero de Gryffindor éramos los miembros de la Orden. No sólo tu madre viajó en la cámara, tu padre también lo hizo, cuando Lily se lo contó. Tu curiosidad te viene de familia, Harry. El caso es que, ninguno de los dos me contaron lo que vieron, pero supongo que a tu padre le ocurrió algo parecido a lo tuyo, descubrió su descendencia. Te preguntarás qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu pregunta, pues lo tiene. La profesora Figg quería que te enterases ya de tu pasado, para poder entender, ahora que ya tienes 15 años, por qué Voldemort asesinó a tus padres y por qué quiere asesinarte a ti: porque eres su mayor amenaza.- contestó Dumbledore.  
  
Harry quedó contento con la respuesta, pero le vino otra duda a la cabeza. Se quedó callado un momento, pues no quería resultarle demasiado pesado al director. Pero Dumbledore adivinó sus pensamientos, porque soltó, como quien no quiere la cosa: ¿Y qué era lo otro que me querías preguntar, Harry? Pues...Querría saber...¿su expulsión como director del Colegio y la sustitución de Fletcher fue planeada?  
  
Dumbledore rió un poco con la pregunta, antes de contestar. En efecto. Veo que eres muy sagaz. Supongo que ahora querrás saber qué asuntos me llevaron a abandonar la dirección del Colegio, pero es algo de lo que te explicaré con todo detalle cuando formes parte de la Orden. ¿y cuándo será eso? Cuando termines tus estudios en Hogwarts. Ah, bueno...Espere un momento...¡si estoy expulsado!  
  
Con todo lo que había pasado recientemente, y al estar de nuevo en el Colegio como un alumno más, se le olvidó que estaba expulsado. Bueno, eso era antes. Te dije que haría lo posible por evitarlo, y el señor Boek estaba de acuerdo conmigo en que tu expulsión fue injusto. Y creo que tu compañero Alan ha tenido algo que ver en su decisión- dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo. Que bien, volver a Hogwarts.  
  
Harry se alegró de volver a Hogwarts, pero su felicidad no era completa: aunque el volviese a Hogwarts como si no hubiera pasado nada, Ginny seguía igual de grave en la Enfermería. Y aquello era el peor de los castigos.  
  
¿y también podré irme a vivir con Sirius?- preguntó Harry. Lo dudo mucho. Sirius todavía tiene muchas cosas que hacer, y no puedo dejarlo escapar. Además con tus tíos estarás mucho más seguro.  
  
Harry se entristeció mucho más, eso significaba otro odioso verano con los Dursleys. Como la charla se había dado por concluida, se levantó de la silla para así volver a la Enfermería. Eso me recuerda que tengo que avisar a tus parientes, con todo lo ocurrido se me había olvidado. Te lo creas o no, estaban muy preocupados, te marchaste sin previo aviso, incluso llamaron a la policía. ¿Me esta hablando de los Dursleys?- preguntó Harry incrédulo. Sí, Harry, sí. Aunque no lo demuestren, en el fondo te quieren. Pues será sólo cuando desaparezco.- respondió Harry, todavía sin saber muy bien si aquello era verdad o era una broma de Dumbledore. Esta bien, Harry, creo que ya te he entretenido demasiado. Puedes irte. Esta noche ya tendrás tus cosas de vuelta en tu habitación.  
  
Harry salió de la sala, dejando a Dumbledore todavía dentro de la aquella sala tan misteriosa. Cuando llegó a la Enfermería, al parecer la señora Promfey había desistido en su empeño por dejar a los pacientes sin visitas, porque todos los Weasly estaba allí, alrededor de la cama de Ginny. Hasta Bill y Charlie habían viajado desde Egipto y Rumania, respectivamente, para permanecer con su hermana pequeña. Al parecer Percy había decidido que su familia era mucho más importante que cualquier trabajo en el Ministerio, y durante el tiempo que estuvo allí (que fue mucho) no dijo ni una palabra de su nuevo empleo, al contrario que de por costumbre. La señora Weasly le saludó muy cariñosamente, como siempre, y el señor Weasly también le dio un buen apretón de manos. Cuando ya hubo saludado a toda la familia, se acercó una silla para también él sentarse. Llevaba ya un buen rato en la Enfermería, cuando cayó en la cuenta por primera vez desde que estaba de vuelta en el castillo en aquella bola dorada, que le regaló Ginny por su cumpleaños y que había visto a su madre llevar en sus años mozos. También recordó que gracias a ella, había roto la barrera en la que Voldemort había encerrado a Susan y a Ginny. Es un destructor de hechizos.  
  
Hermione había observado como Harry sacaba la bola y la examinaba, y adivinando la pregunta que Harry no había ni pronunciado, se la contestó. Lo averigüé justo al día siguiente que te expulsaran. Se me olvidó decírtelo en la carta- se explicó Hermione.  
  
Harry cogió la mano inmóvil de Ginny, y se la abrió para depositar en su mano aquella bola. Se la volvió a cerrar, ahora con la bola dentro, con tal cariño en su mirada, del que todos se dieron cuenta, que la señora Weasly comprendió al instante que lo que Harry sentía por su hija era mucho más que amistad. Lo que pasó a continuación, ninguno de ellos se lo esperaba. Cualquier muggle habría dicho que fue un milagro, pero en el mundo mágico los milagros no existían, por lo cual aquella opción quedó descartada para explicar lo que ocurrió. No fue de repente. Fue como si Ginny, lentamente, órgano por órgano fuese recuperando la vida, hasta por último abrir los ojos. La alegría que brotó a partir de ahí, no se puede expresar con palabras. Se abrazaron, rieron, besaron, lloraron... Incluso Ron y Hermione, que estaban uno al lado del otro en aquel momento, dieron muestras de "demasiado cariño" que por supuesto, ninguno de los presentes advirtió. Ni siquiera advirtieron que, aunque Ginny había despertado, parecía la más sorprendida con todo aquello. Miraba con los ojos abiertísimos a todos los que la rodeaban, como si no les conociera a ninguno de ellos. Fueron, Fred y George, los que al preguntarle cómo estaba, se dieron cuenta, puesto que la respuesta de Ginny fue la siguiente: ¿Se puede saber quiénes sois vosotros?  
  
Fred y George, los pobres se quedaron cortados ante aquella respuesta. Uno a uno, fueron preguntando a Ginny si le recordaba, pero las respuestas fueron claras y contundentes:no, no y no. La señora Weasly lo explicó todo diciendo que lo que pasaba era que estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar. Así que, como la explicación de la señora Weasly fue realmente lógica, todos se marcharon de la Enfermería tan contentos, y avisaron a la señora Promfey de aquel "milagro". Pero lo que a Ginny le ocurría no era falta de descanso, sino, como los médicos del Hospital San Mungo dijeron en su segunda visita por aquel día, lo que a Ginny verdaderamente le ocurría era que, debido a la cantidad de tiempo que había soportado la Maldición Cruciatus, tenía amnesia. Esto ya ha ocurrido otras veces. Es parecido al caso de los Longbotton- explicó el doctor Dawson. Pero, ¿se podrá curar, verdad?- preguntó esperanzado el señor Weasly. Eso se verá con el tiempo. Puede quedarse como los Longbotton, sin reconocer a nadie nunca más. O bien cabe la posibilidad de que con el paso del tiempo su cerebro pueda ir asimilando información, pero habría que empezar de cero con ella. En cualquiera de los dos casos, no poseerá ningún recuerdo de todo lo que ha vivido hasta ahora. Si hay suerte, Ginny puede tener un futuro, si no, deberá ser internada. ¿Cuánto tiempo deberemos esperar?- preguntó la señora Weasly. Bueno, de momento puede irse a casa. Cada semana se le hará un chequeo médico- contestó el doctor.  
  
Después de estas respuestas, el ánimo volvió a decaer, ya que, por la forma de hablar del doctor, la segunda posibilidad estaba casi descartada. Así que la única esperanza que tenían era que el doctor fuese un completo pesimista, y Ginny pudiese vivir feliz toda la vida que le quedaba por delante.  
A los dos días de que se enterasen de que Ginny padecía un caso grave de amnesia, tuvo lugar el acostumbrado banquete de fin de curso. Por segundo año consecutivo, el Gran Comedor no se decoró con el emblema de la casa ganadora, sino que otra vez estuvieron presentes las telas negras, luto por Susan Bones. Y por segundo año, la casa más silenciosa fue la de Hufflepuff, quienes habían perdido a otra prefecta, a otra buscadora y a otra compañera. Aunque la casa de Gryffindor tampoco se quedó atrás en el ranking de la tristeza. Naturalmente todo el Colegio estaba al corriente de todo lo sucedido, o por lo menos lo que concernía al caso de Ginny, así que el respeto fue aún mayor. Como de costumbre, la casa de Slytherin se comportaba como si el asunto no fuera con ellos, ajenos a todo síntoma de luto o respeto hacia Susan o Ginny. No aplaudieron el discurso homenaje de Dumbledore hacia Susan, ni siquiera brindaron por ninguna de las dos víctimas.  
  
Otra compañera que debería estar ahí sentada con vosotros ha sido víctima de Voldemort. Lo único que me falta por decir respecto a ella, es que, al igual que Cedric la recordéis para siempre. No puedo dar palabras para reconfortaros, ni de ánimo, ni siquiera puedo decir que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo, tal y como se suele decir. A partir de ahora, vuestra seguridad dependerá sólo de vuestras elecciones. Recordad esto.  
  
Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Dumbledore pronunció aquel curso, y que, quien más y quién menos, las recordó para toda su vida. Y fueron pasadas de generación a generación, cualquier nieto o nieta de alguno de los alumnos que estuvieron allí presentes conocería la existencia de Cedric Diggory y de Susan Bones.  
  
A la mañana siguiente de aquel discurso de Dumbledore todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se preparon para marcharse del castillo y así pasar un verano más con sus familias. En el caso de Harry, para pasar otro verano odioso con los Dursleys, pues como Dumbledore le había dicho, no podría pasarlas con su padrino, Sirius Black. Aún así, sí que pudo despedirse de él, pues él y Lupin todavía continuaban en el castillo. ¿Ya lo sabes, Harry? ¡Ahora, puede que limpie mi nombre, con la aparición de Colagusano!- fue lo primero que le dijo Sirius cuando lo vio.  
  
Harry nunca había visto así a su padrino: tan feliz y con aquel brillo en los ojos. En cuanto el Ministerio descubra la verdad y ya no tenga que esconderme más, iré a por ti, Harry, ya no tendrás que vivir más con tus tíos. Y después de hacer ciertas cosas para Dumbldore, claro. Los dos estamos orgullosos de ti, Harry- dijo Lupin- Y también de vosotros- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione- Me han dicho que hicisteis un papel muy importante. No fue nada... Que va...  
  
La despedida no duró mucho más que eso, los dos, Sirius y Remus, tuvieron que irse en seguida, seguramente para hacer algún asunto para "la Orden". Harry, Ron, Hermione y todos los Weasly también hicieron una parada en la Enfermería, donde se despidieron de Ginny. O más bien lo intentaron porque Ginny seguía sin recordar a nadie, pero la chica se dio cuenta por la expresión de cada uno de ellos, que aquellos desconocidos debían ser muy importantes para ella. A continuación, fueron hacia al tren, donde Ginny no les acompañaría pues los señores Weasly se la llevaron justo después de que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George se marcharon para la estación de Hogsmeade para coger el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ya en la estación, cuando Harry ya creía que Hagrid se había olvidado de él, el semigigante apareció con su esposa, Madame Máxime. Gracias a vosotros la gente va a empezar a confiar en los gigantes, ¡vuestra hazaña ha salido en El Profeta!, ahora ya no me avergüenzo de ser un semigigante.. Ni Olympe ni yo tendremos que ocultar quiénes somos.  
  
Después de que Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidiesen de Hagrid, este último casi con lágrimas en los ojos, buscaron como siempre un compartimiento para ellos solos. Encontraron uno, y se acomodaron en él. El tren todavía no había arrancado, cuando Ron señaló por la ventana. Mirad, Fleur y Krum parecen estar muy cariñosos, ¿no?  
  
Harry y Hermione se acercaron a la ventana para ver lo que le señalaba su amigo. Ah, eso. - dijo Hermione con toda naturalidad y volviéndose a sentar- Están saliendo, ¿no lo sabíais? Y...¿a ti no te importa?- preguntó Ron tímidamente. No. Ya os dije que sólo era mi amigo, no me interesaba- dijo Hermione- Además, he encontrado a alguien mejor.  
  
Acto seguido Hermione le dio la mano a Ron, quien esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Harry observó la escena y se alegró por sus amigos, que por fin habían decidido dar un paso adelante, pero al verlos no pudo evitar recordar a otra persona y se sintió aún peor que lo que estaba. Fred y George entraron para pasar el viaje con ellos, pero, al contrario que los otros años, no propusieron jugar a una partida de snap explosivo ni de gobstons, sino que se sentaron y no salieron ni una sola vez. Para ellos, éste había sido su último año en Hogwarts. A Harry, Ron y Hermione les quedaban aún dos años más. Lo que pasará con el tiempo, no lo sabían, ahora lo único que podían hacer era esperar para ver que les depararía el futuro. Ninguno de ellos habló mucho durante el viaje, ni siquiera compraron comida a la bruja que pasaba con el carrito. Harry estaba muy intranquilo, otra vez recordó la predicción que le hizo la profesora Trelawney al principio de curso: "te enamorarás, pero aquel a quién temes, te arrebatará a esa persona de tu lado".  
  
Harry sólo esperó que aquella predicción sólo hubiese sido como la mayoría, por no decir todas, que hacía su profesora de Adivinación. Pero de todos modos, también dijo que moriría alguien cercano a él. Puede que hubiese sido una coincidencia...o puede que no. Luego también estaba lo que predijo el día en que Colagusano apareció después de años de silencio y escapó para marcharse con Voldemort. Harry sólo podía hacer una cosa, no era segura pero era lo único que había: tener esperanza. Parecería una tontería, pero aún así, con esperanza o sin ella, todos ellos deberían prepararse para un futuro duro. El más duro.  
FIN 


End file.
